When Demons Appear Alice's PoV
by Hanbelle
Summary: Two hunter sisters meet the Winchesters when one is in danger. They decide to team up...A friends story from another characters Point of view...you can find her in my fave Authors...MissSoapy1...take a look
1. Chapter 1

**SO this is a friends Story, from another characters PoV. Don't worry i'e had her permission....and yes....Dean and Sam do turn up soon....I promise!!!!**

**Hope you like it....and do give her's a read it's called when Demons appear and you can find her in my fave authors.....MissSoapy1......All the character details are in her profile.....Please go have a look....... **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since the accident, a Week of disturbed sleeps, a week of worrying about my sister and her dreams. I sat in my bed, my eyes heavy with lack of sleep....But everytime i closed my eyes, i remembered that night.

That night...that haunted me......the night i lost my best friends

We were out on the boat, my sister on the Helm, she was always better at steering the boat then i was. but the boat cut out..suddenly. A light blue flashed filled the sky, then shadows began to engulf the boat. I screamed to my sister and our best friends to get off the boat, I jumped into the icy cold water, as my head reached the surface, i panicked, i wasn't able to see Zoey, my sister, she meant the world to me, i thrashed around in the water, when suddenly her head popped up beside me

"Zo...are you ok?! i asked,

"yer, Alice...I'm ok"she replied, her eyes fixated on the shadows, as i continued to look around for Stacey and Mary, but it was useless they were no where to be seen

"Zo, come on, we have to get to land" it took a few shakes to get her attention, i looked at what she was looking at, i wasn't sure....but i think there where faces in the shadows.....i put it down to shock of the icy water hitting me. But that was the last night i saw Mary and Stacey

Since that night, Zoey and i had received these strange messages, Words written in the condensation of the mirrors, Paint on the windows....and worse then that the words that were written across the photo of Me, Zoey, Mary and Stacey....in blood. which no matter how many times we would clean off, would appear again and again. Since then my sister was having nightmares...which unfortunately i saw every little detail of.

You see my sister and i were not normal....far from it.... Our mother was a physic, the house used to be buzzing with the people from the town...asking for their fate, we both had abilities passed on to us from her, my sister had prophetic dreams, And i had the ability to heal fast, together we both could sense each other, sometimes we knew what the other was thinking, feeling!

Our father Died while we were both young, Zoey doesn't remember him as well as i did, she was a lot younger, meaning our Aunt came in to help our mother cope. However Mom met a new bloke ....Herb....he was the mailman....had his eye on her for a while....they married not long after dad died, which broke mine and Zoey's heart. After a while, we moved in with our Aunt, it was hard for us to cope with our step father, he wasn't exactly the nicest guy to us.

Our Aunt....she raised us and she was such an amazing women...a little unusual...but that ran in the family....you see she taught us both that sometimes things in nightmares existed...she hunted demons....vampires....werewolves...the things that went bump in the night. She taught us how to defend ourselves from those things...but more importantly, how to get rid of them, and help others.

She took me out on my first hunt on my 18th Birthday, same with Zoey, and since then....that's kind of what we did.

So everytime Zoey had that dream....the one where i was in danger... i saw it! wether i was sleeping or not! i worried she was spiraling out of control...I wanted to talk to her about it, but i just couldn't face bringing it up whenever i saw her. They haunted her as much as they haunted me, and it showed on her face

So here i sat...on my bed, Tired and worrying, when i heard her scream, i shot out of bed as fast as i could and ran into Zoey's room, the light in her EN-Suite was on and i followed it. She stood in front of the mirror shaking, the noise of the shower running in the background

"Zoey, Zoey what is it?" the worry began to show in my voice

"the.....mirror, look at....the mirror" she said...her voice shaking

"I don't understand Zoey....what do you mean the mirror?" i couldn't take my eyes off her pale face.

She grabbed my face with both hands and turned it so i was facing the mirror; the shock escaped my lips, there it was another message in a mirror, but this one was more personal

'You'll be next, but your sister is first, it's your fault why they are dead, you should have been more careful.'

I took her hands from my face and held them in my hands

"Zoey what does it mean? Why is it your fault? Tell me" i asked my voice loud to clear her head, i looked back at my little sister, the strain of the week had aged her.

"I don't know I'm sorry Alice, I'm so sorry" she sobbed out.

"Why are you apologising, you've done nothing wrong" i pulled her close to me by the shoulders...hugging her close, i stroked her head to calm her as the tears continued to flow.

As she began to calm down, i grabbed a towel and wiped away the message

"why don't you take a long shower Zo....you know that will calm you down...I'm just down the hall if you need me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day seemed to drag slowly on, Zoey eventually came into my room still Pale, she reached for my hand and i took it and pulled her into a hug, we then headed down the stairs.

"Shall we get some food in you, you look pale...you need sugar" i tried to sound strong, i tried to ease her worry, But as we entered the kitchen a strong smell hit me, there in the sink was another message, written in a mixture of blood and Dirt. A message i had seen before, one Zoey had dreamt of.

She turned even more white, which i thought would have been impossible, i had to hod her up as her legs became weak.....I knew she recognised it

I didn't want to tell her i had seen her dreams, it would of only worried her more. And its not like i saw every single one, so i kept the brave face..... tried to soothe her worries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take much convincing to get Zoey out the house, to clear her head, i told her i would clean the mess. She should just get some air and relax. she looked as if she wasn't taking much in, her head was buzzing with fear.

I watched her pull on her jacket and head for her car, i gazed out the window and watched her drive away...I hoped so much that this feeling of dread she had would soon past. And as soon as i cleaned the kitchen sink i was going to research what could have been leaving these messages....I was going to get rid of these things!!!!!!

I bent down and opened the cupboard under the sink, i rummaged to find the bleach. It would kill that smell that was slowly embedding its way into my nostrils.

When i found the bottle i began to stand when i felt a hard thump against the back of my head, i fell down, hitting my head again on the side as i went......It went Black


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up, my head throbbing, my hands and feet burning with pain, i was in a heap on the floor, of a place i didn't recognise, I tried to push myself off the ground, but the burning sensation just intensified, the floor was sticky, i looked down and saw it was stained with blood, my blood!

I managed to push my self to the nearest wall and slumped against it, the pain ran through my entire body and i looked at my hands, holes, burnt through them. Every part of me ached, i looked around and noticed a huge sheet hanging from the wall beside me, it looked like it covered a window, i tried to grab it, the blood on my hands stopping me from gripping it properly, I pushed through the pain and tried again, and again, till at last the sheet fell to the floor and a flood of light came through the window......Still daylight,

As i looked around the large empty space it began to look familiar, I knew this place, a tear tricked down my cheek as the memory of the last time i saw this place came back,

"Daddy" i whispered,

the last time i came here, i found my father.....dead....from a serious factory accident. The factory had been closed down shortly after, and no one really spoke of it again. But now seeing this place, the memory became raw again.

I then noticed something in the shadows, I dragged myself over to the unknown shape on the floor, every movement causing pain in my hands, as they began to heal, as i got closer i noticed it was a body, it laid lifeless. i rolled it towards me so i could see its face

"please don't be Zoey" i thought "i couldn't cope if it was Zoey"

I held my breath as the hair fell off the face, instantly becoming recognisable

"Stacey" i breathed, I scooped her lifeless body into my arms and cried

"I'm so sorry Stacey, I'm so sorry" I wept, rocking back and forth, I finally let her lifeless body go, gently lowering it to the ground.

I propped myself against the wall again, and rested my head back against it, my eyes growing heavy again, as i feel into a deep sleep

It was Pitch black, as i tried to move around, suddenly a light grew in the distance, as it got closer and brighter i saw a figure of a man walking towards me, he shone bright, i felt peaceful, happy, and as the man walked closer i saw his face

"Daddy" i called,

he smiled

"my sweet Daughter, how you've grown up" he replied

He knelt in front of me

"Dad, whats going to happen to me, where's Zoey?" I asked

His familiar face looked young and radiant

"Zoey's fine Alice, you have done a fantastic job raising her, I'm so proud of the pair of you, as for you, you will be fine, I'm afraid your in for a lot more pain, but i promise you, you will be safe, i will watch over you, it's not your time to go" suddenly i heard a noise and i looked around

"you have to wake up now Alice" he called as his light began to dim.

"Daddy, Please stay" i pleaded

"I'm always with you Alice" he said as the light went and i woke with a start.

I tried to hold onto the dream....or was it a vision...it seemed so real....and i felt so peaceful during it.

I heard noises in the shadows, voices taunting me, I tried to remember what my father said, 'I'm always with you' I needed him with me now, my hands had nearly healed, as had my feet, but the voices were getting closer.

The voices become louder and got nearer

I was sure i coud recognise them...but where from

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" i screamed, and i was thrown up into the air, i struggled for breath as something wrapped around my throat, i tried to grab for it, but nothing was there.

"daddy" i croaked out, trying to breath

I was suddenly dropped to the floor, knocked out as my head hit the concrete.

As i came to, i realised i was in a new area of the factory, the pain in my hands and feet were back, warm, as the blood trickled from them, i could feel blood dripping from cuts over my legs and face, I felt something cut for my stomach, a fresh cut appeared, i tried to fight back but my hand and feet were bound to the chair i was now sitting in, another blow across my stomach, another wound, I screamed out in Pain.

My hands became raw as i felt a burning sensation burn through the healing parts of my palms, Each time they tried to heal, the thing burned new fresh wounds.

"Get away from me" i tried to thrash but the thin rope just cut into my wrists, making them more raw. As my body healed itself the things in the shadows continued to make fresh cuts, my body becoming so tired, that with each cut, it took longer to heal. The Pain intensifying.

xxxxxxxxx

I screamed out with Pain as another fresh wound appeared on my arm

"STOP IT!" i yelled

I heard laughter, at my request. The laughter echoed around the room, making it sound as if the room as full.

"STOP!" i heard, and the cutting and beating ceased, my head dropped forward, so tired, the wounds unable to close. At least it had stopped

I tried to breath normally, tried to think of my father "protect me daddy" i whimpered as my eyes closed and i fell in a deep state of rest

xxxxxxxxxx

It felt like it had been day's since i was first taken to the factory....i wasn't actually sure how long it had been, but the voices never left.

I was once again disturbed with another blow to my stomach, another cut to my arms, I had grown tired, i wasn't sure how long i would last. I just prayed Zoey was still alive

"please, i beg you" i whimpered "please stop"

The tear ran down my cheek wetting the blind fold, i was too tired to try and be strong, More of my fathers words entered my mind, repeating softly 'its not your time to go' i would rather of choosen death right now, but the voice began to reassure me

Suddenly the voices got louder, they seemed to be discussing something....then...it went silent....i was alone......


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I heard a noise, something had entered the room, 'not again, please just leave me alone' i thought, suddenly something wrapped around me, it was warm, comforting

"Alice it's me, Zoey I'm here to take you home."

"Zoey, Zoey, i can't see you, where are you" i cried, my eyes wet...was this a dream....was this a joke the voices were playing on me.

my blind fold was removed, and as my eyes adjusted to the surrounding, Zoey untied my hands and feet, she looked at me, It was no joke, they couldn't of faked the kindness that shone in her eyes.

"I'm right here and i always will be" her voice soft, my eyes continued to cry, I wrapped my arms around her

"Thank you Zoey" i said, holding her close, i felt myself beginning to heal once again

"I love you! Please take me home before they come back and finish me off..... like Stacey and Mary" i suddenly saw Stacey's lifeless body in my mind again.

"Ok" she said softy "Sam! Come help me please?" she asked, i looked over and saw a tall, young man walking over.

"Alice, can you stand up for me please?" i tried to stand but i was still pretty weak.

Sam came and wrapped an arm around my waist, and lifted my arm over his shoulder, he took most of my weight onto him, and he pulled me out of the room, Zoey took my hand, the holes in my hands growing smaller.

As we walked through the large empty factory, i saw the sheet that i had pulled onto the floor on the first day, the blood staining the floor, but there was no body. not anymore.

I could see the exit and as we approached i saw another tall guy.

"i don't think we're alone here" he said

"What makes you say that?" asked Zoey, i looked at her, then at Sam, then at the new stranger, he pointed towards the trees, the voices, they were back

"They've come for me Zoey, take me home now" i pleaded, The holes in my hands had healed completely now, but the fear slowed down the healing of the cuts on my stomach and legs.

"its ok, Dean take Alice back to the cars please, we'll meet up with you in a minute" she sounded firm

Dean looked kind enough, he took my weight from Sam and began to walk me away from the factory,

We neared the trees when Zoey shouted at me

"What are these things?"

i stopped in my tracks and thought about the voices from the last few days

"they are" i said quietly trying to think....then it hit me.

"but no.....he died" i said softly, it hit me what they were

"DEMONS OF OUR PAST" i shouted back, the fear struck me again

"No....he can't be back....he has to be....."

"Come on" Dean said softly, i tripped over my feet and fell to the ground

"I have to help Zoey" i pleaded with him, trying to stand but falling again to the ground

He picked me up and began to carry me away

"Zoey told me to take you to the cars, you need to heal Alice"

xxxxxxx

We reached a clearing, i noticed Zoeys car first, then parked up beside it was another a 67' Chevy Impala

Dean lowered my feet to the ground and i leaned against the car as he opened the passenger door

"sit down" he said, i gently lowered myself on the edge of the seat, tucking my feet up and hugging them to my chest

Time passed slowly and i noticed Dean was just standing against the open door in front of me, i dropped my knees to the ground at last, he looked down at me.

"how you feeling?" he asked, he seemed to calm me and the cuts were healing again

i lowered my head and looked at my feet, they still looked raw

"I need to help Zoey, the voice it was him.....i mean it was the man who attacked me when i was younger, the one who tried to hurt....but he died.....but that was his voice....Zoey doesn't know about him...she can't face him, he's already killed Mary and Stacey"

The image of Stacey's lifeless body entered my mind again.

"it's ok" dean said softly, he bent down in front of me, he tucked the loose strands of hair that fell in front of my face, behind my ear

"He's your demon, her demons will be different, plus my brother Sam is with her, i promise you, she's safe, you just need to rest"

his hand stroked my chin and pulled my face up to make eye contact, he had the most beautiful green eyes, he smiled, they were mesmerising

"wait, what's your surname?" i asked my voice a little dry and horse

"Winchester." he smiled

"your John's sons?" i asked, he nodded, then reached into the foot well of the seat, he pulled out a bottle of water and passed it to me

"Thank you" i said taking the bottle, i hadn't drank properly in days and the water hit my throat with shock, i took little sips

"your starting to look better" he said

i smiled feebly, he took my arm and turned to see the cuts, his eyes widened as he saw them healing, then disappear completely

"Wow" he said then looked up at me again

"ha, Magic trick!" i said simply, i smiled, the colour returning to my cheeks,

"you cold?" he asked

I shook my head

"No, i'm ok, just glad to be out of there" i replied, i twisted the bottle of water in my hands, we were both quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence, i was comfortable with him

After awhile i looked back into his eyes, still mesmerising, his hand reached for the top of my head and wiped away a little dried blood, his hand then stroked my cheek again, as he leaned in closer, i felt myself being drawn in, our mouths were centimeters apart, when we suddenly heard a noise

"Alice, Alice, are you ok?, come on we have to go"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Zo....come on...what's wrong" i asked her, i slowly got up from the passenger seat

"we have to go Alice" she ran over and grabbed my hand

"did you not get them....are they still out there" i asked quickly looking around,

"No...No they're gone...but we have to leave" she said, pulling me towards her car.

I looked back at Dean, trying to pull back to him, he too seemed annoyed that we were interrupted

"Zo.....I'm not ready to....." i tried to tell her,

she opened her car door and pushed me in, closing the door as soon as my feet were out the way, I looked back at him, he quickly looked away when he saw Sam running into the clearing.

Dean slammed the passenger door shut, and was talking to his brother

"Zo...talk to me........what's wrong........what happened back there......Zo are you listening to me.....talk to me"

She was silent, she just focused on the road ahead

"Zo come on hun....this is scaring me...what's wrong....please talk to me Zo"

I tried desperately to get through to her, but she seemed to shut off to any noise.

"Zoey!" I said loudly,

i think it had an effect, she pulled the car over, but she began to sob loudly, she hunched over the wheel.

"Zo...come on...tell me what's wrong...your worrying me here...talk to me" i asked sympathetically

i reached over and stroked her shoulder

"what happened" i asked, she just sobbed

"why aren't we with Sam and Dean?" i asked, i saw how he looked at her and how she looked at him, why didn't she want to be with him, shouldn't we be celebrating, would i ever see Dean again, would i ever get to kiss him.

Her sobs began to lighten, and she leaned back into her seat again

"Are you ok?" i asked with great concern for my little sister

"I don't think we'll see Sam and Dean Again, I've ruined everything, and no I'm not ok!"

I pulled her close and hugged her, letting her cry, i was still in the dark over what had happened, she just kept saying

"I've ruined everything" through her sobs

xxxxxxxxxx

I stroked her hair as the sobs came think and fast again, i was worried, what had happened back there

"come on kiddo" i finally said and let her go and climbed out the car

"switch seats" i said, bending down to talk to her.

She looked at me confused.

"come on, I'm taking the wheel" I said,

she pushed herself over into the passenger seat and did up her seat belt.

I walked round to the drivers seat and climbed in. I then turned the engine on and did a quick U turn and began to drive back to where the cars were parked.

xxxxxxxxxx

As we got closer, i noticed Both Dean and Sam, leaning against the chevy, Sam had his head on Deans shoulder, and was looking confused.

Dean noticed us arrive and nudged his brother, Sam's head shot up.

I climbed out the car and walked over to them, i held out my hand for Sam and began to walk him to Zoey's car

"I'm not sure what's happened.....But sort it out" i smiled, he smiled back, a little 'thanks for bringing her back smile.

i left him and began to walk over to Dean, my bare feet getting raw on the rough ground, Dean smiled at me,

'What do i do' i was thinking 'should i try to kiss him again, does he want to kiss me'

when i finally reached him, all the thoughts left my head, it was just, me and him, i stood in front of him for a second, then he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. And there we stood, just staring into each others eyes, he had the most beautiful eyes, I placed my hands on his arms, they were strong, and i felt safe in his arms.

He smiled and i smiled back, then he gently kissed my forehead, his lips were warm, soft and i felt an electric spark surge through me, when his lips left my forehead and he leant back again and smiled, i couldn't control myself, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine, the spark came back, he didn't pull away, infact he pulled me closer, it was slow and passionate.

xxxxxxxxxx

We heard Sam clear his throat, Dean held out a finger as if to say 'wait a minute....we're busy here' and we continued to kiss

"Alice" Zoey called

"We're going to the motel, take Dean back to our place if you like......But don't mess up the place ok, or you're dead." she tried to sound threatening.

I turned my head slightly, smiled and stuck my tongue out at her, Dean began to kiss my neck, my attention focused back to Dean, as his hands wrapped further around my waist, my hands wrapping over his shoulders

"Should we get going then and leave these two alone." I heard Zoey say to Sam

"Sounds like a plan to me, and we can catch up to where we were interrupted with this morning!" Sam replied

I heard them walk to Zoey's car

"Shall we go back to my place" i said with a wicked smile on my face

Dean smiled back, and as i heard Zoey's car start to drive away, Dean opened the passenger door again and i hopped in, we then headed off towards mine and Zoey's place


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean turned the music down slightly, and looked at me

"how you feeling?", he asked, concern filled his eyes

"I feel better then i look probably, what with all the dried blood and torn clothes" i smiled

My stomach growled

"Oh and the empty stomach" i laughed,

Deans looked at me again and smiled

"Do you want to get something to eat" he asked

"I'll wait till i get back to mine, i don't think this is a good look, might get a few stares, what with not being able to change or shower for a few days" i laughed again

His hand came over and reached for my hand

"i didn't noticed" he replied.

His hand stayed in mine as we continued the drive to mine and Zoey's place

xxxxxxxx

When we pulled up outside the house i looked at him

"how did you know the way?" i asked, realising he hadn't asked me once for directions

"Had to come and find clues when your sister asked for our help to find you" he smiled back, turning slightly in his seat, his hand came up and stroked my Jaw, he leaned forward, as did i, as if something was pulling us towards each other. His lips touched mine again, sending another electric spark through my body

When our lips disconnected from each other, i smiled and turned to get out the car, I gingerly stepped out of the car, feeing the rough gravel beneath my feet, and stood up, i took a few painful steps, then felt Deans arms around my waist, helping me walk.

"Oh Crap, no front door key....can you ring..........."

before i finished he pulled out a key from his back pocket

"got the spare from Zoey" he smiled

"so you were just going to hang onto it were you" i smiled back

"be my personal stalker, no that i would of complained if you were my stalker" I continued

His hand grabbed my waist and pulled me in for another kiss.

"nope, sure i wouldn't of minded" i smiled.

He opened the front door and let me in, i turned on the nearest light, and the hall lit up

"umm...you want to come up stairs" i smiled coyly,

As he came in for another kiss, i held him back, Smiled and began to walk up the stairs, he followed closely behind.

"So i guess you've already know your way around the house" i teased

"well yer....but I'm enjoying this visit better then the last one" he smiled

I reached my bedroom door and turned to face him

"so you've already seen the bedroom" another wicked grin spread across my face

"fraid so" he replied

i kissed his lips gently and opened the door, it was so nice being back home

"do you mind if i go shower, get this dried blood and dirt off me" i asked Dean

he kissed me gently

"sure, do you want me to wait downstairs" he asked

"Or you could sit on the bed and wait" i smiled, a wicked grin spread across his face

I walked over to a drawer and pulled out some clean PJ's and undies

"I won't be long" i promised Dean, leaving him with a gentle kiss on his cheek

xxxxxxxxxx

I tipped my head back so the warm water ran on my face, removing any trace of blood and dirt, i pushed the water through my hair, feeling the 3 day grime washing off.

As i ran the water over my stomach the blood washed away leaving no trace of the injuries i had sustained.

I stepped out the shower and wrapped a big warm towel around me, before drying off and changing into my PJ's.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of my bathroom and found Dean lying on the bed looking through an old photo Album, his boots on the floor

"Hey" i smiled, pulling my damp hair up into a ponytail

"hey....wow....your even more beautiful" he smiled

"nope, just clean"

I walked over and sat on the bed next to Dean, his arm wrapped over my shoulder, and i rested my head on his chest, even though i had only known him a few hours, it felt right, almost like we were meant to be like this, He kissed my forehead

"Zoey looks so much like your mum" he said as he looked at a picture of my family

"yer, she does doesn't she"

"how old were you in this picture" he smiled down at me and pulled me in closer

I looked at the picture and stroked it

"it was taken a week before my father died, so about 5 years old" i said

His hand began to stroke my arm, i looked up into those beautiful mesmerising eyes, my hand reached for the photo album and took it from his hands, putting on the bed side table, then went to kiss him again, he pulled me onto him and held me tight, still kissing my lips, when his lips left mine, and began to trace down my neck, slipping the strap of my top off my shoulder, I swung a leg over his body, one either side, his hands began to stroke my thighs, up on my waist,before he pulled me closer. my hands wondered over his chest and unbuttoned his shirt, peeling both shirt and jacket off his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up suddenly the next morning, still a little unsure of where i was having just spent the last few days in the factory

"you ok?" i heard,

I suddenly remembered where i was and i smiled, my head was rested on Deans chest as his hand began to stroke my hair, i looked up his eyes still closed

"yer, I'm good, did i wake you?" i asked tracing my fingers up from his belly button to his chest and back down

"no, i was awake...hey that tickles" he said, i felt his whole body shiver slightly

"sorry", i said, removing my fingers from his chest

"i didn't say you had to stop" he smiled

I placed a hand on his chest and pushed myself up to kiss his lips, his hand rested on my lower back and pulled me closer...which i didn't think would have been possible, but he managed.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, i don't usually jump in bed with a guy after only knowing them afew hours" i smiled

"But i feel like I've known you forever" i said, looking down at his chest rather then in his eyes

"I feel the same" he replied pulling my head up to look at me

"i knew the moment i saw you" he said

He smiled gently, and he planted a small kiss on my lips

"I've fallen hard for you....." he paused then quietly said "I love you"

I looked at him shocked, the smile on his face began to fade as he saw my reaction, then i smiled

"I love you too" i replied.

I sunk into his chest and kissed him again, the electric spark ripping through me, when we were interrupted by his phone going off.

Dean reached out of the bed to reach his jeans, which now laid on the floor, crumpled where we had left them last night

"its Sammy" he said answering it then settling back on the bed, i placed my head on his chest again and listened to his heart beating as he spoke to his brother.

"Ok Will do" he replied then chucked his phone on the floor, after hanging up

"Zoey wants us to meet them at the motel, also looks like you should pack a bag....the two love birds have decided we should travel together for a while"

A smile spread across my face, and i looked up at Dean

"When exactly did they plan that?" i asked

A smile spread on his face

"last night, apparently" he replied then asked "you ok with that?"

i looked deeply into those beautiful eyes

"i think its a great idea" i whispered then kissed him again, one hand rested on my lower back the other on my chin.

"i suppose we should get ready" he said when his lips left mine, you gotta get packing.

He looked at me and kissed my lips gently

"yer, quess we should" i said and started to climb off him, his hand stayed on my back, i turned to face him.

"you still haven't had anything to eat have you?" he asked

"no, you distracted me last night" i said, giving him a cheeky grin,

"don't worry i'll get something once i'm ready" i said stroking down his arm, till i reached his fingers, which then let go of me and entwined with my fingers., he then pulled my hand to his lips and kissed the top of my hand gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I came out of the shower, with my towel wrapped tightly around me

Dean sat on my bed with just his jeans on

"Wasn't really sure what you wanted for breakfast, hope this is ok" beside him was a tray with a bacon sandwich on a plate on it.

"found the bacon in the fridge" he continued

I smiled at him and walked over, i ran my hand through his hair and kissed him, as his hand wondered slightly up my thigh

"you eat...i'm gonna grab a shower" he said, as he stood up and headed into the bathroom.

I sat on the bed and took a bite of the bacon sandwich....after not eating for days it was the best bacon sandwich ever.

Once i had finished i got up and got dressed quickly, When Dean came out of the bathroom, with just a towel around his waist i was fully dressed, I wore a pair of black skinnies a long white tank top and a black ¾ lengthed cardigan.

"wow....you ook great" Dean said

I slowly walked up to him and wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"I like what your not wearing" i whispered in his ear

"Thanks for breakfast by the way" i said kissing his cheek, his hands wrapped around my waist

"No problem" he said, kissing my neck

"I feel very under dressed, i better put some clothes on." he continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finished packing my bag, while Dean got dressed. I made sure i grabbed the essentials. Then pulled on my black knee high boots.

I walked up to Dean, He pulled me by my Jeans pocket towards him, and placed his hands on my bum, gently squeezing it. I pushed my hands through his hair, and pulled his head gently back to look into his eyes, He smiled and rested his chin on my stomach.

"you look gorgeous" he said looking up at me

"thanks" i said blushing slightly, i took his hands off my bum and began to walk away, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto him, falling onto the bed,

"you've only just got dressed" i laughed

"I just want you in my arms again" he smiled

his hand went under my top and up my back, stroking it lightly, i kissed his lips

"we better get going, they're wonder where we are do you want to phone Sam, let him know we're on our way" i said,

"sure" he replied

"But i'm quite happy to keep them wondering" he smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the motel, and knocked on the door, Sam answered the door, as we walked in, i saw Zoey sitting at the breakfast bar, she looked slightly worried. I opposite her, Dean sat beside me and rested his hand on my thigh.

I finally gave in to her silence

"what's up Zo?" i asked

she looked up at me concerned then blurted out

"Alice, Dale called this morning, and that's why your here, Please don't leave or hate me".

"WHAT?" i replied rather loudly

"he called you, why? What did he want? Tell me Zoey now." I was upset.... my brother had called her, we parted on quite sour terms and i hadn't spoken to him in years

Dean looked confused and squeezed my thigh, i looked at him, he could tell i was upset

"Sam can you take Dean in the other room and explain" Zoey asked

"You ok Babe?" Dean asked

"Yer" i said quietly, he stood up and kissed my cheek then left the room so Zoey and I could talk

I looked at my hands....and twiddled my fingers

"what did Dale want?" i asked quietly

"he's really worried about his girlfriend Ellie, she went away with her friends a little whie ago and since she's been back, she's been acting different....he wants our help"

I sighed deeply, I loved my brother, really i did, but we didn't part on good terms.

"He asked after you" Zoey said

I was quiet

"So are you going to help me or am i going alone"

Again i was silent, watching my hands, i could feel my eyes beginning to well up, but i forced it away

"Yes......I'll help you" i said quietly

"Oh thanks you Alice" she said happily, getting up and giving me a hug

"I love you" she said squeezing me tightly

"Thank you.....one condition though....." she let me go, i looked up at her

"Can you try and get along with Dale while we are there please" she asked, her eyes full of compassion

I sighed deeply again, then quietly but quickly muttered

"Yes"

She called Sam and Dean back into the room, as Dean came in, he looked straight at me, he looked worried 'you ok?' he mouthed while Zoey wasn't looking, i nodded and tried to smile, he walked over and wrapped his warm strong arms around me, he could sense that i wasn't i wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek on his chest

"We've got a long journey ahead of us, so we better get going if we want to get there by the end of the day" Zoey said cheerfully

"I've got shotgun" i said, forcing a happy tone in my voice, again, i was sure Dean could tel, he just hugged me tighter

xxxxx

We had been traveling awhile, Deans handed rested on my thigh, and every so often he looked over with worried eyes, I tried to at smile to reassure him, giving him a look to say 'i'll explain later'. he would smile back then look at the road.

I could hear Zoey and Sam whispering in the back seat, she kissed his nose then asked

"How much longer do you think we will be?"

"A few more hours, you can sleep if you want, I'm sure Sammy will wake you when we're there." Dean replied.

"thanks Dean" she replied, and i saw her snuggle in closer to Sam and close her eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She fell asleep quite quickly, i could see little flashes of her dreams in the back of my mind, probably because we were in a small confined area, I smiled as she saw flashes of Sam in her head. I saw her in the general store, the first time she laid eyes on him.

"so maybe you should talk now" Dean said, once he looked in the rearview mirror and noticed Zoey was alsleep

I looked at him

"It's silly really" i replied, Dean looked at me

"spill it" he replied and smiled quickly before looking at the road again

"Fine" i sighed and adjusted in the seat slightly, Dean's hand still on my thigh

"Dale and i were close, really close, he helped my Aunt teach me....... He always said how he couldn't wait to take me on my first real hunt on my 18th birthday, well a week before my birthday, he had just come home from a hunt with my Aunt and he told me he had decided he wanted to go to college, leave the town, leave us........he didn't want this way of life anymore, he wanted to be normal, i yelled at him telling him we had to do this, we had to help others, the way we should of helped dad, you see...we didn't tell Zo, but we think something killed Dad, when i found him that day in the factory, he was pretty badly cut up. He said he didn't care, it wasn't going to be his responsibility anymore"

my eyes began to well up and a tear ran down my cheek, Dean looked over and squeezed my thigh.

"it broke my heart when he told me, And i had to become the older sibling to Zo, My aunt had to rely on me a lot more.....So much in fact that the night of my prom, Just as i was heading out the door with my Date, my Aunt called, said she needed me.....i didn't want Zo to know....but i left to help her, I've envied Dale, i wish i could have had a normal life, given a normal life to Zoey, but i couldn't and i couldn't leave my little sister to pursue my own dreams."

I wiped my eyes, dean began to stroke my thigh now, trying to comfort me

"I wished so much that i had the courage to walk away....but i couldn't because my family meant so much to me, so the day he told me i said to him did we mean nothing to him, that he could just leave us, i guess he tried to explain, but he left shouting at me that he couldn't believe how stupid i was being over it, i was so upset, it just felt like he wanted to run away from us"

"Have you not spoken to him since" Sam asked

I turned in my seat slightly

"no not really" i confessed

"I kept meaning to pick up the phone, or write....but no matter how many years past, the argument was still raw in my mind, I just hope he can forgive me for the things i said"

Deans hand reached for mine, and gently brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it, I smiled at him, and when he lowered my hand he continued to hold onto it.

"so your a little nervous about seeing him then" Sam asked

"Yer, but i would do anything for Zoey" i replied

Just as i said that a murmur of 'Sam' escaped her lips, then she smiled, I felt butterflies in my stomach, i knew she was feeling them.

"Don't worry" i said turning and smiling at Sam, who looked confused

"she's dreaming" i continued,

He smiled back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been on the road all day, the sun was beginning to set

"this is the place according to Zo" i said to Dean

"better wake up Zo" i then told Sam, as Dean found a parking space

I heard Sam move

"Hey" i heard Zoey say sleepily

"We're here beautiful" Sam said softly to her

"Did i fall asleep?" she sounded confused

"Yep" Sam replied then laughed "I didn't know you spoke in your sleep"

I could feel Zoey's embarrassment, i smiled at Dean

"what did i say" she asked

He kissed her

"you spoke about me in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?"

Her embarrassment grew, i could feel it rising

I looked at Dean and smiled

We began to laugh at the conversation, I could tell Zoey didn't want to tell him, i turned in my seat and gave her a sympathetic look

"i don't want to talk about it" she replied shyly, she unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car, as i looked out the car window i saw Dale waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam climbed out of the car, once we were alone Dean looked at me

"you ready Babe?" he asked,

I moved closer and reached for his chin and stroked his jawline with the tips of my fingers

"i'll be fine as long as your with me" I smiled,

i leaned in and kissed his lips softly, then as my lips left his, i stroked them with my fingers, i felt as the corners of his lips lifted into a smiled, then leaned in and kissed them again

"I won't leave you" He promised

I smiled and turned in the seat and took a deep breath

"right then, lets do this" i said, looking at him and smiling, and climbed out the door,

xxxxxxxx

I pushed the door shut and waited for Dean to join me, Zoey was on her bum on the floor, I smiled, she always was a bit of a klutz

Deans left arm came around my waist and pulled me close, I smiled and gave him another little kiss as i tucked my hand in his jeans back pocket, he smiled at that

"Cheeky" he laughed,

we walked over to join the others

"Missed you too bro" i heard Zoey say to Dale

I finally looked at Dale properly for the first time in years, he hadn't changed much, he just looked slightly older

Dean Coughed, Zoey turned around and saw us she had a big grin across her face

"Oh yer, Dale, this is Sam and Dean" she pointed to each one as she said their name

"Nice to meet you Sam" Dale said holding out a hand, Sam took his hand in a firm grip and shook it

"You too" he simply replied

when they released their grips, he turned to Dean and held out his hand

"Dean, Pleasure meeting you i'm sure" Dale said Kindly to Dean

Dean took Dale's hand in a strong grip and shook it too

"Pleasure is all mine, and may i say you have two lovely sisters" Dean replied squeezing me slightly in his grip, so i pinched his bum

"Thanks" Dale replied,

Dale gave a weak but friendly smile when he looked at me, I'm sure he was worried with how i might react, but the the tears began to build up inside me

"hey Allie" he said quietly

"Time sure has past us by" he continued

"Hey Day, how's it been?" i asked, trying to hold my voice together, but acting as if nothing had ever happened between us, i took my hand out of Dean's pocket and punched his arm slightly, He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, the tears began to run down my face now....i couldn't hod them back anymore

"Love ya Allie" he then held me at arms length to look at me

"Love you too Day" i replied, when he let go of me, i walked back to Dean, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips softly

"so I've see you've finally got yourself a man then, hey Allie" he said rather smugly, back to the way he used to be

"Yes i have" i said matter of factly,

Dean placed his hand in the small of my back, as i once again, tucked my hand in his back pocket

"what about you, hey, Zo, got any love in your life, baby sis?" Dale then asked Zoey

She looked at Sam, then back at Dale and smiled

"well she didn't sleep alone last night" Dean and i said in unison, his hand

"Zo!......Really?" Dale asked.

he seemed shocked, but she was an adult now....admittedly she was still our baby sister, but she was old enough!

She looked to the floor shyly, then looked up at me, she walked over grabbed my arm and dragged me off.

"meet us in that diner in an hour" she said pointing down the street, Leaving Dean, Sam and Dale to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been a while, I have been ill, hope you enjoy the chapter...... Thanks for all the reviews and faves**

****

Zoey and i stood outside the diner, when she finally spoke

"Why did you say that" she asked

I opened the diner door and nodded her to enter

"hey, it's just the truth....and your an adult" I smiled

"you know, i really fancy some pie.....I wonder if this diner do pie" I asked, she looked at me and smiled

"you and your Pie" she laughed

"Hey, don't change the subject, why did you say that?" she asked

"I told you why, your not a kid anymore Zo, your old enough to make your decisions and even though your our little sister, Dale's gotta see that your all grown up" i smiled

She hugged me

"I don't think Dale will ever see me as a grown up" she sighed

"you wait...one day it will click in his man brain" i laughed

"Anyway....back to pie....do you think they will have any?" we both laughed

Sam came into the diner and walked up to us both and stroked Zoey's arm gently, he looked upset

"Can we speak?" he asked her, I felt Zoey's worry, but she answered softly

"Yes Sam, what would you like to speak about" they walked of leaving me alone for a second

I could hear them muttering, and finally gave up trying to listen and went over to find out, Zoey's face was red with anger

"What's going on?" I asked them both, i hated seeing Zoey angry

"I cannot believe Dale, i'm going to kill him, how dare he" she said, quickly, her face still red with anger

"What's happened Zo?" i asked again

"Dale's just told Sam, i'm not allowed to date him anymore" she finally answered

Shock and anger ran through me

"WHAT!" i asked loudly, not believing what i had just heard

"He Just kept asking me if you were happy, and that if I didn't know, or that if you weren't he wouldn't approve." Sam said trying to fill me in.

"Surely, if anyone saw you two together, you can tell just how happy each of you are together." i said calmly, hoping it would rub off onto Zoey.

"Zoey, you make me so happy, and I'm glad that I found you and that I'm with you." Sam told Zoey

"Sam, you've made me the happiest I could ever be and I am so happy to be with you." she said back.

Zoey walked out of the diner first, Sam and i followed closely behind. I could feel her anger running through her entire body, As the door closed behind me Dean and Dale pulled up in Dean's Chevy..

Dean got out first, he looked at Zoey and turned to Dale and said, "Looks like baby is a bit of a wild child."

Dean walked over to me placing his arm around her shoulder, Zoey's anger was running through my body, and i shrugged his arm off my shoulder

"Babe, what did I do?" Dean said hurt.

"Not in the mood Dean," i replied, I then looked at his beautiful eyes, they were full of pain, i took his hand gently in mine and looked at him apologetically

"my baby sis has just had her feelings hurt by the most important guy in her life since dad died, and he really should of realised that before he did what he did." I told him

I kissed Dean's hand as an apology. he stroked my jaw with the back of his hand, his eyes began to brighten again. i let go of his hand and tucked it in his back pocket again, as he placed his hand on my back

"How could you, Dale. Seriously?" Zoey said almost in tears.

"I'm so sorry Zo, I didn't know you felt about him that much" Dale said apologetically

"Yeah, well I do. I mean I was so happy about coming to see you again, and you go and ruin it Why?" Zoey said, the tears beginning to force their way out.

"I didn't mean to Zo, I was just having a bit of fun with him" Dale Replied

"but he stormed off before I could explain. Dean got it, but I am sincerely sorry Zo, I really didn't mean to upset you, can you forgive me?" he looked at her with sympathetic eyes

"And Sam, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to mess with your feelings like that, it wasn't fair of me, I approve, I can see now that you make my sister very happy, can you forgive me too." he continued, sounding apologetic

Then he looked at me, i quickly looked away from Dean and looked at Dale

"Allie do you hate me too?" he asked, I smiled at him

"I can only forgive you Dale, if you promise never to do that to me again. I mean it." Zoey said to him.

"I promise." he said meaning it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We sat in the diner, having just finished dinner, Deans hand slid under my top and gently stroked my back, while i leant forward talking to Dale. Deans hand then came round and squeezed my thigh and i sat back laughing and grabbed the menu again

"hey, they do have pie, anyone else fancy some pie" I asked

Dale and Zoey laughed

"You always did like pie" Dale stated

"I'll have some Pie" Dean said,

"I love me some pie" he smiled

"Something else you two have in common" Sam laughed

"I'm afraid, your gonna have to eat alone, i'm really tired" Zoey said, stretching

"We'll book a couple of rooms under the name Jenkins, Dale if you could meet us there tomorrow with a list of Ellie's friends and their addresses, oh and her mom's too" she stood up and leant across the table, to hug me, i stood up, Deans hand rested on my bum

"If you just pick up your key from the desk, we'll book you a room" Zoey said kissing my cheek, I hugged Sam, as Zoey hugged Dale

"Sammy, here" Dean held out the keys to the Impala

"But how will you get to the hotel" Sam asked

"We'll walk, its fine" Dean said

"Well you can take my car, i'll pick it up in the morning" Dale offered, handing me his keys

"Thanks Dale" i said taking them and tucking them in my pocket

Dean called over the waitress

"so see you in the morning Zo" i said snuggling up to Dean as he ordered us some apple pie

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dale stayed with us for some pie, then after a while decided he should go

"I'll see you in the morning" Dale said

I stood up and took Dale in my arms

"you better" i said

"love you Allie, always have, always will" he said then kissed my cheek

"Bye Dean, see you tomorrow" Dale said shaking Deans hand

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and i finally headed for the hotel, hours after Zoey and Sam had left us, I drove Dale's car and we parked out the front

"I'll get the key" Dean said, leaning over and kissing me softly,

I stood leaning on Dales car till Dean came back with the key, he swung it from his fingers, i smiled, as he stepped closer, i pulled him towards me, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, his hands rested on my bum. As i stroked up his muscular arms, then slowly done his back.

"Fancy taking this to the room" i said to Dean as he began to kiss my neck

I felt him moan a 'yes' into my neck, i pushed him gently off my body and gave him a wicked smile then a wink, he picked me up, carrying me over his shoulder, i laughed, as his hand rested on my bum and slapped it slightly as he carried me to our room

"Hey, my bag is still in the Impala" i said as i walked past it

"Do you need it" Dean asked

"well i guess not" i said, As Dean continued to carry me to the room

"I'll get the key off Sammy tomorrow" he said, slapping my bum slightly again.

When we reached the room Dean balanced me on his Shoulder, i pushed my hair off my face, then as the door opened he carried me to the bed and threw me down upon the soft mattress, i squealed slightly as i hit it, and smiled as he climbed on top, i grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss, his hand slipped under my back, pulling me in tight. His lips soft against mine, began to pull away as he kissed my neck.

"mmm.....Dean" i moaned

My hands began to undo his shirt and slip it off his shoulders, he sat up and pulled his t-shirt up over his head, exposing his muscular chest, my hands stroked up it, i pulled my cardigan off, as he went back to kissing my neck, then pulled my top off, His lips connected with mine again, kissing me deeply, I pushed it off and rolled him over, so i was now on top, i stood up and took my boots off, then my jeans, i lowered my body onto his again, and began kissing him once more.

His hand stroked my thigh, and he began kissing my neck again

Suddenly it went black, then i saw Zoey, she was pinned being held by a strong force, a man with deep crimson eye's stared down at her, she was trapped.

"ZOEY!!!" i screamed

Dean looked at me puzzled, i was suddenly back in the room

"That wasn't exactly the name i was hoping to hear you shout tonight" he smiled

xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry Dean" i said standing up

"Oh crap...where did my top go" i continued

Dean sat up

"You ok babe?" he asked, he looked worried

"Yer, i just gotta see Zo quickly.......can i burrow this" i said, holding up his shirt

He nodded still looking puzzled, i saw the look on his face and walked up to him, pulling on his shirt and doing up a couple of the buttons

"Zo, just saw a vision, I've gotta check she's ok" i stroked his chin

"I promise I'll be right back and we can continue this" i said seductively

I stroked down his chest and kissed his lips gently

"I promise"

I walked out the room door, wearing just my underwear and Dean's shirt over the top.

I walked to Zoey and Sam's room and reached for the door, 'please be open' i thought, i turned 'good, now please be dressed'

I opened the door and saw them kissing, at least they were both dressed i thought

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Zo, can i talk to you for a second" i said, with a smile on my face

"Alice, seriously. Busy here, can it wait till the morning?" Zoey replied

"NO, it can not. NOW ZOEY REBECCA MAYLAND! Get your skinny butt out of that bed and come with me." I demanded

"Fine." she replied, i could tell she was angry, before she came, she kissed his nose and walked past me out of the room, i followed her mouthing 'sorry to Sam'

"What the hell were you dreaming about, Zoey. You gave me the creeps." I asked concerned

"Alice, I can't control what dreams I have. So did you see it too?" she asked

"Well of course I did, why else would I be here, when I was with Dean and we too were busy. Do you know what it means." i suddenly realised how under dressed i was, but that thought soon left my mind when i saw Dean peering out of our room, topless

"Sorry my dream interrupted you, and no not yet. You may return from where you came, if you wish." she told me, i smiled

I walked past her, she must of turned and saw Dean, because i suddenly felt her blush and feel slightly uncomfortable 'i don't want that image in my head' i heard her think

"hey there's nothing wrong with it" i said turning to look at her, but she was gone, already back in her room, with Sam

"you ok now?" Dean asked when i reached him

"will be in a second, when i get this shirt off" i said, smiling and pushing him back into the room.

I kicked the door closed gently and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him into a full lip lock, he unbuttoned the shirt and threw it to one side, then stroked down my chest gently with his fingertips, then my stomach, till he grabbed my thigh, he pulled my thigh up then holding me tight, he picked me up, and i wrapped my legs around his waist as we continued to kiss, and he carried me to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to Dean singing in the shower, i smiled, I wrapped the bed sheet around my body and sat up, noticing our bags on the floor, The steam from the shower was seeping through a gap under the door.

"Risin' up, straight to the top,

Have the guts, got the glory.

Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop,

Just a man and his will to survive"

I walked to the door and opened it peering in,

"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight,

Risin' up to the challenge of our rival,

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watchin' us a in the eye of the tiger"

I coughed loudly to get his attention, I smiled as he turned, looking shocked

"Sorry babe, did i wake you?" he asked

"Yer, but it's ok, so you seem pretty happy!" i commented, smiling

He smiled back

"Well i woke up to the most beautiful sight this morning" he said, I blushed slightly

"see you got the bags" i said, changing the subject

"yer, Sam dropped them off" he replied,

"So Dean.....Is there room for two in there" i asked, dropping the sheet to the floor

Dean's eyes widened and the cheeky grin spread across his face, he opened the shower door, i walked towards him and stepped in

"even if there wasn't i would make room for you" he said, pulling into his chest as he began to kiss my neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stepped out the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist, then passed one to me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Hey is that your phone?" i asked

"Great timing!" he mumbled, he let go of my waist and walked into the bedroom to answer the phone, I followed him out, picking my bag up as he picked up the phone.

I began getting dressed

"Ok, be there as soon as we're dressed" Dean told Sam down the phone

"babe, we're doing interviews today" he said turning round, he smiled when he saw me standing in my underwear

"Behave, I've only just put it on" i smiled back

I walked upto him and placed my hands on his chest and reached up to kiss his lips

"so Tiger!" i smiled cheekily

"lets get ready"

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a pencil skirt and shimmied into it, Dean came up behind me and zipped up the back of my skirt, kissing my neck.

"Are you sure, we don't have a little time" he asked with a smile on his face

"your the one who said 'Once we're dressed" i smiled back,

I began looking for a top, I pulled out my white fitted shirt and pulled it on, doing the buttons up. I then pulled out my black high heels and slipped my feet in

"what tie sucks less" Dean asked, holding out two ties

"This one" i said, pulling the tie from his left hand and placing it around his neck, doing it up for him, his hands rested on my hips as i did.

"Ready" i asked as i kissed his lips, he dropped his hands,

"Sure" he said, looking slightly sad

"behave Dean" i said, then i pressed myself against him and kissed him gently on the lips

"stop sulking, and I'll make it up to you later" i whispered in his ear, he lifted me slightly off my feet and smiled

"sounds like a deal to me" He laughed, before placing me back on the floor.

We walked to Sam and Zoey's room and Dean knocked gently, Zoey opened the door, She pulled me in for a hug

"Morning Zo, you seem particularly happy" i whispered, she just smiled back

She then Kissed Dean on the cheek

"Hey" i mouthed to her

That kiss was a second to long for my liking, i nudged her, she just laughed back at my glare, then went over to Sam and sat next to him

Dean took a seat and pulled me onto his lap.

xxxxxxxxxx

As we waited for Dale, Deans hands wrapped tightly around me, and he kissed my neck, I loved it when he kissed my neck, every kiss sent electric sparks through my body.

Dale arrived and Zoey answered the door, Dean continued to kiss my neck

"Morning Dale" Zoey said

"Morning sis, Allie, Sam Dean." Dale replied

"Morning" Sam and i said together,

"Huh...what..oh...Morning" Dean said, then began kissing my neck once more. i nudged him gently but didn't notice, his breath gentle on my neck....to be honest...i didn't mind him kissing my neck....i just wish the others weren't around, i was finding it hard to control myself.

"Ok Alice I know you're not going to like not being involved in this bit, but can you please stay here with Dale. Because I'm sure if you come Dean won't be able to control himself, when I need him to. Is that ok? Do you understand?" Zoey Said

"That's fine, and yes i understand" i said nudging Dean again, just a little harder, then stood up, he stood with me

"Love you Dean" I said

"love you too" Dean replied

"So Zoey, what's the plan" he asked

"I'm with you all the way babe." Sam said to Zoey. She smiled

"See you soon then Zo, Sam Dean." Dale replied.

Zoey turned to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me, so we couldn't be heard

"How can you say so easily, that you love Dean, I mean to him." Zoey asked.

I smiled at her and placed my hand on her arm

"I don't know I just felt it instantly and I was so comfortable with him, that I knew I did almost straight away." I said, she looked Worried

Why?" I asked.

"Because I feel it with Sam too, but I'm not sure if he does yet, so I don't want to say it, in case you know he doesn't." she tried to explain,

I gently stroked her arm

"Don't worry, when the time comes and its right you'll know when to say it." i said lovingly, squeezing her arm

"But you know his history, think about it?" she replied, i could fee her worry building up

"What do you mean his history?" I asked.

"You know, Mum's dead, Girlfriend dead etc, do you really think he will be able to." she said

"Yes I do." I replied simply, and i believed it

"Thanks Alice." she said, hugging me tight

She began to walk away

"Hey....Are you sure Sam can control himself with you dressed like that?" I asked, smiling at her

I began to follow her as she walked out the room, passing Dale who looked a bit uncomfortable with the question i asked

"Yes, I do" she replied Matter of factly

Sam and Dean began to follow her, but before Dean could get out the door i grabbed him and pulled him close, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss, one hand cupping the back of his neck, the other on his lower back, Deans hands rested on my bum, and squeezed it gently,

"I'll be right here when you get back" i said teasingly, then kissed him again before Sam came and grabbed Deans arm to pull us apart.

I watched him leave, then joined Dale. I smiled at him.

"So i guess we have some catching up to do" i said, slipping my heels off and sitting on the floor, crossing my legs


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We talked for ages, while the others were out, Dale had joined me on the floor. it was nice to be alone with my big brother, i had missed him, he told me more about Ellie, his fiance, about his college life and the reason he left us that night

"what....?" i asked stunned when he told me it was because of seeing our uncle die, how a demon tried to separate our Uncle from us....how it controlled him....till........He was gone!

"I feel like such a jerk" i said, lowering my head

"No! Allie!, I understand why you were upset, what with having to suddenly become the oldest one, having to suddenly gain all that responsibility, i should of done it better" he looked guilty.

I told him, what life was like after he left, how there wasn't a day that i didn't think about him and wished we parted on better terms, how i missed a lot of the last days at school because suddenly our Aunt needed me, Missing my prom.......keeping Zo safe.

He then asked how we came across Sam and Dean....so i had to tell him about Mary and Stacey, being taken and beaten, seeing Stacey's body......and Dad. I cried

"I don't think it was a dream Dale....he was really there, he was protecting me.....i felt him" my eyes were wet, he reached for my hand

"I believe you" he said simply, i noticed a tear down his face too

I then continued to tell him that Zo came and got me and how Sam and Dean were with her

"do you really love him" Dale asked

I smiled

"Yer........i don't know how it happened so quickly, it just did" i replied, twirling my hair in my fingers

he smiled back

"its good to see you happy Allie" he said

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dale and I were laughing, talking about things that happened to us in our childhood, like the time i persuaded him to stick his head through the stair posts, and it got stuck. We were still laughing when the others got back.

Zoey walked through the door, Sam's arm around her waist, she smiled out the scene ahead of her, of Dale and i sitting cross legged on the floor, laughing.

Dean came in the room and bent down, kissing me on the forehead and handing me something in a small card box, i opened and smiled as i noticed the piece of pie

"Missed you" he whispered in my ear

"Missed you too" i replied, he held out a hand and helped me up, once up i kissed his cheek, then straightened my skirt

"So what's the big nasty?" i asked

Zoey told me about how Ellie was seen with a man with ruby red eyes, i knew this was the one from her vision, she told us how she thought the demon was one she had read about who forced people to bond with it, by breaking the bonds the person had with their loved ones, Dale went pale.

"Dean can fill i the details, i need to talk to Sam" she said,

I could feel the butterflies in her stomach, i knew what she was going to say, if this was the creature i though it was, she needed to talk to Sam about how she felt, I grabbed Deans hand and we stepped outside.

I wrapped Deans arms around me, my back against his chest

"Dale, this is the thing you were telling me about earlier, isn't it?" i asked

he nodded, still pale

"How did you get away from it? i know you have to love someone so much that the bond can't be broken.....but who Dale?" i asked softly

He didn't say a word, I unwrapped Deans hands and hugged my brother

"It's ok Dale, we will get rid of it, once and for all, I promise" i squeezed him harder

"I love you Dale, you need to know that, those years away from you...i never hated you...i envied you....i love you and that's what will keep this thing from getting us" i held him at arms length

"Love you too Allie, always have always will" he said quietly

I smiled and turned to Dean

"What Zo has said about this thing is true, so you need to know this..........I love you more then anything, i know I've told you that...but i do" i kissed his lips gently

"Love you too gorgeous" he replied,

I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly

"ok, we need to get the others, i know Zoey know's where he is"

I turned and hugged the still pale looking Dale as Dean entered the room

"Am i interrupting something?" Dean asked

Zoey and Sam were in each others arms, kissing, I knew in that moment that the conversation had gone well, I smiled.

Suddenly an overwhelming fear struck me as Zoey realised why we had come back into the room, she knew we had to go after this thing, she knew the danger we were going to face.

"Lets get changed first Zo" i said quietly, trying to clear her head,

"Dale, we'll be 5 minutes, meet us at Dean's Car".

Dean and i left to get changed

"Dean" i said quietly as i pulled on my skinny jeans

I turned and he was standing right behind me, he reached for my cheek and gently stroked it

"everything will be fine babe" he said, tugging on the loop of my jeans and pulled me closer,

"I won't let anything happen to you"he said

I smiled

"I know, it's Zo i'm worried about, she's been seeing this thing in her visions and she thinks she has to fight this thing alone" I looked at the ground

"well we're just not going to let her" he said gently, as he reached for my tank top and passed it to me, I pulled it on

"I'm worried she'll get hurt, i can just feel it in the pit of my stomach" i said,

He once again pulled me close and stroked my hair, his lips pressed against my forehead

"i would do whatever i have to, to keep you safe, and everything that means something to you, Plus Sammy will not let anything happen to her" he said, trying to soothe me

his hands held me tight and i felt safe with him, but i still had that feeling.

"we better get going" Dean said, then kissed my lips

I grabbed my cropped Hooded jacket and pulled it on

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were all in the Impala, heading off to the caravan park, where this Demon was. Dean and I sat in the front seat, Holding hands. Dale, Sam and Zo, all sat in the back, I heard Zoey whisper something to Sam, and he whispered something back

She then leant over Sam to Dale

"Love you Dale, more than life. You know that right." she said to him

"More than life Zo, love you." He replied

I turned to look at Dean, every so often, i leant over and kissed him, and when he was certain of the road, he turned to kiss me, we knew that this thing would try to break our connection, but i couldn't think of that...i just wanted him, needed him

Zoey's arms suddenly wrapped around me

"it's just not fair" she mumbled into my seat

"I just got you back, and now this" she said

I squeezed her arm

"I know, I feel the same" I replied

Dean's hand squeezed mine, i looked at him and smiled, tapping Zoey's arm

"i love you more then you know right" she said and leaned to kiss my cheek

"ditto" i replied, turning to kiss her forehead,

I really did love my sister, more then anything, i would do anything for her, i would die for her, when my world was at it's darkest, she was the light at the end of my tunnel, she was the reason i did what i did everyday.

She released one arm and held Sam's hand with her now free hand

Images of Zoey's nightmare flashed through my mind, i know she was thinking them, i knew it was what she was worried about

"I won't let that happen Zo, you will never be alone" i said squeezing the arm she still held me with

"Never" i said quietly

She kissed my shoulder and i turned and kissed her forehead again

"Dean" she said

Dean smiled

"Yer Zoey?" he asked

"I love you too" she said playfully and jokingly

"Me too" he replied in the same tone as her.

Suddenly i felt Zoey stiffen, her whole body go cold,

"Zo!" i said, Dean looked at me, i saw Sam's face in the mirror, he shook his head

"Zo!" i said again, shaking her arm, i called her name a few times

I unbuckled my seat belt

"Dean pull over" i said, i turned in my seat so i was kneeling on it

"ZO!" i said louder, her eyes were vacant, cold, her body stiff, Sam began to look worried

"Zoey, come on, what's up" i called shaking her gently

She snapped out of it, her eye's suddenly warm and bright again, i eased back

"Zo, what did you see? tell me, i didn't see it, What was it?" i asked, she just looked at me

"Are you ok Babe?" Sam asked

"Can you talk?" he continued when she didn't say a thing, she just stared, then she looked at Dale, who was once again Pale

"Really Dale, is that how you got throughit last time, Beause of us" she said, pointing to herself and me

I small breath escaped my lips, and i sat back on my heels, leaning against the dashboard

I reached for Dean's hand once again, holding tight

"what's going on?" i asked, but i guessed what she was talking about

"i'll explain later" she said

"Or Dale could tell you all now, is that ok Dale" she continued

I looked at him again, his face was still pale

he nodded, i turned back in my seat, but continued to look at him, he told us about the last time he faced this creature, how it tried to break our uncle, how he had to help our Aunt against it,

Dean had started to drive again towards the caravan park as Dale continued he told us how it tried to get to him, the only thing that kept his going was us, Zoey and me, I felt tears stroll down my cheeks as he told us, he said he pictured us in his head, how he couldn't leave us, how because we meant everything to him, he was able to get away from his grasp.

Deans hands tightened around mine, as the tears continued down my cheek, my stomach suddenly fell, i felt a little quisey, i looked in the mirror, Sam looked at me worried and i saw Zoey's face went pale,

"do you want me to stop again" Dean asked worried

"No, we need to get there" i said,

I turned to face Zoey and noticed she was clutching her stomach, her knees crushed against her chest, her head between her knees

"Zo" i called she looked so sick, i felt a small ache in the pit of my stomach, but i knew she was in a lot of pain

"Dean hurry" i called


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We arrived at the caravan park, Zoey opened the door and fell out of the car, and ran to the nearest bin and threw up, i jumped out and stood beside her, holding her haor and stroking her back, Sam at her other side

"What the hell where you feeling back there in the car Alice?" she asked, coughing and wiping her mouth

"That wasn't me Zo, i wasn't feeling what you were feeling, it must have been something else" i said calmly, still stroking her back

"Well what the hell was it? I've never felt that sick in my life before." she said wanting answers that no one could give her

we were al quiet, not knowing how to answer what we didn't know

"Let's get this is over with, I don't like the feeling I'm getting when I'm here." she said then stood and began to walk into the caravan park.

I walked up Beside her grabbed her hand, Sam was now beside zoey and holding her other hand, Dean grabbed mine and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand, Dale stood the otherside of him

"Don't leave my side Alice please. I don't like it here." Zoey Said, squeezing my hand

"promise i won't" I replied, squeezing her hand back

Dean leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek

"And i won't ever leave you" he said quietly

I looked at him and smiled, my heart skipping a beat when he smiled back.

We walked into the jungle of caravans, one seemed to stand out in particular, a woman came out the caravan and walked straight for us

"Ellie" Dale called,

She continued to walk towards us, then when she reached Dale, she kissed him on the cheek

"Join me baby" she said, almost as an order

Dale shoved her away, pushing her to the ground, he then pulled out a rope and began to tie her up, making sure to keep her out the way, it was paining him to see her like that.

A man walked out of the caravan next....and i instanty recognised him as the man in Zoey's dreams, i gripped tighter to Dean's hand, he looked at me, his face ful of concern as i began to worry, He got closer, I looked at Zoey, her eyes didn't leave him.

Suddenly with a small wave of his hand, Dean and I were thrown backwards,

"No!" Zoey called

I hit the ground with a thump, my head hitting something, I touched my head and wiped blood away as it began to heal already

"Dean!" i called, he was there helping me up,

I ran and grabbed Dales hand, Deans arm was around me. I tensed as the mans arm raised again, and once aghain with a small flick he sent Sam flying back. I could feel Zoey's anger and worry build up in me

Zoey said something to Dale, i tried to listen

"Please let me go, and keep Sam back" she said, she then began to walk forwards

"ZO!!!, NO!!!" I called, i let go of Dales hand and lunged forwards, his arms wrapped around my waist to keep me back.

Dean was there holding me also

"No! Zo, get back here, Dale she's our little sister, let me go" i pleaded

"No, she said she needs to do this" he let me go as he grabbed for Sam, who had got up and started for the creature, Dean stil held me

"Dean, she's my sister, you know what it's like to have a youngeer sibling, you have to let me help her" i pleaded, he just looked at Dale who shook his head, Tears began to run down my cheeks

"Zo!" i called, as that creature talked to her

I heard him shriek and suddenly his hand was around Zoey's throat, My hands grabbed my throat feeling the pain she was in, i was finding it hard to breath, i fell to the ground struggling for breath, Dean let go

"Alice" he said with concern as he tried to help me up

Sam elbowed Dale in the guts and broke free, running to aid Zoey

"Get your dirty demon hands off my girlfriend" Sam yelled

I was able to breath again as the grip around Zoey's throat loosened, i stood and ran to back up Sam, Dean and Dale seconds behind.

Sam threw the demon off Zoey, he hit the ground with a thump, i watched as he tried to stand. his smile still on his face.

Suddenly i feel a sharp excruciating pain in my side, my knees buckled and i feel to the ground

I looked over at Zoey

"NO!" I scream,

I watched Ellie pull a knife out of Zoey's side, Zoey fell to the ground, blood pouring from her side

I turn to look at Dean, his face worried, he began to run for me

"Dean" i yelled, pointing to the creature, now walking towards him

I was torn, Dean...the man i loved.... was in battle with the creature, he was thrown back, but quickly recovered and attacked again, Zoey.....My sister.....dying in the arms of the man she loved.

When the creature was back on the floor, obviously in Pain, i slowly stood

"Dean....go see to Zoey and Sam" i commanded

Suddenly all fear and pain left me as anger and hate began to swell within me, the ones i loved were in danger, in pain and i needed to make sure he never hurt them again. I needed him to feel the pain he caused

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Without thinking how i was go going to attack him, i ran at the creature, seeing only hate for him, a smile spread across his face as he saw me running towards him, he opened his mouth to speak but i punched him with all my strength, he flew back hitting into the side of a caravan, I ran for him again. The grin was gone, I pulled him up by his hair, i twisted and threw him over my shoulder, hitting the ground with a crunch, i heard a clear snap

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ellie called

The creature laid on the floor, as i continued to kick and punch at him, His body went limp

"Babe" Dean called, his voice suddenly brought be back to the caravan park, i stopped and looked at the creature, his body lay lifeless, his eyes dark. He was dead

Deans hand reached for mine, as soon as he touched me i collapsed, his hands reached for me and he caught me, he lowered us both to the ground as tears began to fill my eyes. i was shattered, but most of all i was scared abouut Zoey. I felt Dean's hand stroke through my hair, his touch calmed me

i rested my head on his shoulder, As he scooped me in his arms and carried me over to Zoey

"Zoey, Dean i'm ok now, please put me down" i asked quietly, as soon as my feet touched floor, the pain in my side from Zoey's wound began to swell in my side, it burned i hunched over, Dean's arms wrapped around, helping me stand

"Zo!" I cried feebly, trying to reach her

"It's ok babe, she's going to be fine we just need to take her to the hospital." Dean said reassuringly, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead

I nooded

Dale joined us, Ellie over his shoulder

"She's unconscious, I think we need to go to the hospital." Dale said

Sam picked Zoey up gently and began to walk her to the car, Dean opened the back seat door as Sam and Zoey slipped in, Dale got Ellie in the car and climbed in himself, As the door closed behind Zoey i looked at her, the pain in my side growing

"Alice, come on babe, we need to get to the hospital" Dean said soothingly and opened the door for me to get in,

My mind was blank, As Dean sped out of the caravan park and headed towards the hospital.

"look we need to get a story for the hospital" i said my mind suddenly catching up with it self

"So, Ellie, Zo and i were mugged ok? we were going to meet you three, Ellie fainted when they tried to attack her, one of the guys stabbed Zo, then you three showed up, chasing them away, It'll hold if we just stcik to the story" i confirmed

"What about you, your covered in blood" Dean asked, reaching for my hand

"they have no proof it's mine, see healed already" panic rose in my voice,

i turned to face Sam

"she's out cod, but still breathing" he said worried

I looked at Dean, the car sped up abit more, his hand squeezed mine


	12. Chapter 12

Dean pulled up outside the hospital, Sam climbed out and pulled Zoey out into his arms, the doctors were there instantly and Sam placed her on the bed they came running out with, I quickly climbed out of the car and grabbed Zoey's hand

"Please, she's my sister" i pleaded with them, the pain in my side still there

"are you ok Miss?" i heard one ask, obviously noticing i was clutching my side

"Yer, I'm fine, just take care of her" i asked, another guy noticed Ellie in Dales arms and called for another trolley.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been in the hospital a few hours, Zoey lay on the bed, still, they had given her strong pain killers and knocked her out so that she could rest, I sat beside her bed holding her hand, Deans hand on my back.

Sam sat the other side, every so often he would stroke her face

Dale sat by Ellie's bed across from us

"It's all my fault" i said quietly then i began to weep

"it's not your fault Alice" Sam said, trying to calm me,

I sat back, still holding onto Zoey's hand and rested my head on Deans hip

"It is, i promised i wouldn't leave her side, that i wouldn't let anything happen to her" I just kept running the scene over and over in my head.

Deans hand stroked my hair, he crouched down beside me

"she's going to be ok, she just needs to rest" Dean said, his voice washing over me, calming me slightly

"but what if she wasn't going to be alright, what if she died back there, I'm her older sister, i should have been looking out for her"

Dean turned my face to him and cupped my head with both of his hands, his thumb wiped the tears away

"But it didn't, and you were there for her, you always have been, you know she wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this" he said, then smiled gently

"Dean's right Allie, its not your fault, you've done a good job raising her when i left, you have always looked after her....ok so this one little thing happened, think how bad it would be if you weren't" Dale said from the other side of the room

Dean kissed my nose then hugged me tight

"she'll be fine" he said softly to me as i wrapped my arms around him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I stayed by her bedside for a coupe of Days only leaving to go to toilet, and when Sam and Dean ordered me to go get something to eat

"Look Alice, I'll phone you if there's any change, you need to shower and change, go back to the motel and have a break, I promise I'll ring you"

I was sitting on Deans lap

"Come on Babe, you need to change out of these clothes, your still covered in dry blood" he said kissing my neck gently

I was the only one who hadn't gone from her bedside

"Look here's our key, why don't you get some clothes for her to change into when she wakes, you know she'll want to get out of here as soon as possible" Sam said, smiling

I sighed and caved in

"Ok then" i said,

Dean stood, holding onto my waist as we both left the hospital and made our way to the motel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I climbed into the shower and let the hot water run down my back, then through my hair, feeling the tension eave my body as the heat eased my muscles.

When i stepped out of the room with a towel wrapped tightly around me i noticed Dean sitting on the Bed, he was facing away from the door that i was walking out from,

I began to change into clean underwear, once i fastened my bra i knelt on the bed and crawled over to Dean

"so while i was in there" I said, reaching him and draping my arms over his shoulders

"I realised we haven't been alone for days" i said kissing his neck

His hands stroked my arms and his head turned and kissed my cheek

"I'm sorry" i whispered in his ear, then gently nibbled it

He turned and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer, then kissed me passionately, as we lowered down on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found it difficult to pack a few bits for Zoey, it wasn't the getting the clothes, it was more the fact that Dean wouldn't eave me alone......well i wasn't really complaining, I loved having his arms wrapped around me, his lips gently pressing against my neck, but he was very distracting.

"Go sit on the bed" i eventually said, playfully hitting his hand as it stroked across my stomach.

Once i had a few things in a bag for Zo, i sat on Deans lap, my legs either side of him, his hands rested on my lower back and he leaned in to kiss me

"oh please don't" i smiled

"Zoey would kill me if she thought we did anything in their room" i laughed

I kissed his lips and pushed myself off his lap, and my phone rang

"Sam!" i answered

"Really, ok, I'll be there soon"

I hung up my phone and slipped it in my jeans pocket

"He thinks Zoey's gonna wake up soon, said she's reacting" i said looking at Dean, he smiled and stood up as we made our way to the hospital

"i shouldn't of left her bedside" i kept saying over and over again

"what if she has already woken up and i wasn't there" i then said

"No! i really shouldn't of left her" i said again

We arrived at the room she was in, I saw she was awake and talking to Sam, she kissed his cheek

"Zo" i said walking into the room

"you ok? I'm sorry I should of stayed with you." I said tears began to roil down my cheek as the guilt began to flow through me, Dean had his arms around my waist.

"It's not your fault Alice, it's no one's fault. I don't even blame Ellie for doing it." she replied.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"I don't blame Ellie, because she didn't know what she was doing, it was no one's fault." She said again, smiling at me

"Oh" was all i could say.

I squeezed her hand, I was glad she was awake, but wish it didn't have to of happened anyway

I noticed Sam stroking her side, where her wound

"what?" she asked when he looked confused

"I can't feel the stitches, they're not there." He replied confused.

"What?" she asked again, she grabbed at the material that was covering the wound; and pulled it up, there was nothing there except a small faint line that ran across the top of her hip.

She looked at me confused, I looked at her confused, I had never been able to heal anyone before She knew that. How was i able to heal her. But sometimes there are mysteries to these special abilities, Like how was Zoey able to see Dale's thoughts before the fight, she had never been able to feel or see anyone but me.

Dean sat on the chair and pulled me onto his lap and we spoke to Zoey, every so often i asked if she was ok, the reply always the same

"Yes, can I go yet? I am becoming subconsciously aware of the fact that I am naked under this medical dress."

"Soon!" was all i or Sam would answer back,

I turned on Dean's lap and stroked his chin, while Sam and Zoey talked

"You ok?" he asked quietly

"Yep, just admiring what i have" i answered, he smiled and kissed my nose

I turned to face Zoey and noticed her looking at me and Dean,

"What" I mouthed, she just smiled

xxxxxxxxx

A nurse came to check on Zoey after a while

"When can i go?" Zoey asked

the nurse smiled at her

"Soon dear, I just have to do a few tests first to see how you are doing." She replied politely.

She checked over Zoey, making sure a her vitals were normal, finally she lifted the dressing and was shocked when all she saw was a faint line.

"What can I say, I heal fast I guess." Zoey said smiling

"Ha, i remember having to explain that the first time i got injured" i said quietly to Dean, he smiled back and kissed my neck

"Well I guess you can leave now then, I just need to get the witness to sign some papers." She replied, still shocked.

"Ok" I piped up and nudged Dean who was still kissing my neck

I stood up, Deans hand slipped to my bum, then fell off as i stepped forwards, I turned and tossed the bag to Dean

"Give these to Zo when she's ready, ok?" i then leant over and kissed him on the cheek, i stroked my hand down his shoulder and followed the nurse

"ok, so these are the release papers, just need you to check them and sign them, and i note there are no insurance forms" the nurse behind the desk said, handing me paperwork and a pen

"no, we're going to pay now thanks" i said, reaching in my pocket and pulling out a credit card, I smiled at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I walked back into the room, Dean was sitting on the chair i left him in with his feet up on the bed, flicking through a magazine

"Hey Tiger" I said leaning over him and kissing his cheek

He stood up and pulled me into him by my waist and kissed my forehead

"you feeling better?" he asked

I nodded then smiled

"feel even more better when i get you alone later" i whispered and kissed his lips, a smile spreading on his face as i kissed him

I took his hand and pulled him over to Dale and Ellie, she was still unconscious, and Dale rested his head on the bed, looking up at her

"Hey Day" i said and stroked his shoulder

He looked up at me and smiled

"Do you want anything to eat or Drink?" i asked

He shook his head and tapped my hand, then placed it back on Ellie's leg

"No thanks Allie, I'm fine" he replied, his voice full of worry

"We're here for you" i said quietly tapping his shoulder

Zoey and Sam joined us

"Hey Dale, How's she doing?" Zoey asked realising we were all surrounding Ellie's bed

"Nothing yet, so I don't know." He replied sadly.

Zoey leant over and squeezed his hand

"You want us to stay with you?" She asked.

"You don't have to" he said, but we both knew he would prefer if we did

"It's fine, my pleasure infact to stay here." Zoey said sincerely.

xxxxxxxxxxx

We waited by the bed for hours, Deans arms wrapped around me as i watch my brother grow more and more concerned about the woman he loved, I tipped my head back and rested it on Deans shoulder, I was so tired and it had been a while since i had slept properly.

Zoey and Sam left the room to get air, I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable about being in the hospital, she always did hate them

I looked back at Dale and we spoke for abit, as Deans head rested on my shoulder

When there was a murmur from the bed, Dale stood and stroked Ellie's face

"Dale" she breathed out then smiled when she saw his smiling face

"What happened?" she asked

"Your in the hospital hun, but you'll be fine" he said

Then he stood back

"Ellie, i want you to meet Alice.....my sister" he said smiling and touching my shoulder

I smiled, I wasn't sure if she knew about me

"Alice, it's nice to finally meet you, Dale has told me alot about you....and your sister" she said, looking around

"She's just getting some air" Dale answered her puzzled look

"It's nice to meet you too Ellie" i said smiling gently

"this is Dean" i continued

"Hi Dean" she said Politely

Zoey entered the room then

"And this is my sister Zo and her boyfriend Sam" Dale said, when he saw her come in.

Zoey and Ellie both greeted each other, Dean turned me in his arms and stroked my chin

"you sure your ok?" he asked

"I'm just tired," i smiled back tip toeing to kiss his nose

"love you" he said

"love you too" i replied.

I heard Dale cough and felt Zoey's embarrassment, I guessed what they had been doing, I turned, seconds before she did and smiled at her

xxxxxxxx

Once decided we would Leave, Dale came and walked us out to Dean's car

"Bye Dale" I said, hugging him tight

"keep it Real" i laughed in his ear

"Bye Allie, you too, love you. Keep in touch." He said holding me now at arms length, he kissed my cheek.

Dale shook Deans hand

"Take car of my Sister" he said quietly, then smiled

"Don't worry, i will" Dean smiled back

He then shook Sam's hand

"It was nice meeting you Sammy" Dale said

Dean smiled as he realised Dale had picked up on the name Dean called his brother

"You too, take care of my sister" he said sternly, then smiled

Dale walked over to Zoey

Bye Zo, love you forever." He said to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Bye bro, love you too. You'll ring and visit wont you?" She replied

"You too. Promise?" he said.

"Promise." She replied kissing his cheek, she walked back to Sam who wrapped his arms around her, we then walked to Dean's impala.

On the drive back to the motel, Dean's hand rested on my thigh, he squeezed it gently and i looked at him and smiled.

We pulled up and headed off to our rooms, Sam and Zoey walked up to theirs and Dean and i walked to ours

I opened the door to our room and pulled Dean in with me and Began kissing him, my hands grabbed the back of his head, my other hand on his chest, both of his were on my hips, pulling me closer

my stomach rumbled

"You hungry" Dean said into my neck as he kissed it

"A little, yer, so is Zo" i said, tipping my head back in pleasure as Dean kissed my neck

"but it can wait" i said, loving the way he was kissing me

his hands stroked up my arms then when he reached my shoulders he slipped my jacket off, and continued to kiss my neck

His mobile went off

"Once again Sammy has perfect timing" Dean moaned

I kissed his cheek as he answered

"What!.........yer we were kinda busy.............oh actually yer, we will join you, Alice hasn't had much to eat the last few days.....ok 5 mins" he hung up the phone

"You were right, Zo is hungry" he smiled, a little crooked smile

I placed both hands on his chest again, and rocked up onto my tip toes, I kissed him gently, and smiled

"Come on then, lets get something to eat" i said, stroking his chest,

I grabbed my jacket and began walking out our room, Deans hands wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck as we walked to Sam and Zoey's room.

I giggled as Dean slipped my jacket of my shoulder, his lips pressed against my collar bone

"behave" i muttered as i knocked on Zoey and Sams room door.

Zoey opened the door, her hand in Sam's, we walked in, Deans arms still around my waist

"Should we go then?" Zoey asked

"Sure, where to Zo?" Dean asked

I could really feel how hungry Zo was, it reminded me that i hadn't eaten properly in days, not while Zo was in hospital, she was my priority

"Nearest diner, she can't wait any longer" i answered for her, just then her stomach grumbled to confirm what i had said

Dean let go of my waist with one arm and we walked out to the Impala, followed closely but Sam and Zo.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

It was only a 3 minute drive to the diner, we took a booth at the back so we could have some privacy, As soon as we sat down, Dean threw his keys onto the table and his hand rested on my thigh, Zo leant forwards slightly and Sam placed his hand on her back

"Can I get you anything dears?" the waitress said as she approached our table

"Can we get two pasta salads, one apple pie and two cokes." Dean said ordering for the both of us

"Being healthy are we" i joked, nudging him slightly

He laughed and kissed my forehead

"Can you make that four cokes, and one lasagna and one chips, and one chocolate fudge cake please." Sam said ordering for him and Zo

"So, four cokes, two pasta salads, one lasagna, one chips, one apple pie and one chocolate fudge cake. Coming up." the waitress checked before she walked off.

Dean and i were laughing, as he began to nibble my ear, the waitress popped back with our drinks and placed them on the table

"Thanks" Zo and i said in unison, which i found difficult with Dean on my ear

I saw Zoey pick up her glass and take a sip, i took a sip too and nearly choked on the bubbles as Dean kissed my neck and back up to nibble my ear

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for two minutes." Zoey said to Dean jokingly.

"What about you and Sam" Dean replied accusing her and then smiled showing her he was joking

Sam who hadn't seen the smile quickly placed his hands on the table, Zoey looked angrily at Dean and huffed back in her seat, crossing her arms across her stomach, i felt a pang in my side, she must of hit her wound, i saw a small ow escape her lips and a few tears trickle down her cheek, I didn't say anything incase it caught Sam's attention, i knew she didn't want him to know she was in pain

Dean and i ate our dinner, feeding each other, i saw Zoey smile slightly at our little display of affection

Zoey looked at Sam and was upset again, she sat back in her seat, folding her arms again and hitting her wound, I felt the small pang in my side again and looked at her, Sam wasn't looking so i mouthed to her

"You Ok?" i asked, she was crying,

"NO" she mouthed back

"What's wrong?" i asked

"Guess" she replied then looked at me and Dean, then Sam

"Notice the difference" she mouthed back

"Sorry" i mouthed back

Then a little plan formulated in my head

"If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to the ladies, Zoey, Sam can i get past?" i asked,

They climbed out of the booth, i kissed Dean's cheek

"Be back soon" i promised him

I climbed out and as Zo sat back down i whispered something to Sam

"Zoey needs a hug" i said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I came out of the bathroom to see Sam and Zoey hugging, I smiled, and not wanting to break their little hug i asked Dean if i could slip in, he lifted me off my feet, spun me around and placed me back in my sit, he kissed my lips gently

"What took you so long, the waiting was killing me" he said when our lips parted

"Same" I replied and kissed his nose, i swung my legs up and dangled them off his.

his hand cupped my face and he kissed me again, his lips soft.

The waitress came over with more drinks and our desserts

"mmm....Pie" i said smiling,

Dean dug his fork in and lifted it to my mouth

I ate the pie then did the same for him, then we kissed again, we continued to feed each other the pie, till it was half gone, I noticed Sam and Zo were doing the same and i smiled, Sam gave the last piece to Zoey and she smiled at him, Dean got my attention again when he kissed my cheek, i looked at him and smiled, he feed me another piece of pie, i dipped my finger in the cream when he wasn't looking and blobbed it on Dean's nose, i held his hand down as i kissed it off, he decided to retaliate, with a very large blob of cream, he wiped it on my nose, and then kissed it off my nose, Zoey must of realised as she began to laugh at us, till the waitress turned up

Dean smiled at me and laughed then turned to the waitress and asked for the bill,

"Well we're off see you two in the morning" Sam said pulling Zoey into his arms as they got up

"Night Zoey, not that you'll get much sleep." I said smiling cheekily.

"And neither will you, and I bet you're counting on that." Zoey replied. I smiled and kissed Dean's cheek as Zoey and Sam walked out

"Nope, not much sleep tonight" i said to Dean and placed a hand on his chest,

xxxxxxxxxx

We finished our drinks off and decided we would head back to the motel

"Where the hell are the keys?" Dean asked, looking on the table, then in his pockets

"Sam picked them up" i then began to laugh,

"Guess we will have to walk it" i said, taking my legs off his lap

I laughed as he pulled a face

"If anything happens to my car, I'm gonna kill him" Dean said

I leant close and kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear

"I'll make you forget a about the car tonight"

His face lit up

"Really?" he said

"Oh yer, you won't even remember where you are by the time I've finished with you" i teased, stroking his face, then kissing his cheek once more

"Then what are we waiting for" he said,

He stood up and pulled me out of the booth with him, I giggled like a little school girl, and we left the diner, walking fast back to the motel

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean opened the room door and we went inside

"Phone" i ordered, he looked puzzled, but then handed me his mobile, I switched it off

"Ok, i know....not really what we should do, but if they really need us they can knock......i don't want to be interrupted again" i smiled then gently put his mobile on the table, I then did the same with my phone

"So....no interruptions, just me and you" i said

then slipped my jacket off

"We have a lot of catching up to do" i smiled

Dean walked over and picked me up, i wrapped my legs around his waist and we kissed passionately, his hands holding me securely, I pulled off my top and kissed his soft lips as we made our way to the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke laying on my front, with my head on Deans chest, my hand on his stomach, I gently stroked up it, feeling its perfect shape under my fingertips. He moaned with pleasure as he began to stir, his hand then began to stroke up and down my spine

"Morning Sexy" he said,

I rested my chin on his chest and looked at him, he smiled back down at me, and ran his fingers through my hair

"You were right" he said quietly

"About what?" i asked stroking his arm

"I forgot everything last night" he smiled

I began to laugh

"I love your laugh" he said,

I pushed myself up his body slightly and kissed his soft lips,

"want me to make you forget again" i said, my lips not leaving his,

I felt the corners of his mouth turn up and he moaned a 'yes' his hands pulled me closer to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I began to see flashes of pictures across my mind, Flashes of Sam and Zoey, she looked Beautiful, radiant and was so happy, Sam too was happy, I smiled looking at the scene in my head.

"Gosh have you seen the time" i asked Dean, my head resting on his chest again

"no" he simply said, stroking his fingers through my hair

"we should be getting up, its gone 11," i said my hand stroking his chest

"Do we have to?" he asked

i smiled

"Suppose not" i answered

"However, I'm gonna have a shower" i said,

I sat up pulling the sheet up to cover me, I leant down and kissed his lips, then climbed off the bed, I walked towards the bathroom and turned to face Dean, he was watching me and smiling

"you want to join me?" i asked, giving him a little cheeky smile

He jumped out the bed and came running upto me he grabbed me and lifted me off the floor, I wrapped my legs around him and began kissing him, my head dropped back as he kissed my neck and he walked me into the shower cubicle, I reached back and fumbled for the shower dial.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean wrapped a towel around me and pulled me in close for a hug, he rested his chin on the top of my head, as i rested my head on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed. I wrapped my arms around him.

"you smell so good" he said, then kissed the top of my head

"Mmmmm" I moaned back, then looked up into his beautiful eyes

"so do you" I Smiled,

I stroked his back with my fingertips

"Guess we better get dressed" he said, but he didn't seem to keen on the idea

"Yer, I guess" I said, the reached up and kissed his lips gently, his hands pushed me closer as we kissed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled on a tight fitting grey T-shirt and a short black denim skirt, then sat on the edge of the bed as i pulled on my knee High boots. Dean was pulling on his boots beside me then looked over and smiled,

"Nice legs" he said,

I looked over at him and smiled, I climbed onto his lap, my legs either side of his, my hands dangling over his shoulders

"Thanks" i smiled, then pushed my fingers through his hair, he moaned with pleasure and leant forwards and began to kiss my neck

"Shall we go see if Zo and Sammy are up" i smiled,

He grumbled at my question, making me laugh slightly, his hands began to stroke my thighs and push up my skirt, squeezing them slightly, he then looked up from kissing my neck

"Do we have to?" he asked a cheeky smile on his face

I smiled and kissed him gently

"We can't stay in here all day" I said softly kissing him again,

"But maybe a little longer" i then said, my lips still pressed against his

I felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile as his hands continued to stroke my thighs

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After sitting on Dean's lap and kissing him for quite a while, we decided we should see if Zo and Sammy were up, we walked to their room hand in hand and knocked on the door, he let go of my hand and placed it on my bum

"are we interrupting something?" Dean shouted through the door

I giggled and he squeezed my bum, then looked down at me

"We could always go back to our room if they are?" he said

Sam opened the door, I saw Zoey standing behind him, the both wore Dark coloured Jeans and a checked shirt.

"What do we have here, the Brady Bunch or something?" i said Smiling, looking at their matching clothes.

Dean and I walked into the room, closing the door behind us, as Sam joined Zoey

"We didn't plan this, it just happened and well, I don't care." Zoey said defensively

"I like it, but more on Sam." she then said smiling at him.

"Well I have to disagree, you look much better than I do." Sam said pulling her back to him.

"Ok stop before I puke." Dean said jokingly, he grabbed me and pulled me back and began kissing my neck

"Zo, can I talk to you in private please?" I asked, holding Deans arms which were now wrapped around my waist

I unwrapped his arms and turned to kiss his cheek and began to move towards the other room

"Sure" she said kissing Sam before she followed me into the other room.

"What was that dream about?" I asked.

Closing the door and leaning against it, my foot resting against the wood of the door

Zoey looked surprised

"Ummm" she said and looked around shyly.

I pushed myself off the door and walked towards her

"Sam and I getting married" she said, still looking shy

I smiled, I remembered the happy images in my head

"Did you tell him about?" I asked

she nodded then gingerly said

"Yes"

"What did he say?" I asked concerned, yet slightly surprised

"Maybe" she replied "He just said maybe"

"Oh!.....Well, that's good isn't it?" I asked confused

"I guess" She replied

"you guess?" I asked still confused

"I Guess, it's just too soon to even think about, so can we just not talk about it again please" She asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Ok!" i answered, she obviously wasn't too worried about it

I pulled her into a tight hug

"I'm so proud of you, you're so grown up" I whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek

We walked back into the other room, our arms linked, Dean looked up as we entered and smiled at me, I winked then let go of Zo's arm and walked upto Dean

"You know, you really do look sexy in that skirt" he said quietly

I kissed his lips softly, stroking the back of his head with my hand, he placed his hands on my hips

"So what's the pan for today then?" Zoey said interrupting us, I turned around, Deans hands still held my hips

"Well Sammy wants to do a bit of Internet surfing to see if he can find anything." Dean told us

"And I want to get some food." he continued smiling

"Ok, I'll stay with Sam and see if I can help, Oh and Dean, when you go out can you pop to the store for me?" Zoey asked

"Sure, What do you need?" Dean asked puzzled

"A few Ingredients." she asked politely, smiling

"What do you need Ingredients for?" Sam asked Zoey confused

Dean rested his chin on my shoulder, I cupped his cheek and held his arms with my other hand

"I thought i would make us all dinner, instead of going out, I mean when was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" she replied

"Sounds good to me" Dean answered

"What do you need?"

"Ok, I'll make a list and give it to you" Zoey said

She walked over to the desk and began to write a shopping list, then handed it to me

"I need everything on this list, and nothing less, Do not lose it" she said finally

I smiled

"Please, as if i would lose it, you know me better then that" I said kissing her cheek before Dean and I left


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Dean and I sat in the car, he was eating a cheeseburger, he crumpled up the rubbish as he took the last bite, I drank down the rest of my hot chocolate

"you know, it seems like a pretty secluded area just here, no people, no cars, just trees" i said, turning in my seat to look at him

"Yer" he answered, swallowing the mouthful of burger and swigging down the last of his back coffee

"Well i can think of something better to do then just seat here" said, twiddling my fingers in his hair

He looked at me sightly puzzled

"Well I've heard that Impala's are a great car for....well you know" i said, leaning forward slightly to kiss his ear

he smiled and pulled me closer, and onto his lap, My bum hit the steering wheel, but i didn't car, I slipped his jacket off his shoulders and he pulled my T-shirt up over my head, throwing it into the back seat, he kissed my neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I searched for ages for my T-shirt, i bent over the back seat trying to reach it, Dean didn't help, he just rested his hand on my bum and was laughing, I eventually got it and pulled it on

"Well, that clarifys that for me" i said smiling, kissing Dean's cheek and i turned and sat on the seat again

he smiled

"Of course, i knew it would be, what with you being the one behind the wheel" i smiled, his hand touched my thigh, as he lent forwards and kissed me

"I guess we better get the shopping then" i told Dean

"Yer, they are probably wondering where we are" he smiled and kissed me again, before he turned the engine over and the familiar roar started up

xxxxxxxxxxx

We walked around the store, his arm around my waist, my hand tucked in his back pocket, every so often, he would kiss my cheek or forehead

"I love you" he would say

"love you too" i would reply and squeeze his pert bum gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knocked on Zo and Sammy's room door, Dean reached and kissed my cheek, both our hands full

Sammy answered the door, holding Zo's hand

"Sorry it took us so long" I said smiling to my self, I knew Dean was smiling too, remembering our time alone in the impala.

I handed Zoey a bag as she began to walk into the kitchen Area, Sam followed her and Dean and I followed them Dean placed the bags down and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back as he lent against a counter

"So, find anything on the net?" I asked, as Zoey began to prepare the vegetables and potatoes for the roast dinner

"Yer we did, there has been a string of 'suicides' but each body has been surrounded by a circle of their own blood, all windows and doors locked, no sign of forced entry, and they are all connected to each other in some way, family, business and so on" Sam said

"you know your making me uncomfortable right" Zo said as she continued to chop

"Sorry" we all replied in unison

"so what do you think this thing is then?" Sammy asked, walking over to be closer to Zo

"Defiantly sounds weird, could be a demon or ghost?" i said

"sound's too precise to be any old ghost or Demon" Sam responded

"Do you think the families being haunted then?" Dean asked, his arms tightening slightly around my waist

"Defiantly, what else? coincidence i think not" Zoey answered as she placed the chicken in the oven and put the potatoes on for the boil.

Dean began to kiss my neck as i hugged his arms, Zoey began to prepare the trifle

"Sam, I'm trying to cook" Zoey suddenly said, i looked up and saw Sammy had his arms around her, kissing her neck

"Sorry, but you're just so sexy when you're cooking, it's like you're a natural at it" Sam said still kissing her neck

"Well she kind of is, ever since she was little" I said smiling, remember a little Zoey in the kitchen.

"that's kind of Cute" Sam said

"It's not cute, it's called being normal" she replied, still cooking

"What?" Sam and I said together

"Being Normal! I cooked to keep my mind off hunting and all things supernatural" Zoey clarified

It shouldn't of worried me, but it did, i mean after all i did things to escape the pressure of what we did

"Oh Zo, I never knew" I said, stepping forwards

"You didn't have to, it was my secret, my own little world, my escape" she had her back to me as she continued to cook

All those memories of Zoey cooking seemed to be tainted now, what was it she was escaping from that week.

"But, Zo" I started

"I'm so sorry" I said, a tear trickling down my cheek

Dean wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. Zoey turned to look at me, her face softened

"Alice, it's not your fault, it's not my escape now, I just love doing it" she stroked my arm, then pulled me in for a hug, then held me at arms length

"It's ok, i promise" she said reassuringly

"I know, sorry, I'm being stupid" i said

"Not stupid babe, just caring" Dean said and kissed my cheek

Sam pulled Zoey in for a hug

"You ok babe?" Dean asked me

I nodded and turned in his arm

"Yer, I'm fine" i said hugging him tightly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We finished the amazing dinner Zoey had cooked, all of us full, even Dean, mind you, he did have seconds

Zoey pulled out the laptop and Sam pulled her onto his lap, Dean pulled me down on his and held me tight

"Ok, so according to this story, there is something that matches the description of how the victims or 'suicides' are found. It's definitely a haunting on the family" Zoey said looking at the screen

"What is it?" the rest of us asked in unison

"Alice, do you have any of our Aunts Journals" Zoey asked me

"Um....Yer, why?" i asked

"I'll explain in a minute, I just need to check something" Zoey said

I reached down in the bag i had on me and pulled out a couple of our Aunts Journals, The pages uneven, news articles and other clippings stuffed inside it

"Ok, Here" I said, handing over the Journals.

Zoey flicked through the pages till she found the page she wanted, she let out a little gasp

"What is it?" Sam asked her

"Zo, what have you found?" I asked

"Ever heard of a Kobold" Zoey asked

I didn't remember seeing that in my Aunts Journals

"A what?" Sam, Dean and I asked together.

"A Kobold" Zo said

"It's a sprite that is usually invisible, but it can materialize into a number of things. They usually bring good luck to a home and the owners, but if they get neglected or treated badly they become malevolent and vengeful" she said, reading from the notes in our aunts journals

When Zo read the description i remember our Aunt talking about it in the past, she faced one many years ago.

"Oh No" Zo said suddenly

"what?" Sammy asked wrapping his arm around her, and kissing her neck

I looked at Dean and rolled my eyes then smiled, he kissed me gently on the lips

"stop it" i said smiling

"What, if they can do it, so can we" He said smiling, then kissed me again, stroking his hand up my thigh

"sorry" i heard Sam say loudly

I was quickly brought back to the room

"Aunt Steph hasn't written how to defeat them, Its like the page has been torn out" she said continuing on with the Kobold discussion

"What?" I asked

"It's not here" She said again, flicking back and forth through the journal

"Do you think it's a Kobold that is doing this?" Dean asked

His arms tightened around me and he rested his chin on my shoulder as i sat back leaning against his chest

"Yes, i do, It's the only thing that fits" Zo replied

I didn't argue with her, i could feel that she was determined that it was a Kobold and her instincts had never let me down before

"But I wish i knew how to defeat it" Zo moaned angrily

"Hey Dean, do you have your Dad's journal?" I asked

"Yer, but there is nothing about a 'Kobold' in there" He replied

"Can i have a quick look please" I said sitting up and turning giving him a sweet smile

"Sure" he replied, he lent forwards holding me tight around the stomach still and pulled it out of his bag and passed it over

Our hands touched as he passed it over and felt a little electric spark between us

I smiled at him and mouth 'Thanks'

I flicked through the pages and found something of interest, I passed the book, open at the page, to Zo

"Do you think it could work?" I asked

Zoey looked at the book for a while, thinking

"It could" she finally answered

"But it's a risk, But we haven't got anything to lose" she said, letting go of the book,

I rested the book on my lap and reached for a small notebook in my bag Deans hand stroked down my back as i lent forwards then wrapped around me, I wrote down everything we needed, and made a copy for Zo

"Thanks Alice, I think I'm going to have a shower now, see you Guys in a few" Zo got up and grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom

I looked at both boys

"don't worry she showers to calm her nerves and clear her head" i said

I placed the note in my pocket, wiggling slightly on Dean's lap as i tried to get it in

"No offense babe, but do you wanna stop that" he said smiling

I looked at him

"Or we will have to leave" he said a big grin still on his face

"Sorry Tiger" i said sitting still,

I turned my head and kissed his lips gently,

"That's not helping" he said, almost growling

"Wasn't trying to help" i whispered back

I looked back at Sammy, who had pulled his laptop back on his lap and rolled his eyes at us over the screen, i gave him a look that said, 'you totally would be doing the same if Zo was in the room' then smiled

"So take it you guys have never faced a Kobold before either" i said to them

"Nope, dealt with lots of things but not a Kobold" Sammy said

He put his laptop to one side again

Deans chin rested on my shoulder once again, as we spoke about the case ahead of us

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, Zo was wrapped in a towel, Obviously forgetting that Dean and I were still here, I felt her embarrassment surge through me, Sam had a smile on his face, that said 'she's mine' Dean looked at her then punched his brother on the arm as if to say 'good one Sammy' I looked at him and nudged him, That was my sister after all!

She went red and quickly backed up into the bathroom

"Hey you!" I said nudging Dean again

"That's my sister" i continued

"What!" He said shocked

"Your still the only one for me" he whispered in my ear, then began to kiss my neck

Zo entered the room again, but in her pj's this time, Sammy stood up and wrapped his arms around her, they whispered to each other, i couldn't hear what they were saying, mainly because Dean was nibbling my ear and kissing my neck

Zo pulled Sammy over to the sofa that Dean and i were on and sat with us, Her on Sammy's lap.

"I think we should head off early in the morning to get a start on the hunt, because if Plan A doesn't work we're going to have to think of a Plan B" Zo said

"Ok Zo, sounds like a plan to me" i said

"Umm...I'm guessing you want us to leave so you can go to bed" I said with a cheeky grin on my lips

"Yes Please" Zo Said, Nudging me in the side, then wincing when she felt it too

"Bout time too" Dean mumbled standing up, he then lifted me up and pulled me over his shoulder, Taking me out of the room

I could hear Zoey laughing at us as we left, I looked up and blew her a kiss, But Sammy was already distracting her.

Dean carried me to our room, he lowered me down so my feet were firmly on the floor again, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me

"I've been waiting to get you alone" he smiled

"Yer, cos we haven't been alone for hours" i said sarcastically

I began to walk my fingers up Dean's chest, and up over his shoulders, pulling his jacket off

"However seeing as we are alone, I think we should make the most of it" i said, reaching on my tiptoes to nibble Deans ear, and running my fingers through his hair

"Now i like the sound of that" he said

He walked me backwards to the bed as he pulled my top off over my head, as i pulled his t shirt off, the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, I cupped Deans neck and pulled him backwards with me. hitting the duvet.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I was seeing images in my head, It was me and Dean we were happy, then i saw Zo and Sammy flashing through my head, then suddenly i saw children, they we're running towards us, One ran to Dean, he picked them up and swung the child around

I woke with a start, sitting up, Dean still asleep beside me, I grabbed my phone and dialed Zoey's number

"Hello"Zoey answered

"What were you dreaming about last night Zo" I asked

"Nothing, Why?" she asked, slightly confused

I though back on the dream, no it wasn't like the usual things i saw from Zo, it wasn't flashed images

"That explains it then, we'll see you in a few" i said quickly hanging up the phone

I looked back at Dean, he began to stir and noticed i was sitting up

"You ok Babe?" He asked, rolling onto his side

"Yer, fine" i answered still thinking over the dream

I turned my whole body and lent over to kiss Dean

I smiled

"yer, I am" i replied

I laid back down and snuggled upto him

"Dean?" I asked

"mmm" he answered

"If you could.....well would you.......do you ever think of having a normal life?" i asked

i panicked as he was silent

"well, yer, i kinda do" he answered

I smiled to myself

"Really? and what do you think of" I asked kind of digging for answers

I snuggled into his arms and kissed his bare chest

"we'll....you know it doesn't mat...."

"Oh come on" i pleaded smiling

"you can tell me"

"we'll I've got part of it....right in front of me"

I looked up into his eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well you...i want an amazing girl in my life and well....maybe....one day a family"

I lowered my head again and kissed his chest smiling

"you think it stupid?" He asked

"No" i answered

I pushed him back gently so he was lying on his back

"So i told Zo we would be there soon, fancy a shower?" i asked

A smile lit up his face

"Sounds good!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We finished our shower and got dressed, I pulled on my pencil skirt and a white fitting blouse, I pulled on my black knee high boots, then grabbed my jacket. We were on our way to question the widow

"You ready tiger" i asked walking upto him and wrapping my arms over his shoulders, he pulled me down onto his lap

"well i would rather stay in the room with you, but i guess we gotta kick some Kobold Ass" he said smiling

"Damn right Buddy Boy" i said kissing his nose and running my fingers through his hair.

I thought back on that dream, it made me smile that Dean sometimes thought about that kind of thing too

"Love you" I said

"Love you too Babe" He said, then held my chin as he kissed me

xxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at Zo and Sammy's room, i still had a big smile on my face, I think she could sense i was really happy, and i think seeing me really happy made her happy

She looked at me and grabbed my arm pulling me to one side

"Alice can you do me a big favour" she asked me shyly

"Yer, Sure Zo, what is it?" I replied

I would do anything for my little sister

"Ummm....Can you ask Dean if i could drive the Impala?" She asked

That car was Dean's baby, i thought, if anything happened to it, he would freak

"I don't know Zo, why do you want to drive?" I asked

"I want to do Something this time, something to make me feel of worth so please can you ask him" she begged

"why can't you ask him?" I asked, i was slightly confused by her strange request

"Because he would say no to me....duh!" she replied

I was still confused

"He loves you Alice, come on please" she asked

I felt warm and fuzzy inside when she told me that Dean loved me, I knew he did, i loved him too, but it still gave my heart a skip, I smiled and thought over what i could say

"Ok" i finally said after thinking it over

"Oh thank you Alice" she said, sightly louder then needed to be said, and pulled me into a big hug

I walked over to Dean and placed my hands on his chest and kissed his nose

"Tiger, i have a little question to ask you" i said softly

walking my fingers up his chest, he smiled down at me and placed his hands on my hips

"well more a question from Zo" I continued

He looked puzzled now, i pressed myself against him, i knew how to get him to say yes

"well she was wondering if she could drive the impala for a bit today" i said

He began to look angry, i pushed my hands through his hair and gently kissed his lips

"Please baby" i said, looking straight into his eyes, i smiled

"I promise you won't regret it, for one, she's a very good driver and two well i would really appreciate it" i said

I ran my fingertips down his neck and down his chest, he nodded, then began to walk over to Zo, He seemed pretty relaxed, Zo breathed out and relaxed her shoulders, He tossed the keys to her and she pulled him in for a hug. When she let him go he came back over to me

"well we can sit in the back seat together now" i smiled, he shrugged his shoulders

I looked over to see what Zo and Sammy were doing, they had just left the motel room, I stood on my tiptoes and ran my fingers through his hair again and whispered in his ear

"I promise you, I'll make it up to you" i kissed his neck

I lowered back down on my heels and smiled up at him and winked

A big grin spread across his face and his hands rested on my bum, gently squeezing it

"come on Tiger, we better catch up with the others" i said

I turned in his arms but he wasn't going to let go, so i walked out the room with Dean, still wrapped around me and kissing my neck, and nibbling my ear gently

Zo and Sammy got into the front, while Dean and I slid into the back seat, The engine roared into life and Zo began to drive off

I stroked the seat

"Mmm...Maybe next time we can try the back seat" I whispered so only he could hear

He looked confused

"More room for movement" I said

"and my butt won't keep pressing the horn, or my feet switch on the radio" I laughed slightly

He smiled when he realised what I meant and pulled me in tighter, in agreement

"Think your right babe" he whispered

"Maybe we could try it out later" he said

I began laughing and Sammy looked at me

"You don't want to know" I mouthed at him

Zo looked at us in the mirror and seemed angry, I stopped laughing wondering what was wrong

"Ease up slightly on the acceleration, no you should be in second gear to do that, careful as you turn. No no no that's wrong. Don't do that, change gear now, speed up a bit, careful now." Dean mumbled as Zo drove

"Dean" I said quietly nudging him, I could feel her anger building up, I began to suppress her feelings inside me

"No backseat Driving" Zo said sternly, turning to look at Dean

"shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road Zo" I said calmly, I knew she could drive well, She was a fantastic drive, but one this wasn't her car, this was Dean's baby and 2 this was an unfamiliar road. Zoey growled a reply and snapped her head back to the road

"Damn it" she suddenly yelled

"What's wrong babe?" Sammy asked, looking worried at Zo

Finally it hit me what was wrong with Zo, it was that time of the month, and she always got cranky

She sped the car up, ignoring Deans comments, I placed a hand on his mouth

"Not now, I'll explain in a bit" I mouthed to him

She pulled out side a gas station and Jumped out the car, slamming the door then walking to the trunk and opened it up

As she stormed away I looked between the boys

"I should explain" I said smiling

"well you see....its Zo's time of the month, and well she gets pretty cranky" I said

"I'll say" Dean mumbled

"Hey" I replied, elbowing him gently

"How cranky" Sammy asked slightly worried

"Well you know how are emotions are linked, we can feel the others emotions sometimes, lets just say the first time I felt those emotions, well.....I could of ripped someone's head off" I said smiling

Dean suddenly looked worried

"Don't worry, I can control them better then her" I smiled, turning at pressing my lips against his

"she's always like this, so I suggest you don't provoke her, ok?" I said, they both nodded

I saw her walking back to the car and she slid back into the drivers seat

She took in a deep breath and then released it

"I'm sorry" she said, trying to control her voice

"I'm so sorry to all of you" she said again

"That's ok Zo, I've explained everything" I said carefully

"WHAT" Zo shouted then took a sharp breath in, and tried to control herself again

"What did you say Alice?" She asked

"That you were having PMT" Sam said gingerly

"And that you are always like this" Dean chimed in

"I'm so sorry" she said weakly and began to cry

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her chin up to wipe her tears away, then kissed her

"It's not your fault, It's natural to feel the way you're feeling" Sam said, and kissed her forehead

"I love you Zoey" he said gently

"Love you too Sam" she replied

"Great chick flick moment" Dean mumbled

I looked at him and kissed him

"behave" I said

"Are you still ok to drive Zo" I asked

"Yer" she replied and began to pull out of the gas station

It took a while to find the building we were after, I was trying to keep my eyes on the road to help find it, but Dean was very distracting, Which I really didn't mind, it was nice to have him not driving

We found the building and walked inside, most of the people were dressed in bright coloured clothes, apart from a selected few, who we assumed were family of the late Mr Kennedy, we saw a slightly older women, taking over the role of manager, who we realised was Mrs Kennedy, she too was dressed in black.

We walked up to Mrs Kennedy and introduced ourselves, asking if we could speak to her about her late husband, she invited us up to the office so we could talk in private


	19. Chapter 19

"Everything was fine up to two weeks ago, this was when my eldest son came back from university" she began before tears ran down her face.

Zo reached for the tissues and handed her one

"Can you tell us more" Zo asked gently, she nodded

"That's when things went strange, you see we had this little girl living with us, and when Peter came home, lights began to cut off suddenly, windows would never open properly. Just little things kept going wrong, the little girl had changed appearance when Peter came home, she looked older. And they got along very well for a while. But then he stopped coming home, and the girl got angry and upset and none of us knew what to do." She finished.

She wept some more as she thought over what she was saying, I could see her thinking why did it have to be her family

"Thank you for your time, Mrs Kennedy." Zo said gently

"If you don't mind telling us where we could find you if you're not here?" Zo then asked

We left the building and headed for the Impala, Once again Zo and Sammy took the front, Zo turned in her seat

"The Kobold is clearly the little girl they were looking after, and she obviously changed her appearance for Peter, because I think she had a crush on him. He accepted her at first and then things went bad and she got angry and began to take it out on everyone else for not helping her. There's the neglect." Zoey said, obviously thinking it all through

"So what do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"We make her accepted again by the family she loves," I said

"And if that doesn't work?" Sam asked.

"We kill her" both Zo and I said in unison

"How do we kill a Kobold?" Dean asked

"I don't actually know, maybe a house exorcism, or a shot to the heart with a rock salt bullet." Zo suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" I said, excited for our hunt

We quickly stopped at the motel, changing out of suits and into trousers in mine and Zo's case. We drove on to the address Zo was given, making sure to park one street over. Zo climbed out the car and walked to the back of the impala and opened the trunk, Sam was with her Instantly. I turned and Kissed Dean

"Ready Tiger" I said gently

He smiled and nodded and we both climbed out of the car and joined Zo and Sammy, I grabbed my gun and tucked it in my boot, Dean placed his hand on my thigh

"Make sure you stay safe" he said

"don't i usually" i said, dropping my leg and turning to face him and kiss him

"I don't want anything happening to you" he said

"Hey, stop that, remember i heal quickly, plus, I've been doing this years without you" i said, gently pushing on his chest, then kissing him again. Zo grabbed a bag and loaded it with the things she needed for the exorcism, then grabbed her gun, loaded it and strapped it to her ankle.

Dean and i walked round the side of the car and i lent against it, holding the bottom of Deans loose shirt

"you look so sexy in that shirt" i said, pulling him closer till our bodies were in full contact

"You look sexy in anything" he said, with a cheeky grin on his face,

"Or in nothing" he then said

He kissed me passionately, his hands holding my hip firmly

"You guys Ready" Sammy called to us

Our lips parted

"Yeah" we answered together, Dean still pinning me to the car. We got up and joined the other two as we headed towards the house.

We had planned that we would do a house exorcism, and if that didn't work we had plan B ready, A shot through the Kobold's heart. But that was to be our last choice, after a she chose the image of a little girl, i knew i would find this difficult, the thought of killing a child, no matter how un-human she was.

Dean broke into the house with ease

"Now that was hot" i whispered in his ear, as we entered the house.

We walked into the living room, keeping an eye out for movement, Zo set up the alter and began to chant. I joined her side and held her hand, and began to chant with her, we were always stronger together.

we closed the chant and Zo lit a match and threw it into the water, It sizzled and a puff of smoke filled the room, we covered our mouths as it began to fill every space of that room, The cloud of smoke had blown out the candles and we waited for the smoke to disperse.

The ritual was all finished and Zo began to clear up, placing the items back in her bag

"Well that should about do it, I think" Zoey aid, she tried to sound hopeful, but i noticed a hint of worry in her tone

"What should we do now?" I asked and smiling as i joined Dean again, wrapping my arms around him, he too wrapped his around me and kissed my forehead

"We wait." Zo replied

"Can we get food while we wait" Dean said, smiling

"you and food" I whispered

"Sure" Zo replied

"Sam you want to take over driving please, I want to rest for a bit." Zo said

"Sure, where do you want to eat?" Sam asked.

"I saw a diner a few blocks from here." I said, I saw it on the way to the house, knowing Dean would be after food

"Ok" Sam said

We headed towards the car and drove off to the diner

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and i whispered to each other over dinner,

"seriously that shirt is very sexy" I said smiling, Dangling my legs over his lap and stroking his chest with my fingertips, His arm draped over my shoulders and he drew little circles on my arm with his fingers

"Guess I'll have to wear it more often" he whispered to me and kissed my cheek

"and the way you picked that lock so easily, well if we didn't have company, i would of had you right there" i smiled

Once we had finished our meal in the diner we headed back in the direction we came to check on the house. When we got there, there was no activity in the house, which wasn't really a good sign. I got a funny feeling about the house, and i could tell Zo and i were on the same wavelength

"Did it work?" Sam asked as we walked up to the house.

"I'm not sure, I would usually know by now. But I can't tell. Dean, Can you break in again please?" Zo said quickly.

Dean looked at me and winked, remembering what i told him earlier about him picking the lock

"Sure" Dean replied and went over to the door so he could unlock it.

When the door was open, Sam went in first, Zo followed him

"once again, very sexy" i said to Dean as i followed Sammy into the house, Dean right behind me.

"It didn't work, Zo" I said, knowing she too knew it

"No it didn't, why didn't it?" she asked, i could see she was thinking if we had done anything wrong

"Plan B?" Dean asked smiling.

"Plan B" we all agreed.

"Ok, I think the best way to do this is for us to separate and search the whole house for this Kobold" Zo said carefully.

"I agree" Dean said, he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, he was about to say something when we all saw Sam not moving

"Sam?" Zo asked, he turned to look at her, a strange look in his eyes

"Sam?" She asked again

"Zo, that's not Sam on the inside" Dean said

Sam's hand shot out and grabbed Zo by the throat and began to strangle her

I felt my throat tighten, finding it difficult, Dean worried as my legs went weak and i fell to the floor

"Sam please, it's me Zoey. Please Sam stop you're hurting me" she begged him, her voice weak and full of sadness.

"Dean help Zoey" I croaked

Dean left my side and tackled his brother to the ground, Zoey fell to the ground as Sam let her go

"Sam snap out of it" Dean yelled over and over again Pinning his brother to the ground

I got up and saw Zo get up, she pulled her gun from her ankle strap, she walked over and shot Sammy in the leg, He screamed.

Dean let go of him and ran to me, holding my face and asking if i was ok

"Yer" i said, stroking his face

A dark cloud whirled around the room then formed into a little girl

She looked so human, so innocent, Zo began to fire at her, each shot straight through the heart, She shrieked as each shot hit her

Sam lay on the floor clutching at his leg as Zo continued to fire

"Alice" Zo yelled. I reacted to my name

"Draw a devil's trap, now" she ordered

I grabbed the spray can from her bag and began to draw the devils trap, thinking what Zo's new plan was.

She continued to shot, making the girl stagger backwards

"Alice grab her, and pull her into the devil's trap and tie her there, I promise you will be ok, I promise. Just do it now." Zo said

I could feel her anger building up within her, I did as she asked knowing full well i would be fine, i had those i love with me, protecting me

Dean helped me tie the girl to the ground inside the devil's trap. The shooting stopped and i saw Zo run over to Sam

Dean and I held the girl to the ground, and tied up her feet and hands.

"you ok Babe?" Dean asked, looking up from the floor and looking me straight into my eyes

"Yer" I said, His hand touched mine

"Alice, Dean is she secure" Zo asked.

We checked our knots, she was still wriggling, but she wasn't breaking free

"Yeah, you can exorcise away." Dean replied, he took my hand and we went and stood behind Zo and Sammy

Sam opened his mouth to begin, when the door burst open a shocked looking Peter Kennedy stood at the door

"What's going on here?" he asked confused, I looked over to the young girl, her face and body no longer looked like the innocent young girl she was before, but an attractive young woman

"Why is Melanie tied to the floor and bleeding? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked again confused.

"Peter help me" she shrieked.

Dean saw Melanie moving, He ran and grabbed her, checking the knots still were tight. When she changed form the ropes changed how they were holding her, I ran over to assist him.


	20. Chapter 20

"Peter, stay right there" Zo demanded.

He stood there for a few seconds completely confused, not knowing what he should do.

"Peter, if you love me you will save me" Melanie begged.

Peter came running towards us. he grabbed Dean by his shirt and they began to wrestle, Zo came over and grabbed Melanie helping me hold her thrashing body down

"Sam now" Zoey shouted.

Sam began to chant as Melanie thrashed even more, we continued to hold her, worrying that if Peter or Dean accidentally broke the Devils trap we would loose her. Sam finished the chant and nothing happened.

"Sam try the next one and quickly" Zoey called over to him as Melanie became more angry

Sam continued onto the next exorcism, Peter escaped Deans grasp, knocking Dean onto the floor, Peter came running over and grabbed at Zo, tugging at her, she eventually lost her grasp and he flung her across the room, Dean came over taking her place beside me once again. As Peter attacked my sister, I flinched as he took another blow at her.

She grabbed him around the waist and tackled him to the floor, pinning him in place

Sammy was finishing the chant, i looked at him, a worried look on his face

"It's not working" i said, she was getting weaker but it still hadn't finished her off

Sam looked around worried, then started a new chant, we all knew that if this one didn't work we wouldn't know what to do, I held tighter onto Melanie's arm and leg and Dean held her the other side

Melanie became pale, and very weak, holes began to appear in her face and the rest of her body, Dean jumped over her and pulled me back out of the devils rap and shielded me, holding onto tightly, as her body began to burn from the inside out. eventually all that was left were the ropes, which i held in my hands still

Zo let Peter up, but he grabbed her round the throat, I started to choke again, Why did they always insist of strangling Zo. Dean looked worried. and held my face looking deep into my eyes, his full of concern

I heard Peter yelling

"Why did you kill her? Why wouldn't you let me go? Who are you? Why did you kill my sweet angel?"

Suddenly the grip became weak and i saw Zo holding his hand, pushing down on a nerve, till his grip let her go, She slapped him across the face

"Your precious angel tried to get my boyfriend to kill me, your precious angel took over my boyfriend's body so I had to shoot him, your precious angel, was not precious at all, you hear me." Zo growled, her voice weak but full of anger

I got up and started to walk over to Zo to try and calm her down

"Your Melanie wasn't human, she was a Kobold. Ever heard of one of those? Didn't think so. So before you start yelling at me you should be yelling at her for killing your family members" The anger just grew inside her, I gently stroked her arm

"What? She killed my family?" he began to ask confused.

"Yes" I replied kindly

Sam hobbled over and tried to calm Zo down, she looked down at his leg and began to cry, I looked at Sam and tilted my head to one side to motion to take her to one side, as i tried to explain to Peter what had happened

"Peter, tell me what do you do?" I asked

He seemed confused

"Well...I'm a doctor" He said

"Great, this i can work with, you know how you try and save people's lives, well that's sort of what we do, you see there are things in this world that aren't quite normal, not really human. We...well we try to stop them, they hurt even kill innocent people and we stop it, I'm sure you've seen things in the hospital that no one could really explain, the way someone maybe died, the reason!, even injuries that seem abnormal........They may have been caused by one of those things and well that girl was one of those things, we call it a Kobold....Look i know this is an information overload, but yes, that thing killed your family, it wasn't suicide, it was murder!" I said, trying to be calm

I could feel Dean watching me, making sure i was safe

Peter looked at me shocked, then his face softened

"But she seemed so ordinary" He answered

"Sometimes they do" I replied, i reached for his arm and squeezed it trying to comfort him

He looked over at Zoey

"and she....she is like you, she stops them"

"Yer, she's my sister, Zoey, we do this together" i said

"Did you choose to do this job" he asked

"We kind of had a crappy guidance counselor" I smiled

"Actually, our Aunt did what we do, she taught us everything she knew" I said calmly

"Why would you want to do this"

I breathed out slowly

"We've all been hurt by these things, we've lost people we loved, and once you know about these things, you can't pretend it never happened, to know that we go out there and try and stop others from feeling the loss of loved ones, the feelings that we are all too familiar with, knowing that those people can go home and see there family again.....it makes it al worth while" I said softly,

"Can i apologise to her?" Peter asked looking at Zoey again

I smiled and nodded, I walked over to Zo and Sam with him, Dean still watching

"I'm Sorry, Zoey I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just well…..you know" he mumbled out. when he stood in front of her

"I heard you may need a doctor for your leg, am I right?" he asked quickly looking at Sam.

"It's nothing, honestly I'm fine" Sam said.

Dean joined us and placed his hand on my back, I rested my head on his shoulder

"Stop being so modest Sam and let the doc sort it out" Dean said

Obviously he had heard my conversation with Peter

"Peter's a doctor" I explained to Zo and Sammy

"could you help?" I asked Peter

"Sure" he replied.

He found a first aid kit in the house and began to sort out Sammy's leg

Dean and i stood to one side, he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him and resting his head on my shoulder

"You miss her don't you" He asked

"What? who" i asked

"Your Aunt?" He whispered, still looking at the others to make sure we were not being watched or listened to

I breathed out

"More then you could ever know, but knows not the time to discuss it, I promise, one day, when I'm ready.....I will explain" I said, turning my head and kissing his cheek

I noticed Peter beginning to clean up and pulled Dean with me to join the others

"Thanks again Peter" I said Kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder

"What do we do now?" Dean asked.

"I think just to be safe, we do another house exorcism. Is that ok with you Peter?" Zo asked softly

"Yeah that's fine" he said calmly. Leaving the room with the blooded towel and instruments

Zo chose to use a didn't house cleansing ritual from the one she used earlier, I helped her,

Once finished Dean and I went to check on Peter,

"It's all sorted" I smiled

"Thanks.....for everything" he replied

"Just wish we could of helped you out sooner" I replied

Dean handed him a card with his number on

"If anything weird happens around here again, give us a call, and we'll see what we can do" he said

Peter said his thanks and we left, heading for a motel for the night, Zo looked so drained.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside a motel and Zo jumped out the car

"I'll go check us in" She said

We all got out of the car and waited for her to return, Dean lent against the car and pulled me back onto his chest, wrapping his arms around me again and resting his chin on my shoulder

Sammy stood beside us, waiting for Zoey to return.

She came out of the check in area

"They've only got one room, with two double beds left. Should I get it or should we move on to another motel." Zo Asked.

"Get it, Zo. Because the next motel around could be a days drive, and you look shattered" I said, looking at how tired she was

"Ok" she turned and headed back in.

As she signed us in we walked to the trunk and pulled out our bags, i grabbed mine and turned and sat down on the lips of the open trunk

"you ok babe?" Dean asked

I sighed

"Yer, i guess"

Sam grabbed his and Zo bag and walked to the side of the car waiting for her once again, she came out with the key and Sam pulled her in by the waist, I looked back at Dean

"Just kind of wished we had some time alone tonight" I smiled

I looked back and saw Sammy and Zo walking into the motel room, I grabbed the back of Deans neck and pulled him closer

"You know, just the two of us" i winked

He grabbed my bag and chucked it back into the car

"Well there's always that back seat" He smirked

"That's right, i did suggest it earlier" i said, stroking up his chest

"We going to go and get some food, be back soon" I shouted to Zo and Sammy, Dean and I got in the car, laughing and drove off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We drove for a while till we found a secluded area, Dean turned the engine off and smiled, I slipped into the back seat and smiled pulling my top over my head

"Care to join me" I teased

Dean was climbing over the front seat to join me, His lips met mine and we kissed, His hand grabbed my thigh and pulled it up, i wrapped it around him and lowered myself back onto the seat, pulling him on top of me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled my Jeans up, and looked at Dean he was leaning forwards slightly pulling on his boots, but i could see he had a huge smile on his face, i lent forwards stroking his back and kissed his bare shoulder, he turned to look at me

"Back Seat better?" he asked

he lent back sightly turning his whole body, i traced my fingers across his chest

"Much better" I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, then again more passionately

"What did i do to deserve you" he whispered as he began to kiss my neck

I smiled

"I'm not sure, but i glad you did whatever you did" i smiled, holding him tightly

His hands moved to unbutton my jeans

"I've only just pulled them on" i laughed

"Oh well!" He growled, pulling them down as i grabbed for his and began to undo them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside the motel, we had been gone quite a while, I climbed out of the impala and adjusted my clothes better, Dean joined my side, with our bags in his hand I draped my arms over his shoulders and kissed him, As our lips parted i opened my eyes and looked into his and smiled, I didn't see worry or hate or anything like that in his eyes, they were full of happiness and love, he kissed my forehead

"Come on then sexy" Dean said, squeezing my bum slightly and smiling again

We walked to the motel room, Deans arm over my shoulder, I tucked one hand in his back pocket and my other hand entwined with the one over my shoulder

Dean knocked on the door and Zo answered, we walked in and Dean tossed our bags onto the bed

Deans stomach began to rumble

"You hungry baby?" I asked reaching on my tiptoes and kissing his forehead.

I looked at Zo, she obviously guessed that we hadn't gone to get food, I smiled guiltily at her and she nodded at leftovers that she and Sammy must have ordered in. I pointed it out to Dean and he tapped my bum before going to help himself

'Thank you' I mouthed to her, smiling

Zo whispered something to Sam then walked over to me

"Alice can I speak to you for a moment?" She asked

"Yeah ok" I answered, wondering what she wanted to talk about

"Alice will you come shopping with me tomorrow?" she asked, concern filing her eyes slightly

"Ummmm" I thought over it, Dean might not be too happy but i really could do with a day to unwind with my sister

"Please Alice; I'm going to need your help with some things, so please come with me." she said, almost begging with me

I smiled

"Ok I'll go with you; I'll always help you if you need it." I replied

"Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Alice" she started jumping up and down on the spot, then pulled me in for a hug

When she finally calmed down we walked out of the bathroom, I saw Dean look up at me, he held out a couple of french fries, I waked over to him and pinched a few, then kissed him, gently stroking my hand under his jacket, kissing his cheek again.

Dean looked over his shoulder then rolled his eyes

"Hey you've had plenty of time to do that, so just stop it ok" He said.

"Ok" Zoey huffed and they climbed into bed

"I'm heading for the shower" i said kissing Dean

I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on


	21. Chapter 21

I walked out of the bathroom dressed in my little shorts and a tank top, Dean was sitting on the bed, in the dark, Zo and Sammy had drifted off to sleep, His jacket was thrown over the back of a chair. He looked at me and smiled, obviously liking what i was wearing, He stood up and walked over to me and i placed my bag on the floor

"Very sexy" he whispered, his hands resting on my bum, his lips pressing to my shoulders

"Behave, we're not alone" i said, hating what i was saying

"I'm gonna change" he said, tapping my bum as he left, it made me jump slightly but i smiled,

I climbed into bed and waited for him to join me, He came out of the bathroom topless but with loose jogging pants on, He climbed in beside me, wrapping his arms tightly around me, I wrapped my legs around him and rolled onto my back pulling him with me

"Guys, you've had plenty of time to do that, so just stop it ok" Sammy whispered, obviously still awake

Dean smiled, and kissed my nose, before rolling off me, i rolled with him and rested my head on his chest, his hands wrapped around me, puling me closer, I draped one leg over his, keeping our bodies in full contact, I kissed his chest gently before trying to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

I felt my body shake slightly and woke up to find Zo doing the shaking, i stirred, Deans arms still wrapped tightly around me, as i tried to move he woke up, mumbling that i was moving, he woke Sammy up, Zo noticed

"Dean, come on seriously" Zoey moaned

"Sorry" he mumbled back, his hands let me go and i turned and kissed him

Zo grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom to get dressed, I climbed out of the bed

"What you doing" Dean mumbled, still lying in bed

"Getting dressed, Zo and i are going out, she wants to do some shopping" I replied

That woke him up

"What? Why?" He asked sitting up in bed

"Because Zoey really wants to go shopping" i said

Dean looked at Sammy who was looking at us, Sammy shrugged back, he then looked at me, i turned and was about to take my top off, Dean jumped out of bed pulling the bed sheet with him and holding it up

"I'm not letting Sammy see you change" he smiled at me, i turned around

"And they say chivalry is dead" i joked and kissed him

he however did watch me change, whenever i looked at him again, his eyebrows were raised and a cheeky grin played on his lips

"hey" i smiled

"I'm not some toy for your pleasure" i said, then winked, Once i had pulled on my Denim skirt and black tight low cut t-shirt, Dean dropped the sheet, Sammy had changed while i was changing, I sat on the edge of he bed and puled on my black knee high boots

Dean walked over to his stuff and grabbed his jeans and a top and walked back over to the bed, he slipped off his jogging pants, I saw Sammy was rummaging in his bag so i pinched Deans bum

He jumped and smiled then pulled his jeans up and sat beside me on the bed

"do you really have to go?" Dean asked

I draped over his shoulders and kissed his cheek

"Yes, I do, but i promise you won't be disappointed, I'll get you some pie and you never know i might pop into the lingerie store and get a little something" I whispered in his ear

he turned and smiled

"Really" he asked

"Only if your good" I replied, then stood up, he followed me

Zo came out of the bathroom, also wearing a skirt, she walked up to Sammy, i looked back at them both before Dean turned my head to look at him again

I draped my arms over his shoulders, his hands on my bum

"I love it when you wear a skirt" he whispered

i kissed him

"and this top, well when i look down i can...." I nudged him before he could continue

Then kissed him Passionately

"You ready to go?" Zo asked

I stopped kissing Dean and turned to face her

"Almost" I replied

"I'll bring you back some pie and whipped cream, I promise" I whispered in Dean's ear

I kissed him quickly again, placing my hand on his chest

"Love you" he said quietly

As i turned he tapped my bum gently, I jumped and looked back at him and winked

I grabbed my bag, which i had prepared while Zo was in the shower and we headed out the door, the guys watching us as we left

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked as we started to walk towards the nearest shopping mall, which we had spotted the night before

"I think I want to get Sam a new suit." She said, looking at me and smiling

"I was thinking the same for Dean, I mean some of the ones they have are just plain awful" I replied smiling

We both laughed

xxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the mall and began walking around, we found a shop were we got suits for Dean and Sammy, we also decided to get new skirts and shirts for when we go undercover, then we headed out to another shop to buy normal everyday clothes, new Jeans new t-shirts.....it felt almost normal, we were just shopping and it had been a while sine we did this together

We decided to grab some lunch before we continued to do more shopping, I remembered to grab some pie for Dean to take back with and made a mental note to grab some whipped cream too.

We headed off and continued to shop, i saw the lingerie store and stopped, so did Zo, she told me she wanted to stop by here, she grabbed my arm

"I can't do this" Zo said

"Yes you can, so let's get our butts in there" I said, persuading her it was fine, either way i was going in there.

we walked in and Zo looked confused, she looked lost, but i knew exactly where i was headed and led the way, we picked a selection and tried them on, helping each other as to which ones were better, each one i tried on i thought if Dean would like them and smiled thinking Dean wouldn't care less what they looked like, he would be too excited at the lack of clothes.

I suggested we buy some new Nightwear too

Zo seemed slightly unsure

"Come on Zo, Sammy will love it" I said

"It's Sam" she replied

"Whatever....Sam, Sammy....same person...he will love it" I smiled

Zo eventually chose a Pj shorts set and a babydoll, I picked up to Babydolls and put them in my basket

"Zo" i said walking over to the corner

"maybe we should treat the guys" i smiled

I picked up a little dress up naughty nurse outfit and a naughty police outfit she laughed

"It would drive them crazy" I said, popping the cop uniform in my basket and handing her the nurse outfit

After getting the main things we came out for we headed back to the motel, I couldn't wait to see Dean again, and wondered what they had been upto all day with out us

We walked into the room to find Dean and Sammy in deep conversation, but it didn't take them long to notice we were back, Dean smiled and raised on eyebrow when he say the name on one of the shopping bags

Sam stood up as Zo walked closer and pulled her into a tight embrace, I walked upto Dean dropped the bags and wrapped my arms around him, his going straight to resting on my bum

"Missed you" He said in my ear

"Missed you too" I said, stroking my hands down his chest

"I got you some pie" i said reaching for a bag and pulling out the small plastic container with the pie in

"Also i got some new sexy undies" I whispered

"Really?" He said intrigued, raising an eyebrow

"Yep, and a little something extra that you might like" i said quietly

I pushed up onto my tiptoes and kissed his neck

"I think you'll like them" i said

I dropped back onto my heels and sat down, patting the seat beside me for Dean to join me

"So what have you been up to today?" Zo asked

"Well me and Sammy have been doing some research" Dean responded quickly. trying to remember we had company but trying to look in the bags at the same time, then sat down next to me

"What research?" I asked then kissed him on the nose

"Well there has been some mysterious kidnappings, girls have been kidnapped at night and then found the next morning nearly dead with half their clothes removed. Police have stated that this might be the cause of a serial rapist, the only problem is the girls don't remember ever being with anyone the night before." Sam said.

"So you mean like they don't remember anything of the night before?" Zoey confirmed

"Nothing" Dean confirmed.

"So do you think it's definitely something supernatural?" Zo asked

"Yeah, no human has the power to make someone forget what's happened to them" Sam replied.

"So what do you think it is?" I asked

Sam passed me a folder with some papers in it, the folder was titled 'NightStalker 1979 – 1986'.

"NightStalker?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, it's the spirit of a serial rapist or killer, come back to finish business" Dean confirmed.

"So where do we find this 'NightStalker'?" Zo asked.

"Well, we've figured out the pattern with each victim."Dean commented.

"Ok, so what's the pattern?" I asked.

"Each victim has been Brunette or Red head" Sam said quickly.

"Great" Zo muttered

I thought the same, i yawned and stood up again to stretch, I felt my top rise slightly, and pushed my chest out to stretch my back

"Dean you got the location right?" Sam asked

There was no answer, I looked down at Dean he was looking at me stretching, i smiled at him

"Dean?" Sam asked again snapping his fingers at Dean to get his attention.

"What? Sorry" Dean said suddenly coming back to earth.

I silently giggled, it was too easy to distract Dean

"The location?" Zo asked.

I sat back down and snuggled closer to Dean, his arm swung over my shoulder

"Oh yeah, he was buried underground, right outside the prison he was kept in. Only problem is, that prison has been under concrete for over fifty years." Dean replied.

"Ok, so how do we get to it?" Zo asked.

"There was a sewer system built in this town, and it runs straight through the old prison. We get to it there. But that's probably why all this is happening, something must of got through the sewer system and disturbed the NightStalker's bones ." Sam said

I looked at Dean, impressed that they had actually managed to do something today

"Well that sure makes me feel better" Zo complained.

"Well then let's get moving then" she said walking over to her bag

"Guess we'll have to wait till later for our little fun" I whispered in Deans ear

I stood and pulled him with me, he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, walking out to the car, throwing the car keys to Sammy

We got into the back seat as Sammy and Zo slid into the front, and we drove off Zo tucked her gun into her boots then began to pull on a pair of Jeans over them, I covered Deans eyes, he hadn't noticed and he looked at me, i still shielded his eyes from looking at Zo as she changed into her jeans.

"Eye's on the road Sam" she kept saying, I smiled as he would try to peek out the corner of his eyes again

"If you hadn't of carried me out of the motel room, i would of grabbed some Jeans" i said quietly to Dean

"It'll be fine, plus you look pretty foxy in that skirt" he said, leaning forwards and kissing me, placing his hand on my thigh and stroking up

Suddenly the radio basted music out, Zoey must have knocked it when pulling on her Jeans.

I reconised the music

_'Risin' Up back on the street_

_did my time, took my chances_

_went the distance now on back on my feet._

_Just a man and his will to survive'_

"It's your song tiger" i whispered in Deans ear, remembering the day i caught him in the shower singing it. and began laughing

he smiled and started to sing along

"_So many times it happens to fast,_

_you change your passion for glory,_

_don't lose you grip on the dreams of the past._

_You must fight just to keep them alive."_

"_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight._

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival,_

_And the last known survivor, stalks his prey in the night,_

_And he's watching us all, in the eye of the tiger" _

I began laughing again and Dean joined in with my laughter, His hand squeezed my thigh, Zo then switched off the radio, I looked at her, she had changed into her Jeans now and had a confused look on her face, she didn't understand what Dean and I found funny about the song.


	22. Chapter 22

We arrived at the sight, Dean and I headed for the trunk to grab our guns, i bent over to tuck my gun in my boot, heard a moan from Dean, I looked back to see what was wrong with Dean

"should of guessed" I said, standing up straight, he had been staring as i bent over

"Behave" i smiled and kissed his cheek

"Over here guys" Zo yelled from a distance

We joined her at an opening to the sewers

"Typical" i said, noticing how small and narrow they were

Zo lowered herself in first, followed by Sam, then I followed him, Dean behind me. we had to crawl through the pipes on our hands and knees, Deans hand kept wondering up my leg

"Stop it" I told him, it was a good thing he couldn't see me smiling

"Glad you stayed in the skirt" he said in a low voice

"Dean stop it" i said

We continued to crawl through the tunnels, they seemed to go on for miles, I could see a corner up ahead and knew Zo would be turning it soon, Suddenly i got shivers and felt cold, I wasn't till i reached the corned myself ad saw a small puddle of water, maybe Zo slipped i thought

we just continued crawling through the pipes, they really seemed to go on forever

"I'm sooooo COLD" Zo moaned from the front

Minutes later Sam gives in with a huff, "This pipe is way to small, I'm sooooo UNCOMFORTABLE"

he moaned.

"Well I wish I had worn JEANS" I moaned as Dean continued to grab my leg and make moaning noises

I really wished he wouldn't do that, i thought, i love him to bits, but crawling through this tunnel i didn't really feel sexy.

"I ain't complaining from back here" Dean said, I stopped and looked over my shoulder, he was smiling

"Sure wish i cleaned the pipes first though" he whispered to me, winking

I smiled at him, even in the most disgusting areas, he could joke, i have to admit, i was feeling less sexy knowing that i was still driving him crazy

I could see the end of the tunnel, I looked over Sammy and saw Zo looking back at us, then suddenly she disappeared out of the tunnel

Sammy crawled faster and left the tunnels, Dean and I caught up.

I crawled out of the pipes and noticed 3 figures in the room, Zo, Sammy and our target, Zo's shirt was wet, making my assumption of Zoey slipping right, she was doing up her shirt buttons, I wasn't sure how they popped undone, but i think our ghosty had something to do with it

Dean noticed him on the floor and began to draw a circle of sat around him

"Sammy you could of at least waited till you got home" Dean said, seeing Zo and her wet top, as she finished doing her shirt up

"We'll go find the grave" I tell Zo as Dean and i walk down a large tunnel

"Looks like there's more little tunnels" Dean smiled

"You first then" I smile back

"Let me get the good view" I joke

As we crawl down the tunnel we see a small clearing up a head

"Yatzee" Dean yells as he helps me climb out

There in front of us was the disturbed ground, the bones not yet uncovered, I grab my blade and start to shovel the dirt out the way with Deans help.

Once all the bones were seen and accounted for I poured on the salt, as Dean then coated them in lighter fuel

"You want the task" Dean smiled handing me the book of matches

I it the matches and threw them into the exposed bones, they went up in flames, We didn't wait to watch the flames die down, we just headed back through the tunnels

I walked into the clearing where Sammy and Zo sat on the floor

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" I was beginning to feel cold now

"You Ok Babe?" He asked me

"Yer, fine" i said, kissing his cheek

"Not looking forward to crawling through the tunnels again" i said

"I am, as long as your infront again" He smiled

I pushed him gently but he pulled me close

"Go on" he teased

"What about the pipework" i said, looking down

He smiled

"I'll control myself" he smiled

I watched Zo and Sammy climb into the tunnels

"Fine, but you have to make it up to me later" I smiled

Climbing into the tunnel

I was really feeling the cold down in the tunnel, my arms began to get goosebumps.

I saw Zo and Sammy climbing out at the other end

"Near the end tiger" I joke

"Pity" he laughed back

It was dark as we climbed out and the night chill really hit me, and i rubbed my arms

"I'm so cold" i mumbled

Dean walked upto me and began to rub my arms, he then took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders, i pulled my arms through the sleeves, It smelt so much of Dean and i breathed in the collar

"That looks very sexy on you" he said as he wrapped his arms around me as we walked back to the car.

Dean got in the driving seat and we headed off to the motel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We parked outside the motel and climbed out the car

"Thought you were going to repay me for going in the tunnel first" i said, placing my hands on Deans chest and kissing him

"Crap, sharing a room" he said

i nodded then looked at the car, then back and Dean smiling

"Hey guys we're going for a drive, I missed driving my car" Dean called over to Zo and Sammy and we get back into the car

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and i sat in the back seat, kissing, his hand stroking up my skirt, his lips left mine and began to kiss my neck, I tugged at his T-shirt ad pulled it over his head, feeling his muscular chest under my fingers,

"You know i still have show you what i brought today" i smiled

He lifted his head up and looked at me smiling

then continued to kiss my neck

I reached my hands down and undo his Jeans, he grabs my top and pulls it off over my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like they are both sleeping" I said turning to Dean as we tried to get into the motel room

Dean got on his knees and begans to unpick the lock

"That is so sexy" i said, leaning over him and whispering into his ear.

As we walked in I saw both Sammy and Zo asleep on their bed, I walk over and grabbed the bag from the lingerie shop and tugged on Deans arm

"come see what i got then" i whispered as i pulled him into the bathroom

I pulled out the little underwear sets one by one and showed Dean, then last of all i pulled out the police uniform

"and i thought this could be for a little bit of fun" I said smiling, Dean grabbed me and pulled me in close

"you are so naughty" he smiled

"You ain't seen anything yet baby" I smile as i pressed my lips to his

Dean walked into the bedroom, and grabbed his jogging bottoms, i took off my skirt and walked into the bedroom, pulling my T-shirt off and pulling a tank top on

"see you under the covers" i whispered in Deans ear as he went back into the bathroom

I climbed under the duvet and waited till Dean climbed in behind me and wrapped his arms around, Pressing a small kiss to my shoulder as we drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up early the next day, still in Dean's arms, he stirred as i began to move

"I'm gonna head for the shower" i said turning in his arms and kissing his lips

"Stay alittle longer" Dean pleaded

"I like just laying here with you" he said, pulling me in tighter to his chest

"well i can't argue with you on that" i said as we began kissing, making sure to keep the noise down so we didn't wake the other two.

After a while i stretched

"Ok i really need a shower now" i said and placed my hands on Deans chest,

"Fancy joining me" i whispered in his ear

Dean jumped out the bed quicker then i did

"Take that as a yes" i giggled quietly, making sure not to disturb Zo and Sammy

"but we have to keep the noise down" i said, climbing out of the bed and walking into the bathroom with him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got changed in my jeans and a plain T-shirt and walked into the bedroom, Dean followed seconds after

"Wow they must be tired if they slept though that" Dean said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck

"Love you Gorgeous" he said softly in my ear

"Love you too" i said turning in his arms and smiling up at him before kissing him,

I grabbed Deans hand and walked over to the bed, we climbed on and i snuggled into his arms

"Maybe we should wake them soon" I suggested

"Yer, but not yet" Dean replied, pulling me on top of him, his hands then rested on my bum, he squeezed it gently and i squeaked

I heard movement from the other bed and looked over to see Zo move, Sam moaned as she did,I rolled off Dean and Kissed his lips as he squeezed my bum again

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily

"After 12" I replied, kissing Deans nose

"I slept through the morning!" She said shocked

"Yeah, you looked too peaceful so i didn't wake you" I said smiling

"Thanks, I think I'm going to get changed now, you two want to go get some lunch when I'm done?" She asked

"Yeah" we both both replied, realising we hadn't eaten since sometime yesterday

"Sam, wakey wakey eggs and bacey" Dean called over to Sammy who was still sleeping

Zo got up and grabbed her bag to change.

Sammy stirred and looked at us

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll keep her busy so you can change" Dean smiled at me.

Dean began kissing me again, Sammy moaned at us but did get changed

"Ok you guys can stop now" Sammy said

"Huh!" Dean said looking up

"No we're not done yet" he smiled, i placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to me again for another kiss.

Zo came out of the bathroom

"Lets get some food i you" i said to Dean kissing his nose.

We headed down to the car and drove onto a diner

Dean and I decided to stay in the car as Sammy and Zo got the food

"What you want?" Sammy asked us

"Couple of burgers" Dean replied as he wrapped his arm over my shoulder

Sammy was about to climb out

"Get mine with extra onions Sammy" Dean asked

"Not if you're hoping to get anything tonight" I smirked

I looked in the mirror and saw Sammy roll his eyes

"Do you two have to do it everynight?" Sammy asked in a mood

"Only the days that end in a Y" Dean commented back, i giggled slightly

Sam huffed in a response

"Take it you didn't get lucky last night- great return of Mr Cranky pants" Dean mumbled loudly

Sammy slammed the door and walked off to the diner with Zo

"That was mean" i said nudging him

"Don't provoke him" i said kissing him on the lips

I continued to kiss Dean till Zo and Sammy came back to the car, Zo handed us our food, i turned round to look at her

"Are you Ok?" I mouthed

she nodded looking sightly confused, i shifted my eyes to Sam and she looked, he still looked slightly miserable

"I fell asleep when he went to have a shower" She began to mouth back

"I didn't mean to, I mean...i wanted to...you know, But i was so tired, I needed to sleep" She continued to mouth

she slouched back in her seat and ate her food

I began to ate my burger as i snuggled into Deans arms, I could hear Zo and Sammy talking in the back of the car

"Mr Cranky Pants won't be around much longer" I whispered, kissing Deans cheek

we sat in the car looking at the information Sam and Zo had found on a case nearby, Bodies being found drained of all blood, no sign of teeth marks, or other injuries, just al blood gone

"So I guess that rules out Vamps" i said

We stayed in the car for a while discussing the case as it began to grow dark outside

"Better head back to the motel" Zo suggested

Dean started the Impala and she roared into life, as we headed back tot he motel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all went straight to the room that we were still sharing, I was beginning to grow tired, Zo popped into the bathroom to change, Dean grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his chest

i wrapped my arms over his shoulders and got onto my tiptoes and kissed him, his arms wrapped tighter around me, lifting my feet off the floor, I tucked them up behind me and continued to kiss him

Zo came out of the bathroom and ignored us as she walked over to Sammy, they began to whisper to each other

"I'm going to change for bed" I told Dean as he lowered me to the floor

"Lets give them a little privacy" i said, pulling Dean in the bathroom with me

We closed the door behind us and i took my T-shirt off, Deans eyes it up, and he pressed himself against me, holding me tight around he waist

"Hey, there are people in the other room" i said playfully batting him away

"Didn't stop you this morning" he smiled

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"They were still asleep this morning" i teased

"But, if you behave tonight, i promise to make it worth your while tomorrow" i said kissing him again,

I stepped back and pulled my jeans off

"How can i resist that" Dean said

"Just try" i said smiling, pulling on a tank top and a pair of small tight pj shorts.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and began to brush my teeth

"Stop staring at my ass" I told Dean

"And get ready for bed" i ordered

He laughed slightly but did as i told him,

Once i had finished brushing my teeth i walked up to Dean and placed a hand on his bare chest, his hands rested on my hips, his lips touched mine

"Mmm...minty" Dean said as our lips parted

"Be waiting for you in bed" I said kissing his cheek as he went to brush his teeth

Sammy and Zo were cuddling in bed when i came back out, I climbed under the duvet and waited for Dean to join me, He came out afew minutes later and climbed in beside me, I rested my head on his chest and draped one leg over his

"What took you so long?" i whispered, i lifted my head to look into his beautiful eyes

"Sorry" he whispered back, he then kissed me gently, our lips parted for a second, before i pressed mine against his again, he pulled me in tighter, my body practically on top of his as we kissed slowly and passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke when i heard Zo moving around, i watched her walk out of the bathroom and go to Sammy

Dean was already awake

"Morning Sexy" he said

"How long have you been awake?" I asked noticing he was alert

"Awhile, but i was just happy holding you in my arms" he replied, kissing the top of my head

"Do you think they may leave us alone for awhile" I said quietly, stroking Dean chest with my fingertips

"We're heading out to get some food, we'll be back soon with it" Zo said, i sat up

"Sounds good, you kids have fun" I said, pulling at my tank top as they left the room

"Well guess if you wish for something enough" i smiled at Dean

He smiled and pulled me down on top of me as we kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled off Dean's hot body, panting

"Wow" he breathed

I laughed

"Fancy taking this into the shower" he asked

I grabbed the sheets and ran into the bathroom, Dean following close behind

I turned the shower on as Dean grabbed me and began kissing my neck, I dropped the sheets and pulled Dean into the shower with me, As he lifted me up i banged my head on the shower head

"Ouch....Crap" i shouted

Dean began laughing and soon distracted me from the pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean climbed out the shower and left me to wash my hair, as i came out, i wrapped a towel tightly around me, and walked into the bedroom, Dean sat on the bed, fully dressed in his new suit. Zo and Sammy had just walked into the room, I began rubbing my head to feel if the bump had gone down

"What's Happened?" Zo asked noticing my head rubbing

"You don't want to know" I said, winking at Dean, I picked up my bag and headed back into the bathroom to change.

I pulled on my pencil skirt and red shirt, and brushed my hair, pulling it up into a bun, then walked out into the bedroom, As soon as i put my bag on the floor, Dean grabbed me and pulled me into his chest

"Very sexy" he said, looking at my outfit

"Say for you, that suit looks good on you, how am i going to keep my hands off you" I smiled

I kissed his cheek and walked over to slip my high heels on

"So as discussed yesterday, we will head to the town and question the sheriff about the bodies found" I said, reminding everyone

Dean stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me again and rested his head on my shoulder he must of looked down

"Nice, little bit of cleavage on show" He whispered

I turned in his arms

"Only for you tiger" i said, his hands caressed my back then slipped to my bum

"Do you want something to eat?" Zo asked

she reminded me we weren't alone

Dean and i ate as Sammy and Zo changed into their business clothes, I made a quick phonecall to the sheriff office and told the women we wished to talk to the sheriff.


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as we were all ready we went to the car and drove to the town to question the sheriff

When we arrived we walked in

"Excuse me, we are here to talk to the sheriff" I flashed my fake FBI badge at her,

"I spoke on the phone with you" I said

"Oh of course agent..." The women behind the desk said

"Jones, this is agent, Smith" I said pointing to Dean

"And agents Gregson and Franklin" i said pointing to Zo and Sammy

"the sheriff is in his office, he is expecting you, you can go through" she said, smiling sweetly

We walked down the corridor and knocked on the sheriffs door

"Come in" he called

The sheriff stayed behind his desk as we entered the room, he was a man in his mid thirties, and was very weedy looking

He smiled as soon as he saw me and Zo

"Ladies, please sit" he said, pointing to two chairs opposite the desk

Zo and I sat down as Dean and Sammy stood behind us, I crossed my legs and we began to question the sheriff, he made me feel very uncomfortable, every question we asked, he answered with a sleazy comment and continued to flirt with Myself and Zo, I could feel Zoey was uncomfortable too, but we continued to do our job, However behind me i could hear Dean cracking his knuckles

I looked back and smiled to try and comfort him his face was as stone and full of anger, he then looked at me and it softened slightly, i glanced quickly at Sammy, who looked angry also and was shifting his weight from one foot to another.

I looked back at the sheriff, as he continued to flirt and make sleazy comments.

"Well thank you for your time" i said standing up signaling to the others it was time to leave,

"maybe we could see the bodies later, do you think we could get access to them and the scene of where the bodies have been found" Zo asked

"Sure I'll let my men know, will it be yourselves" he asked

"It might be, but inform them that it might be any of my colleagues" I said, smiling

We left the sheriffs office, Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me to the car, I notice Sam do the same with Zo, they both were fuming still

"Your not jealous are you Dean?" I asked smiling

"You're going back to the motel, both of you. We don't want Sheriff McFlirtypants anywhere near you again" Dean demanded

"Fine by me" I replied,

"Fine" Zo answered

we didn't want to make matters worse and we both had a feeling he would show up at the coroners or the scene of crime

Dean hopped in the drivers seat and began to drive, he began to calm down as he drove, i grabbed Deans leg and he looked at me and smiled

"Cheer up" i smiled

"I'm just so....how dare he flirt with my girl" he said

I leaned over and kissed his cheek

"he had no chance with me, he's no you" I whispered in his ear.

I sat back in my seat and his hand rested on my thigh

"Can you drop us off at the store on the way back?" Zoey asked

"Sure" Dean said calmly

I was slightly confused by her strange request

Dean pulled the car over and dropped us off at the shop

"Love you" I said kissing Dean's cheek before i climbed out the car

I watched him drive off before Zo and i walked into the store

she led the way and headed straight for the frozen section, she walked over to the ice cream and grabbed a large tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie Dough ice cream

"If we're going to be alone for a few hours, we might aswell have some fun" she said smiling, then began laughing, i began laughing too, we both had a weakness for Ben and Jerry's

we walked off back to the motel quickly, looking forward to our ice cream

As i opened the front door, i kicked off my heels, Zo went and grabbed two spoons and i sat on the sofa, ZO sat beside me at an angle and swung her feet up onto my lap, as we dug our spoons into the tub.

After a while we began to chat

"Alice do you know about Dean's last year before he went to hell?" Zo asked me

We hadn't really spoken about it

"No, what happened during it?" I asked, thinking Sammy must of told her

"Well, he did lots of things that I'm sure he's not proud of, such as the Doublemon twins" She said quickly.

"The Doublemon twins?" I asked shocked

I began to fidget with my fingers

"He slept with lots of women, trying to live everyday as his last, the Doublemon twins was just one experience" she told me, i could sense she was regretting what she said, but we continued to talk for awhile about Dean's womanising ways

I was thinking about how i was going to get back at Dean for not telling me about this

"So you tried any of your new sexy undies with Sammy yet?" I asked, having come up with a pan for Dean

"It's Sam, and not yet, but i want to soon, we just haven't been alone long enough too" She replied shyly

I decided to not continue, knowing that it was making Zo uncomfortable

We had now finished the tub of ice cream, Zo got up to put the rubbish in the bin, then came back and threw her legs back onto my lap

We continued to chat about random things, it had been awhile since we had just sat and talked

"So i was thinking I want to get a new blade that will fit in my boot easily" I told her, I held up my hand and measured between my fingers the approximate size, it was about 5-6 inches

"I want one abit smaller" she said, agreeing that a new blade would be nice, she held up her fingers and measured approximately 3-4 inches

I heard the door open

"Really...?" i asked

I saw both Dean and Sammy in the door way, they looked at us and what we were doing

"That small?" I asked her

we both looked at the guys, who suddenly began to look uncomfortable, they both looked down then back up at us, Sammy looked more worried then Dean

"you sure you're not downsizing that babe" Dean said smiling

I looked at Dean then at my hands and back at Dean, It clicked as to what they thought we were talking about

Zo put her hands down and looked embarrassed

"Blades Dean, we're talking about Blades" I said, Sammy seemed to relax

Dean began to walk over, he sat on the chair arm and kissed the top of my head

"You have such a dirty mind" I whispered slapping his chest playfully, he grabbed my hand

"That's not always a bad thing" he whispered in my ear

"So we saw the bodies" Sammy said, trying to interrupt me and Dean

"Great, what did you find?" I asked them

"Not much, the scene is clean, no sign of blood or struggle, Sheriff McFlirtyPants showed up, asked after the pair of you, Sammy had to hold me back before i started swinging....that man really..." Dean began to say

"Ok, and the bodies" Zo asked

"no new info....no sign of injury, just drained of blood" Sammy told us

"Maybe we should interview the victims family's tomorrow" Sammy then suggested

"Sounds great to me" Zo said she got up,

"How long have you had that?" Sammy asked as he watched her, he pointed to a tattoo on her hip

"A while" she replied slightly confused

"Yer, Alice has one too, but it's on her other hip" Dean said

I moved along the sofa, making room for Dean, he flopped down beside me and swung his arm over my shoulder.

"When did you notice it?" Sam asked.

"When I first saw Alice and it was the only thing she had on" Dean replied, I blushed slightly at Dean's comment but then smiled remembering, what followed.

"How did you not notice Zo's? Were you too busy staring at her lady lumps?" Dean asked.

I began to laugh, but could feel Zoey's embarrassment

"Really, is that true Sammy?" I asked still laughing.

Sam walked over to Zo and put an arm around her

"Don't worry babe, i love every bit of you" Dean said, as he began to kiss my neck

i pushed him off, I thought i would do alittle pay back for Zo

"So Dean, Zo tells me about the fun you had in your last year before you went to hell, especially with the Doublemon twins" I said

Dean looked at me shocked by my comment then looked at Sammy

"You didn't" Dean said to Sammy

Sammy looked down

"I did sorry" Zo confessed

"No Secrets" she told him

Dean looked back at me, i pretended to be angry but i couldn't keep the smirk off my face

"Ummm....Doublemon twins, right, i can explain that" Dean said, trying to recover

I saw Zo mumble something to Sammy and leave the room, I knew they were leaving so Dean and I could talk

"Alice Babe, they meant nothing to me, Honestly" he turned to face me on the sofa and looked deep into my eyes

"I didn't know you back then" he said trying to convince me it meant nothing

I stood up, as i turned away from him, i smiled knowing he hated that we were having this conversation, i turned around, my face sour again

"We'll Dean i guess I'm just going to have to make you forget about them aren't i" I said smiling

He looked confused

"What" he asked

"well I'm not happy about the fact it was twins, or some the other stuff that I've heard happened in that year, you know, bendy girl and possible son" i said

He looked at the floor

"How much did that bitch tell Zo" he mumbled, then looked back at me.

"Don't worry" i said

I pulled up my skirt and climbed onto Dean's lap, my legs either side of his

"but hey its the past and well, this is now, and i want to make you forget them" I told him, pushing my fingers through his hair and pulling his head back

his eyebrows went up in surprise

"Really, your not angry?" He asked

"Do i look angry" i said

he smiled and grabbed my thighs, Standing up, he carried me to the bed he dropped me onto the bed and pulled of his jacket, he then fell on top of me and began to undo my shirt and i unbuttoned his suit trousers, we began kissing, getting caught up in the moment

The door opened

"You guys want to get some...." Zo began, then noticed us

we looked at her and i smiled

"...food" she finished off

i looked down at mine and Deans bodies, my shirt was completely off, Deans shirt undone, his trousers undone and my skirt up to me thighs. i looked at Dean and smiled

"Take it you're busy then" Zo said, as she started to shuffle out the door

"Hey" Dean called and tossed her his keys

she turned and dean and i began kissing again, his lips traced down to my neck and before the door closed i shouted to Zo

"Zo, the backseat is better for that kind of thing".

I wasn't sure if she understood what i meant, and wondered how long it would take her

Dean looked at me

"What!, it is" i smiled

"you know that is seriously gonna freak her out when she understands" Dean smirked

"I know, but it'll give us some time alone" i smiled


	25. Chapter 25

"So you forget about the Doublemon twins?" I asked

wrapping the bed sheet around my body

"Who?" Dean smiled, rolling onto his side to look at me, his fingers gently traced up my arm

I laughed and propped myself up on my elbows and kissed Dean,

"I'm gonna get changed Tiger, before Zo and Sammy come back, I think they saw enough of us already today" i said smiling,

I kissed him again and grabbed my clothes

xxxxxxxx

"Is it safe?" I heard at the door, before a few knocks

"Yes" i reply shouting to Zo

she walked in, she slumped down on the bed and looked fed up

"It's a natural act you guys, there's nothing wrong with it" Dean commented, i sat on his lap and stroked his shoulder

"we know, but i wasn't expecting to see so much of either of you" she said, standing up again, she grabbed her bag and kissed Sammy on the cheek before heading into the bathroom

"I think we should give them some time alone" i whispered in Deans ear

He kissed my neck

"Maybe your right, otherwise there maybe a Mrs Crankypants too" He smiled

"Plus, I'm starving" Dean said, stroking my leg

I looked at my thigh and his hand moving up it

"For what" I smiled

He laughed and we stood up

"Hey Sammy, we're popping out for food, we'll be awhile i think" I said

Dean grabbed the keys from Sammy

"see you later" i said and pulled Dean out of the room with me

"Man i could eat a cow" Dean said

"what? used a lot of energy" he smiled

I kissed his cheek and we walked down to the car

xxxxxxxxxxx

After spending quite a while in the diner and driving around the town, we decided it would be safe to head back to the motel, I gingerly unlocked the door, finding both of them wearing very little clothing.

"You kids have fun?" i said smiling at them both

Zo smiled and hopped into the bed, Sammy's face was a picture, nothing could wipe that grin of his face

"Guess they did" Dean said quietly to me

I popped into the bathroom to change, Dean came in with me,

As i lifted my head from brushing my teeth he stood behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist

"We really need to get our own room soon" he said

i turned in his arms and kissed his jaw line with several little kisses

"I completely agree" i told him

he smiled and looked into my eyes

"you ready for bed" He asked

I nodded, he picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder and carried me to the bed, I was quiet as it looked as if Sammy and Zo were already asleep. he gently let me down on the bead and climbed in with me. I draped a leg over him and snuggled in close, I kissed his chin and he wrapped his arms around me, As we fell asleep in each others arms

We all woke early the next day, taking it in turns to head for the shower and change, I came out wearing skinny Jeans and a T-shirt, a pulled a fitted checked shirt over to keep me warm, i sat on Deans lap as i pulled on my converse

"You smell good" he said as Zo and Sammy were in the bathroom, i turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled

"so do you" I said kissing his lips

"You smell the way a man should smell" I smiled

he smiled and laughed slightly

Zo and Sammy came back into the room

"Shall we get something to eat now" i asked, as we all looked ready

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We sat in the diner, in a booth towards the back and talked quietly about what we were going to do today

"Damn....my phone's in the car, You mind if i go get it tiger" i said to Dean, placing a hand on his chest and kissing his cheek,

he handed the keys over and kissed me back

"I'll miss you" he whispered

"Miss you more" i smiled back and jumped out the booth heading towards the car,

I opened the door and found my phone on the seat, I grabbed it and placed it in my pocket, I ducked and lifted out of the car

Suddenly someone's hand covered my mouth, wrapping their other arm around my arms, as someone else tried to restrain my legs stopping me from kicking free, I struggled in their grasp, I kicked my feet slightly managing to kick off my converse shoe just as someone hit me over the back of the head.

I woke up to the sound of my mobile ringing 'not very good kidnappers if they didn't check if i had a phone' i thought rubbing my head and reaching for my phone, It was difficult i was in a very cramped cage

"Zo" i whispered

"yer, I'm fine, just in abit of a buttmunch situation" I said, giving her our codeword for danger

I looked around, there were cages everywhere, filed with people

"look i gotta go i hear movement" I said knowing she would understand my situation immediately and try and track me down

"ok, just hurry and find me"

"Yer, i love you to Zo" I whispered

"look i really gotta hang up" i replied, i waited for her to finish taking then tucked my mobile back in my pocket

I knew she would hurry and find me, but i felt so uncomfortable, i was trapped in a tiny cage, I saw a door open a little bit of light filling the room, there really were cages everywhere, I pretended to still be out cold, but watched carefully as a figure came into the room and looked around, then left without saying a thing

"Their Human" i said to myself

I heard a noise in the cage beside

"what? where...where the he am i" a small scared voice said

"Hey, hey....look at me" i said, i had to calm her down before they came in to shut her up

"look at me....it's ok, your gonna be fine" i said, i poked my fingers through the bars

"hey...come on look at me" i said, she turned, her head was bleeding, tears streaming down her face

"that's it, we have to keep quiet" i told her calmly

"but where am i?" she asked

"I'm not sure, but i promise i won't let anything happen to you" i said, shifting in the cage slightly so i could see her better

she was only young, maybe 15

"My name's Alice" i said, trying to keep her calm

Alice?" she asked, i nodded

"I've got help coming, i promise I'll get you out of here, what's your name" i asked

"Lisa" she said weakly

"Ok, Lisa, i need you to trust me ok, I'm going to get you out of here, I'm going to get everyone out of here, I promise" i said reassuringly

"i...i.....i trust you" she said calmly

the tears still running down her cheeks

"Ok, good, but i need you to stay quiet, and if anyone comes in, pretend to be knocked out ok" i said

She nodded

"why does everyone else look so pale" she asked, looking around the room

"I think that whoever these people are, are draining people's blood, but I'm not sure why, but remember i promise nothing will happen to you" i said, smiling


	26. Chapter 26

We waited quietly in the cages, I hoped Zo would show up soon. I could feel she was getting closer

"Come on Zo" I said quietly, i began to fiddle with my necklace

Lisa sat in the cage beside me, she was shivering now

"What's that" Lisa asked, pointing to my necklace

"Oh it's just a necklace, something my Aunt gave me years ago, she had one identical she gave one to my sister and a ring to my brother, it was something she said would keep us together wherever we are" I said

"What does it say on it" I knew she was trying to distract herself from where she was

"There's four words Unity, love, hope and Strength, each one represents one of us, My brother was hope, my sister unity, my Aunt love and mine strength, she used to tell me you can't have one without the other" i said remembering her.

"That's really sweet, where is she now" Lisa asked

"She died, a little while ago" i said softly

"Sorry" she muttered

I pressed a finger to my mouth, i could hear movement

I saw a light flash past a half open door at the other end of the room, I moved in my cage as the door opened, the light then shone in my face

"Lisa, there here. we're gonna get you out" I said as Dean ran over to my cage

"Dean" i said, poking my fingers through the bars, he touched them and kissed my fingers

"You ok babe?" he asked

"Much better now" i said as he began to break the lock

he pulled me out and pulled me close to his chest as he hugged me

"You sure" he said, brushing the hair out of my eyes

I kissed his lips gently

"It takes more then this to break this girl" i smiled

"Hey. shoe" he said holding my converse, having taken it from Zo, I pulled it on

"and these are yours i believe" i said pulling the keys to the car out of my pocket

he shoved them in his Jeans pocket

"Thanks, I had to hotwire her" He smiled

"come on, we need to get the others out" I told him and began to help open the cages

I got Lisa out the cage first and told her to stand to one side, I ran over to help Zo break a lock when suddenly i heard a gun shot, Lisa screamed, I span round, everything seemed to go in slow motion, as i watched Dean fall to the ground, like a dead weight, No! he couldn't be dead I felt Anger and hate fill my body and remembered the last time i felt like this, it consumed me, I grabbed the gun from the back of Zo's Jeans and began shooting at the figure that had shot Dean, I knew it wouldn't kill the figure as the bullets were rock salt, but it would hurt like hell, and right now, i wanted it to hurt!

I saw Zo and Sammy continue to get people out and usher them through the door they had come in through, as soon as the gun was empty and the figure was on the floor i ran over to Dean, i stroked his face

"Dean, Dean?" I asked

he looked up at me and smiled, his shoulder was bleeding,

"Your alive" I said tears starting to run down my face

"Hope so!" he replied, he began to sit up,

I wrapped my arms around him tightly

"Ok, hurting now" he said

"Sorry" i said and kissed his forehead

I helped Dean up and we walked outside

"You've lost quite a lot of blood" i said as we walked out

His arm wrapped around me

"I'm ok baby, I promise" he said kissing my forehead

"Sammy, you drive, we need to get Dean back to the motel" I said, digging in Deans pocket for the keys

he smiled at me

"What?" I asked surprised that he was smiling

"Don't you want to wait till we're alone to do that" he said

I smiled, he obviously was feeing ok, he hadn't lost his sense of humour

"Alice" I heard as i helped Dean lean on the car, I took my checked shirt off and pressed it to Deans wound

"Alice" i heard again, suddenly Lisa appeared beside me

"Lisa" i said

she saw Dean and the blood and went pale

"is he going to be ok" she whispered to me

"Yer, i just need to get him cleaned up and repaired" i smiled

She then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight

"Thank you" she said

"It's ok" i replied

"But I'm afraid we've gotta go, I've gotta sort him out" i said nodding to Dean, he smiled and took my hand and kissed it gently

"The police are on their way" i said, just then i heard sirens in the distance

I opened the back door and helped Dean sit down, Sammy and Zo sat in the front and started the car. We headed back to the motel as i held my shirt onto Dean's shoulder.

As Sammy pulled up i began to take Dean upstairs, Zo and Sammy went to the check in Desk, to see if they had anymore rooms

Dean was beginning to look pale from the loss of blood

"Come on tiger, don't quit now" i said as his body began to get heavier

Sam and Zo caught up with us and Sammy helped me take Dean to our room, As i tried to open the door, Sammy took Dean from me, It clicked open and i entered and went over to grab my first aid kit as Sammy put Dean on the sofa, i heard him moan in pain as Sammy lowered him.

I sat down beside Dean and helped him remove his jacket

"We're headed to our new room, we'll catch up with you in the morning ok" Zo said

"Love you" she then said kissing my forehead

"Ok, see you guys in the morning" I replied and kissed her cheek, then opened my first aid kit

I heard the door shut and turned to face Dean

I began to help lift his good arm out of his t-shirt, I cleaned up the blood and began to work on his shoulder, Pulling out the bullet, cleaning the wound then applying a dressing

"Alice" Dean said quietly

"Are you ok?" he was very sincere in the way he asked me, His hand came up and cupped my cheek then pulled my head up so he could look into my eyes, they were wet.

"Babe, what's up?" He asked pulling me off my seat and onto his lap

"I thought i lost you" I said weakly

"Come on it takes more then a bullet to the shoulder to kill me off" he said into my neck as he kissed it to try and comfort me

"I know, but i saw you fall, i didn't see where you were shot" i said weakly

"and well i kind of lost myself for a moment" i said

Dean looked confused at me

"You know you said that i missed my aunt, and i told you that was a story for another time, well i guess i should tell you now" i said, I stood up and fidgeted with my fingers

"Well when my Aunt was killed, i....well.... it really hurt me, you know, i relied on her so much, and well when she died, i was filled with so much hate and anger.....i actually disappeared for 4 months, to this day Zo doesn't know what i was doing, but..... well i hunted, but i was like a machine, the only emotions i felt were anger and hate" I looked at him he just stared back at me, so i turned and continued to explain

"I killed any demon or ghost i came across, anything that got in my way to the thing that killed my Aunt, i began hating what i was, being consumed with those feelings, well when i finally got it, I broke, i wasn't sure who i was anymore," I heard Dean get up and walk towards me,

I turned to face him and held out my hand to stop him from coming closer

"I've only just got back to how i was, and when i thought i had lost you, i felt that hate and anger again, I felt like i was becoming that person again, I don't want to be that person again" i said, tears running freely down my cheeks, I collapsed to my knees

"Dean i can't lose you, I don't want to be her again" I cried

Dean knelt down beside me and cradled me in his arms, his hand began stroking my hair and he rocked me gently

"I promise you Alice, I will never let that happen" he said softly in my ear as he pressed a kiss to my forehead

he lifted my head to look in his eyes, they were so kind

"I promise" he said again, pressing a kiss to my lips gently

"I love you" he whispered, his lips still touching mine

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly

"be careful, shoulder" he said, as i rested my head on it

"Oh sorry" i said then switched sides

he began to stand up, pulling me with him

"You ok now?" he asked softy, his hands gently stroking my back

I nodded into his neck, feeling the warmth of him began to comfort me

"Come on, why don't you go have a shower to unwind" he said softly

Kissing me gently again

"ummm...maybe your right" i said, i pulled away from his chest and smiled

"you wanna help me unwind" i winked

"well i would join you in the shower, but you've only just sorted out the dressing" he said, looking down at his shoulder

"so how about i wait till your done and help then" he smiled

I stroked my fingertips down his chest

"maybe i could just skip the shower" i said, drawing little lines up and down his chest, i rested my forehead against his chin and continued to stroke his chest

my fingers stroked up and i looped my hands behind Deans neck, lifting my head again

"and well, that was my favourite shirt that's now covered in your blood" i said, giving him a wicked grin

"so guess i have to repay you for that" he grinned back

His lips pressed against mine, and i moaned into them as his hands wrapped around me, pulling me closer, so that our bodies were in full contact, my hands stroked back down his chest and i reached for his jeans and began undoing them, he tugged at my top and lifted it up, our lips separated for a few seconds as my top was lifted off, he picked me up with his good arm and i wrapped my legs around his waist, i cupped his neck with my hands and kissed him passionately as he walked us both over to the bed, He fell backwards hitting the bed, i felt him wince as the shock went through his shoulder

But it didn't stop him, his hands stroked up my back and reached for my bra as he began to unhook it. Our lips still in full contact


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I woke up the next morning completely naked, my head on Dean's chest, my hand on his stomach and my leg entwined with his, him as naked as I was.

I began to move

"Don't you dare" Dean said gripping me tighter

I laughed and kissed his chest,

"Only for alittle bit longer then" I said

"So interesting codeword you and Zo have" he said, making conversation

"Yer, not my first choice, but she wouldn't let me use that one" I said

"So I hear, Funkytown right" he asked

"Yer, it would be so much easier to use in a conversation, but she didn't like it" I replied

"No Sammy didn't like it when I suggested it, but I wouldn't change it" He smiled

"What?" I said lifting my head

"That's mine and Sammy's codeword, scary how we're so alike right" he smiled

"A little" I said

I kissed his chest again before I setted my head back onto it, I began drawing little circles on his stomach with my fingertips

"That tickles" he said

I looked up and he was smiling

"Really?" I asked and continued to draw them, my hand slowly moving down

"That's it" he said, he rolled onto me

"Your going to get it now" he smiled and kissed me

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get you butt out of bed lazy" I said poking Deans body with my toe,

"hey, I'm injured and I didn't get much rest last night" he said smiling cheekily at me,

I sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the towel tightly around me

"Whose fault was that" I said as I pressed my lips to his.

His hand began to stroke up my thigh

"Easy tiger" I said

Just then my mobile rang, I reached across Deans body for it and answered

"Zo" I answered

Deans hand continued to stroke at my leg and side

"Yeah, sure, we'll be over soon, what's your room number" I said

I hung up the phone and put it on the bedside table

"Come on, get ready" I said, prodding his chest

I got up and began to change, pulling on one of my new underwear sets

"Very nice" Dean said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck, his hand came up and touched my necklace

"You know, Zo told me about this yesterday" he said

"Well at least your out of bed now" I said

He unwrapped his arms and grabbed his clothes and began getting changed,

I continued to pull on my skinny Jeans, a tshirt and a plain black sleeveless fitted hoodie, I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on my knee high boots,

I looked up at Dean

"your shoulder any better" I asked

"Hurts less" he said

He was about to pull on his tshirt

"Hold on, I wanna have a look" I said, standing up

I stroked my fingers gently up his chest and carefully pulled the dressing off, I looked in shock as it was beginning to heal, but faster then a normal person would

"Dean" I said shocked

He looked down

"Wow, it's healing well, what did you do to it" He asked

"Nothing, but it's healing faster then it should, I mean for you, right, Last time I got shot I had to cut myself open again to get the bullet out as it healed over it, but this, this is faster than most people heal" I said,

I gently examined the area

"well you did it with Zo" He said, remembering when she was in hospital

"Yer, but I don't know how" I said,

I replaced the dressing with a new one and let Dean finish getting dressed, then headed off to Zo and Sammy's room

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as we arrived Zo went in the bathroom to grab a shower, as soon as the door was shut and the shower I began to talk to the guys in a hushed voice, I sat on Deans lap, whose hands wrapped around me

"Look guys, news flash for you, It's Zo's birthday today" I said quietly

"What?, Why didn't she tell me?" Sammy said

"She probably didn't want to make a fuss" I replied

"Ok, so we need to do something, as her sat few birthday's weren't the best, last year we were hunting a shapeshifter, year before something else, so I suggest, we get her to stay here, we'll say we're going to give evidence about the house and hostages from yesterday, but we go get her gifts, and maybe reserve a table for a nice restaurant" I said, sitting against Dean's chest

"Sounds good, you sure she won't mind" Sammy said

"She has no say in the matter" I said

"Your so sexy went you take change" Dean whispered in my ear, then began kissing my neck again

Zo came out of the bathroom, she walked over to Sammy, who stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck

"We're going to go report to the sheriff the evidence we have against the goths" I said to Zo smiling

She smiled back

"Could you stay here and do a bit of research and we'll be back as soon as we can" I told her, I saw the hurt in her eyes but she tried to put on a brave face and voice

"Ok, That's fine, I can do that" She replied,

I stood up and pulled Dean with me, we started to head out the door, Sammy followed moments later, having said goodbye to Zo

We walked quietly down to the car and headed off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We looked around the shops trying to find the perfect gifts for Zo, I found a bracelet that was perfect, it was a chain that had a silver plate with Sister engraved into it, with her birthstone hanging loose from one of the links, Dean disappeared quickly while Sam and I were in the jewellery shop, He came back smiling

"Got my gift for her" I smiled

"What you get?" I asked

"You'll find out later" he said and kissed my neck with a single tender kiss

I knew I had something in my bag that I wanted to give her, or shall I say, finally be able to give her, But Sammy was having difficultly choosing

"come on Sammy, we've been around so many shops, you must see something you like" I said, trying to help

"Well, I have seen one thing, but I'm not sure if it's right" He said

I linked my arm through his

"Zo will love anything from you" I said reassuringly

"Well, what about this" he said,

he pointed to a simple promise ring that had 'I Am My Beloved's and My Beloved is mine' engraved on the inside

"Sammy, it's perfect" I said

"I'm gonna get a cake, we'll meet you by the car in about 5-10 minutes" I said to Sammy

It was beginning to get late and I knew we had to be heading back soon if we were going to get dressed and head out to the restaurant

Dean and I wondered through the mall till we saw a little bakery, we picked up a cake and headed to the car

"Got what you wanted?" I asked Sammy

He smiled and nodded


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

We arrived back at the motel when I realised something

"We didn't get candles for the cake" I suddenly remembered

"That's probably my fault" Sammy said, seeing as he was the one who spent forever to get his gift for Zo

"I'll think of something" I said

We walked up to Mine and Dean's room and put the bags in the room, then headed to Zo and Sammy's to see what she had been upto. We had to knock afew times, she must of fallen asleep

When she opened the door, Sammy pulled her in close and kissed her

"What took you so long?" she said into his chest

"I could ask you the same about answering the door" he said back

she kissed his nose

"Get dressed in something fancy Zo, we've found a new hunt" I told her

"Why do I need to dress fancy for a hunt?" She asked confused

"Because I said so" I told her

"Meet you at the car in about 20-30 minutes" I said, As I pulled Dean out the room

I opened our room door and walked in, Dean wrapped his arms around me

I turned and faced him and kissed him

"You gonna tell me what you got Zo" I said softly

"Nope" he answered

I smiled

"Oh go on" I pleaded in a sexy voice

"You'll just have to wait" he said quietly in my ear and began to kiss my neck

"Oh don't start, We haven't got time" I said, as he pressed tender kisses to my throat,

He pulled me in tighter and continued to kiss my neck he unzipped my jacket and pulled it off my shoulders

"Dean you need to stop" I mumbled, but I didn't push him away

He pulled my tshirt over my head and continued to press his lips against my skin

"Ok really, you need to stop, we gotta get ready" I said,

he stepped back

"Why did you stop?" I asked confused, yet slightly relieved

"you told me too" he said smiling

"I know, but I was enjoying that" I told him, smirking

"guess you'll have to wait till later" he said, as he sat on the edge of the bed

"I'm gonna get changed" I said picking up my bag and dress, then kissing his cheek and walking into the bathroom.

I pulled off my Jeans and slipped into my black low cut figure hugging dress, it hugged into my curves perfectly. I brushed my hair and styled it, pulling it up, but letting afew loose curls frame my face, I applied make-up then walked back into the bedroom, Dean was sitting on the sofa with his suit trousers and a shirt on. He was wrapping his present to Zo, with newspaper, every inch of it covered in Selotape.

"What the....." I said

"Hey I'm a hunter, not a gift wrapper" He smiled and put it in the bag, placing the bag under the table

he looked up and his mouth opened slightly

"Take it you like the dress" I said walking upto him

he stood up and wrapped his arms around me

"Very much" he said, stroking his hands down my back,

"It's very sexy" he said, pulling me in closer

"I'm not sure if I can wait till later" he smirked and began kissing my neck

"Oh no, don't you dare, we've got to meet the other two, come on tiger" I said, pushing him back gently

"Get a tie on" I said, I sat on the sofa and slipped my back high heels on.

"Which one?" he said holding out a choice

I stood up and pulled one out of his hand and placed it around his neck ad began doing it up, his hands rested on my bum as I did

"Your making this difficult" I said sorting out his collar

"Your the one dressed like that" he said, squeezing my bum slightly

"Your the one making it...difficult" he smiled

I kissed his lips gently

"Come on, Car" I said, picking up my phone

I then looked down at my dress

"Ah" I said thinking where to put my phone

Dean took it from my hand and placed it in his pocket

"Thanks" I said and kissed him again,

"Ok, cake, I have an idea for a candle" I said digging in my bag, I then walked into the other room with the cake and came back to join Dean

"Ready?" I asked, he nodded

We left our room and walked down to the car

We waited by the car, Dean wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck

"I can't wait to have you to myself later" He said in my ear

"Behave, Zo and Sammy are here" I said as I saw them approach us, I unwrapped his arms and stepped towards Zo

"Very Pretty Zo" I said, and kissed her cheek

"You too" she said looking at me

"You shape up well yourself Dean" She said smiling

"You're not bad either" he replied smiling

He then wrapped his arms around me again

"You ready to go babe, sooner we go, quicker I get you back" he whispered, I kissed his cheek

Zo was about to open the car door when I grabbed her and turned her around and put a blindfold over her eyes

"Ok, why do I need to be blindfolded" she asked puzzled

"No more questions" I told her

Sammy picked her up and carried her to the other side of the car, Dean opened the door for him and he got her carefully in the car, then got in after her and wrap his arms around her.

As Dean shut the door behind Sammy I looked at him over the car

"I promise I'll make the wait worth your while" I smiled and winked

he smiled back and I got into the car.

As Dean drove to the restaurant I saw him glance at me every so often, I just pointed to the road and he would look straight ahead again.

We parked close to the restaurant and climbed out the car, Sammy got out and lifted Zo out the car. Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in close and kissed my neck as we crossed the road and walked to the restaurant.

Sammy put Zo carefully to the ground, knowing how clumsy she was, I waited till she had her feet firmly planted before I took off the blindfold

She looked in shock at the restaurant then turned to face me, she opened her mouth to speak

"No more questions" I told her, she nodded and then walked in with Sam

Dean walked up to the concierge and asked for the table reserved for 'Paige' the concierge nodded and took us to our table

Dean pulled out my chair and I took a seat, pulling his tie down so I could kiss his cheek before he took his seat

"Ok, what is going on?" Alice asked taking a seat next to Sammy

"SURPRISE!" we all said to her

"What?" she asked confused

"Happy birthday beautiful" Sammy said to her

"How did you know?" she asked, still confused

She didn't really think I would forget my own sister's birthday did she

"Guilty" I replied smiling

"Happy Birthday Zo" I then said

"Happy Birthday" Dean said

Deans hand slipped under the table and squeezed my thigh, I smiled at him and placed my hand ontop of his, so he couldn't move it

"Was this all Planned?" Zo asked

"No more questions" I reminded her

"Just enjoy it" Dean said

"Sorry" she mumbled

"And don't be sorry" Sammy said, kissing her cheek

We had a fantastic meal, the food was fantastic, so much better then truck stop food or food from fast food diners, we joked and enjoyed each others company as we ate, after the dessert we sat and chatted for awhile, every so often Deans hand would stroke up my thigh and he would kiss my neck again.

"wanna nip somewhere quiet with me" I whispered in Dean's ear

I excused myself and so did Dean

"We'll wait for you by the car" Zo said loudly to us

"That doesn't give much time, Guess it will have to wait" I said,

I still pulled him to a secluded area and began kissing him, His hands grabbed my bum and he lifted me slightly off the ground, as we continued to kiss, as he lowered me to the ground again, he lips began to trace down my neck.

I moaned with pleasure as his lips touched me

"Dean, they'll be waiting for us, I promise you, not much longer" I whispered


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

We walked back to our table to find Zo and Sammy gone, Dean paid for the rest of the bill and we headed to the car, Dean pulled me in close as we walked

I saw Sammy and Zo by the car, kissing, Zo turned when she heard us approach

"Should we get going, there's still surprise number two" I said, smiling at my sister

Zo and Sammy got into the car, as I kissed Dean's cheek and walked round to my side and climbed in, Deans hand touched my thigh again, Sammy and Zo were very quiet in the back, I looked in the mirror and saw an expression of horror start to spread on her face, Dean turned to look at them, they weren't sitting as close as usual, and both had their hands in their lap

"Awkward" Dean said, when he turned to me

I turned in my sit and looked at her

"What's up?" I asked, I looked at her for a moment when I realised what was wrong, she had suddenly remembered what I told her about the back seat.

I began laughing

"If it helps the boot is clean" I said laughing

"Not funny" Zo mumbled

I turned to face the front as Dean started the Impala and sped off back to the motel

xxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside the motel and we climbed out the car

"Right, our room" I told her, Dean and I led the way, his arm wrapped over my shoulder, mine around his waist.

We let Sammy and Zo into the room, who took a seat on the sofa next to each other, Dean sat on the arm chair and I sat on his lap, As I lent over to grab the bag from under the table, Deans hands gently stroked my back, I handed the bag to Sammy as he pulled out the small box, I placed the bag on my lap as Sammy handed the small box to Zo, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She looked at us slightly hesitant then opened the box, her face lit up as she saw the simple promise ring

"I love it Sam, I love you" She said, he took the ring from her and placed it on her finger, then they kissed,

Dean kissed my shoulder gently, I looked at him and kissed his nose and smiled

"I mean it, I love it" Zo said again, looking at her ring.

"I'm glad" Sammy replied

"Should hope so the amount of time he took picking it" Dean whispered in my ear

"Shhh!" I told him, elbowing him gently

I then pulled my gift out of the bag, I handed over the wrapped present

She looked at me and carefully unwrapped it, she opened the small rectangular box and smiled, she gently picked it up between her fingers and put it on, admiring the small script and birthstone.

"Thank you Alice, It's perfect" she said, leaning over and squeezing my hand

"Your welcome" I replied squeezing her hand in return

Dean then pulled his gift out, I was intrigued to see what it was and I could tell Zo was alittle worried by her expression, she looked at me and I shrugged, I was as clueless as she was, she hesitantly took it and began to unwrap it

A look of shock hit her face as a pair of blue fluffy handcuffs fell out, Sammy raised his eyebrows, I wasn't sure if he was interested or shocked, I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Well, What can I say, Thank you Dean" She said, handing them to Sammy, who turned them in his hands, looking at them

Dean kissed my cheek

"Got us a pair too" he whispered in my ear

I looked at him, with one eyebrow raised and smiled, I then faced Zo again

"I almost forgot" I said, getting off Deans lap and walking to my bag, I pulled out a small Velvet drawstring bag and walked back.

I sat on Deans lap and handed it over to Zo

"This is something our Aunt gave me, and I want you to have it" I said, letting the bag loose from my grasp

I was finally able to let it go, I had held onto it since our Aunt died, and couldn't bare to part with it, but now, now was the time.

"Oh Alice, I can't, not if Aunt Steph gave it to you" She said, trying to hand it back

"No no, I want you to have it, it will be more useful to you" I said, wrapping my hand around hers and pushing her fingers around the small bag, then pushing her hands back

she looked into my eyes and I smiled and nodded, letting her know it was ok

"OK" she replied, she pulled open the bag and reached inside, she pulled out the leather band and looked at it

"What is it Alice?" She asked me

"Look inside" I said smiling

She turned over the leather bracelet and looked, inside was a small blade, attached by two thin leather straps

Thanks again Alice, it's great" she said, smiling at me, and put the bracelet on

Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder, I knew he understood that I was finally able to let go of the memory of her death, and I had him to thank for that

"No problem" I said and kissed Dean's cheek,

I stood up

"Be back soon" I told Dean

I wondered into the other room and pulled the cake out of it's box, placing a tealight ontop, it was better than nothing, and lit the small candle and laughed slightly, I then walked back into the room and began singing Happy birthday, Dean and Sammy joining in, I placed the cake on the table infront of her, then sat back with Dean.

She closed her eyes, pulled her hair back and lent forwards to blow out the candle

"Why the tealight?" she asked

"Sammy took so long picking out your ring that we didn't have time to buy any candles" I said smiling

she laughed

she then stood up and began walking to the small kitchen part of the room and pulled a knife from the drawer

"Ok, who wants cake?" She asked

She began to cut the cake and hand out slices, she shared a piece with Sammy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goodnight" Zo said as I walked her to the door and kissed her cheek

"Thanks again for the birthday" she said

I kissed her cheek

"It's ok, makes up for the last couple of years" I said smiling

"Happy birthday Zo" I said again, As she and Sammy left the room

Dean was helping himself to a third piece of cake when I shut the door

"Your gonna pop one day" I smiled

he smiled back and finished it off, I slipped my high heels off and walked over to Dean

"So, we're finally alone" I said, I slipped my dress off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground

he smiled and pulled me onto his lap and began kissing my neck again, slowly tracing his lips to my shoulders, I began to undo his tie and slipped it off, then I unbuttoned his shirt, stroking my hands down his bare chest and back up, gently stroking the dressing on his shoulder. I stood up and walked over to the bed, I stood beside it and I reached for my bra hooks and undid them, slipping it off and dropping my bra to the floor.

Dean walked towards me and and pulled my body close to his as his fingers stroked my back and lips pressed tenderly to my neck, I tipped my head back enjoying every second of what he was doing, knowing we had all the time we wanted together now.

My hands reached his suit trousers and I unzipped them, and fell back onto the bed, he fell ontop of me and I wrapped my legs around him. He began to kiss my neck again as I traced my fingertips up his muscular back, one hand on the back of his head,

He grabbed my thigh and squeezed it, pulling it tighter to him, he kissed back up my neck and our lips meant once again, I pushed his chest slightly and our lips separated

"so where's these handcuffs" I smiled at him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I woke early in Dean's arms the next morning, I began to trace his tattoo with my fingers, then kissed his chest

Dean moaned and stirred awake

"Morning" he said as he stretched

"Morning" I replied stroking his chest again

He pulled me in tighter and began to stroke my arm

"what a beautiful sight to wake up to" he said, kissing my forehead

I smiled into his chest and held him tight, then sat up on my elbow and looked into his beautiful eyes

"I'm surprised your able to wake so early after last night" I smiled

he smiled and reached up and kissed my lips softly

I smiled against his lips

"Well if your awake, I guess we could go another round" I said,

I placed a hand on his chest as he grabbed my waist and pulled me close into his chest and began kissing me. I rolled onto my back, pulling him with me.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I kissed Dean's chest as I sat up

"I'm gonna grab a shower" I said, kissing his lips gently before climbing out of the bed

He mumbled something but soon had his eyes closed again.

I grabbed fresh underwear from my bag and headed for the bathroom, I switched on the shower and waited for the water to warm up before I stepped inside.

The water was so refreshing, as I let it run through my hair, I really wanted to be back on the road, Yesterday as just a little too normal for me. I was glad I could give Zo a nice birthday, but at the same time, I really wanted to hunt, I knew one day I would want a normal life, A family, but at the moment that was just a future that I felt I didn't deserve yet.

I stepped out the shower and pulled a towel tightly around my body and began to towel dry my hair, I then brushed my teeth and pulled on my bra and shorties before I stepped out of the bathroom.

Dean looked like he was asleep again, I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, I then gently placed a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek

"Time to wake up tiger" I whispered in his ear,

he smiled and slowly opened his eyes, and placed his hand on mine, I lent forwards and kissed his lips softly as he moaned against them out of pleasure

His phone began to ring, I picked it up and looked at the caller ID

"Sammy's perfect timing" I said and passed it to Dean

He answered and spoke very briefly with him

"Yer, got it, see you soon" he said and hung up

"We'll have company in half an hour" Dean said as he stroked up my arm

"Guess I better grab a shower" he said

I gently peeled off his dressing and looked at the tiny scar that remained

"How the hell are you doing that?" I asked

"Me, your the one with the Wolverine healing ability" he smiled

"I should be asking how the hell your doing it, but hey" he said kissing me again

I traced the tiny scar with my fingertip

"I'm not sure how I'm doing it, But one things for sure, both mine and Zo's abilities have strengthened suddenly" I said,

I stopped looking at his scar and let him get out of the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and gently pressed kisses to my neck, my fingers stroked up and down his arms, I could feel goosebumps on his arms beneath my touch

"Well tiger, I suppose you should go get ready" I said, kissing his lips,

I pushed my fingertips through his hair and pulled his head gently back, I placed a tender kiss on his throat, I felt the vibrations of his moan on my lips

he kissed my forehead before he headed into the bathroom,

I pulled on a pair of black skinny Jeans and a white T-shirt, then pulled on a green sheer sleeveless top over the top. then walked over to sit on the sofa and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I could hear Dean singing in the shower and smiled to myself, as he sang 'shook me all night' by ACDC. I heard the shower switch off and Dean step out, he was humming the song now as he moved around the bathroom.

He walked into the room and saw me smiling

"What you smiling at?" He asked, with a big grin across his face

"You!" I said getting up and walking towards him

He had just a towel around his waist, I gently tugged at it, but he held onto it

"You were singing in the shower" I told him

he smiled down at me, I began to walk my fingers up his chest, then wrapped my hand behind his neck and reached up so my lips were by his ear

"I find that very sexy" I whispered quietly,

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Well I find you very sexy, I like what your wearing today" he said, resting his hands on my bum

"You better get changed, Zo will be here soon and I think she's seen enough of you" I smiled

looking down emphasising his lack of clothing, he smiled

"Trust me, I like you in this, but I'm pretty sure Zo won't" I said

He squeezed my bum then unwrapped his arms, he walked over to his bag and pulled out clothes and began to change.

I sat on the sofa and pulled on my knee high boots, while I watched Dean get dressed, He sat on the bed and I sat up straight and smiled as he pulled on his boots, once finished he looked at me and smiled, he motioned for me to join him so I stood up and walked over to him.

I pushed my fingers through his hair and climbed onto his lap so my legs were either side of his

"I can't wait to get back on the road" I said, looking deep in his eyes

he looked confused

"Yesterday was just a little bit normal, I need to kick some demon ass" I smiled

He laughed and pressed a kiss to my neck

"Love you" he said

he grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer, I began to laugh then wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"Love you too" I said

I kissed his lips gently and began to pull away, he then pressed his against mine again, and I felt myself lose myself in that kiss, His hands stroked up my back gently and I ran my fingers over his arms and back up till they pushed through his hair again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I heard a knock at the door and knew it would be Zo and Sammy, but I couldn't bear to part from those lips, there was another knock, then another. Deans lips finally parted from mine

"Guess we should get that" he said

"Maybe they'll go away" I said, pressing another kiss to his lips

He smiled

"Maybe, but I thought you wanted to get back on the road" he said

I let out a small moan then kissed his lips quickly before I stood up and answered the door

Zo and Sammy looked at us, I looked back at Dean and smiled, Zo came into the room and sat on the sofa, pulling her laptop onto her lap and began typing away. I walked back over to Dean and stood infront of me, his arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed my stomach

"Hey come look at this" she said

I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him over with me, Sam took the seat next to Zo and Dean and I stood infront, He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine over his arms.

She turned the laptop round so that I could see the screen, I bent forwards slightly to read it, The information given looked suspiciously like shapeshifter activity

"I thought I was going to have to fight a shifter again on my birthday" she told me

"That would have been something" I said smiling and standing up straight again

She turned the laptop around to face her again

"What do think, we go after this shifter today, or go for something else?" she asked

"Something else, you've faced enough shifters" I said, Dean pressed a tender kiss to my neck and I smiled, pulling my arms tighter on his.

"Then what?" Zo asked

I thought for a second

"I want to kill some Vampires" I said seriously

I wanted something to do, yesterday was normal, and the day before we got caught up with those freaky humans, I needed a release.

"What?" Zo asked confused

"Just do the research" I told her, turning to face Dean

"You ok?" Dean asked quietly

"Yer, just need to kick some evil ass" I said

I pulled him over to the seat with me, He sat down and I sat on his lap, he stroked my cheek then kissed my lips softly

"Well it looks like we're in luck" Zo mumbled

I turned on Deans lap to look at her

"We've got ourselves a vampire hunt?" I asked smiling

"Oh we have a hunt indeed, there's a bar about 190 miles from here, the catch is, it's a vampire bar, these vampires have gone out in the open and they're not worried about what they do, they are killing humans a over the place and not just adults, children and babies too"

I tensed up at those words and Dean felt me tense, he held me close to his chest to try and soothe me, I hated when innocents got hurt, but when kids were involved it really struck a nerve, I had seen too many hunts were children were involved during my 4 months alone,

"It's proper messed up to, these images are gruesome" Zo said, she turned her laptop round so Dean and I could see the pictures

I flinched slightly, but looked carefully at each picture, before I looked back at Zo

"Ok then, lets get going" I said, standing up and pulling Dean with me

I walked over to my bag and began to shove things in it

Zo closed her laptop and stood up

"We'll meet you down at the car in 5 minutes" she said to Dean and she and Sammy left the room

Dean began to tidy his things up and put them in his bag, I closed my bag up and slumped down onto the bed

"Ok, now I know somethings wrong" Dean said walking over to me and sitting on the bed beside me

he put his arm over my shoulder and I buried my head into his chest

"Why, if these vamps are so in the open, haven't other hunters tried to stop it, I mean innocent children are getting hurt, I hate seeing children getting involved" I told him

He held me tight

"I know, but at least you get some evil ass to kick" he said

I looked up at him and smiled and kissed his lips gently

"Don't know what I would do without you" I said, then I placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth

Dean stood up and pulled me with him then wrapped his arms tightly around me, I breathed him in and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of my head

"Shall we get going?" he asked

I nodded against his chest, but we didn't move straight away, I was enjoying being close to him

We finally separated

"Oh don't want to forget these" I said smiling, Picking up the fluffy handcuffs

I grabbed my bags and shoved the handcuffs in the pocket of one of the bags, Dean took the heaviest bag from my hand and grabbed his own two, he held them all in one hand and wrapped his free one around my waist and we headed down to the car, He tossed the bags into the trunk and waited for Zo and Sammy to join us,  
ll  
While we waited he wrapped his arms around me again and rested his head on my shoulder a few minutes later both Zo and Sammy arrived, they tossed their bags in the trunk and climbed into the back seat, Dean kissed my neck gently then opened my door and I got in

Zo had her laptop out and on her lap as soon as we drove off

"The name of the vampire bar is 'The Hanged Man' and it's pretty basic looking, one definite feature is it's all red and Black" Zo told us from the back seat of the Impala

"Sounds Fun" I replied sarcastically, looking back at Zo and smiling.

I looked back forwards and placed my hand on Deans thigh and squeezed it gently, he looked at me and smiled, I lent towards him and kissed him quickly.

The hours dragged on as we drove to our next hunt, we stopped once to fill the car with gas and get some food and drink. but we were soon back on the road again.

I was soon getting restless, and I knew Zo was too, Dean was beginning to tire too. I heard movement and muttering in the back seat

"Hey guys, do you think we could stop for a while" Sammy asked from the back seat

Dean smiled and nodded


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

We drove afew more miles and pulled up outside a bar I got out and stretched, Dean walked round and joined me, stroking his fingers down my back, as I lowered my arms from the stretch I wrapped them over Dean shoulders and kissed him

"Shall we go in" I asked

He nodded and kissed me gently again

I unwrapped my arms and he placed one of his arms round my waist as we began to walk toward the bar

"Have you ever tried Purple Nurples" Dean asked smiling

"No!" I smiled back

You gotta try them" he said as he opened the door and we walked in

We walked over to the bar and I took a seat on a stool, Dean wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder as he ordered us a couple of purple nurples

The barman placed our shot glasses on the bar and smiled, I picked one up and downed it in one

"what you think?" Dean said as he placed his shot glass on the bar next to mine

"Not bad!" I laughed

"do you want a beer?" he asked

I nodded, He ordered us a couple of beers. when they arrived I took a sip then looked at Dean who was standing up behind me, he took a big swig of his beer, then moved beside me, He lent against the bar, looking at me, his hand on my waist and he smiled

I was suddenly aware that Zo wasn't too happy, I felt anger building up

"You Ok babe?" Dean asked

"Yer, but Zo isn't" I said, I turned to look at her,

she was standing by the door with Sammy and a small blond, who was staring at me, I turned back to face Dean

"Whose the blond, giving me looks as if she could kill me?" I asked

He looked up quickly

"Crap! that's Jo" He said

He took another swig of his beer

"And Jo is?" I asked

"Jo Harvelle, she's a hunter, kinda, and well..... she kind of has a thing for me" he said taking another swig

"That explains it" I said

"Can't blame her, your hard to resist" I said smiling

"but still doesn't explain why Zo is so angry" I said

Just then Zo came and took the stool next to me, slumping her arms and head on the bar, I turned in my seat, Dean stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me

"What's up Zo?" I asked putting a hand on her arm to comfort and calm her,

I saw Sammy heading in our direction with Jo

she was just about to speak when Sammy placed his hand on her lower back

Dean looked at Jo

"Babe, this is Jo, Jo this is my girl Alice" he said

I nudged him gently in the ribs for the 'his girl' comment, he smiled and kissed my cheek, I just smiled back, I couldn't resist that smile, or those eyes. I wrapped my arms around me, touching the top of his.

"Nice to meet you Jo" I said Politely

Dean began to kiss my neck, making me smile, his hand began to stroke my thigh

Jo looked at us and at Deans hand and huffed, I as slightly taken back with her response as she began to mutter under her breath, I noticed Zo had lifted her head to see what was going on, I felt her anger building up again, her whole body tensed up

"Oh will you just shut the hell up, you stupid son of a....." she began, I placed a hand on her arm to calm her down again, she looked at me. Then stormed off.

Sammy looked at me worried

"give her a minute" I said stroking his arm, he lent against the bar, watching the door she just left from.

"Wow! she's got some anger issues" Jo muttered

Sammy looked at her and scowled and soon followed the path Zo took

"Is she always that moody?" She asked

Dean pulled me closer to his chest, as he felt me tense up

"Be back in a bit" she said, smiling at Dean then scowling at me

"What is her problem?" I asked turning to face Dean

he kissed my lips gently

"Not sure, she's not normally like this, but then again, she's not used to Sammy and I with gorgeous, sexy...." he began

I playfully hit his chest

"stop that you!" I said, then pulled him by his collar so I could kiss him again

Just then a song came blasting through the bar

I smiled

"REO" I said looking at Dean

he smiled then his face went sour

"What's wrong" I asked

"just remembering the last time I heard this song" he said

"let me guess....Jo" I said, he nodded

"well...." I began to whisper in his ear

"guess I'll have to give you a better memory of this song" I finished pushing my fingers through his hair, his lips pressed against my neck and I felt him smile

there was alittle cough from behind us, I stopped and Dean pulled away, he looked at Jo over my shoulder, he didn't seem too happy

I rolled my eyes, then turned in my seat, putting on a fake smile

she scowled at me again then looked back at Dean and smiled,

"So you and Sammy on your way to your next hunt?" she asked

"Yer, Sammy, Zo, me and Alice" he said kissing my neck

"Right" she said rolling her eyes and looking at me, before she looked back at Dean and smiled,

I tensed up again, she was really getting on my nerves, Dean stroked my arms, trying to calm me

"So what are you two hunting?" she asked

"Well the four of us are just taking a break before we get back on the road" he replied, he grabbed his beer and took another sip, I grabbed mine and took a long swig, I continued to hold it in my hands

"Look, we better get going" I said

"I've gotta check Zo's alright" I said to Dean

He nodded

"Right the girl with the temper, she really should watch that, it'll get her in a lot of....." I slammed my beer bottle on the counter, cutting her off

"Look blondie, I don't know what your problem is, maybe you just hate the fact that Dean isn't interested in you, or that my sister has more brain cells then the two of yours that barely rub together, I'm not sure, but I'll tell you one thing....it's not her temper you should worry about...it's mine" I said, I was angry but I didn't once raise my voice

Dean turned me in my seat

"lets go" he said kissing my lips and pulling me off the stool, we left the bar without saying another word to Jo.

As Dean and I left the bar, he wrapped an arm around my waist, he touch began to calm me down again, I saw Sammy and Zo, leaning against the car, she gently kissed his lips then turned and Saw Dean and I. When I got close I squeezed her hand and we all got into the car

The silence was broken by Zo

"I hate that stupid..." she began

"Troutfaced witch" we both said together,

I dreaded to think what she said that angered Zo so much, but being sisters and as close as we were, we hated it when someone bad mouthed the other

Dean turned and looked at Sammy who looked confused, I think he must of wondered what Jo had said to anger me. Dean looked at me and squeezed my thigh before he turned the key in the ignition, as we headed on the road again for 'the hanged man'


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

We pulled up outside a diner Zo and I had discussed changing before heading to the bar, I lent over to Dean and Kissed his cheek,

"Be back soon sexy! I'll stay in the car" he told me

"Will be" I promised, kissing his lips softly

I joined Zo at the trunk of the car and pulled out a bag. I linked her arm and we walked into the diner together to change, Sam came with us, he was going to grab some food and drinks.

I headed for the bathroom with Zo, we each took a stool and began to change, I pulled on fresh underwear and pulled on my Black tailored shorts and a white tanktop and my fitted waist coat., I then pulled on my knee high boots.

"Zo you ready?" I asked

"Not yet, I'll meet you by the car" she said

"Ok" I answered

I picked up my bag and headed into the diner, Sam looked worried when he saw just me,

"Don't worry Sammy, she'll be out soon, I'm headed for the car" I told him, he smiled and nodded

Dean was leaning against the Impala when I came out, he was looking up at the sky, I walked past him towards the back of the car, out of the corner of my eye I saw he noticed it was me. I threw my bag into the trunk and looked around the car at Dean, he had a huge smirk on his face

"What you smirking at?" I asked then began to dig out a blade to tuck into my boot

"just thinking how I'm going to have the sexiest girl in that club" he said looking at me

I looked at him again and smiled

"No where near as sexy as you" I said to him,

he walked up to me and pulled me by my waist, he lifted me up slightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he squeezed my bare thighs and I pressed my lips against his, When our lips finally separated he smiled at me

"So you ok now?" he asked

"What you mean?" I asked, my hands still on the back of his headmaster

"Well I thought you were going to punch Jo back at that Bar" he said smiling

"Nearly did, but then I remembered I was the one that got you and thought she wasn't worth it" I told him, pressing a little kiss to his nose.

I unwrapped my legs and he let me go, I turned to face the trunk of the car again and began to rummage through my bag again I pulled out a small tube

"What's that?" Dean asked smiling

"Hand made!" I replied

I snapped the tube and pulled the ends apart revealing a wire,

"Wire to cut though Vampires necks" I said

"And handles so I don't cut my fingers to pieces" I told him,

I began to push the tube together again and closed it, then tucked it in my shorts pocket along with my mobile, he stood behind me and kissed my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist, I moaned with pleasure as his lips then traced up my neck

"You ready to go?" Zo said as she neared the car.

I smiled at her, she wore a red figure hugging dress and heels

"Supposed to attract Vamps Zo, not make it so Sammy can't do anything but stare" I said quietly to her, then looked at Sammy who had followed her out in a daze, not taking his eyes off of her

She smiled and nudged me

"your one to talk" she answered back.

I smiled and climbed into the front seat as the others got into the car.

Dean started the engine and he pulled away from the diner, his hand rested on my bare thigh and he gently stroked it, my eyes closed as I felt the warmth of his hand on my leg. I placed my hand on top of his to stop him before I got carried away. He lifted my hand and kissed it gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside the bar, and climbed out the Impala, We walked round to the trunk and prepared for the next stage.

Dean grabbed his cross bow and Shoved it in a large pocket of his jacket, along with the crossbow bolts, While Zo strapped a blade to her thigh

"We'll head in first, Sammy you come in after us, then Zo" I said

Everyone nodded in agreement

we began to walk into the building, and walked over to the elevator, Dean pressed the button for the lift, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close and kissed my neck.

We waited for ages for the lift, Sammy came in and stood near us, not making any eye contact, then Finally Zo came in and headed straight for the stairs, Before she vanished from sight the elevator doors opened and Dean, Sammy and I headed in, before they closed other people came through the door and joined us in the lift.

It was getting alittle crowded in the lift now, how could these people willingly go to this bar.

Deans hand slipped off my waist and gently stroked the back of my thigh where the shorts finished, I looked at him and smiled as the lift came to a stop.

Zo stood in the doorway and got in, she lent passed two men who stood infront of Sammy and I, and pressed the button to the floor where the bar was. As she lent over the two guys infront of Sammy and I, they stared at her bum, one reached and grabbed it quickly then looked at his friend and smiled, I muttered under my breath how dare they treat my sister like that, I looked at Sammy, he looked furious, he began to crack his knuckles, I gently placed a hand on his back to try and remind him we were working and he had to keep calm.

As Zo began to stand up straight, she grabbed the hand that grabbed her and she squeezed it tightly, the guy began to look in pain and his knuckles cracked under the pressure, I smiled and Dean laughed quietly. Sammy however still looked mad.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The lift pulled to a halt and the elevator began to empty, Zo got out first and walked slowly, making sure that the other people passed her before she stopped for us.

"You Guys ready?" She asked as we got closer

"Born Ready!"I said squeezing Deans hand, I quickly kissed his lips as we headed into the room ahead of us.

It was just as Zo told us all Red and Black, it looked so fake.

The sight that was infront of us was not however, the vampires in this room were openly feeding on the willing guests, my stomach churned as I saw the look of horror finally sink into these people.

I squeezed Deans hand again, Zo headed for a couple who were feeding while I headed for a group of males, I noticed Dean and Sammy getting the innocents out and chasing the vampires who tried to make a run for it

"So guys, how we gonna do this, the easy way or the hard way" I said, Pulling my blade from my boot

They looked at me and flashed their pearly whites at me

"so I guess the hard way" I said

One ran at me and was ready to pounce, I noticed a dead body on the floor, I ducked down, dipped my blade in the blood and as he came near me I slashed for his throat, it cut deeply into his throat, he grabbed at it and screamed as the dead mans blood hit his system. I slashed again at his throat and my blade sliced through decapitating him.

Just then another knocked me to the ground, my blade flew from my hand, I pulled the tube from my pocket and snapped it, wrapping the wire around his neck, I pushed him off and climbed onto him and tightened the wire around his throat, it dug into his flesh and began to cut through.

Once his head rolled away, I noticed Zo was at my side, we fought the other vampires together making sure none of them escaped.

As we killed the last vampire in the bar Sam came in and joined us

"Where's Dean?" He asked

My heart stopped for a second

"You were with him" Zo said, looking confused

"Yeah, but we split up to chase the vampires off, I killed the two I was chasing" Sam replied

I ran out the room and to the elevator, I pressed the button but it seemed to take forever so I headed for the stairs, Sammy and Zo were right behind me as I ran up the several flights of stairs, and out onto the street.

"Which way did Dean go?" I asked Sam.

He was out of breath and just pointed in the direction Dean went.

The adrenaline was taking over now, I had to get to Dean, I ran off in that direction.

Zo and Sammy kept up

"Alice, isn't this Dean's cross bow" Zo said

I stopped dead and turned to look at her, she picked it up and tossed the cross bow to me

"Yeah, I think it is" I replied looking at the crossbow

Zo looked at the ground and followed a trail of blood, it led down an alley

"Alice, Sam, over here" she called back to us

I joined her side and noticed a body lying in the middle of the alley, he was already dead. I leant over it

"sorry" I whispered, as I dipped the tip of the of the arrow in his blood

"Alice?" Zo asked

"Whatever did this has Dean, I'm gonna kill it" I said

I then headed out the alley and continued the way we were going, Suddenly Zo grabbed the back of my waist coat

"I know where he is" she said

I turned and looked at her confused

"What?" Sammy and I replied in unison

"I can feel him" she said

"Turn right and head forward about 100 feet and we'll find him there, and he's not alone" she said

I turned and began running again, following the directions Zo had given me

I stopped when I saw Dean, a female vampire was holding him against the wall, I got angry when I noticed she wasn't trying to kill him, but instead was flirting with him. She was stroking his cheek with her long fingernails and whispering things in his ear

"No thanks!" he replied smiling

"I've got my girl right here" he said, he looked straight at me and winked

The Vampire turned on her heel quickly and began to advance on us, I shot the cross bow hitting her square in the chest, piecing her heart and releasing Dead man's blood into it, She fell to the ground as it hit her, Dean then sliced her head off with one quick movement.

Dean stood up and looked at me, He smiled again and walked towards me

"That was very hot" He said, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me towards him, kissing my neck

"I agree" I replied, I placed a hand on his chin and lifted it up and kissed his lips

His arms tightened around me, I placed a hand on his chest and continued to kiss him

"Was that the last one?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I killed the first one while he was feeding, I dropped my crossbow as he jumped me, but then I got him, while I was killing him the woman got away and when I found her she pinned me to the wall, and then you lot showed up" He said, kissing me again

"How did you know I was here?" He asked

"Zoey!" I replied simply

"Zoey?" He asked confused

"I felt where you were, like I do with Alice, but this was weirder it was like I knew every movement you were making and exactly where that movement was coming from, I don't know how it happened" Zo replied

"Don't you usually have to touch something that person has touched to get an exact result?" He asked her intrigued

"Not always, but sometimes it helps, if they don't have a strong feeling at the time" She replied

"But you haven't touched anything of mine" he said

I thought for a second

"Your Crossbow! Zoey chucked it to me when she found it" I said

I rested my head on Deans shoulder and he kissed the top of my head

"That's right" she said

"What should we do now?" Zo asked

I could sense she wanted to wind down after our hunt

"Lets celebrate a job well done" I said, stroking Deans chest

"Where too?" Zo asked, turning around and beginning to head back to the car

I walked with Deans arm still wrapped tightly around me

I stopped and reached on my tiptoes

"I saw a bar on the way here, lets go there" I whispered to Dean

He looked down at me and smiled and we continued to head to the car

Sammy and Zo climbed into the back seat as usual, as Dean and I climbed into the front, The Impala roared into life and Dean drove to the bar I suggested. I could hear Zo and Sammy talking quietly in the back seat, but I didn't bother to listen in. Dean placed his hand on my thigh as he drove, like he usual did, I placed my hand on top and our fingers entwined.

We drove for only a short while when Dean pulled up outside the bar, The sign I had noticed as we drove past was still there 'for one night only, It's Karaoke night' it read

I climbed out the car, making sure take out my tube of wire and my blade, I placed them in the glove compartment, Dean came round and wrapped an arm round my waist and we began to walk towards the bar, with Sammy and Zo reluctantly walking behind us


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

As Dean and i entered the bar we noticed on a stage to the side where some drunk man was singing very badly, Dean looked at me and smiled

"It's something different" I said

He kissed my nose and smiled

Zo walked straight past us and headed for a table, Dean and I followed her and Sammy and sat down, I pulled my chair close to Deans, his hand rested on my thigh

"You know how i told you early that i find you singing very sexy" i whispered in his ear, walking my fingers up his chest

"You want to remind me how sexy it is?" I asked

He placed his hand on top of mine and removed it gently from his chest, he kissed my forehead and stood up and walked to the DJ, then after quickly talking to him, he got on the stage.

The music began to play and i smiled as 'Eye of the Tiger' filled the bar, I noticed Sammy and Zo smiling too, as Dean began to sing along, but soon began whispering to each other.

My eyes were completely focused on Dean and he just stared straight back, When he finished i got out of my seat and walked upto Dean as he began walking back. I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders and kissed him passionately

"So very sexy" I said quietly

"You just try and keep me off you later when we're alone" I said

"I like the idea of that" Dean said

I kissed him again then pulled him back to our seats

"I'm getting drinks" Zo said, getting up and walking to the bar

Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder as i rested my head on his chest, he kissed the top of my head tenderly. I lifted my head and looked into his beautiful, irresistible eyes.

Zo turned up with four bottles of beer and sat down next to Sammy, who pulled her in close. I took a swig of my beer then turned to Zo and smiled

"You Next!" I told her

She nearly chocked on her beer

"No!" she argued back

I noticed Sam squeeze her tightly as an encouragement, then he kissed her cheek

"If you'll excuse us for one second" I said, pulling Zo by the arm to one side

"What?" she asked me when i stopped pulling her

"You should go on up, it will be fun" I said, trying to egg her on

"I don't know what i would sing" she said, trying to make an excuse for not going up

"Oh i do" I said smirking

Before she could say anything further i pushed her onto the stage and walked over to the DJ

"Do you have Shania Twain's Man i feel like a woman" I asked, looking at Zo making sure she couldn't hear me

"Sure do love" He said looking through his collection

"Thanks" I said, then walked over to join Dean and Sammy

Her face was a picture when the music started, she looked at me and glared, i just gave her a cheeky grin in response

She began to sing along and added a few dance moves, remembering the last time she had to sing this

"She sang this at the Talent show at school before she left" I said, looking at Sam's surprised expression

she looked at me and smiled then looked at Sammy

"I didn't know she could sing" He said, his eyes not moving from her

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Zo" I told him

he smiled, watching her loosen up and beginning to enjoy herself

"There's a lot you don't know about both of us" I said smiled

I turned to Dean and Kissed his lips gently

"But maybe if your good, I'll let you know" I whispered to Dean

He smiled and kissed me back, pushing loose strands of hair behind my ear

"And I'll wait till your ready to tell" he said softly,

I pressed my lips to his again, but didn't move them, I pulled him closer to me, running my fingers through his hair, his hands pulled on my hips, lifting me slightly out of the chair. I smiled against his lips and pulled away

"Your turn" I heard from Zo, I turned and she kissed my forehead, I smiled and stood up, Deans hands stroked down my waist to my thighs, I looked at him and winked then walked over to the DJ.

"Hey, have you got 'Just want to make love to you' by Etta James?" I asked

"Sure" the DJ said

I smiled and thanked him then walked to center stage. The music began, I swayed in time to the beat, and began to sing the words, Dean was smiling up at me, I was singing just for him, no one else was in the bar as far as I was concerned, his grin widened as I slowly danced with the music.

The song finished and I put the mic back in the stand and stepped off the stage, Dean was there waiting for me, his arms wrapped tightly around me, and he smiled at me

"Now that was sexy!" he said

I draped my arms over his shoulders, he rested his forehead against mine and we looked into each others eyes,

"This is just the beginning" I told him

"wait till I get you to myself" I smiled

He kissed my lips passionately.

"Can we go soon" Zo asked

My lips left Deans and I nodded, I wanted to go back to a motel room and have Dean to myself, I'm sure she felt the same way about Sammy. Dean began to kiss my neck, I was distracted by him for a while

"come on lets go find a motel and we can continue this in private" I said in his ear.

He took my hand and we began to walk to car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside a motel, Sammy and Zo got out and headed to the check in, while Dean and I stayed in the car.

"So when we get to our room, you gonna show me some more of those moves" Dean asked me, turning to face me

I turned in my seat and placed a hand on his leg

"mmm....i think on that" I said leaning forwards and kissing his lips gently,

His hand grabbed my thigh and pulled me towards him slightly, I smiled into his lips

" lets get the bags" I said

we both climbed out the car and walked to the trunk, pulling our bags out, Dean took mine then took my hand , we walked round the side of the car and Dean lent against it, pulling me with him, I rested against his body and he wrapped his arms around me

"maybe you could sing that song for me again when we're alone" Dean whispered in my ear, then pressed his lips against my neck

"mmm....keep this up and I won't get the chance" I smiled

He wrapped his arms tighter, squeezing me against his body

"Seriously Dean...your like a hormone driven school boy" I said quietly

He stopped kissing my neck, I looked into his eyes

"didn't say it was a bad thing" I added and kissed his lips,

"they're back" Dean said against my lips.

I pulled back and turned to see them, Deans arms remained around my waist

"we got a room?" I asked

"er....no they only had one with two doubles left" Zo replied

I wanted to be alone with Dean, but could tell Zo was getting tired

"So, get the room" I answered back

Dean and I could always take the car somewhere I thought

"We are not sharing a room again" Zo answered back strongly

I smiled and looked at Dean, She and Sammy got in the back as Dean and I took the bags and put them back in the trunk

"I guess that's a good thing" I said to Dean,

I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a tender kiss on his lips, his hands grabbed my bum

"think you can wait" I whispered

Dean looked at me and reluctantly nodded

"good" I replied and kissed him again.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

We got in the car and drove on again, trying to find another motel, it was a long drive to the next available motel, Dean kept looking at me

"Not long" I mouthed to him every time he did

We finally pulled up outside a motel,

"Come Zo, well go check" I said, kissing Dean's cheek then climbing out the car, my legs were beginning to feel the chill in the air now

"Hi, Have you got two rooms?" I asked the man behind the desk

He had his feet up on the desk and was watching tv and scratching his large slightly exposed stomach

"Yer, what ya want single? Double?" he said, not taking his eyes off the TV, he lent back on the chair slightly on the two back legs

"Two doubles please" I said

He looked up at Zo and i and lost his balance, Falling straight onto the floor, he quickly stood up and picked the chair up with him

"You lovely ladies here alone?" he asked

I looked at Zo and rolled my eyes

"No!" I answered quickly and picked up the pen and began to sign us in, Zo handed over one of her fake card and she paid for the rooms.

"Pity!" he replied

"Well if you girls ever need different company, I'm here" he said, Pushing back the few greasy strands of hair he had left on the top of his head.

I put the pen down

"I'm sure we'll be fine" I said back sharply

he held out the keys to our room for us and dangled them from his finger, I grabbed them from his hands and turned on my heel, grabbing Zo's arm and left quickly.

"Creep!" Zo muttered under her breath as the door slammed behind us

I walked over to Dean who held our bags in his hands and kissed his lips then turned to face Zo and Sammy who were hugging

"Right we've got the rooms" I said tossing a set of keys to Sammy

I then looked at Dean, he had a huge grin on his face

"Call you in the morning" Zo said to me as she and Sammy left hand in hand with their bags.

"Alone at last" Dean said,

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the trunk to get our bags and he headed to the room

As we reached the door, Dean began to kiss my neck, one arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him

"trying to open the door here" I said to him laughing.

He wouldn't stop so was having difficulty opening the door, finally it clicked open and we practically fell into the room, We tossed our bags into the corner of the room, I turned to face Dean and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and reached onto my tiptoes to kiss him, he lifted me slightly, and I wrapped my legs around his waist

"door still open" I said against his lips,

He walked to the door with me in his arms, his lips still pressed against mine and kicked it closed with his heel, he then walked us to the bed, he hit the side and fell forwards on top of me, his hand grabbed my thigh and began to squeeze it gently, I tugged at his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, then threw it to the ground, I then pushed him and rolled so I was on top

"Want that dance?" I asked him

I looked into his eyes, they seemed to sparkle slightly as he smiled, I climbed off and he sat up on the bed, I began to slowly dance infront of him, unbuttoning my waist coat, then threw it to the ground, then lifted my tank top off and threw it to him, he caught it smiling, I then swayed my hips as I began to undo my shorts and slipped out of them, kicking them off, I then walked back to Dean and pulled him up with me, I placed his hands on my hips and continued to sway slightly, I then pulled his T-shirt off over his head and stroked down his muscular chest, still looking up into his eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on my nose, then kissed down my neck, slipping my bra straps of my shoulders. I pulled him over to the bed and sat down and began to lower myself backwards, pulling Dean with me. Our lips meet again and we kissed passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I started to see flashes in my head, bloodstained clothes, a scratched up body, I couldn't tell who it was, or what was doing it, just that there was a lot of blood.

I jumped in bed, sitting up and taking in my surroundings, the room was dark, but I saw the neon sign of the motel outside the window

"Alice you alright babe?" Dean's voice came, his hand touched my back and his lips pressed against my shoulder

"Huh! What?, oh ummm no....I think Zo had a nightmare, pretty vivid one too" I said

"do you want to go check on her?" he asked

I looked at him, he seemed worried, his hand stroked up and down my bare back, I smiled and kissed his lips softly,

"she wasn't too happy last time I did that, if it's anything serious, she'll phone" I said

I tried to shake the image from my head, Dean could tell I was still unsettled, I turned to face Dean

"I'm fine...honestly" I said trying to convince him,

I placed a hand on his chest, and lent towards him again to kiss him, his fingers brushed through the hair on my back, giving me little goosebumps as they touched my skin.

I let out a small moan of pleasure, as his lips then began to trace small delicate kisses down my neck, and we lowered back onto the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Blinked a couple of times as I woke up, my head rested on Deans chest, his fingers began to stroke my arm, he was already awake, I stretched then turned so I was laying on my stomach and looked up at Dean, he smiled back down at me, then kissed my forehead

"i love waking up next to you" I said softly, my fingers tracing the outline of his tattoo on his chest

"not nearly as much as I do" he replied,

I moved myself so I laid more on Dean and kissed him, His hand wrapped on my arm, so I couldn't move away, not that I wanted to anyway. He then began to roll pushing me back and laying on top of me, his hand stroked down my side gently and slowly till it reached my thigh, he squeezed it and pulled it up around his chest, I wrapped my arms around him, one on the back of his head as he kissed my neck....my weak point...and he knew it!

I was getting caught up in the moment when I could hear my phone vibrating on the bedside table, I looked over at it, Dean didn't seem to notice...or was trying not to notice. I stretched my arm out and tried to reach it, just mere centimeters from my reach, I moved my body slightly, just getting Dean even more lost in the moment, I manged to just touch it with my fingertips and grabbed hold of my phone

"Dean it's Zo" I said reading the small screen

he mumbled something into my neck, but couldn't make it out

I answered

"Zo!"

"Alice, Sam and I will be over soon, is that ok?" she asked

Dean continued to kiss my neck and stroke my thigh

"Huh...yeah, fine" I said, trying to concentrate on the conversation, but Dean was making it difficult

"Alice what's going on?" she asked

I smiled as Deans hand pushed under my back, and pulled me closer

"nothing" I replied quickly

"Gotta go, bye" I said quickly, hanging up the phone and throwing it to the bedside table

"Dean, we haven't got long, Sammy and Zo will be here in minutes" I told him

He didn't stop and to be honest....i didn't want him to. I stroked my hands down his chest, I knew I should of tried to push him away....but I couldn't get the strength to do it.

"Dean they will be here soon" I said smiling,

he pushed himself up and smiled down at me and kissed my lips gently, he then rolled off, I laughed quietly and jumped up, heading for the bathroom

"I'm grabbing a shower" I told Dean,

He smiled over at me and then winked. I turned on the shower and stepped in, having a quick shower.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around me then wondered back into the room, Dean smiled, he was lying on the bed on his back, his hands under his head,

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and lent down and kissed him

"We really should get dressed" I said, placing another kiss on his lips

Just then there was a knock on the door, I stood up, Dean grabbed my towel and yanked it off laughing, I playfully hit his arm and ran towards the bathroom, chucking Dean his T-Shirt and jeans, then grabbing my bag and walking through the bathroom door.

I heard Dean moving around, pulling on his clothes then answer the door. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my clothes and changed into jeans and T-shirt then walked out of the bathroom.

Zo sat on the sofa with Sammy, I tossed my bag to the floor and walked over to Zo, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to one side

"what did you dream about last night?" I asked her,

I think she could tell I was worried

"Lollipops and Candy canes" She answered quickly

"Zoey?" I replied

"Not now, I promise I will tell you, but just not now" she answered back

I could see she was worried by what she had seen, and I knew she must have had a good reason not to tell me, I nodded and hugged her, as I let go she walked back over to Sam.

I walked over to Dean, he looked at me as if to ask if everything was OK, I nodded and Smiled and kissed his cheek, He sat on the bed and I stood by his side, his hand touched the back of my leg and he held it there, just so we were touching.

Sam pulled out his laptop and began to research for the next case.

I looked down at Dean and touched his cheek, he smiled up at me and pulled me down onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck

"looks like there's a haunted school about 50 miles from here" Sam said from behind his laptop

"two girls were found dead by drowning, one was found in the girls toilets and the other in the fountain in the main grounds" Zo said, looking at the screen with him

"Guess me and Zo should go undercover then" I said, as a plan formulated in my head

Deans head suddenly lifted from my neck

"As school girls?" Dean said hopefully,

"Cheerleader?" he then said seriously, a huge grin forming on his face,

I looked at Zo, who was no looking at Sam, he too was smiling....hoping for the same thing

"guy's upstairs brains" Zo told them, Sam kissed her cheek

I looked at Dean and nudged him with my shoulder

"We're going as school teachers" I told him

"What positions are free?" Zo asked Sam as he typed away again on his laptop

"Guidance Councillor and Mechanics teacher" Sam said

"Well that's sorted then, Zo you can be the Mechanics teacher, and I'll be the Guidance Councillor, sound good" I asked, looking at Zo to make sure she was OK with the plan so far

"Definitely" she replied and then got up

She grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards the door, she seemed excited about this job

"Come on Guys" she then said

"I'll need to change" I told her. Looking down at my Jeans and T-shirt

She nodded and we agreed to meet by the car. She left with Sammy and I grabbed my bag.

I began to pull off my T-shirt, then slip my jeans off, then pulled out clothes. I went with my Pencil skirt, a fitted blouse and a waist coat

"what do you think, think I'll get the job?" I asked Dean smiling

He stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"I'll hire you" he said

"Oh I know you would, but do you think they will?" I said smiling,

I pushed my fingers through his hair and kissed his lips softly

"better get to the car" I said when our lips parted

"you know, if I had teachers like you I may have paid more attention at school" he said smiling

We headed to the car, Deans arm around me,

"you'll definitely get the job Alice" Zo said when she saw us approach

I smiled at her as we then climbed into the car.

We drove for a while, then finally pulled up outside a school. Sammy and Zo held each other tightly in the back seat. I turned and face Dean and kissed him passionately.

"I'll miss you" I told him kissing him again

"I'll see you later" I then said as I reached for the door handle

He grabbed me and pulled me in for another quick kiss, I smiled against his lips, I heard Zo get out the car

"Really must get going now" I told Dean and climbed out the Impala.

Zo and I headed off to the school office

"lets hope the fates are on our side" I said quietly before we entered

It seemed we were in luck, as we introduced ourselves to the ladies behind the desk and tell them the reason we had come, the headmaster popped his head out from his office

"did I hear you wanted to apply for the......." he then just looked at us

I could feel his eyes roaming over Mine and Zo's bodies

"well......um......would you like to start today" he smiled

"Sounds great" Zo and I replied together

We walked out of the office after talking briefly with the headmaster about the jobs and our experience. He didn't seem to really be listening to us, which in a way was good, we easily bluffed our way into working there.

I looked at Zo and smiled while we stood in the empty Hallway, school would be beginning soon

"guess we better head to work" I said

she nodded

"I'll see you later" she replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat behind the desk in the councillors office, I crossed my right leg over my left knee and listened to the morning announcements

"We have two new teachers joining our faculty, first Miss Jenkins, she will be our new Auto shop teacher, so classes will be running as normal, our second addition is Miss Thompson, our new Guidance Councillor, whose office door is open for all through out the day" The voice came from out of the PA System

My Day was pretty packed, it seemed this school was full of dilemmas, mostly from teenage boys.....it was almost like they were lining up outside the door.....and it wasn't just the teenage boys...alot of the male teachers were also visiting me through out the day. It was really beginning to get annoying, even at lunch I was surrounded by them, all asking me questions about me. I did however get to question them about the recent Deaths...saying that afew of the students had come to see me about it, which some had. They tried to tell me as much as they knew, but weren't sure why they had happened

I hardly got to see Zo during the day, what with both of us trying to work out what happened around here

So I was relived when the day began to draw to a close, I had a few after school counselling sessions, but they seemed to go past quickly....and I was so happy when I got the phone call from Zo

"Alice, I've finished for the day...I've spoken to some of the teachers, but not the headmaster or any of the lunch ladies" Zo told me

"Same, I've got one quick session though" I told her,

"OK, well I'll meet you in the lunch hall in 10 minutes, how does that sound?" She asked

"Sounds great, see you then" I said hanging up and opening the door for the last student to come in

The tall male student came in, he looked me up and down and smiled

"Please sit" I told him,

he did,

"So Joshua, what can I help you with?" I asked


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

I was so glad when I finished, I stood up and opened the door

"well Joshua, If you need to talk again" I said smiling

"Oh I'm sure I will, you helped alot" he said

I closed the door after him and grabbed my waistcoat, which I had taken off during the course of the day, then grabbed my phone and headed off for the lunch hall, Zo wasn't there yet, so I waited for her to arrive.

"there seems to be a lot of new male students needed guidance" I mumbled to her, when she arrived

"Oh really?" Zo said looking me up and down

"What?" I said,

I then looked down at what I was wearing, I thought it might have had something to do with that, but didn't really want to think that was the reason why

"Oh!" I replied, I looked up at Zo and smiled innocently

"Well then lets get to work shall we?" Zo said, pulling me through the door into the school kitchens

We walked through the kitchen, but when we found her, both of us were shocked to see what was before us, there on the floor laid the lunch lady, her stomach ripped open, her guts spilling out and maggots crawling over her

"Weird" both Zo and I said in unison

I edged closer to the body and bent down beside it, examining the way the flesh was cut, to see if I could identify what had killed her by the way the flesh was torn, I covered my mouth as the smell hit my nostrils. I stood up, Zo still behind me

"Yep, she's definitely dead" I said, still freaked out, but trying to lighten the mood

I hated maggots and this really was beginning to make me feel really sick, I needed fresh air, but somehow I couldn't move, Zo grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the lunch hall. Once we hit the hall she turned to face me

"Let's go back to the motel, I need to check something, could you grab me a yearbook, I'm gonna hire us a car, see you out the front in a few" She said, finally letting so of my arm

She looked worried, but I didn't press her, I did as she wanted me to do and headed for the library

I opened the large doors and walked in, finding what I needed, I picked up the year book and started to head out the library, as I walked through the door, I bumped into one of the other teachers

"Oh, I'm so sorry" he said,

He stood pretty close, I felt very uncomfortable with him, he kind of made my skin cruel

"oh no, I'm sorry, anyway, I must go, I'll see you tomorrow" I said,

I walked past him, but he grabbed my arm 'control yourself Alice' I thought, I tried to resist the urge to throw him over my shoulder, I turned and smiled

"Miss Thompson, Right?" He asked

I nodded

"Yes, and you are?....sorry still trying to get everyone's names" I said forcing a smile

"Mr Stewart, chemistry teacher...you can call me Ted" he said

"How can I help you Mr Stewart?" I asked

"well, I was er...wondering if you were free tonight" He smiled, his grip tightened, I felt so uneasy around him

"Oh sorry, no, I'm rather busy" I said politely

"maybe tomorrow?" He said, tightening his grip even more, I looked at my arm and tried to tug away

"oh...erm...I can't" I said,

"Maybe next week?" he pushed

my arm was beginning to get really red and sore now 'hopefully we'll be gone by then', I thought

"Maybe" I said back,

He let go of my arm, I rubbed it with my hand

"I really must go" I said, turning on my heels, and hurrying out of the school

I saw Zo playing with a strand of her hair, she was very distracted, I needed to focus on her right now, luckily the redness on my arm had already disappeared I walked up to her and stood beside her and handed over the yearbook

"you look worried about something?" I asked her concerned

"no, I'm fine, I still can't tell you yet though, but I promise I will" She said, she turned to face me and kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand, I squeezed it back then wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

A car began to pull up along the curb and honked its horn, As Zo sorted out the exchange of the car with the young man who drove it, I looked back at the school. Then got into the passenger seat as Zo climbed into the drivers seat.

We drove back to the motel, I was worried about Zo, I could tell something was on her mind, I reached for her hand and held it, trying to make sure she was OK, she looked at me and smiled, trying to reassure me, it didn't really work, I could feel her worrying.

We pulled up outside the motel, I was so looking forward to seeing Dean, after the little run in with that teacher I really needed him right now, I waited for Zo to finish her conversation on her mobile then linked arms with her as we walked up to mine and Deans room.

I pulled out the other key from my pocket and we stepped inside to find Dean and Sam arguing and wrestling on the floor, I looked at Zo then back at the guys and coughed, They both lifted their heads and looked at us.

"Do you two want to be left alone?" I asked smiling, then Zo and I began to laugh

Dean jumped off the floor and walked over to me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, I instantly felt safe and happy again

"If that means us, then yes" Dean replied

"Nice comeback" I smiled, then kissed his lips

Zo walked over to Sammy, who was now standing up, but before she could say anything, he turned to face me and Dean

"What did you do with my laptop Dean" he spat out at us.

Dean looked at him confused

"I didn't do anything, I told you already" Dean replied

Zo grabbed Sammy's face and turned his face towards her

"Hello" she said to him

"sorry" he mumbled then kissed her

I turned to Dean and looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders then pulled me in closer again, kissing my lips

"So what's all this laptop business" Zo said

"I can't find it, and well I blamed Dean" Sam said

"Yeah and I told you it wasn't me" Dean said defensively

I placed a hand on Deans chest to calm him down

"Well lets see if we can find it then, shall we?" Zo said turning to me,

I nodded, and we began to search the room

"Sam come here a second" Zo called over to him.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw them both with their heads under the bed

"Now that that is sorted" she said, getting out from under the bed

"could we get back to work?" She asked.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

I sat on Dean lap while Zo sat next to Sammy as we told Dean and Sammy what we found at the school and what the teachers had told us, Then Zo told us something she hadn't yet told me

"when we found the lunch lady, I saw a girl, That's why I asked for the yearbook" Zo said

She pulled out the handbook and began to flick through the pages, then she stopped and showed the page to Sammy

I got distracted when Dean began to kiss my neck, I stroked his cheek and lifted his head and began kissing him passionately, we got caught up in the moment

Zo coughed loudly to get our attention, I looked and smiled at her

"The adults are trying to work here" She said

she turned back to Sammy to discuss the case

"Can you look up Melanie Townsend......see if you can find out any information about her" Zo asked Sammy.

He began typing away

"Turns out Melanie was killed a few days before the other deaths" Sam said

"Dean should come and work as a substitute PE teacher to give us the protection we need" I said smiling,

I didn't want to go back and face that teacher alone, I knew with Dean at my side, the teacher wouldn't try anything else.

"well he go instead of me, I'm not going back to that school" Zo said

"I'll stay here and help Sam" she continued

I kissed Dean's cheek and smiled

|"OK, so, should we go get some food?" Dean asked

"Sure, I'll go and get some, Sam you want to Join me?" Zo asked

They both stood up, Dean handed them the keys to the Impala and they left the room

I went to stand up, but Dean grabbed my waist and pulled me back onto his lap

"Alone at last" Dean said,

"You know, you'll have to behave when you come to the school tomorrow" I said

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and kissed him

"your the one who suggested it" he smiled

"why did you suggest it? you and Zo can take care of yourselves!" He said

"Just missed you that's all" I said, lying through my death

"Alice?" He asked, he was able to read my expression

"OK, so there was this one creepy teacher who seemed to follow me around, kept asking me out" I said

"Grabbed my arm" I mumbled

"He what?" Dean asked outraged

I placed a hand on Dean's chest to calm him down

"It's OK, I could of handled it if things got out of hand, I just didn't want to get in that situation again, plus, I really did miss you" I said stroking his cheek and down his neck

"So when the head told me about how they need a sub PE teacher as the other has been rushed to hospital.....which by the way I don't think has anything to do with Melanie... I thought you could keep me company" I smiled

He ran his fingers up and down my back,

"So. Shall we stop talking school and think more you and me" He said

I smiled and kissed him again, as he laid back on the bed, pulling me with him, I hitched up my skirt and threw my legs either side of him, his hand squeezing my thigh as we kissed. My hands stroked down his chest.

I suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in my side, I sat up

"You OK sexy?" Dean asked, looking worried

"Yeah just felt a weird pain in my side" I said, holding my side

"anyway, where were we" I said lowering my chest back onto Dean's and kissing him again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a loud knock at the door, I sat up and looked at Dean puzzled then got up and answered it, Sammy stood there with Zo in his arms

"So where's the food" Dean asked

Sam tossed the impala's keys to Dean

I looked at Zo, she held her side, the same place I felt the sharp pain, and blood was oozing onto her top

"Hello Bleeding over here" She said

Sammy carried her over to the sofa as I went into the bathroom to get my first aid kit

"Better of not got any blood in my baby" I heard Dean say as I re-entered the room

"Dean some sympathy here please" I said tapping him out of the way,

I leant over Zo and began to clean the wound, pulling out a blade, and throwing it to a table. I pulled open my kit and began stitching her up. Then cleaned up the blood from her head where she obviously banged it against something. When I finished and had packed my kit away I looked at her

"What happened to you?" I asked, I was concerned about her

"Well when we pulled up outside of the diner, Sam went inside while I got my purse and when I turned around I was attacked by some Guy wanting my money, Luckily Sam came back out and helped me" She said, she looked up and him and moved closer and whispered something in his ear, then kissed his cheek.

"So it looks like a can't go back tomorrow anyway" She said smiling

"Food?" Dean asked, I looked at him and rolled my eyes

"you guys go, I think I'm just going to head off to bed" Zo said Yawning

"I'll stay too" Sam said, lifting her from the sofa and carrying her over to the door

"See you two in the morning" She said smiling at me and Dean

"Night" I replied

Dean walked over to the door, closing it behind them.

"Don't you want to get some food?" I asked Dean

He smiled

"We'll order in" he said smiling and walking up to me

He grabbed my waist and pulled me in, I giggled as I lost my footing and fell into his chest.

"you might want to do that before you get distracted" I smiled

He took his mobile out of his pocket and dialled a number

"I'll be back in a second" I said kissing his cheek

I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom

I took my waistcoat and shirt off and pulled on a tanktop, then slipped my skirt off and pulled on a pair of tiny tight shorts, then entered the bedroom again.

"Food will be here soon" Dean said, pulling me in for a kiss

"Love you" he mumbled against my lips

"Love you too" I replied

His lips were soft and warm against my forehead, and I smiled.

He held me tight in his arms, while I rested my head on his chest.

We seemed to hold each other for ages, we were disturbed by a knock at the door.

I unwrapped my arms from Dean and answered the door. A pimple ridden young boy stood infront of me with a bag full of takeaway food.

The young boy looked me up and down and smiled at my lack of clothing

Dean came over, grabbed the bag, handed him money shut the door, before the young boy could do or say anything. I looked at Dean and smiled. He smiled back and kissed my nose.

"only I can stare at you like that" he said

"I don't care how others look at me, I only care about how you look at me" I smiled

he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead again

"want some food?" he asked

I nodded


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

I saw the same dream that I had the night before, it was flashing through my head again. I jumped awake

"Alice?" Dean said sleepily

I looked down at him

"Did Zo have that dream again?" He asked

I nodded then laid my head on his chest

"she said she'll tell me when she's ready, but the images just won't leave my head" I said.

I began to draw little circles on his chest

"It's OK hun, you know she's not keeping it from you on purpose" he said

"I know, it just gives me a headache, all the flashing images, all the blood" I said

He kissed the top of my head, and stroked my arm

"Try and get some more sleep, we've got an early and busy day coming up" he said

I snuggled into his chest and breathed him in again. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep again, his chest rising and falling was very soothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stretched as I woke up, then snuggled back into Dean

"We should get up" I said into his chest

"I Know.....do you think we could call in sick" he said

I laughed

"You haven't even started" I said lifting my head and looking into his eyes

"Plus there's the little problem of our ghost Melanie" I said

"I know... I just like staying in bed with you" he smiled

I laughed again and began to get up

"no not yet!" he moaned

"Yes" I said

"However, you can join me in the shower if you think it will help you wake up" I said

He sat up and smiled

"sounds like a fair deal to me" he said,

I walked to the bathroom

"Come on then" I replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled on my underwear and turned to look at Dean, who was sitting on the bed in his boxers, I walked up to him and kissed him

"Best shower ever" I said smiling

"Totally agree" he smiled back

he stood up and began to grab clothes

"So I was thinking maybe I could drive the Impala today" I said casually

"But you'll be wearing those heels" he said

"I could wear different shoes, you've let Zo drive her" I said

"I know, but..."

"But what?" I said

"Well if your driving I can't distract you, and well.... I like distracting you" he said,

he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer

I reached for the keys on the bedside table

"I really think you should let me drive" I said

I held them out behind me

"Please!" I smiled

"Maybe tomorrow" he smiled

"What with you wearing the skirt your going to wear, I won't be able to stop myself" he said

He tried to reach for the keys, and almost took them from my hand, I switched hands, he went and reached for them again, I jumped back giggling

"If you want them, come and get them" I said

I placed them in my bra

"Don't think I won't. Just cos you've put them there doesn't mean I won't go digging for them" he said smiling

He came after me, I tried to skip away, he just continued after me, I ran round the side of the bed, he followed, I climbed on and was about to run across when he grabbed me and pulled me down, onto the duvet, him on top of me

I smiled at him still giggling, he smiled back and kissed my nose as he reached for the keys and pulled them out.

"Hmm...do you think you could keep the keys there more often" he smiled

I playfully tapped his arm and then kissed his lips

"sorry to ruin your fun, but we better get changed" I said

He climbed off and reached his hand out, I took it and he pulled me up, then kissed my nose again, our lips parted and I began to walk away, but before I was out of reach Dean tapped my bum, I jumped slightly then smiled at him

"You better behave at school" I told him,

I pulled on my pencil skirt and an emerald green Fitted shirt, and high heels

"Ready to go" I asked Dean

He nodded, he wore normal clothes, we knew he would be given a PE uniform once we arrived at the school.

He reached for my hand and we headed out to the car.

"Must just phone Zo" I said to Dean pulling out my mobile and climbing into the passenger seat

"Hey Zo" I said when she answered

"Put some clothes on, tell Sammy to stop doing what he's doing, and get some food. Dean and I are heading off to the school" I told her

She mumbled something down the phone, then agreed and hung up, I started to laugh

"What's funny?" Dean asked smiling as we drove out of the motel car park

"she called me a spoilsport, for getting her out of bed, she used to call me that, when I tried to wake for up for school when we were younger, guess things don't change" I smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the school, I pointed out to the main office to Dean as we sat in the car, I then kissed his cheek

"See you later Tiger" I said

I climbed out the car and headed for the councillor office. Passing afew teachers and students as I did

"Miss Thompson, is it possible to see you later" a young girl said to me as I began to walk past

I turned to face her, her eyes were red from tears, she reminded me of a young Zoey, I instantly felt pity for her

"come on" I said reaching out my hand

"Let's go talk now" I said kindly.

She followed me to my office and sat down, I passed her a box of tissues and let her talk about what was bothering her.

She told me how her grades had been dropping recently, since the deaths, the second girl who had died was her older sister, she was very upset about what had happened and don't know why she did it. She also said how she was under a lot of stress from school and home, how her boyfriend had recently broken up with her because she was sad all the time.....she then continued to list off a lot of other problems

'man' I thought 'I was taught to be a hunter from her age, I never had problems like these' I wasn't sure what I was going to say...or do, and I just felt so bad for her... I really wanted to help her

"Katrina, I can't say I've ever been in your shoes, I mean I've lost people I loved and it hurts, it will eventually heal, you just have to grieve. As for the other things...if your boyfriend can't be there for you when you need him most, then he's not good enough for you, he's not worth it. One day you'll find that Guy who will be there for you, will strengthen you and will build you up. As for the school problems, I can help...with what your going through I can get the teachers to lessen the work load, just till your back on your feet" I told her

I continued to give her advice and after awhile she stopped crying. She had been in my room for over an hour, we eventually stood up and I walked her to the door, stroking her shoulder as a comfort. She thanked me and headed off to class, I was just about to shut the door when a foot stopped it from closing

"Can I help…." I started

"Dean?" I said quietly

I noticed he wasn't the only one in the halls, he smiled at me

"Coach Roth!" he told me

"I'm the new PE Substitute" he said smiling

"Oh come in" I said

I opened the door for him to come in then closed it, pulling the blind on the door down,

"well look at you in those shorts" I said smiling

He smiled back and pulled me into his chest.

"hows your morning been?" He asked

I stroked down his chest with my fingertips

"we can't do this here" I told him

"I know" he replied

but he didn't stop, he smiled down at me and began to stroke down my back till he grabbed my bum and squeezed it.

"Dean, behave yourself" I said playfully tapping his chest

He smiled

"I'm sorry, your just so Damn sexy in that skirt" he said

He tried to press his lips to mine but I moved my head back

"seriously Dean, as much as I want to do this....and trust me I do, I will have someone knocking on that door any minute now, and we can't risk being seen like this" I told him

I pressed a quick kiss to his lips and unwrapped his arms, then stepped back.

"we're working, but I promise, as soon as we're alone, I'll make it up to you" I told him

he smiled

"Can't wait" he replied

"too be honest neither can I" I said quietly

I walked to the door and turned the handle

"I'll see you later" I said quietly


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The day seemed to go pretty much like the day before, plenty of Male students needing advice....or so they said.

It was mid afternoon when I got a phone call from Zo.

"what you got Zo?" I asked

"well seems Melanie was killed, prank gone wrong, the next girl to die was one who was involved." She said

I thought back to Katrina, she said that was her older sister

"OK, so what about the one yesterday?" I asked

"Melanie's mother, apparently was there the night of the accident, and didn't do anything to help, Sam and I think she might of got upset that her mom did nothing" she told me down the phone

"OK, so are you and Sammy gonna try and find her bones?" I asked

"It's Sam, and yes we've located them, just about to leave to sort it out" She told me

"great, we'll finish our day here then meet up once we're all done" I said

There was a knock at the door

"We'll meet you in the diner we past yesterday, Tommy's, I think that's what it's called" she told me

There was another knock

"I gotta go, I've got company, see you later, love you" I told her

"Love you too" she said before hanging up

I placed my phone on the desk and walked to the door

"Miss Thompson!" Mr Stewart said

'oh great' I thought

"Mr Stewart, how can I help you?" I asked

"Please...Ted, and what can I call you?" He asked

"Miss Thompson!" I replied sternly

"Now, really...what's with the formalities, we're both adults.....consenting adults!" he told me

"I prefer to keep this professional" I told him

he tried to come into the room but I held the door tight so he couldn't get through

"Now really" He said,

his hand reached for my arm, he began to stroke up my arm, I was feeling really uncomfortable now

"Miss Thompson" I heard a familiar voice say

I looked over Ted and saw Dean, I smiled and instantly felt calm

"Coach Roth, what can I do for you?" I asked

"Well if your free, I need to talk to you about one of the students" he said

"Right, yes, I'm free, sorry Mr Stewart, work calls" I said

Ted smiled at me, then scowled at Dean, but he moved to one side to let Dean into the room, he would have been an idiot to stand up to Dean. Dean walked into the room and stood by the desk

"Maybe we can continue this little chat later" Ted said

I forced a smile and shut the door

"Not fricken likely" Dean mumbled

"You OK babe?" He then asked

I walked up to Dean and hugged him, resting my head against his chest

"Much better now, Thank you" I said

I looked up at Dean and kissed his lips tenderly

"You have perfect timing" I told him

"well I saw how that creep looked at you at lunch and assumed that was the one from last night, so I've been keeping an eye on him since, glad I did, no one talks to my girl like that, or touches her like that either" he said

"Glad you did too, however, I'm really gonna have to find a good way to thank you later" I said smiling

"I do not have a problem with that" he told me

I then told Dean about my phone call with Zo and told him the plan

"I'm not happy about leaving you here incase the creep comes back" he told me

"I know, but we need to continue this day as if it's a normal day" I told him

"Fine" he told me, not looking too happy with the idea

We kissed again,

"come back here in an hour after your class" I told him, just before he left the room

I had afew more students come in to discuss the stress of their upcoming exams, and problems at home, and the hour seemed to pass quickly,

As I let the last student out of the office Dean stood in the hall way, lent up against a locker, his arms folded against his chest, He was back in his Jeans now, having changed out of the PE Kit to go home. I smiled at him as the student walked away and he came into the office, as I shut the door his arms wrapped around me again, he was about to kiss me when we heard a scream, I looked at him and we heard it again, I slipped my heels off and we ran to wear the noise was coming from, We ran into the girls bathroom, water was slowly filling every sink and beginning to pour slowly onto the floor, a girl sat in the corner, crying.

I ran over to her

"what's wrong" I asked her

"Melanie's here....but she can't be.....she's....she's" she screamed again

I looked at what she was staring at....there a young girl, water drenched stood to one side, she looked at Dean and he flew back hitting a bathroom stool

"Dean!" I shouted

I pulled the girl up on to her feet,as I did, I was thrown back into the wall and pinned there, Melanie began to walk closer, towards the girl, when suddenly she burst into flames and disappeared in front of us, the taps turned off and I fell to the floor,

Dean stood up and came over to me, helping me to my feet. I pulled the girl up, she was still in tears

"Come on" I said to her quietly

We walked her out of the bathroom and into my office and sat her down in the chair

"What....what happened" she asked

"Your OK" I said soothingly and passed her the box of tissues

She wiped her eyes

"But that was Melanie....but she's......she's"

"I know!" I interrupted

"But it's over now....I promise" I said

"But is there something you need to tell us?" I asked

she looked at me

"About how Melanie Died?" I asked

she nodded

she began to tell us how it was a school prank gone wrong, done by some of the older girls

"I didn't do anything, I was her best friend and I just stood there, scared that they would do the same to me" she said

I picked up the phone

"Josie....you need to tell the police the truth, they don't know who it was....but you do" I told her

she began to cry

Dean sat on the edge of the desk and took the phone, I got up and knelt infront of Josie

"You'll be safe, I promise, but this needs to get out in the open, so that it doesn't happen to anyone else" I said

"But if I tell them that her gh....gh.....ghost came after me, they will think I'm crazy" she said

"Well that needs to stay a little more quiet, just say the guilt got to you" I said.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Sorry it's been so long....as said in other story...my laptop broke, so it's been difficult writing them

Hope you like

**chapter 42**

We sat in my office waiting for the police to arrive, I had wrapped a blanket around Josie, the police knocked on the door, as they began to walk her out she turned to Dean and I

"Thank you" she said quietly

"No Problem" I replied

I closed the door after them and turned to face Dean

"You know I was starting to like those shorts, pity you don't have them" I smiled

I motioned for him to come closer, he walked up to me and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me tightly into his chest, he grabbed my thigh and pulled it up

"However you do still have the skirt on" he smiled

"umm...so I do" I laughed,

he picked me up and pushed me into the chalk board behind me and began to kiss me, his lips then traced down to my neck, as he squeezed my thigh, and pushed me into the wall

"now, we have a little problem here" I moaned out

"mmmm?" he asked

"Well we're still at the school and I don't have the strength to push you away" I told him

"What's the problem?" He said between another kiss

"Still at school" I reminded him

Just then my phone began to vibrate against the desk, but I tried to ignore it, as Dean continued to kiss me, I hitched up my skirt and wrapped my legs around him, wrapping my arms around him. My phone continued to ring, but I didn't care right now. Finally it stopped

"We really should be heading off" I told him

"I know" he answered,

He kissed his way back up my neck and kissed my lips passionately, I gently held the back of his head and got lost in the kiss,

Just then his phone began to ring

"you should get that" I told him

"I know" he answered again

This time I was able to stop

"You really should" I told him

he looked at me, then pulled his phone out of his pocket

"Do you want something?" he asked

I was so close to Dean I could hear Sammy answer

"Hey Dean, ummm yeah" Sammy said

"we were kind of busy" Dean said

"sorry about the disturbance, but..."

"we really were busy, just tell me what you want so I can...." Dean began,

I stroked his chest to calm him down, then wiped a little bit of lipstick from the corner of his mouth, he smiled at me, then I placed a little kiss on his neck

"Will you just let me finish, thank you" Sammy replied

My touch had obviously calmed him down,

"sure, what is it?" he said a lot calmer

"We've finished our part, by burning the bones, removing the ghost from the school" Sammy said

"We know" Dean replied

"we're at the diner now, so how long are you going to be?" He then asked

Dean looked at me and smiled

"About another hour" he said

I smiled back and kissed his neck again

"OK, see you then, bye" Sammy said

"Bye" Dean replied then hung up

"Now where were we?" He asked

I unwrapped my legs and pushed him back and walked to the door, turning the lock then walking back to Dean, I pushed him against the chalk board and kissed him

"Somewhere around here" I whispered in his ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were in the car on the way to the diner we had agreed to meet at, both Dean and I were smiling as he drove, his hand on my thigh, my hand on his hand.

It seemed fairly quiet in the diner when we walked through the door, Dean grabbed my hand and held it tightly

"Promise you won't say anything about Mr creepy Stewart?" I asked Dean

"Promise" he said kissing my nose

I saw Sammy and Zo sitting in a booth and we made our way over,

"Alice isn't going to be too happy with me, so you have to promise you won't tell her" I heard Zo say to Sammy

"Tell me what?" I asked

"That....ummmm....." she turned to face me

"what's with the chalk mark?" She asked

I looked to where she pointed towards the back of my skirt

"Oh that....it doesn't matter" I said, trying to brush it off quickly, I then smiled at her and slipped into the booth

Dean followed and wrapped an arm around my waist, picking a menu up with his free hand

"Did you remember to change your dressing?" I asked, before she could ask anymore questions about the chalk

"Yes Alice, I'm not stupid" she said smiling, I think she could guess that the chalk conversation was not to be brought up again

She looked at the menu and began to glance over it

"What can I get you lot?" A grumpy looking teenager asked

"Ummm.....I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, and a coke please" Zo said

"Make that two cheeseburgers and fries and two cokes" Said said

"I'll have a double quarter pounder, with extra onions and fries and a coke" Dean answered

"Ummm..sounds good" I said quietly to Dean

"I'll have the same, without the extra onions" I said

"Is that all?" He asked

"That's all thanks" Zo said smiling up at him, he smiled back,

I looked at the way the young boy looked at her, then watched him walk away

I started to laugh, Zo looked at me confused

"What?" She asked

"You just gave that poor boy hope, that he has a chance with you when there isn't one" I told her

"I did not" she answered back defensively

we looked at the boy, he seemed to be working happily now

"Uh Hah" I answered

Just then Dean began to kiss my neck, distracting me

"I didn't, did I?" She asked Sam

That was it, I couldn't hear what else they were saying, Dean was kissing my neck and stroking up my thigh

"stop" I breathed out quietly

Luckily our food arrived shortly after, Dean stopped kissing my neck

"Oh food" He said happily, his hand stayed on my thigh

"Thank you" Zo said

"My pleasure" the teenager answered back, his face still growing with a smile

"Look, ummm how do I say this" Zo said

"Ummm, I'm really sorry if I gave you the wrong impression earlier, but I already have a boyfriend, and I'm probably too old for you anyway" She said

"That's fine, I can wait till you leave this fool" He said, looking at Sam

"that's going to be a long wait" she replied

"but I'm sure you'll find someone else" She then said

Dean snorted quietly into his coke, I nudged him playfully, he looked at me and smiled,

"oh I can't resist that face" I said quietly and kissed him

Just then the boy walked away

"hurry up, I want to get you to myself" I said quietly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finished our meal in peace, every now and then the young teenager would look over at Zo, I made sure to annoy her by nudging her and informing her of his act.

Zo climbed out of the booth first, Sammy followed closely behind her, and Dean I left behind then, his arm around my waist, mine hand tucked in his jeans pocket

We climbed into the car and I lent over to Dean, my hand on his chest, I kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear

"I still have to thank you for rescuing me earlier, I have a few things in mind, but guess it'll have to wait till we're alone" I told him

He smiled and started the car, he was going fast, obviously he wanted to get back so we could be alone

"I want to check your dressing when we get to the motel" I said to Zo, turning around in my seat

"Ok" she answered, as she snuggled up in Sammy's arms


	43. Chapter 43

**chapter 43**

It didn't take long to get to the motel, Dean was now very egar

I climbed out the front seat and walked round to join Zo

"so where do you want to check my dressing?" Zo asked me

"We'll do it at your room" I said, as Dean began to pull me towards the room

Zo and Sammy followed us to our room, I nipped in quickly and grabbed my first aid kit, then we went to Sammy and Zo's room.

Zo began to pull her top up abit so I could examine the wound, There was dried blood on the outside of the dressing, I sighed slightly and rolled my eyes, I pulled the dressing off and began to clean the area, and check the stitches, I placed a fresh dressing on the wound then stood up

"try to be more careful this time" I said

"OK" she answered

"What's with the dried blood?" I then asked

"Umm... I pulled the stitches by accident when I was stretching" She said defensively.

I tutted then and smiled

"Just be more careful" I said, kissing her cheek

"Night you two, behave" I said, then smiled at Sam

"What about you two?" She asked

"We're not the ones with the injuries, and you can't heal yourself" I reminded her

"No fair" she moaned at me,

Just as I was leaving the room, I yelled over my shoulder

"we go on the road in the morning" I told them

Just then Dean picked me up and pulled me over his shoulder

"Dean seriously" I said as he placed his hand on my bum

"sorry waited long enough" He told me,

He opened our room door and carried me in, pushing the door shut with his foot

"Your gonna have to let me down" I said

he continued to carry me over to the bed, then gently let me down, as he went to stand up, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, my lips touched his and I felt a spark run through me, his hand stroked up my thigh and up under my skirt, till he hand was on my bum, I reached my hands up under his T-shirt and began to stroke his chest, I then pushed him off and to the side of me then climbed on top of him. Kissing him passionately

"Wait here" I told him

I got up and grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom, I took off my skirt and shirt and pulled a brush through my hair, then changed into some of the sexy undies I had brought awhile ago but hadn't yet worn. I shoved my clothes in my bag and opened the bathroom door, tossing it out infront of me, I then stood in the door frame

"What you think?" I asked Dean

Posing in the door way for him, A smile spread on his face as he sat up to get a good view

"Very nice" He told me,

I began to walk towards him and stood just infront of him, He placed his hands on my hips and turned me slightly to look

"I like it alot" he said.

His hands then stroked round till they were placed on my bum

"Pity it won't be staying on too long" he smiled

I playfully pushed his shoulder then kissed the top of his head, I slipped my hands under his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, he then Lifted his T-Shirt up and off his head, throwing it to the ground smiling. I pushed him back and climbed onto the bed, My legs either side of his body, His hands stroked my legs as he smiled up at me

"Love you" he said quietly

"Love you too" I answered, then kissed him passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up early, lying on my stomach, I murmured slightly and turned my head to look at Dean, He was sitting up on his elbow, watching me

"Morning gorgeous" he said

His hand gently rested on my shoulder and he stroked it with his thumb. He lent lent forwards and kissed my shoulder as his fingers then began to draw lines down my spine, it gave me little goosebumps, I lent towards him and kissed his lips.

"I love those lips" I said when his lips parted from mine

he smiled at me then pressed his lips to mine again

"I love yours, and that's not the only thing I like of yours" he said smiling,

He placed his hand on the small of my back, and kissed my shoulder, then slowly traced a line of kisses down my back,

"mmm..... Dean" I moaned as he kissed every inch of my back,

"I Kinda have a little something in the car for you" He told me

I looked at him Puzzled

"well technically, it's more for me, just a little something I picked up at the school" He said

I still had the puzzled look on my face

"are you going to tell me, or keep me in the dark?" I asked

"I kinda took a cheerleader uniform, for you, for abit of fun" He said

his face lost the smile as he looked at mine to see what I might say

I sat up on my elbows

"Really?" I asked with a smile

"Might have to try it on later" I said with the grin still on my face

I kissed his lips softly, when our lips parted he rolled back and sat on his elbows, I rolled onto my side and kissed his cheek, I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed, I wrapped my leg over him and kissed him tenderly, He slipped a hand underneath my body and pulled me on top of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mobile began to ring

"Alice, i'm just gonna grab a shower, we'll be over in your room in half a hour" Zo said down the phone

"Sure, see you then" I said

I kissed Dean's cheek

"They'll be here in half an hour" I told Dean

He wrapped his arms around

"do we have to get up?" He asked

"Yes" I answered

I kissed his cheek again

"How about a shower?" I asked

"Guess its the next best thing" He said smiling,

I stood up and began to walk to the bathroom, but before I could Dean grabbed me around the waist, he turned me round so I was face to face with him and he kissed me

"Hey, tiger, shower" I said

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, he wrapped his arms around me as we walked and began kissing my neck

"Damn those lips and my weak spot" I mumbled


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

I had just pulled on my Jeans and top when there was a knock at the door

"Can I use your shower, Zo used up the hot water and well was so long that I didn't get time" Sammy said

Zo laughed and I joined in

"Sure, I still need to pack my things up" I told him laughing.

He went into the bathroom with his bag.

Zo sat on the sofa as I packed my Bag and Dean pulled on his boots, when I finished packing Dean grabbed my bag,

"I'll take it down to the car" He said kissing my cheek

He grabbed his own bags then left the room. Zo and I sat on the sofa and chatted

"How's the wound" I asked

"Feeling better" she told me

"No extensive exercise last night" I smiled

she just glared at me, after a while, Dean come back into the room mumbling angrily, I couldn't make sense of it at all

"wrong wrong?" I asked

"My baby has flat tires" he moaned

"You want me to fix them?" Zo asked

"Why not!" Dean said, not really paying attention

She walked over to her bag and pulled out a small tin, I recognised it as her tire repair kit, she turned to and winked, I smiled back and she headed out the room

"So do you think it's all the extra action the back seats been getting?" I asked

Dean snapped out of his trance and smiled, then it sunk in

"Wait, does she know what she's doing?" Dean asked

"Yes, just trust her, she's excellent with cars" I told him

He looked at me

"What about you? You any good with cars?" He asked

"Engines, yeah, suppose i'm abit of a grease monkey" I said

Dean grinned and stepped abit closer

"I find that incredibly hot" He told me

Just then Zo came back into the room

"It's all done" Zo said

"No way" Dean replied

He left the room and headed to the car, I smiled at Zo,

"Still got it!" I told her

She laughed

Dean came back into the room, he look amazed

"How did you do that?" He asked her

"I'm good with cars" she said shrugging slightly

"You shouldn't doubt my sister" I told him

I stood up and walked over to Dean, I placed a hand on his chest and reached on tiptoes to whisper in his ear

"guess i'll have to show you how hot that is later" I told him, smiling up at him

Just then Sam came out of the Bathroom. I was about to ask if he was ready to go but Dean pulled me into his arms and Kissed me passionately, he then tipped me back, continuing to kiss me, He stood me up and our lips parted, I was kind of dazed from the kiss when Dean turned and faced Sammy.

"Guess what Sammy" Dean said

"What?" Sam said pulling Zo in and kissing her forehead

"Zoey just fixed my car, it had three flat tires, and she fixed it in a minute too" Dean said

"No way" Sam said, not believing what he had just heard

"you doubt me" Zo said pulling away from Sammy's embrace

"Not you, Dean" He said, trying to pull her back in

"Ok, I'll prove it" Dean said defensively,

He left the room and headed back down to the car, he was back up in seconds. His face was miserable again

"Come on, everyone outside" Dean said, ushering everyone outside,

Sammy and Zo grabbed their bags and we headed to the car, Sam took Zo's bag and tossed it into the trunk

"It's not going to happen in a minute" Sam said

"Just watch smart ass" Dean said

"I'll check us out" I said to Dean and kissed his cheek, then grabbed the other key room key from Sammy, just as Zo sat infront of the tire that was punctured.

I quickly walked into the check in desk and handed over the keys,

"we should be all paid up" I said to the women behind the desk, at least it wasn't the man again

"you sure are hun" She replied,

I left the small office and headed back out to the car,

"Knock the smartass out of your mouth, huh Sammy" Dean said smiling

"Don't act so surprised" Zo said to Sammy, clearly hurt that he doubted her

"you just lost some brownie points there Sammy" I told him

"It's Sam" Zo huffed at me

"Whatever" I answered smiling

Sam walked over to Zo, trying to apologise.

"How long?" I asked Dean

"54 Seconds" he replied

"Wow, she's getting faster" I smiled, then kissed him softly

I saw Zo got into car, then Sammy climbed in after her

"Come on then Tiger" I said

We walked over to the car and got in, Sam had pulled Zo into his arms

"I'm soo, soo sorry" He said to her

I looked at Dean and smiled

"Can you please forgive me Zo? Please, Zoey look at me" He said

I looked over my shoulder at them, she turned to face him, then kissed his nose

"You're forgiven, but only conditionally, you're still going to have to make it up to me" She said smiling

I looked at Dean again, he started the engine and placed his hand on my thigh, as we pulled out of the motel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been on the road alittle while when Sammy's phone began to ring in his pocket, He answered his phone and began mumbling down the phone to the caller

"no problems. We'll be there as soon as we can" he said hanging up the phone

"who was that?" Dean asked confused

I turned in my seat to look at Sammy and Zo,

"ummm...Bobby wants some help, asked if we could go see him, I said we would" Sammy said quietly

Zo and I knew Bobby well, I found him a great source of comfort when I was losing myself in the 4 months I left to hunt alone. He helped bring me back from the edge. We however hadn't told Sam and Dean that we knew him and Zo had obviously the Same thing in mind as me

"so whose Bobby?" she asked, winking at me

I played along, suddenly acting interested as to what the guys said next

"He's a good friend of ours, and has helped us many times before, so we owe him" Dean said

If only they all knew how much I owed Bobby!

"Sound's fair" I replied, Smiling

"so should we get going then" I asked

"it's only afew miles from here, It'll take a few hours to get there, but maybe we should eat first" Dean replied

"I'm Starving" Zo mumbled from the backseat, I knew she could sense I was too.

I smiled at her, she laughed slightly and I joined in

"lets go eat" I said, Dean squeezed my thigh and I smiled at him, I placed my hand on his and entwined my fingers with his.

"I really am sorry about earlier" Sam said from the backseat, pulling Zo into his chest

"I promise I will make it upto you" He then said

"Not now you won't" Dean said loudly, interrupting them.

I looked back and saw Sammy glaring at Dean, Zo pulled his face towards her, I looked back at Dean and he was smiling, then winked at me, I knew he was only trying to wind Sammy up.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

After stopping for some lunch, we headed back on the road on our way to Bobby's Zo and I continued to act as if we didn't know who he was.

We pulled up outside the familiar house and my stomach began to churn with nerves, I knew Zo too was nervous, probably at the thought of what Bobby would say to us being with Sam and Dean, But I had a different reason, I hadn't seen Bobby since we rescued me....Yes...Rescue, that is the term I would use, He really did, he brought me back from the darkest place I had ever been and with one simple word 'Zoey'. He knew that the thought of her would bring me back, he knew she was the one single person I couldn't live without. And couldn't continue to live without.

Zo looked at me, feeling my nerves and worries building up. I smiled weakly at her. Dean got out of the car and walke4d round to open my door. I got out and he wrapped an arm around me, Zo and Sammy got out after. We headed towards the door and Dean knocked twice.

Bobby answered the door after a few minutes. There he was, the same Bobby, slightly older but still him, He sat in his wheelchair and stared at us. and a huge grin began to light up his face

"Alice? Zoey? Is that really you? He asked

The nerves began to melt away as the happiness of seeing him began to sink in

Zo walked in and gave him a hug

"It's really us Bobby, I've missed you so much, It's so good to see you again" she said to him

She let him go and I then grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly

"I've truly missed you Bobby, I'm glad I got to see you again" I said, I pulled away Smiling

"What's going on?" Dean and Sammy asked in Unison. They seemed confused

Bobby looked at them briefly, not really taking in that they were there, then looked at me again

"So how are you doing Ali?" He asked

"Yes, really Happy and well thanks" I replied.

Zo looked confused by Bobby's question she had no idea how much I owed to this man before me

"Bobby" Dean called

"Oh howdy boys" Bobby said finally taking in that they were standing in the door way, He opened the door wider to let them in, he closed the door, then suddenly he looked at me and Zo

"What are you doing with them?" He asked Zo and I

I looked at Dean then back at Bobby

"Been keeping me company at night" I replied

I felt Zo blush and I looked back at Dean smiling, he had a huge grin on his face

Bobby looked confused at me, then it sunk in

"WHAT!" He screamed out,

Zo walked away and sat on the sofa, Sam joined her seconds later

Bobby still stared at me in shock

"Ok so guess you want an explanation?" I asked Bobby

He just continued to stare at me

"Honestly Bobby, you still see me as a kid don't you" I smiled

He seemed to relax slightly

"Ok, so, Here's the short version....I was kidnapped, tortured, you know the deal.... Zo bumped into the Dean and Sammy, they helped her find me....Sammy and Zo instantly clicked. Dean helped me back to the car while those two fought back Zo's past demons. .we instantly clicked....one thing led to another and.... well.....here we are......we've been on the road with them since then" I said calmly

Dean came beside me and took my hand gently

Bobby noticed and looked down at our hands....he then looked up at me, I looked at Dean and smiled, he kissed my nose and I smiled. I turned and looked back down at Bobby. His face softened and he smiled

"ok" he said, wheeling himself over to Sammy and Zo

Dean and I walked over to join the others, I sat on the sofa and Dean sat on the arm of the chair, I draped an arm over his leg as he wrapped an arm over my shoulder

"Thanks again for helping me" Bobby began

"so guess we should talk about what I need help with" he continued

"It's our pleasure Bobby, Please tell us what we can do?" I said

He began to tell us about a friend of his, He had been acting strange for a few weeks and he now believed he was being possessed by something, He needed help to find out what is was. He also needed us to perform an exorcism on him.

"that sounds like something we can help with" Zo said

"but surely your friend should of protected himself from possession" she then said

"No, he didn't. He never got the chance to get a pentagram pendant or Tattoo before this happened, always said it would never happen to him" Bobby said, laughing slightly

"Speaking of tattoos" Sammy said

"Did you know Alice and Zoey have one?" He asked.

"yer, Zoey's is on her right hip, Alice is on her left" Bobby replied

"well lets hope he didn't see them naked!" Dean commented,

I playfully hit his leg

"Shut up boy! You Idjit" Bobby said, slapping the side of Deans head

Dean rubbed his head and looked down at me.

"kinda deserved that" I mouthed smiling, then rubbed his leg

"I was the one who made sure they got the tattoos, suggested somewhere discreet, Alice phoned to tell me they had got them, that's how I knew" Bobby explained

"How about we move on and help you find out what has possessed your friend" Zo suggested, trying to change the subject

"Let's" I agreed

We began to research, reading everything that could possibly match to the information that Bobby had given us

"you've got a lot more books then I remember" I said commenting on the never ending pile we were scanning through

"it's been a long time" Bobby answered

we continued our search. My eyes were beginning to blur, from reading the small text in the books infront, when finally

"Hey Bobby what do you think?" Zo pipped up, she showed him the page she had just been reading

"seems possible, does it say how to exorcise it?" He asked her

"Sure does, I'll write it down" She said

She grabbed a pen and a couple of sheets of paper, she wrote down the exorcism chant and handed it to Sammy then wrote down the instructions on trapping it and past the piece of paper to Dean and I.

I scanned through. Seemed like basic Devils trap but with a few different symbols

"It's a three person job, so you won't need me" she said

"I'll stay here and give Bobby some company until you come back" she smiled at me

I looked at her confused, why was she so desperate to stay behind, I agreed anyway.

Dean got up and started to pack a bag with everything we needed, Zo walked up to Sam and began talking, Bobby pulled me to one side

"You sure you can do this?" He asked

He seemed worried

"I'm sure, i've faced worse since the last time I saw you" I told him

"You know what I mean?" He asked

"Yeah, and that was the corrected answer, don't worry Bobby, I promise i'm fine, there was one moment recently I was worried I was going to revert back....when I though I lost Dean, but as long as I have him, he'll keep me from losing myself, I promise, I'm not her anymore, Dean seems to take the anger away" I told him

He looked shocked

"Look before you say anything...I know what Dean used to be like, I know all about the one night stands, Heck I used to be that way many years ago, But this is different. I love him Bobby" I sais

"And he loves me" I continued

"He's told you that?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, quite a lot actually" I smiled

Bobby reached for my hand and smiled

"well if your sure, But warn him, if he breaks your heart, i'll kick his Butt, he may be like a son to me, But you mean a lot to me too" He said

I smiled then hugged Bobby tightly

"I'll let him know" I smiled

I walked back into the room and waved at Zo,

"See you soon Kiddo" I smiled

Then Sammy and I walked out to the Impala, Zo grabbed Dean as he was following us and began talking to him

"Cheer up Sammy, you'll see her soon" I said

"plus, I can't work with you in this mood, so smile" I teased

He threw me a quick smile then frowned again

"I mean it stretch, smile or i'll kick your butt" I smiled

He laughed slightly and got inside the car,

Dean joined us moments later and we drove off to the address Bobby had given us.

We pulled up outside the house, I turned to Dean,

"ready for this Tiger" I smiled, He nodded and squeezed my thigh

"How bout you grumpy?" I said turning to Sam

"I'm smiling" he smiled back.

We got out of the car and walked upto the door, It was already open

I pulled out my small flask of Holy water as Sammy pulled out a box of salt, Dean carefully opened the door and crept into the house, surveying the rooms. I heard something upstairs and motioned to the stairs to Dean, He carefully opened his bag and pulled out a can of spray paint and rope. He tossed me the can and we slowly crept upstairs. Dean first, Sammy at the back, walking backwards to keep an eye on what could be behind us.

I slowly pushed open a door and peered through, there he was, Frank, standing with his back to us, looking through books and throwing ones in a huff at the wall if they didn't help with his search.

Dean ran in and tackled him to the ground. Frank began thrashing and punched at Dean, Sammy got out the things he needed for the exorcism, as I began to draw the devils trap and drew the new symbols on the end of the tips. Dean was kicked backwards. Frank stood up and began walking towards me, as he got closer, I grabbed my flask, I threw the water at him and he jumped backwards screaming, Dean was back up and tackled him to the ground again.

"Done" I shouted

"Me too" Sammy Said.

Dean threw one more punch, knocking Frank unconscious, then dragged him into the centre of the devil's trap, He tied his hands and feet together in Salt soaked rope and Sammy began the exorcism.

Frank was beginning to come round before Sammy had finished and he began thrashing around again. Suddenly he threw his head back and the black smoke left his body, as he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Sammy looked at Dean

"Easy as Pie" Sammy said

"mmm...Pie" Dean mumbled so only I could hear.

I looked at him and smiled

"Always thinking about your stomach" I said

"Hey it's not all I think about" He said, grabbing me and pulling me into his chest

"Oh yeah, and that" I sarcastically replied, laughing slightly.

Sam walked into the Devils trap and began to Untie Franks hands and feet.

"What the Hell happened?" He asked as he came round again

"Er....You were possessed" Sammy replied

"Jeez.....Bobby sent ya right?" He said

"Yer, he sent us" I replied

Sam helped him up and walked him downstairs to the sofa

"Sorry about the eye" Dean said noticing Frank touching his eye tenderly and flinching

"Just glad I got that thing out of me" He replied

"Tell Bobby I owe him a drink" he smiled

"Do you want some ice for that?" I asked

"Yeah thanks, should have some in the freezer compartment, Kitchen's through there"N He said, Pointing to a doorway

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a clean dish cloth and opened the freezer, I noticed the ice and Emptied some into the cloth, I gently kicked the freezer door closed and wrapped the dish cloth around the ice and walked back into the other room

"Thanks love" Frank answered

He took the ice and gently placed it on his eye

"That's one Heck of a punch you've got Lad" he smiled at Dean


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

We arrived back at Bobby's having mad sure Frank was ok, and telling him to get the protection he needed so it didn't happen again.

We walked through the front door of Bobby's place, Deans arm wrapped around my waist

"It's all sorted "Sammy said, as he walked over to Zo and kissed her forehead and wrapping his arms around her, she didn't respond to his touch, she just stared at me.

"Alice?" She asked

"Yeah" I responded,

She said nothing, she unwrapped Sammy's arm and walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug

"What's that for?" I asked

"Cos you're my sister and I love you" She respnded

She let me go and I looked at her confused, I had only been gone a short while, then it sunk it, I looked at Bobby and he smiled, he must of told her, I thought

I continued to look at Bobby

"What's the smell" Dean said, sniffing the air

I was suddenly aware of it also

"Zoey's made pizza for everyone" Bobby replied, breaking aware from my staring.

"so you guys might aswell stay here tonight, and then head out in the morning" He said

"Sounds good to me" Dean said looking at me and smiling, I smiled back.

"On one condition, Girls with girls in one room, and guys with guys in another room, you got that you idjit" Bobby siad sternly.

"Sure thing Bobby" Zoey answered then walked into the kitchen tugging along Sam

Bobby was about to follow

"you told her didn't you?" I asked quietly, making sure Zo and Sammy couldn't hear. He stopped and looked at me

"Yer, she deserves to know what you went through Ali" he said

I looked at the floor,

"I didn't want her to know, incase she thought I was some kind of a monster Bobby" I told him

"She's your sister Ali, she would never think that of you, she loves you as much as you love her, she needs to know that she was the reason you can back, the reason you are, who you are today" Bobby said

Dean stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me, he placed a gently kiss on the back of my head.

I looked back at Bobby

"your no monster Ali, never were....you were just lost, and she was your map back" He smiled

"I know, your right" I said

"I just...." a tear began to fall down my cheek

"I just never want her think of me that way" I said

"She doesn't , she sees who you are now, She knows something happened in those 4 months Ali, you couldn't of kept it a secret forever" he said

I nodded then unwrapped Deans arms, keeping hold of his hand, I walked over to Bobby and bent down and kissed his cheek

"How can I ever thank you Bobby" I smiled

Bobby wheeled himself into the kitchen, Dean pulled my arm and kept me back for a bit, He pulled me close into his chest

"You ok babe?" He asked

I nodded into his chest, as I pushed myself off his chest he wiped away the small tear from my cheek and kissed my nose.

We then walked into the kitchen and joined the others, we sat around the table and began digging into the pizza.

Dean continued to help himself to more slices of Pizza

"This is some good Pizza Zoey" He said, grabbing yet another slice.

I laughed at him and he placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed

"Glad your enjoying it" Zo answered

"But i'm headed off to bed now, see you guys in the morning, Alice i'll see you in a few hours" She said, smiling at me

She kissed Bobby's cheek, then kissed Sam on the lips, She was about to leave but he pulled her into the hall.

"I could really fancy some pie right about now" Dean said

"well why don't we go get some" I said

Bobby grabbed the empty dishes and placed them on his lap as he wheeled himself to the sink

"Maybe take alittle detour, seeing as we've got separate rooms" I whispered smiling

Dean smiled at me and kissed me

"I'll be back in a bit just popping upstairs" I smiled

I grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs, I walked into the bedroom I was sharing with Zo, and tossed my bag on the spare bed

"I'm just popping outside for abit, don't wait up for me, ok?" I said

"Ok" Z answered smiling, I had a feeling she knew the reason why I was going out.o

I then headed out the room and down the stairs

"We're going out Bobby, might be a while, don't wait up I know were the spare key is" I smiled

"why you gonna be so long?" He asked

"I....er......fancy walking" I said

He rolled his eyes, and shooed us away jokingly

Dean and I left the house, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him and kissed my neck

"aren't we going to need the Impala then?" he asked

"Not yet, we'll get you some pie...then I have we can walk the salvage yard" I smiled

Dean looked at me confused,

"Trust me" I smiled

We walked down the street hand in hand, every so often Dean would lift my hand to his lips and kiss it gently

We saw a diner and popped in, grabbing a booth towards the back. Dean ordered one piece of pie, with two forks and we shared it. All the time I was snuggled into his chest.

After finishing and Dean ordering another piece to go for later, we headed out back towards Bobby's house. As we got closer, I stop pulling Dean to a halt also

"Follow me" I said

I bent down and crept down the side of Bobby's place and into the salvage yard, Dean followed, still holding onto my hand tightly, when I was sure we would be clear from anyone's sight I stood up and began walking around the salvage yard with Dean.

"How's that?" I asked him

Pointing to an old orange VW Camper van, I pulled him over to it and opened the door. I sat on the edge of the car and pulled him close, lowering myself backwards, pulling him ont op.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled my top back on, then my jacket and kissed Deans soft lips

"Guess we better head inside now" I said

"Umm...not just yet" Dean said, pushing my hair back and kissing my neck

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, I swung a leg over him, so that I had one either side of him and kissed him again, his hands rested on my bum, then slowly stroked up and down my thighs.

"Love you" he breathed against my lips

I smiled

"Love you too" I answered

I sat back, perching on Deans legs, his hands stayed on my thighs and he smiled up at me

"You know Bobby wants me to tell you that if you hurt me, he'll kick your butt" I smiled

Dean laughed

"Good thing I'm not going to hurt you then" He smiled

"Sure is" I said, leaning over him and kissing him again

"Come on Tiger, we really should go back inside, get some sleep" I said then placed one small tender kiss on his lips.

I climbed off Dean and opened the Camper Van door and climbed out, Dean joining my side as he pulled on his jacket. Then picked up the plastic container holding his piece of pie. We walked back towards the house and upto the back door. I bent down and lifted an old flower pot, containing a rather dead looking plant, underneath was the spare key to the back door, I picked it up and opened the door. Dean grabbed me and kissed me again

"Night gorgeous " he said, holding me tight.

"Night Tiger, see you in the morning" I said, then made my way into the hall and up the stairs.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

I heard a noise that made me jump awake, I shot up in bed and saw Zo, pulling on her clothes

"Where you going? What are you doing?" I asked panicked

Maybe what Bobby had told her last night about my 4 months finally sunk in and she didn't want to be around me any more

"nowhere, well not yet anyway. I'm just getting dressed. Dale called" She said

I was less worried now

What did he have to say?" I smiled

"He's getting married in 2 days and he wants us to be there" She told me

wow that was quick I thought

"So I said we would be, so that's why i'm getting dressed" She told me

"Oh Ok" I said, and started to get dressed

She quickly finished off packing her stuff as I started to shove my belongings into my bag, she handed me her bag, obviously wanting me to take it down when I had finished with mine

"I'm gonna wake up the boys" She said smiling

"I'll join you" I perked up, thinking I could get a quick cuddle in bed with Dean

She nodded and I could see a plan forming in her head. We slowly crept out of our room and quietly to the guys room, making sure we didn't notify Bobby of what we were doing

We slowly opened the door and crept in, both of them still fast asleep, Zo headed over for Sammy's bed as I made my way to Deans, I looked at her and smiled then nodded at her, she nodded back, I waited and watched her start to stroke lines up Sammy's legs. I couldn't bother being so quiet I jumped on Dean and Kissed him, before he could shout

His eyes shot open, noticing it was me and grabbed the back of my head and kissed me back.

"How did you sleep?" I whispered to Dean

"not as well as I usually do, for starters I had to wear something, and second, I didn't have you in the bed beside me" he smiled

"Smooth talker" I smiled and kissed him again

I rolled onto my side, facing away from him as he wrapped his arms around me and began kissing my neck

"I really did miss you last night" he then whispered in my ear. I smiled and wrapped my arms across his

I saw Sammy Kiss Zo

"That's it now I have to find your tickle spot" Sam said smiling at her, then kissed her again

"It's on the bottom of her foot, in the middle" I told him

Sammy jumped and edged away from Zo slightly, he had obviously forgotten that he had been sharing a room with Dean

Sammy headed straight for her feet, Zo jumped up shaking her head, glaring at me for telling him. I started to laugh and Dean joined in

"It's only fair" Dean said

she turned to look at Dean, but Sammy caught her off guard, grabbing her ankle and pulling her towards him

"No Sam don't, please" she said, trying to pull away.

He began to stroke the sole of her foot, she began to laugh, but tried to keep the volume down so not to let Bobby know we were in the boys room. But Dean and I couldn't keep ourselves from laughing at them both. She managed to control herself and gave Sammy a look as if to "stop or your in trouble" he stopped but pulled her in for another kiss. Once their lips separated she turned to look at Dean and I

"Ok, Guess I should tell you why we woke you" She said

Dean began kissing my neck, I nudged him slightly to let him know he should listen

"i'm listening" he mumbled so only I could hear.

I smiled at Zo to tell her to continue, he wasn't going to stop.

"Ok, So Dale called this morning, well about 30 minutes ago actually..." she started

"...he's getting married in two days and wants us to be there, and well...I said we would be...which mean we have to leave as soon as possible to get there, which is one of the reason's we woke you, and the other is so that we could say goodbye to Bobby before we leave. So get up and dressed so we can do that" She said smiling

"I can think of another reason" I mumbled to Dean

"Oh I'm sure you can" Zo mumbled at me

I looked at her innocently, I hadn't planned on saying it loud enough for her to hear me.

"But that's not the point" She finished glaring at me

I felt Dean laugh into my neck. As he pulled me in tighter to his chest

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I eventually got off Dean's bed and smiled at me

"Can I have the keys tiger" I said kissing his lips softly

"So Zo and I can put our bags in the car" I finished

He cupped my neck and pulled me in for another kiss

"in my jacket pocket" he said against my lips

I went to walk away but he grabbed my hand

"One more" he said, pulling me in for another kiss

"that's enough" I smiled, walking over to his jacket and rummaging through the pockets for the keys

"Get changed" I smiled as Zo and I left the room.

We walked back into our room and grabbed our bags, we took them out to the car. As we walked back towards the house we realised the door was shut. We attempted to open it but it was locked firmly

"we'll go round back" Zo said

"Er...i forgot to put the key back after letting Dean and I in" I smiled guiltily

Zo knocked gently on the door, on the second knock Sam opened the door, his bags in his hands. Dean was following behind, coming down the stairs, with his bags in his hands.

"Headed out?" Zo asked Sammy smiling

He kissed her forehead then let me and Zo in. I chucked the keys to Dean and as he walked past he slapped my bum, I jumped and turned and he smiled cheekily at me, I smiled back and rolled my eyes.

Zo walked into the kitchen

"you'll pay for that" I said quietly

"Hope so" He replied

I laughed slightly and followed Zo. The smell of sausages and bacon being fried filled my nostrils and my stomach growled with hunger.

"Morning Bobby" Zo said, walking over to the coffee pot

"Morning Zo...Alice" he replied

I grabbed a clean mug and walked over to Zo

"Morning Bobby" I said

"want a coffee?" Zo asked me and Bobby

"Sure" we both responed.

I grabbed a couple more mugs and walked back to Zo. She poured us all a coffee and handed them out. She then passed around the sugar and milk, I added one sugar and alittle bit of milk

"Thanks" I said

Just then Dean and Sammy walked into the kitchen

"You guys want a coffee?" She asked, walking back to the coffee pot

"Sure I'll have mine black, two sugars please baby" Sammy said to Zo

"Make that two, please Zoey" Dean said

She nodded and grabbed two more mugs, she poured the coffee and added the sugars then handed them to Sammy and Dean.

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek

"How you gonna get me back?" he whispered

I smiled up at him and then took a sip of my coffee. I looked back at Zo, Sammy had wrapped his arms around her, and they both were drinking their coffee.

"You hungry?" Bobby asked

"Starving" Zo answered

"Definitely" Dean, Sammy and I mumbled together.

Zo unwrapped Sammy's arm and helped Bobby dish up breakfast, I buttered some toast and helped fry off a couple of eggs, and added them to the plates too. We all sat around Bobby's small kitchen table and ate our food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat back and pushed the plate away, my stomach full. Dean placed his hand on my thigh and smiled at me, then winked.

We began to explain to Bobby about us having to leave early, and having along trip ahead of us

"Bobby, It's been great seeing you again, but we must head off. Dale's getting married you see, in two days" I told him

"I understand" He smiled

"It was great seeing you all, hopefully I'll see you all again shortly" He finished,

"We will Bobby, be sure to call and we will call you too" Zo said, hugging him

He pulled me in for a hug next

"Remember to tell Dean what I said" he whispered in my ear

"Already have, and you have nothing to worry about" I said kissing his cheek

We headed to the door, the guys said goodbye to Bobby and they joined us by the front door. As we walked out to the impala he waved at us. Dean and I got in the front and Sammy and Zo slid into the back seat. Zo and I waved back to Bobby as Dean began to pull away.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

We had been on the road for quite a while, I was growing tired and I knew Zo was too, I also felt her hunger pangs, which made me feel hungry

"Dean wake Alice when we get to the next diner" she said

I looked at her and nodded, she obviously could feel how tired I was

I sunk down in the seat slightly and rested my head on the back of the seat. Deans hand reached for mine and he picked it up and kissed it gently as if to say sleep well. I smiled at him and closed my eyes.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, I could feel Zo dreaming, but wasn't getting clear pictures or feelings as to what it was, all I knew was Dale had something planned for us to do when we arrived at his.

xxxxxxxxx

My stomach rumbled and woke me up, I turned onto my side, and opened my eyes. Dean looked down at me

"You ok sexy?" He asked

"Umm...Just hungry" I replied

"well the diner is just up ahead, think you can hold out alittle while longer" he smiled

I sat up and kissed his cheek

"Think I can't wait to get you alone tonight" I whispered

He smiled and squeezed my thigh. The car began to slow as we neared the diner and Dean pulled to a halt in the parking lot.

"Wake Zo" I told Sam,

Then I turned to face Dean again, I pushed my hand through his hair and kissed his lips tenderly.

By the time I looked back at Zo, she was awake

"Lets get some food" She said

I turned and opened the door, Dean walked round and wrapped his arm around me and kissed my neck, He then grabbed my hand and we walked off into the diner. I looked over my shoulder to see if Sammy and Zo were following, but they were embracing each other, so Dean and continued on.

We found an empty booth at the back of the diner and we sat down, Dean's arm swung over my shoulder and his lips pressed to my neck again. I swung my legs over his, his hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer as his lips continued to press tender kisses to my neck.

"What can I get ya Luv?" a middle aged red haired women asked

"ummm...shall we order for the other two?" I asked Dean

"Sure" he mumbled into my neck

I nudged him and he looked at the menu with me

"I'll have a burger and fries" Dean said

"Er...can you make that four, all with cokes" I smiled

The woman nodded and smiled and began to walk away

"hey, can I also have a side of onion rings" Dean added

She quickly noted it down then continued to walk off

"Onion rings?" I asked my eyebrows raised

"Yeah, I love onions!" he smiled

I looked at him my lips slightly pursed

"don't worry, I have gum" He added

He then pressed a kiss to my neck again

"and i'll make it up to you" he then mumbled against my neck

"oh you definitely will" I told him smiling

Sammy and Zo eventually walked into the diner and joined us at the booth. Zo picked up a menu and began to look over it

"We've already ordered for you, sorry I couldn't wait much longer" I said still smiling as Deans hand stroked my waist then down to my thigh as he continued to kiss my neck

"That's fine, what we having then?" Zo asked,

"We ordered four burgers and fries and four cokes, and Dean..." I said nudging him to get him to look up

"...ordered himself a side order of onion rings" I said smiling slightly again

She laughed noticing the way I said the last bit, she remembered the last conversation about onions.

Our food and drink arrived moments later and we all tucked it. We were pretty quiet while we ate.

Once finished we decided to discuss the rest of the journey, letting our food go down slightly before we hit the road again

"So I guess we'll be on the road for another twelve hours, so why don't I drive for six hours, so you can rest Dean, and then Sam can drive the other six" Zo said

"allowing you time with Alice" she quickly added

Sam looked down at Zo, wondering weather Dean would buy it, He then kissed her lips, once their lips parted She looked at me with a look that asked for back up, I shifted in my seat slightly began to draw little lines up and down Deans chest and leaned up to whisper in his ear, but before I said anything Dean opened his mouth

"Ok, sounds fair enough" Dean said, not even looking at me.

I smiled and kissed his jaw as a little thank you.. I sat back as Dean drew out afew short cuts for Zo and Sammy.

"Thanks Dean" Zo said and she stood up

"And since you paid last time, I'll pay this time" she finished and walked upto the till, Dean kissed my neck again, Sammy was beginning to look uncomfortable so he stood and followed Zo to the till.

"Backseat to ourselves" dean whispered

"see shouldn't of had those onion rings" I said, trying to keep my face straight, I then playfully pushed him, to indicate to stand. He got up and held his hand for me, I took it and he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed my hand into his jeans pocket. A grin spread on Deans face, I knew exactly what he was thinking. I gave him a look to tell him to behave.

I pulled my hand out and held the gum for him. His face fell flat. He then gave a quick smile and grabbed a piece of gum and placed it in his mouth

"Much better" I smiled and kissed his lips quickly, then shoved the gum back into his pocket.

We walked over to the car, Sammy and Zo got in the front, she took the driver's seat, and Dean and I slipped into the back, I snuggled myself into Dean and he kissed the top of my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been on the road only alittle while when Dean began to yawn

"Why don't you sleep" I said kissing him gently

He slid down in the seat then rested his head on the back of the chair, I straightened up, his head then fell onto my shoulder, I began to twist my fingers through his hair, It wasn't long before he fell asleep. But as he got into a deepened sleep and with every bump in the road, his head would slip. It wasn't long till his head was on my chest. I looked down at him, a grin on his face, I think subconsciously he knew where his head was.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"You want to take over?" I heard Zo say to Sammy

he nodded

"How about you pull over first, and then we can swap" He said smiling

"Right" she replied weakly, she pulled over and got out the car, as she did she looked at me and noticed Dean, She laughed at his goofy smile and looked at me, I smiled and her. Sam then got out and they switched sides. She climbed into the passenger seat and rested her head against the back of the seat. Sam stroked her face and they smiled at each other

"thanks for taking over, can I sleep now" she said smiling

"In a minute" he said

I looked at the roof of the car and stretched, trying to work the kink out of my spine

As I relaxed back down, Deans grin just got wider and I smiled

"Something for you to dream about" Sammy mumbled to Zo

I rolled my eyes.

Thanks Sam" Zo replied and then rested her head on the back of the seat again.

She drifted off to sleep easily

Sammy and I sat in silence for awhile then eventually he spoke to me.

"How long have you and Zo known Bobby?" He asked

"Years, We got to know him when our Aunt began to train us, he helped her teach us Latin, among other stuff." I said

"it's funny, he never told us about you two" he replied

"He was protecting us, come on, does Bobby tell you about every hunter he knows?" I asked

"Suppose that's true" He smiled

We continued to talk as he drove, it was nice talking to Sammy, we hadn't ever really had a chance without either Dean or Zo present

"You know Sammy, I'm glad you met Zo, your good for her" I said

I could tell he was smiling

"You know I feel the same bout you and Dean right! He's been through a lot, it's good to see him happy" he replied

I looked down at Dean and twisted my fingers in his hair gently

It was quiet for a while, then the silence was broken by Zo as she started to wake up,

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, as she stretched slightly

"a little over 2 hours" I answered,

Dean then suddenly began to stir

"Ummm...Better then a pillow" he mumbled when he realised where he was, he lifted his head and smiled and I smiled back.

Zo laughed slightly and turned to look at us both

He noticed Zo in the passenger seat then looked at Sammy

"How long we got left?" He asked

"A couple of hours give or take, guess I should phone Dale and let him know" She said

She started to pat her pockets

Dean turned to face me again and stroked my cheek, he then gently pressed his lips to mine

"Love you" he whispered

"Love you too" I whispered back, just before his lips pressed against mine again

"Where's my phone?" Zo asked confused

Deans lips parted from mine as we were interupted

"What do you mean where's your phone?" I asked

"I mean, I can't find it" She told me

"Where did you have it last?" Sam asked smiling

"Ummmmm..." was all she could reply

"let me help you" Sam said

He reached over her and tucked his hand in her top and pulled out her phone from her bra

"How did you know?" she asked

"Lucky guess" he replied

"I saw you put it there earlier, because you said that your pockets were too small and wanted somewhere to put you phone" he reminded her

"Oh" she replied then started to laugh

"You would remember that, wouldn't you Sammy" Dean said laughing

"always staring at her lady lumps" he continued

I started to laugh, Sammy didn't look to impressed, and it made us laugh harder.

Dean pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head.

Zo took her mobile from Sam and began to dial.

"hey Dale, we'll be there soon, in a couple of hours most likely, we'll pull into a motel and be over yours in the morning ok" she explained

"good" Dean mumbled into my hair

"What?" I asked him quietly, surprised

I lifted my head off his chest and looked up at him

"You can't be tired, you've only just woken up" I said

"I'm not, but I have to make it up to you for ordering onion rings" he said

I smiled

"almost forgot that" I told him

"I hadn't" he smiled and began to stroke my thigh

"Can't wait" I whispered against his lips.

"Kay, see you soon, love you too, bye" Zo said then hung up the phone

"Dale sends his love Alice" She said

My lips left Dean's as we were interupted again

"Told him we'll see him in the morning, so guess we should pull into a motel soon and get ourselves a proper night's sleep" she said

"sounds good" Dean, Sammy and I replied

"sounds very good" I whispered to Dean.

He grinned and winked

We continued to drive on abit further, Dean had his arms wrapped around meas I rested my head against his chest.

When we finally pulled into a motel Dean mumbled 'finally'

I lifted my head and kissed his lips.

Zo got out of the car and headed into the check in area.

Sam got out of the car and walked to the trunk, he opened it. I reached for the door handle but Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me back and wrapped his arms around me

"Dean!" I laughed

"Can't you wait till we're in our room" I laughed

"Not really" he moaned into my neck

I laughed and turned to face him

"Lets go to our room" I said

I opened the door and slid out of the car, Dean joined me. We walked to the trunk and Dean grabbed our bags. We walked round to the side of the car and Sammy pushed the trunk closed

Just then Zo appeared and tossed me a key, I turned to face Dean and smiled

"Guess we can go to our room now" I said, dangling the keys from my finger.

Dean dropped our bags to the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close to his chest, I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and stared into his eyes and smiled

He kissed the tip of my nose then looked back into my eyes

"see you in the morning" I heard Zo yell, but I was too hypnotised by Dean's eyes to respond.

"How have you done it?" He mumbled

"Done what?" I asked intrigued

"make me fall so hard for you" He smiled

I reached onto my tiptoes and kissed his lips softly

"Magic" I smiled

He laughed, then unwrapped his arms, he bent down and picked our bags back up then wrapped his free arm around my waist as we headed off to our room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened the door and walked into the room, Dean tossed the bags to the floor and wrapped his arms around me again.

"do you want some food?" I asked

"not yet I don't, I have some apologising to do for those onion rings" He smiled

He slipped my jacket off my shoulders and began to kiss my neck, drawing little lines up my spine and back down again, he pushed his other hand under my hair and cradled the back of my neck his kiss began to climb up my neck and across my chin, till they met my lips. I moaned with pleasure against his lips and I felt the corners of his mouth turn up.

"your very good at saying sorry" I smiled as his lips traced back to my neck

I pushed him backwards till his knees met the end of the bed, then pushed him backwards, He fell onto the soft mattress and I climbed on top, His hand once again cradled the back of my neck as our lips touched and we kissed passionately.

I sat up and pulled my T-shirt off then began to kiss him again. I felt his hands rest on the small of my back

"Your excellent at accepting my apology, remind me to be wrong more often" he said against my lips, I could feel his warm breath against them and I smiled, I pushed my fingers through his hair and we continued to kiss.

I climbed off and stood at the end of the bed and wiggled out of my jeans, I stood infront of him in my undies and smiled

Dean sat up and quickly tore off his jacket and T-shirt, he reached forwards and pulled me close, his hands rested on my bum, I pushed both hands through his hair, tipping his head back slightly so our lips could meet again. As his lips left mine, he began to kiss down my body, He stood up and turned me round so the mattress touched the back of my legs, He gently lowered me down onto the mattress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

I snuggled in Dean's arms as we lay under the covers, he hand pushed my hair out of my eyes. And kissed my nose

"do you forgive me?" He smiled

I smiled back and stroked my fingertips down his bare chest

"I could never be mad at you for long, especially if that's how you apologise" I then thought on what I said

"as long as you don't apologise to everyone that way" I said, pulling a slight face

"no only you babe" Dean said then started to laugh

I laughed too then buried my head in Dean's chest. He stroked his fingers through my hair and down my back. I could feel goosebumps forming under his touch. I took a deep breath in then kissed his chest. His stomach grumbled

"Ok, now I know you are hungry" I told him, I leant back slightly to look at his face

"Maybe we should go to the diner" I said

he brushed my cheek wit his fingers,

"I'd rather stay here" he smiled

his stomach grumbled again

"Ok, so maybe we should get some food" he said

"How about..." I smiled

"I'll stay right here, just like this and you pop across the road and get some food for us" I suggested

"Like that idea" he smiled

He kissed the top of my head and started to climb out of bed, I smiled watching quickly pull on his clothes, I pushed up slightly and rested on my elbow, resting my head on my hand

"don't be long" I smiled

He walked over to the bed and kissed me again, I didn't want his lips to leave mine

"I won't, what do you want to eat?" he asked

I thought for a second

"a sandwich will be fine" I smiled,

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for another kiss

"I'll miss you" I said

he smiled

"I'll be quick, knowing your waiting in the bed for me" he winked

I watched him leave the room. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I was missing him already and I smiled to myself, he wasn't the only one who had fallen hard, I couldn't imagine my life without him now. I Sat up and reached for the remote for the TV and flicked it on, I flicked through the channels, trying to find something bearable to watch when Friends came on. I smiled, I hadn't watched friends in years, never had the time anymore.

I sat and watched the episode and really got into it, I heard the door opened and looked to see Dean walking in, his hands full with a paper bag full of food.

He looked at the TV then back at me and smiled, I smiled back and beckoned him over. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and kissed the top of my head. He then slid on and sat beside me, placing the bag beside him. He pulled out a sandwich.

"got you chicken Salad" he said,

I took the sandwich

"Thank you" I smiled

He then dug inside the bag again and pulled out a bag of tortilla chips

"For us to share" he said, placing them on the bed

Then pulled out bottles of water

"Got you water" he said absentmindedly

He reached inside the bag again and pulled out a muffin

"And a white choc chip muffin, they didn't have any pie" he smiled

I kissed his lips softly and opened the sandwich, He sat back and wrapped an arm over my shoulder, stroking my arm where his fingers hung.

We both ate as we sat on the bed, watching friends. When we finished I looked at Dean and smiled

"so you ready for another round, now that your stomach is full" I asked

He jumped out of the bed and began tearing his clothes off

"wow, got them off fast" I laughed

He smiled and climbed back onto the bed, I lowered myself backwards onto the bed and he lowered on top of me and began kissing me

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deans arm hung over my body, he kissed my shoulder.

"hey gorgeous" he said when he realised I was awake

turned my head and kissed his lips softly

"morning" I mumbled

"so last night was good don't you think?" I laughed

Dean wrapped his arms tighter around me and laughed

"definitely!" he laughed

he kissed my shoulder again, then my cheek, then down to my neck. I moaned with pleasure as his lips pressed softly to my skin.

"Dean?" I asked

he moaned a yes into my neck

"i think we need to get up soon" I smiled

he moaned

"do we have to" he mumbled

my phone began to ring

"see that's the warden, giving us the get go" I laughed

I leaned forwards to reach my phone from the bed side table

"hey Zo" I answered

Dean continued to kiss my neck as she spoke, I wasn't really paying much attention to her, but I got the idea of what she was saying

"Ok, no problem we'll see you soon then" I replied

I was about to hang up to turn and kiss Dean when she continued to talk

"Dean" I mumbled, covering the mouth piece so Zo couldn't hear.

Dean just smiled against my skin and continued to Kiss

"sure thing Zo, see you shortly" I said quickly then hung up

I threw the phone to the end of bed and turned to face Dean

"you really shouldn't do that when I'm talking to Zo on the phone, I find it hard to concentrate" I smiled then pressed my lips to his.

"but I do enjoy it" I smiled

his hand began to stroke, my thigh and I smiled

"sorry Tiger, we haven't got time for that, the warden wants us to meet them by the car in half an hour" I said, leaning back

"however that does mean a quick shower, fancy joining?" I asked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was getting dressed and looked at the time

"we're gonna be alittle late...nevermind" I said as I walked up to Dean.

He was sitting on the bed, pulling on his boots, I pushed my fingers through his hair, tipping his head back slightly so I could look in his eyes. He looked back and smiled

"love you" I said, before bending down slightly to place a kiss on his lips

He rested his hands on my hips

"love you too Baby" he said softly then kissed me again.

I stepped back but he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap

"Come on, we have to get to the car" I smiled

"just one more kiss" he smiled

I took his face in my hands and placed my lips on his, I opened my mouth slightly, feeling his warm breathe mixing with mine, and we kissed passionately.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

I walked quickly down to the car, dragging Dean with me,

"you sure you can't just say we'll be another hour" he smiled

"honestly Dean" I laughed

"we have to go see my brother, he's getting married, if you had your way, we would never leave the room" I laughed

I looked back at him, he was grinning, one eyebrow raised, looking as if he was thinking about it

"Dean!" I said, waking him from his trance

we arrived at the car, Zo and Sammy waiting for us already

"you want to drive?" Zo asked Dean

"sure" he answered

Zo walked round to the trunk of the car and I followed, grabbing our bags from Dean, I put them in the trunk next to Zo and Sammy's

"come on, lets go eat" I said cheerfully, I grabbed her arm and pulled her round to the side of the car.

I opened the passenger door and got in the front seat, I turned to Dean and kissed his cheek

"hungry?" I asked

he smiled and winked, I nudged him then kissed him on the cheek again. Just as Zo got into the back seat with Sammy. As Dean started the car and we headed off for a diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Dean pulled up outside the diner, I turned to face him again, Sammy and Zo got out of the car he held her and they kissed gently

"lets go get you fed shall we" I smiled, Placing my hand on his chest and leaning forward to kiss his lips.

His hand slipped to my waist and tried to move up, under my top.

"Dean, seriously" I said against his lips

I grabbed his hand and moved it to his lap, I then turned and opened the door, Zo smiled

"shall we go in?" she asked

I nodded then ducked my head in the car, Dean hadn't moved

"If you want it, you'll have to come and get it" I said winking,

I shut the door and started to walk towards the diner with Sammy and Zo, Dean was by my side seconds later, his hand around my waist, his hand trying to lift my top slightly so his hand was touching skin.

We sat in a booth and all decided on Pancakes for breakfast. Zo drowned hers in maple syrup, like she used to when she was a kid. Dean placed his hand on my thigh as we ate. He kept squeezing it then looking over at me and winking. I would just nudge him and mouth 'Behave' in response. I noticed Sammy kept trying to distract Zo as she ate too. Obviously Sam and Dean were more alike then they realised.

I finished my pancakes and swung my legs over Deans. I rested my head on his chest as Zo and Sammy finished. Once done, I climbed out of the booth, slipping over Dean, I then turned to face him, a grin on his face.

"shall we go pay?" I asked smiling down at him

He stood up and walked with me to the counter, I lent on it. Dean wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight, kissing my neck slightly. I slipped my hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. He smiled into my neck, then rested his head on my shoulder. Then took his wallet from my fingers.

"guess we need to hit the road again?" Dean said

I turned my head and kissed his cheek

"yep! 'fraid so Tiger" I said

he kissed my lips gently again, as he handed over the money to pay for our and Zo joined us and we headed out to the car.

"Let's go see the bride and groom" I said smiling

we all slipped into the car and Dean pulled out of the diner, as we head off for Dales apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We stopped to book into a motel before we saw Dale and Ellie. Leaving our bags in our rooms, then headed off to Dale's apartment. I still couldn't believe my big brother was getting married. In a way it was a scary. But yet I was so happy he had found someone he loved so much. I wondered if I would ever plan a wedding. I loved Dean more then anything, but we didn't exactly have a normal life now did we?

We pulled up outside his apartment, Dale was outside waiting with Ellie, they looked so happy together, I looked at dean and gave a weak smile, he looked worried then placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed it gently, he smiled to try and comfort me

"you ok?" he asked quietly as Sam and Zo got out the car.

"yeah, I'm fine, Just tired" I smiled

he lent towards me and kissed my cheek, then we got out the car. Dale was Hugging Zo

"Hey Ali, Hey Dean, it's great to see you both" Dale said, he shook Deans hand then grabbed me for a hug. He held me tightly

"hey Day" I answered, and kissed his cheek

as Dale let me go, Ellie began to speak

"i'm so glad that you four could make it" she said, smiling

"We're happy to be here" Zo said, then gave her a quick hug,

As Zo let go I then hugged her

"good to see you again Ellie" I said

"Oh Zo, I'm sure you've probably seen this already but i'm going to ask anyway" Dale said to her

"Saw what?" Zo asked, looking confused

"oh, I guess you haven't seen it then, never mind" he said

"would you go and pick up our wedding cake for us please, we haven't decided on what we want, but I trust...I mean we trust your decision to get it right"

I could see the horror spread across her face, her mind filling with thoughts. I looked at Dale and smiled, he then broke into a smile, Zo looked up

"your kidding right?" She asked, still looking slightly unsure

"Yes!" Dale said

"We have picked out a cake, we would just like you to go pick it up and check that it looks right" Dale smiled

"here's the picture" Ellie said, handing a piece of paper to Zo.

Zo reached for it, as she went to place it in her pocket Dale grabbed her wrist

"Is there something you want to tell me Zoey Rebecca Mayland" he said raising his voice slightly

"not really..." she said confused, she looked down at the hand he held

"Dale, That's a promise ring" she said matter of factly,

" Sam got it for me on my birthday, Don't freak out, I'm not engaged" She continued

She snapped her wrist out of his grasp and rubbed it slightly, he then looked at me. 'Don't start on me I thought'

"I see you don't have one" he mumbled at me

I rolled my eyes and smiled

"I don't need one" I said

I turned to Dean and placed a hand on his chest... I reached on tiptoes and whispered in his ear

"We have other ways of showing how we feel, right tiger?" I said, my other hand stroked down his back then pinched his firm butt.

Dean smiled and winked down at me

"Dale, chill, seriously" Zo said

Ellie smiled

"Can we get back to business" She said to Dale

"Right, Ali do you mind picking up the rings for us, they are under the name Mayland and Jones" he said, smiling at me

"Sure Dale, I don't mind" I told him, they must be so busy planning a wedding at such short notice I thought

"right, should we meet back here in say two hours" Zo said, obviously eager to get going, before Dale asked her about the ring again

I whispered in Deans ear

"2 hours should be more then enough time, we could nip back to the motel for abit" I said quietly

"sounds like a plan" Dale said, I quickly lowered my heels and smiled at everyone.

"and we can all go out for lunch" Ellie then said

"sounds good to me" Dean mumbled, answering everyone.

"i bet it does" I smiled, pinching his bum again

"we better go get that cake then" Zo said, pulling Sam along with her

"you two take the car, we'll get a cab" Sammy said to me and Dean

Dean and I climbed into the Impala and headed into the town.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

I walked into the jewellery shop with Dean's arm around my waist. I walked up to a very smart, upper class man. He smiled

"hello, how can I help you two" he said politely

"er...we're here to pick up wedding rings, under the name of Mayland and Jones" I smiled

I could feel Dean looking at me, I looked up at him and smiled

"oh of course, Miss Smith, Mr Mayland, i'll just get them for you" he replied

it took a second to click

"no, I'm not Miss Smith" I smiled

"Mr Mayland, Dale...he's my brother, we're just picking up the rings" I smiled, then blushed slightly

"oh i'm ever so sorry, you just look like an engaged couple" he smiled

my face began to grow red, I could feel the heat in my cheeks, I couldn't reply to him I just nodded, the man disappeared out the back, I let go of Dean and began to look at the jewellery displays.

"i hope Zo and Sammy are having better luck" I mumbled

I looked at Dean over my shoulder and smiled then I continued to look at the necklaces and rings. One of the other sales assistants came to talk to me

"can I help you?" she asked

"oh, i'm just looking, while we wait for a couple of rings thanks" I replied

She noticed I was looking at a particular ring

"it's beautiful isn't it?" she asked

she began to pull it out of the display cabinet. Then showed me the ring, she began to tell me it's details

"maybe you and your fiancée would like to look" she smiled

"oh no...he's not...he's just my boyfriend" I quickly added

Just then the man appeared from the back

"here you are, rings for Smith and Mayland" he said, he handed the little bag with the boxes in

"er...thanks..." I smiled and headed for the door.

Dean followed

"you ok babe?" he asked, trying to put his arm around my shoulder, I flinched as he did

he grabbed my arm and stopped me

"hey Alice, babe, what's wrong?" he asked

"er...sorry tiger, that was just alittle...well uncomfortable back there, the whole fiancée thing" I said looking at my feet

He lifted my chin up and pressed a kiss to my lips

"i thought it was funny" he said

his eyes were peaceful and I instantly began to calm

"it was abit, wasn't it?" I smiled

he wrapped his arms around me and I hung mine around his neck

"so we have some time to kill, fancy killing it at the motel" I smiled

We arrived at the motel, I saw a car I recognised.

"hey, I think that's Dale's...he must of let Zo and Sammy borrow it" I said

"Obviously had the same idea as us" Dean said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to our room

"shall we?" he asked

I turned in his arms to face him and smiled up at him

"Definitely" I said, pulling him towards our room, with a wicked Grin on my face.

He pressed me against the door as he tried to unlock it, our lips met, making it difficult for him to open the door, without looking, My hands slipped on his chest and began to undo his trousers. He smiled against my lips, Just then the door flew open and I fell into the room onto the floor, pulling Dean with me. I landed with a bang and giggled slightly. Dean landing on top of me, I wrapped my legs around him as he kicked the door shut, His lips touched my neck, I pushed him back slightly and rolled him over, I sat on top of him and slipped my jacket off my shoulders. Then pressed myself against him, kissing him passionately, He rested his hands on my hips, then grabbed my bum. I smiled against his lips as my fingertips stroked down his chest and tugged at his T-shirt.

I sat on the bed pulling on my knee High boots, Dean was fully dressed too, but lying back on the bed, His feet dangling down beside me, I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled, his hand reached and stroked my back, I laid down beside him.

"We really have got to be going" I said

I turned on my side and stroked my fingers across his chest

"but don't get me wrong, I enjoyed wasting the time away with you" I laughed, I sat and stood then looked down at him

"Come on Dean" I smiled

He sat up on his elbows and smiled

"your so sexy when your like that" he smiled

I smiled at him and kicked his leg gently

"stop sucking up to me, we've gotta go meet the others, so get your butt off the bed and lets go" I said with a grin on my face.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me and began to kiss my neck

"you sure we have to go?" he asked against my skin

I began to melt in his arms, but quickly clicked back to reality

"yes" I said

I pushed him back slightly

"i promise i'll make it worth your while" I said, pressing a kiss to his lips

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside Dale's apartment, Dale opened the door as we approached

"Allie, did you get the rings?" he asked

I smiled and handed over the little bag with the two ring boxes

"Got them" I smiled

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist

"where are Zo and Sam, they should be here by now" Dale said, looking back at Ellie

I remembered seeing the car still at the motel as Dean and I left

"They'll be here soon, probably just got hold up in traffic" I smiled

"maybe we should ring them" Dale said, he looked like he was getting alittle panicked

"Ok, i'll ring" I said,

I started to walk towards the car, when Zo and Sammy showed up. They stepped out the car, as Zo passed me, I grabbed her arm

"So did you have fun at the motel?" I asked smiling

"How did you know we were at the motel?" she asked

"We saw Dales car, so you have fun then?" I asked again

"I fixed the cake at the motel, the place did it wrong" she replied

"Oh so that's what you did with your spare time" I said smiling

"Alice!" she said, nudging me

She walked off towards Sammy, who was talking to Dale. I smiled at her and walked up to Dean, I placed a hand on his chest and reached on my toes to reach his ear

"looks like the two lovebirds didn't have the same idea back at the motel as we did after all" I said smiling

Dean and I followed Zo, as she stood by Sammy

"I hear you fixed the cake" Dale said as we approached

I nudges Dean and whispered 'see'.

"It was no problem really, I just didn't want Ellie to have a bad cake" Zo replied and smiled at Ellie

"thank you Zoey, it's much appreciated" Ellie replied with a smile

Dean looked at me

"Man i'm hungry" he mumbled

"I guess we should go find somewhere to eat" I said

"Yeah, i'm starved" Zo replied

Sammy mumbled something to Zo and they began to talk in low whispers, I turned to face Dean and stroked my fingers down his chest again and reached and kissed his lips. Dean smiled at me and stroked my cheek with his thumb

"Should we go then" Dean said loudly.

I knew he was really hungry, but I also knew he couldn't wait to be alone again.

"I want to drive" I said, pushing my hand in his back pocket, giving his bum alittle squeeze before pulling the keys to the impala out. I gently ran to the car and opened the drivers side door, before Dean could protest. I just smiled and winked at him, he shrugged his shoulders and walked round to the passenger door. Ellie and Dale climbed into the back seat, as Zo and Sammy got into Dales truck.

I sat in the drivers seat and stroked the wheel, i've been wanting to drive this baby for ages, I thought to myself. I started the engine and felt as the car roared into life, I looked at Dean and smiled. We pulled away from Dale's place and he started to give directions to the nearest diner, Zo followed closely behind.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

We pulled up outside a diner, Zo pulled into the spot next to us, I looked at Dean and smiled, he smiled back and kissed my cheek, as Dale and Ellie climbed out the car

"so, will you let me drive again sometime...no one was killed" I joked

Dean laughed

"I guess" he smiled

I climbed out of the Impala, and the 6 of us headed into the diner, Dean wrapped his arm around my waist as usual and we followed behind the others, who led us to a booth at the back.

Dean and I sat down and he grabbed a menu, we looked over it together as his arm hung over my shoulders, stroking my arm, I lifted my hand and entwined my fingers with his.

"What can I get you then?" a bored tall waiter asked.

I quickly looked at the menu

"I'll get a mozzarella and tomato salad with an apple juice" Ellie said

"I'll get a cheeseburger and fries with a coke thanks" dale said, handing over his and Ellie's menus

"I'll get a double bacon and cheeseburger with fries and a coke, please" Dean replied

he looked down at me and smiled

"Can I have the tuna cheese melt with chips, and a diet coke" I smiled, handing over our menu.

"Hmmmm...Can I get..." Zo started

"Come on, I haven't got all day" the waiter snapped

"Excuse me" Sam said, angry with the young mans tone

"It's ok, I'll have the tuna and sweetcorn pasta salad with an apple juice please" she quickly said

"I'll have the same" Sam said,

The waiter walked off in a hurry and in a mood

"That was was a jerk" I mumbled at the same time Ellie did

"it's ok...really, he's obviously busy" Zo said, she looked uncomfortable

"No, it's not ok" Dale and Sam both replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I placed my empty glass on the table and rested my head on Dean's chest

"So what's the dress code?" Zo asked

the others had been talking about the wedding for a little while

"well...nice dressed for the women, and ummm suits for the men I guess" Ellie said, she seemed slightly taken back by the question.

"sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot, I was just wondering if there was a specific colour" Zo said smiling

"No specific colour" Ellie replied

"Oh and you don't have to wear heels if you don't want to" she continued

I saw Zo visibly relax and breathed a sigh of relief

"Oh ok" she replied, sitting back in her chair.

"So guys, do you want to come back to ours for awhile" Ellie smiled

I looked at Dale

"sure why not" I replied,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

we headed over to Dales place,

I sat on Dean's lap as we continued to talk his hand stroked across my lower back, kissing the top of my arm.

We had been there for a while when we decided it best to leave, I pulled Dean up and we walked out to the car. Dean grabbed the keys off me again and he climbed into the drivers seat, I walked round and climbed into the passenger seat and Sammy and Zo climbed into the back. We said our goodbyes to Dale and Ellie and told them we would see them at the wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the motel, Zo and Sam followed behind in Dales truck again, they pulled up beside us

"see you in the morning" I called after them as they headed off to their room.

I grabbed Deans shirt at his waist with both hands

"Guess we're alone again" I smiled

he smiled too and lifted me off the ground, Throwing me over his shoulder, then walked off to our room. I laughed as he carried me. He opened the door and pushed it shut with his foot, then carried me over to the bed, He tossed me down on top of it and he removed his jacket and threw it to the side, I sat up one one elbow and grabbed a handful of his Tshirt, then pulled his down with me, our lips connecting on the way back.

"so...we have the rest of the night to ourselves" I smiled

"what could we possibly do?" I asked with a smile on my face

Dean laughed and slipped his hand under my back, pulling me closer to him as he rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I sat up and slipped my jacket off.

"I guess I need to think what i'm going to wear to the wedding tomorrow" I teased

Dean shook his head.

"Guess again" Dean smiled

I laughed and bent forwards to kiss him

"guess we could do something else then, what do you have in mind" I whispered as my fingers stroked across his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was light outside the gap in the curtain, I smiled as I rested my head on Dean's chest, I moved and looked up at him, knowing he was awake.

"morning sexy" I said as I stretched up and kissed his lips

he smiled

"Morning" he replied

"so...last night" I smiled

his grin got bigger

"I know" he said

I stretched up again and kissed his lips

"Guess we better get ready for the wedding" I said against them.

"I guess" he replied

"fancy saving water and Showering together" I asked

Dean smiled

"Sounds good to me" he smiled

He got up and walked into the bathroom, I pulled the sheet around me and began to follow just as my phone rang

"Hey Alice" Zo said down the phone

Dean appeared at the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his waist

"Morning Zo" I replied happily, I smiled at Dean.

"Don't forget we have to be at the church for 10:45 to help out before the wedding which starts at 11" she replied, sounding equally happy

Dean started to dance around the room with the towel around his waist humming 'shook me all night'. I started to laugh

"ok we'll be there" I said trying to stifle my laughter

"what's so funny?" Zo asked

But before I could reply she was continuing

"I don't have time to find out, I have to get to the reception building to set up the cake at 10, so I really have to go, see you at the church" she said hanging up.

I shut my phone and smiled at Dean, I got up and he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me in and singing the words to shook me all night in my ear, pulling me off to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat at the desk wrapped in my towel, I propped up a mirror and began to do my hair, blow drying it and forming loose curls, I occasionally glanced at Dean in the mirror, as he started to get ready, once my hair was pinned up at the sides slightly, I started my make up, going for a natural look, but emphasizing my eyes with mascara and eyeliner.

I glanced in the mirror at Dean again once I had finished, I turned in the seat and smiled at him

"take off your pants" I said

he smiled a crooked smile, the one he usually wore when he had his mind on only one thing.

"Really? I thought we had to get to the wedding" he replied

I laughed and stood up and walked to him

"We do but..." I looked down at his suit trousers

"Those trousers won't go with the shirt and jacket" I smiled

He looked slightly confused then began to laugh

"take it you've picked out what I should wear" he smiled

I nodded

I walked to his bag and pulled out a brand new white pinstriped shirt that I had got him when Zo and I had gone shopping

"This, with your new black suit" I smiled pushing the shirt, still in it's packaging, into his chest

he smiled

"Yes mam" he replied

I laughed and kissed his lips. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a brand new dress and began to pull it on

"Do you mind?" I asked Dean, turning my back to him to expose the zip

He walked up behind me and zipped up the dress, he rested his hands on my shoulders then stroked them down my arms as he pressed his lips tenderly to my neck. I smiled and melted slightly as he did. I turned and kissed his lips

"Better get dressed tiger" I said against his soft lips.

I stepped back and began to walk to the table again

"Woah" Dean said quietly

I turned to face him

"What's wrong?" I asked

he looked me up and down and smiled

"Nothing...you just...you look amazing" he said

I smiled at him, feeling myself blush slightly, I wore a purple sweetheart necklined, body con dress with capped sleeves, it hugged every curve perfectly.

"thought you would like it" I replied

"Like...I love it...there are no words to describe how beautiful you look right now" he said

I blushed a little more and looked at the floor

"come on, get dressed" I said, I turned and sat at the little desk again and applied my light pink lipgloss.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Dean looked amazing too, he wore his clean cut black suit with the pinstriped shirt, open at the collar. He asked before we left the motel if he should wear a tie, but I shook my head.

"no, you look sexy without it" I told him as I kissed him and pulled him towards the motel door to leave.

We now stood outside the church waiting for Zo and Sammy. Dean's arm was around my waist, my hand rested on his chest, I kept catching him looking down at my dress with a grin on his face.

"stop that" I mumbled as guests walked past us and into the church.

"sorry, can't help it" he replied and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Just then Sammy and Zo appeared. Sammy wore the tux that Zo brought for him, while we were on our shopping trip, she wore a cute short blue prom dress with black lace overlay. I smiled, she looked so pretty, then I saw the shoes...where I had chosen to wear my black peep toed high heels, she choose to wear her worn in black converse. I smiled...'very Zoey' I thought.

As they got closer Sam wrapped his arm around Zo's waist

"you look...well amazing Alice" Zo said smiling, I smiled back and looked briefly at Dean who was agreeing with her.

I looked back at Zoey

"I have to say ditto, but what's with the shoes" I smiled, looking down at the converse

"Ellie said if I didn't want to wear heels I didn't have to, and so I didn't" she replied, sticking her tongue out slightly, I laughed at her

"Let's go inside and take our seats" Sam said ushering Zo forwards.

Dean and I turned and walked in first, Sam and Zoey following behind

I looked between the two sides of the church. It was obvious what side was the brides and what side was the grooms, there were more people on Ellie's side, with people still arriving. I led the way to our seats and we sat down. I smiled at Dean and he kissed my forehead, placing his hand on my thigh and squeezing it slightly. I crossed my legs, Dean let out a small moan of pleasure and I nudged him

"behave" I whispered

he smiled down at me and slipped his hand up slightly, pulling my dress up a little. I grabbed his hand and looked at him, shaking my head. I pulled it up and wrapped it around me. His finger tips stroked my arm and I smiled, I lent up and kissed him, then lifted my hand and entwined my fingers with his.

I looked around the church again. The music playing softly filled the church. People were chatting excitedly with one another. The grooms men were getting into place. I looked around the hall 'where's mom?' I thought, I looked at Zo, she looked like she was searching the congregation for her also. She looked like she was about to say something when something caught her eye. I followed the direction she was looking in and saw Dale enter. He was glowing, a huge smiled on his face. I smiled, it was good to see him happy. I looked up at Dean and smiled

"You ok?" he asked

I nodded

"I couldn't be happier" I whispered, then kissed him again.

The music changed and four bridesmaid began to descend down the Aisle, The minister asked us to stand, I stood slowly, Dean's hand slipped to my bum and squeezed it slightly, before resting it on the small of my back. Just then Ellie entered the chapel on the arm of her father, she was radiant, dressed in the most magnificent wedding dress I had ever seen, It cinched in at the waist, it flowed down into a princess cut style skirt. The bodice hugged her figure and was embellished with diamante's . I smiled. She looked so beautiful.

When she reached the front, her father handed her over, kissing her cheek and smiling at his daughter, we were asked to sit, Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder again and I snuggled into him. The ceremony began. Ellie tried to hold back the tears as they exchanged vows, then the rings. They smiled to one another and tenderly kissed as they were pronounced Husband and wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We followed the rest of the wedding party to the reception, Sammy and Zo drove ahead in Dales truck. I sat in the impala with Dean, his hand on my thigh.

"eyes on the road tiger" I said, noticing Dean was looking down at my dress again

"sorry, I can't help it" I smiled

He pulled into a parking space as we arrived, Dean turned in his seat

"tell you what, you behave and when we get back to the motel, i'll do anything you want in this dress and out of it" I whispered, walking my fingers up his chest

Dean smiled and pushed his hand up my thigh, stroking my skin

"I promise" I whispered in his ear, then gently kissed his jawline.

"I like that idea" he answered back.

Just then Zo knocked on the impala passenger door window

"Come on Guys" She said, tapping softly on the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reception was beautiful, Ellie and Dale danced their first dance as Husband and wife, they looked so happy together. After a while Dale asked Zo to dance, then me.

"I can't believe your Married" I smiled as we danced in the middle of the hall

"Won't be long till I have a niece or Nephew" I smiled

He smiled back then looked at Ellie over my shoulder, who was dancing with her father

"well...never know, might not be long till your walking the aisle yourself" he smiled

I laughed

"no Kidding Ally, he can't take his eyes off you, I know that look" he smiled

I playfully hit my brothers shoulder

"shut up" I mumbled with a smiled on my face

The music stopped and I kissed my brothers cheek

"i'm so happy for you Day" I said, hugging him tightly

I walked back towards Dean, Sammy and Zo and looked around for a chair, when I was unable to find a free one nearby, I smiled at Dean and sat on his knee, He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my arm, I wrapped an arm over his shoulder and stroked the back of his head softly.

"love you" I whispered into his ear

he smiled

"love you too" he whispered back.

Dale walked upto Ellie and lead her into the middle of the floor again, Amazed by Lonestar began to play, Deans arms tightened around me and he kissed my cheek, he started to rock and we swayed in time, as I watched my brother and his bride dance, Deans lips reached my ear and he began to whisper the words to the song to me

"I don't know how you do what you do,  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better,  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side,  
Forever and ever,  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby, I'm amazed by you."

I turned slightly and faced him better, I wrapped the other arm over his shoulder too and kissed his lips softly

"shall we leave soon" I whispered

Dean smiled and nodded, then pressed his lips to mine again

I looked over to Zo and nudged her with my foot

"Think we should go soon" I said

She nodded and yawned as Sammy kissed her forehead.

I waited till the song had finished and got up, Zo linked arms with me and we walked over to Dale

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car pulled up outside the motel, I turned in my seat

"shall we see you in..." I began then looked at Dean, who was looking at the dress again

"let's say a couple of hours for dinner" I smiled

"Sure" Zo answered

"diner?" she asked, looking out the window at the diner across the road, then looked at me

I nodded a quick response, then Zo and Sammy climbed out the car.

I turned to face Dean

"so...a couple of hours" I smiled

"what ever shall we do?" I asked putting on an innocent voice

Dean's eyes widened

"well..." he smiled

I reached for the door handle and climbed out. Dean was instantly by my side and swept me up in his arms and carried me to our room


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Dean lowered me to the floor as we entered the room, his hands slipped up to my hips and he held me infront of him, smiled and slipped of my heels, kicking them to the side slightly

"so...what are we going to do?" I smiled,

Deans grip tightened and he pulled me close

"well I have had time to think" he said, giving a crooked smiled

I raised an eyebrow and wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"Really?...and what have you been thinking?" I asked

His lips crushed against mine and he lifted me slightly off the floor, pulling my dress up as he did, I wrapped my legs around his waist, he carried me over to the bed then lowered me down, slowly lowering himself ontop, the hand on my back forcing an arch in my body, as he pulled me closer, our lips parted and I smiled up at him, my breathing speeding up. He lifted slightly and pulled off his suit jacket then lowered again till our lips met once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried to control my breathing as I lay on my back on the bed, the bed sheets, wrapped around my legs. I looked over at Dean and smiled, I smiled back and rolled onto my side, my finger stroked up his chest

"well I have to say, I think we've outdone ourselves" I smiled

I rolled closer and kissed his lips. He pulled me on top of him his hands pressed on the small on my back, his hand stroked up my back and rested on the back of my head, holding us together. He pushed me over, rolling on top of my, I wrapped a leg around him and stroked my fingers up his back as we continued to kiss.

A strange noise appeared beside my head, I looked and saw Dean suit trousers by my head, his mobile vibrating in the pocket

"you better get that" I smiled

He reached for his phone, and rolled off

"Sammy!" Dean said in a slight huff

I rolled onto my side and kissed Dean's chin, then down to his neck, my fingers stroking his chest

"you have the worst timing, Kinda busy here" he said,

I looked up and smiled, then inched my way down and kissed his chest, my fingers stroking his stomach

"no you don't get it, we're kinda busy" Dean said, he smiled at me as I continued to kiss his chest, looking at him still, my hand stroked his thigh

"Whatever" Dean answered closing his mobile and throwing onto the floor

I inched my way up again as Dean took my arm and held me close

"Where was I?" he smiled as he rolled me onto my back again, his lips pressing to mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I quickly pulled on a pair of Jeans, Dean sat on the bed with his Jeans on, pulling on his boots. I pulled on my tshirt and slipped my feet into my ballet pumps. I grabbed a tshirt for Dean then walked upto him

"I don't mind you going out like that, but I think the diner and the other two would be happier if you wore a top" I smiled, climbing onto his lap, my legs either side of him

Dean looked a little sad as he pulled on his tshirt

"don't think for a minute that we've finished" I smiled back

"we just need a little break for food, then when we get back, we have the rest of the night" I smiled, running my fingers through his hair and pressing a kiss to his lips

he smiled and his stomach rumbled

"see...you need food, I know you!" I told him

He held me tight and stood up, I dropped my legs, my toes barely touching the floor. He kissed me once more, then lowered me to the ground.

As we headed towards the door grabbing our jackets, I pulled out my mobile and rang Zo

"Hey Alice" she answered

"We're on our way, see you in a few" I answered

"Ok, see you soon" she replied, before hanging up

Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder and I tucked my hand into his back pocket

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we entered the diner, we saw Zo and Sammy sitting in a booth at the back, we headed over and sat opposite them

"So what's good here?" Dean said, as he grabbed a menu for us to look at

Dean read over the menu

"what you want?" he whispered to me

"whatever your having" I smiled

I threw my legs over his and placed a hand on his chest

"What can I get you two?" A young girl asked, she held her notepad in her hand and looked bored and misrable

"Can we have...two spiced pork chops with mashed potatoes, and two cokes, and then a slice of apple pie please" Dean said, he looked at me and winked

I giggled slightly

"Great another happy couple" she huffed and she stormed off.

"What's up her backside?" I asked looking at Zo and Sammy

"she was flirting with Sam earlier, not noticing I was there, and then when Sam told her he was here with his girlfriend she got in a mood" Zo said, filling us in

"We'll she'll never get any action with that attitude" Dean said

I nudged him and looked at him, he smiled innocently, then I began to laugh, everyone else joined in.

We waited for our food to arrive, our drinks arrived first, the young waitress grumpily placing them on the table, then soon after our food arrived

"well aren't we being healthy" I said looking at Sammy and Zo's salad and salad burger with fries"

"well it's a change from fast food" Zo muttered back.

I smiled at her

"health Junkie" Dean muttered to Sam

"I'm guessing this wasn't your choice Zo" he then said

Zo shook her head, then looked up at Sam

"there's nothing wrong with being healthy once in a while" Sam said, defending his choice

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with that, but live a little Sammy" Dean replied with a smile on his face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and I shared our piece of pie and Zo and Sammy ate a piece of strawberry cheesecake each. I sat close to Dean taking turns with the fork to eat.

"Do you want the last piece?" Dean asked me

I shook my head and pushed the plate closer to him

"you have it Tiger" I whispered in his ear, then stroked a fingertip down his neck

"I'll be back in a moment" Zo said standing up and walking to the toilets

Dean finished the last bit of Pie and pushed the plate back, he sat back in the chair and wrapped his arm tighter over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. I tilted my head up and kissed him

"you know...i think we should stay in town a few days, just relax" I said as my lips parted from Deans

"take a break from it all" I said turning to Sam

He looked at me shocked

"What do you say, spend some time together with knifes and demons being involved" I continued

Dean kissed the top of my head

"Sounds fun" he said, his hand squeezed my thigh

"as long as we get to have fun" He whispered to me

I looked up at him and smiled

"i'm all up for fun" I whispered back.

"so...what do you say Sammy?" I asked Looking at him from the corner of my eyes

"well...sounds ok to me, but we should talk to Zo before deciding" He said

I smiled at him and saw Zo appearing from the bathroom and begin to walk back to the table

"So what did I miss?" She asked as she sat down

I lent forwards resting on the table, Deans hand slipped to my back.

"I said that we should stay in town for a few days" I told her

she looked at me slightly confused

"Take a break for a few days" I said , confirming she had heard correctly

"that's not like you" she mumbled

"The last time we did something normal, I could tell you couldn't wait to get back on the road" She said seriously

I looked at Dean and thought on what Dale said yesterday, I really wanted to spend some relaxed time with him, I looked back at Zo and smiled

"This time it's different" I said

"And beside's I'm older than you, so you have to do as I say" I said, then began to laugh

Dean joined in, then Sammy laughed along to

"ok, ok, fine we'll stay here, but what are we going to do?" She asked

"we'll go with the flow" Dean said, stroking my back slightly

I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled, he lent forwards and kissed my cheek, then sat back in his seat

"Ok" Zo answered, she still looked slightly confused.

She got up and started to walk towards the cashier

I turned to Dean

"I'm gonna go with her" I said and slipped over Dean's lap. His hands rested on my hips and he guided me out.

I hopped over to Zo and linked my arm through hers then stroked her hand

"Cheer up Zo" I said, patting her hand.

We stepped up to the cashier and we split the bill then headed over to Sam and Dean

"come on then" I said smiling at Dean

"Let's head back"

Dean smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around me

"so should we book the motel for the next few days now?" Zo asked

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek

"good idea Zo" I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

We headed out of the diner and towards the motel, we checked in for afew more days we stepped out side

"Right guess we will see you in the morning" Zo said, I grabbed her and hugged her

"night guys" I smiled,

"Night" Zo replied, then we headed off to their room.

I turned and looked at Dean

"So Tiger, guess we have the rest of the night now" I smiled, stepping closer to him

He smiled and rested his hands on my hips and began to sway them slightly

"well, I guess we should go to our room then" he smiled back

I grabbed his hands and moved them off my hips, then tiptoed up and kissed his lips, then quickly ran off to my room.

I reached the door and Dean ran behind me, grabbing me tight, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around, he set me on my feet. I laughed and turned in his arms, a huge smile on my face

"well...at least you can keep up" I laughed

"I'll show you how I keep up" he said,

He unlocked the door and walking into our room, he took my hand and pulled me in with him. I smiled as he pushed the door shut and pulled me closer to him, I rested both my hands on his chest and he touched my elbows then stroked up my arm. He smiled as his hands stroked over my shoulders and down my back till they rested on my hips.

I pressed myself against him

"show me then" I whispered

I woke up the next morning the sun hitting a spot on my shoulder I stroked Deans chest as I lay on the bed beside him, his hand rested on my arm as we lay close together.

"morning sexy" He murmured into my hair

"morning Tiger" I said, lifting my head to look at him

"wow" he breathed

"what?" I asked confused

"your so gorgeous" he said smiling

I blushed slightly and buried my head into his chest.

"so...last night..." Dean began

"ummm...very good" I agreed

I lifted my head again and kissed him softly, his hand stroked my arm and pulled me closer to him as we kissed passionately, he rolled over and on top of me, I wrapped a leg around him and he grabbed my thigh

"ummmm" I said against his lips, letting him know I had to speak

He pushed off slightly and smiled down at me

"what's up?" He smiled

I laughed and smiled back at him

"Think we should start getting ready" I said,

"i think we should stay in bed" he murmured as he lent closer again and pressed his lips to my neck

"so, it is a good thing we don't have to go on the road then" I said to Dean

He lifted his head and smiled, then kissed my nose, I wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"How about another round then" I smiled

I pushed Dean off and climbed ontop, my legs either side, Deans hands rested on my hips as I smiled down at him, I bent down and kissed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat on the edge of the bed as I pulled on his pinstriped shirt and walked over to my bag

"I like the shirt on you" he said

I looked over my shoulder and smiled and pushed my hair back.

"bet you do" I smiled

I continued to rummage through my bag, beginning to take things out

"is that a bikini?" Dean asked

I looked at what I chucked on the floor, I picked it up and stood up, it was a white bikini set with coloured polka dots on it

"Yep" I answered holding it up

"what do you think?" I smiled

"Well, you could just wear that today" he said, a grin forming on his face

I walked upto him and sat on his lap, legs either side again

"well we are pretty close to the beach...guess we could pop down there, after all...the next few days are for us to relax" I smiled

his hands lifted the shirt slightly and rested on my bum

"who needs a beach" he laughed

I playfully hit his arm, he grabbed the back of my head and crushed his lips to mine. I smiled against them.

Just then my mobile rang, I reached for my phone, my lips never leaving Deans. I placed a hand on Dean's chest and pushed back alittle

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Alice, what's the plan for today?" Zo asked down the phone

I looked at Dean and held up the bikini, he smiled and nodded, his hands squeezed my bum again and I stroked my fingers down his chest, then looked at the perfect toned body

"Why don't we discuss it over breakfast, meet you at the diner in..." I looked at Dean, his hands slipped under the shirt and up my back

"Say a hour" I said, smiling at Dean

He smiled back and pressed his lips to my neck, pulling me further up his lap.

"Sure, see you then" she replied and hung up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled Dean's shirt back on, and looked back at him, he was lying on the bed, his hands under his head.

"come on, we really need to start getting ready" I smiled

he looked at me and smiled back

I stood up and knelt on the bed and kissed Dean tenderly

"come join me in the shower" I whispered

he smiled and as I got up and began to walk towards the shower, he came up and wrapped his arms behind me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the bathroom in my black Jean shorts and a white fitted tshirt,

"Guess we better head over to the diner then" Dean said, pulling on his boots

I picked up my bikini from the floor and tossed it on top of my bag

"hey, I thought you were going to be wearing that today?" Dean smiled

I walked over to him and pushed my fingers through his hair

"we have to convince Zo and Sammy first" I smiled, pulling his head up I kissed him

"we could go without them" Dean winked

I laughed

"we could, put then you would just want to come back here" I smiled

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled

"hey...we could have a BBQ" Dean suggested

I sat on his knee

"you only ever think with your stomach or your downstairs brain" I laughed

He kissed my shoulder and held me tight in his arms.

"what tells me that I love you?" he asked

I blushed

"ok...not always with those two...but most the time" I smiled

We headed over to the diner, Sammy and Zo were standing outside, Sam's arms were wrapped around Zo, holding her tightly. She turned when she heard us approaching, I smiled and mouthed "hi"

"Let's eat" Dean said, tapping Sammy's shoulder.

Dean wrapped an arm around me as we walked into the diner. Heading over to a booth at the back.

I slid in first, picking up the menu and as Dean slipped in beside, I held the menu out to look over, Dean pressed his lips to my neck

"what do yo want baby/" He whispered

"Ermmm...pancakes sound good today" I smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips

"What can I get you then kids?" An elderly waitress asked

"Can I get two stacks of pancakes, one with a side order of bacon" Dean said, ordering for us both. I smiled at him and he pressed another kiss to my neck.

"can I get one stack of pancakes and..." Sam began then looked down at Zoey,

She pointed to the menu and smiled up at him, he smiled back

"and the waffles with some maple syrup, and two coffees, one with milk and two sugars, and one with just two sugars please" Sam finished

"Ok, anything else?" The elderly waitress asked

"Yeah, can we get two black coffees please" I asked

"Sure thing, i'll be back with your drinks in a jiffy" she replied, then walked of towards the counter

"So what's the plan for today?" Zo asked, she looked eager to know what we had in mind

"A BBQ" Dean answered

"we thought we would go to the beach and have a BBQ, and have some fun" I said, smiling at Zo

"It's a nice day, we can get a nice tan Zoey" I continued, trying to sweeten the deal

She looked briefly at her pale arm and looked up smiling

"Ok, ok, you don't have to persuade me, I'm for it" She replied

"Great!" I answered


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

We finished our breakfasts and I sat back in Dean's arms, his fingers absentmindedly stroked my arm

"ummm...guess we should pay" I mumbled

Dean kissed the top of my head and slipped out of the booth, he held his hand out for me and I took it and followed him to the counter as we paid for the bill. Zo and Sammy joined us as we began to walk out of the diner. As we stepped outside, I turned around and faced Zo

"Let's meet by the car in an hour, then we'll pick up the stuff we need for the BBQ" I said, smiling

Zo nodded and we headed back to the motel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and I entered our room, Dean grabbed me around my waist and pulled me in to his chest, I laughed as he pressed a kiss to my neck.

"there is one little problem" Dean said

"What's that?" I asked, as I pushed my fingers through his hair

"well...i don't have any shorts for the beach" Dean said

I smiled a wicked half smile

"Guess you'll have to go sky clad" I laughed

Dean smiled and pulled me closer

"wouldn't mind if it was just the two of us, infact would ask you to join me, but...it won't be just the two of us" He smiled

I laughed and tucked my hands in his back pockets

"maybe later" I teased

Dean's hands stroked down and rested on my bum, he squeezed it gently

"Guess when we go get the stuff for the BBQ, we can get you some shorts" I smiled

"Afterall, I bet Sammy will need some too" I said

"So what shall we do in the mean time, we have an hour to waste" I smiled

Dean's eyebrows raised and he smiled

"thought that would be your idea" I teased, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wrapped the bedsheet around my body and grabbed my bikini, heading into the bathroom, I slipped my Bikini on, then brushed through my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.

There was alittle tap on the door and Dean entered

"hey gorgeous, we need..." he stopped

"wow" He breathed,

"ÿou look incredible" he smiled,

I turned to face him, he was wearing his jeans but no top, I walked upto him and stroked my fingers down his chest, then raised onto my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips

"thanks" I smiled as our lips seperated

"but what were you going to say?" I asked

he looked down at me again, smiling, then shook his head gently,

"we need to get going soon, we've got to meet Zo and Sammy" Dean said

"oh ok" I smiled

I slipped a finger in a belt loop of his jeans and pulled him out of the bathroom with me

"maybe I shouldn't wear this" I smiled at Dean

he looked at me alittle upset

"why?" he asked

"cos it seems to get you distracted easily" I smiled

Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight into his chest

"can't help it, your just so sexy in it" he smiled back, then looked back down at the bikini

I half smiled and began to unwrap his arms

"wake up" I laughed

before I walked over to my jean shorts and tank top and pulled them on, I then rummaged through my bag for a pair of old looking flip flops and I dropped them to the floor, then slipped my feet in,

"and get a top on" I laughed at Dean, who was still staring at me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We left our room, towels under our arms and headed for the car, Sammy and Zo were leaning against it, but Sammy straighten up when he saw us approaching

"Right then, let's get shopping"I smiled

Dean opened the passenger door for me, then walked round to the drivers side, and we both slipped in. while Zo and Sammy climbed into the back seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside a large mall, once Dean had parked the car, we all climbed out

"Er...Alice, Sam...ummmm..needs to get some shorts" Zo said to me quietly

"sure, Dean needs some too, shame we didn't think of it when we went shopping the last time"I said laughing slightly

I turned to face Dean and smiled, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, then gently stroked my hip as we headed towards the mall, Sam and Zo in tow

We headed around the shops, picking up a portable BBQ first, then grabbing food, drink and coals, we Brought a couple of blankets, then finally headed to a shop to get swim shorts for Dean and Sam.

Sammy and Zo started to look at a couple of shorts together, while Dean and I headed off separately to look in a different area, Dean's arm wrapped tightly around me and he pressed his lips to my neck. I grabbed a pair of white knee length swim shorts with a blue patten on them and turned in his arms

"How about this pair?" I asked him, trying to get his attention back onto the shopping

he looked at them briefly

"look good to me" he smiled.

I placed a finger on his lips to try and stop him again, and smiled at him

"Hey Casanova, work with me here" I laughed

"i'm trying to" he smiled, raising an eyebrow

"but you keep stopping me"

I laughed at him and grabbed his hand

"come on you!" I smiled, pulling him towards Sam and Zo.

"got what you want?" I asked them

Sammy looked down at Zo

"honestly, they'll look good on you" she smiled, Sam looked back towards me

"guess we have" he answered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We parked up beside the beach and began to unload the things from the car. Zo and I grabbed blankets and we headed down onto the sand, setting up a little area for us all to sit and eat. Dean set up the BBQ and began to light the coals.

"Think you should go change" I smiled at Dean, who was still wearing his jeans, boots and jacket.

"you know...to blend in" I smiled

He and Sammy headed off to find the toilets to go change, I laid down a blanket beside Zo and sat down next to her,

"Isn't it just Beautiful" I said, looking out at the clear blue sea.

It had been awhile since I could just sit on a beach and relax

"it's incredible, how something as insignificant as the sea can be so peaceful and calming" she replied

She obviously was enjoying the fact that we could just sit and relax in such a beautiful place too

I looked over at Zo and smiled

"what's taking them so long?" Zo said looking over her shoulder for any sign of Dean and Sam

"Not sure, I just hope they don't come out with their boots still on" I laughed

Zo started to laugh with me, I could just picture it.

"what's so funny? I heard Dean say as he approached,

I looked back to find he was just wearing the shorts, I smiled at him and tapped the space beside me on the blanket. Dean looked at me and smiled then took a seat next to me, wrapping his arm around me, Sam took a seat next to Zo

"Nothing" I replied, holding in laughter, still picturing it, I then looked at Zo and winked, which just made her giggle more

"Seriously?" Sam asked

"seriously it's nothing" Zo replied and kissed his cheek

"ok, so who wants a drink?" Zo asked, turning around to grab a few cans of soda


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Dean stood behind the BBQ cooking the food, I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder, Dean kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back,

"why don't you take your tank top off" Dean said

I shook my head,

"not yet" I replied

Dean pulled a face then looked back at the BBQ,

"ok, first lot of grub is up" Dean said

Zo and Sam stood up, and I unwrapped my arms from around Dean. As the food got passed around between us.

While Zo and Sammy ate, I occasionally fed bits of the food to Dean, as he continued to cook.

"Why don't you take the tank top off" Dean asked

"not yet" I replied, smiling at him and kissing his cheek

He looked at me with Pleading eyes

"Alice!"

"Will you please take your tank top off?" Dean asked Pleadingly

"no, you'll get distracted and burn the food" I replied smiling

"I won't I promise" Dean said quickly, then kissed my lips to distract the fact that he was tugging at the hem of my top

"fine" I said with a playful huff,

I stepped back and pulled my tank top off over my head, Dean smiled at me with his wicked half smile, the kind of smile that only really led to one thing. I stepped closer to Dean and stroked my fingers down his back, just as the smell of burning began to fill the air

"I told you so" I smiled, nudging Dean and pointing to the BBQ. He smiled and started to regain control over the BBQ. I laughed at him and kissed the top of his arm.

"I can't, cause if I do, you'll get food down yourself" I heard Zo say to Sam

I turned my head to look at the pair of them

"please" Sam said kissing her neck, he obviously wanted her to take her tank top off too

"not going to work this time" she replied, smiling.

She picked a corn on the cob up and took a bite of it, I watched as butter dribbled down her chin and onto her tank top. I laughed and looked at Sammy who smiled. He knew he would win this argument. She put the corn on the cob down and looked at her top, before stepping back and removing it.

"that's all the food cooked" Dean said, removing the last few items from the BBQ and setting them down on plastic plates.

Dean then turned to face me

"guess it doesn't matter if I get distracted now" he smiled

I smiled back and reached on tip toes and kissed his lips softly, his hands stroked my hips and wrapped around me, pulling me in tight to his chest, I grabbed his hands and unwrapped them

"not yet you can't" I teased,

I broke free of his grip and started to slip my shorts off, then ran for the water, I heard Dean laughing at me as I did.

As my legs hit the cool fresh water I turned and saw Zoey looking at me

"Zoey, Zoey...come join me Zoey" I chanted loudly from the sea.

She shook her head at me

"i'm fine here thank you" she replied as Sam kissed her neck

"Oh come on Zo...Please" I yelled back

She looked at Sam, and unwrapped his arms from around her, she slipped out of her shorts and began running towards me, As soon as she hit the water, I began to splash the sea at her, and laughed as she retaliated.

We both looked at the beach and saw Sam and Dean watching us

"Sam, Dean, come join us" I began, and Zo joined in

They both began to walk, getting faster as they approached, until they were both racing each other towards the water edge, Dean was holding out his arm, trying to stop Sam from over taking him as they raced towards us.

As Dean splashed into the water beside me, he picked me up and spun me around, I laughed as he did, then wrapped my legs and arms around him as he carried me deeper into the sea. He crouched down in the water so it was upto our shoulders. I smiled at him, and looked briefly over his shoulder to see Zo and Sammy having a water fight

"is this too Normal for us?" I asked smiling

"it's perfect" Dean replied,

I tightened my legs and arms around him and kissed him passionately, as our lips separated Dean looked at me and smiled

"you know, I've just realised, you got me these shorts, which means, here I am topless at the beach, and well...its not fair..cos your still wearing a bikini top" Dean whispered

I smiled

"and that's how it'll remain until we're back at the motel, alone" I smiled back

"well...ok, just as long as you realise the problem" he smiled back.

I kissed him again

"oh I do" I teased

I loosened my grip slightly and placed my hands on his head and dunked him under the water, as he rose out, with a smile on his face, I started to swim away

"hey" Dean said grabbing my leg and pulling me closer to him,

he picked me up and threw me into the air, out till I landed in the water with a huge Splash, going completely into the water. I stood up and laughed, he started to walk closer and I grabbed the edge of his swim shorts and pulled him closer, till our lips met. I smiled against his lips

"that's going to need payback later" I teased

"good" he replied

Dean grabbed my legs and lifted them up as I wrapped them around his body again

"wanna head back up on the beach" I smiled

"sure" Dean smiled back.

I dropped my legs and began to walk towards the beach, before I was even out the water, Dean overtook me and knelt slightly, offering me a piggy back. I climbed on and kissed his cheek, Wrapping my arms around his body and smiling

"my hero" I teased

as we headed out of the water and back to our stuff. Dean Lowered me to the ground and turned to face me, he grabbed a towel and dried off his face then passed it to me, I wiped my face, then stepped closer to him. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes, as I held the towel in my hands against his chest

"I really do love you, you know that right" Dean said softly

I smiled and pressed myself against him abit more

"of course I do, and you know I really love you too right?" I asked

Dean smiled and gently pressed his lips to mine

He quickly pulled away when we heard Zo and Sam approach, he smiled at me

"make up for it later" Dean smiled

I smiled and nodded, then rested my head on his chest and I watch Zo try to dry off, the finally wrap the towel around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We began to pack up the bbq stuff, as I began to dry off, I slipped my shorts back on over my Bikini bottoms, and we carried the stuff back to the car. We were getting closer and the car was in view, when a seagull landed infront of me, I squealed, dropping the things in my hands as i started to move side to side as it moved with me. Zo and Dean started to laugh

"You're scared of Seagulls?" Dean asked

I looked at him

"No...Birds...did you ever watch Hitchcock's The Birds...They've freaked me out ever since" I responded, starting to edge backwards, away from the seagull

Dean laughed Harder, until finally he made a move towards it and it flew away. I stopped edging away and began to pick up the items I dropped

Zo and Sammy began to walk ahead, as Dean stayed to help me pick things up

"My Hero" I said again, kissing his cheek

He smiled

"i still can't believe out of everything you've faced in this world, it's birds that freak you out" he laughed softly

I smiled

"i know, but Wendigoes, witches, demons...those things I can handle...birds, are little stupid evil little things that fly at you, it's kind of been a fear since I was little" I replied

We managed to catch up with Zo and Sammy and continued to head towards the car. When Dean looked at the Impala and noticed it was covered in bird poop

"told you birds were evil" I smiled

"don't worry we'll get it cleaned" I said to him trying to cheer him up

"will you do it in your bikini?" Dean asked smiling,

I walked over to the trunk of the car and opened it to put the stuff in the car, Dean joined my side

"so...will you?" he asked

I looked at Zo as she climbed into the car, followed by Sam

I turned to face Dean and placed my hands on his bare chest

"i was thinking getting someone else to do it, but I was also thinking, if we go get the car cleaned, we could have alittle fun in it afterwards, somewhere private. Gives us an excuse to go out in the car without those two" I smiled

Deans smile got wider

"sounds like a good plan" Dean said

"however...we may want to shower off the salt from the sea first" I smiled

Dean's smile faded

"I was thinking together" I reassured him

his smile appeared on his face again, I laughed

"your too easy to please" I smiled, then kissed his lips softly

He pulled the trunk closed as we continued to kiss

"come on then, lets go back to the motel" I smiled


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

We pulled up outside the motel and started to make our way to our rooms

"see you two in the morning?" Dean said to Zo and Sammy

"Yeah, see you in the morning" Sam replied

"Have fun!" I laughed at them, just as Dean pressed a kiss to my neck and began to drag me to our room

I started to unlock our room door, with dean, standing behind me, kissing my neck still, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I opened the door and stepped in tossing the stuff in my hands onto the chair, I turned and wrapped my arms over Dean's shoulder and pressed my lips to his. I then reached the back of my neck and pulled on the small string holding my bikini up, the tugged on the other one behind my back, I pulled it out from between Dean and I and dropped it to the floor

"how about that shower then" I smiled at Dean as I turned and headed towards the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I came out of the bathroom, laughing at Dean who was still in the shower singing at the top of his lungs, I pulled the towel tightly around me and sat on the bed.

"think we might have to do the car thing in the morning. All the car washes will be closed now" I called to Dean as he switched the shower off

"that's ok, I didn't mind the long shower" he said as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist

"trust me, it was worth it" he smiled.

I stood up and walked over to him

"good to know" I replied

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around me and lifted me slightly off the ground, before carrying me over to the bed, he lowered me gently to the floor as he fell backwards onto the bed, pulling me with him

"what was the point of grabbing the towels" I laughed as he slowly lifted mine up as his hands stroked up my thighs

"hmmm...your right, we should ditch the towels" he smiled.

I placed y legs either side of him and sat up, then unwrapped the towel and tossed it over y shoulder

"your turn" I teased

Dean smiled and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me down, til our lips met in a passionate kiss, he rolled me over so he laid on top

"hmm..." he smiled

"i'm not too sure now" he teased back.

I raised onto my elbows and looked at him

"ditch the towel tiger" I smiled

"or what" he smiled wickedly

I pushed him over so I was on top again

"fine" I smiled and climbed off, I grabbed the towel and started to walk towards my bag, but before I got far, dean grabbed my arm and pulled me

"Ok you win!" he laughed, Pulling me back down into his chest

"i always do" I smiled back, kissing him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled onto my side and smiled at Dean, he moved his head to look at me and smiled back, he reached his hand for my chin and pulled me closer for another kiss.

I smiled and placed a hand on his stomach as I edged closer, it rumbled under my hand

"guess your hungry" I laughed

Dean laughed too, then sat up

"why don't you go get some food from round the corner and i'll stay here, waiting for you" I smiled as I walked my fingers up his chest and kissed him

he smiled and climbed out of bed, grabbing a pair of Jeans and a T-shirt,

"want anything?" Dean asked, as he pulled the Jeans on

"sure, surprise me" I smiled, Sitting up on my elbows, watching him pull the tshirt on, he walked over and kissed me

"see you in abit" he smiled as he grabbed his wallet and the key and headed out the room.

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on and began to watch an old Soap opera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I waited for Dean to come back, still lying in bed, when my head started to ache, suddenly I saw the images that I had seen a lot of lately, Zo's nightmare. That was it, I knew I had to talk to her about this, I had to tell her I knew something was up, just wasn't sure what. I switched the TV off and climbed out of the bed, I pulled on my underwear, and grabbed one of Dean's shirts that lay beside his bag, When the Pain suddenly intensified, I collapsed to the floor in pain and screamed out in pain as the flashes got more intense, I backed up into the corner off the room and rested my head on my knees, as the flashes continued. I knew they were only this bad because she was trying to hide them from me. But it didn't work, only made them more painful to see.

"Babe" Dean called as he opened the door and ran over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, Suddenly the flashes stopped, and I knew Zo must of woken up, I looked up and Dean and smiled weakly.

"You Ok?" He asked

I nodded

"Yeah," I smiled, I rested my head against his shoulder and breathed him in, my head still pounding slightly

"Do we have any Aspirin?" I asked

Dean nodded then stood up, helping me as he did, He walked me to the bed and I sat down on the edge, he rummaged through the bags and pulled out a small bottle of pills, tossing them onto the bed beside me, while he grabbed the food bag and grabbed a bottle of water from inside and handed it to me.

I opened the bottle and chucked two aspirin into my mouth, then opened the water and took a large swig. Dean placed his cool hands on my forehead

"you sure you ok?" He asked

"starting to feel better" I replied, resting my head on his shoulder again

"honestly how do you cope with my freakishness" I laughed

He kissed the top of my head.

"with great difficulty" he smiled

I nudged him with my elbow, but smiled with him

"hey, don't worry, I'm a freak too, So we're two freaky Peas in a freaky pod" he smiled

I looked at him confused, then kissed him

"thanks, I think" I replied

We sat for a while in each others arms, till my headache began to fade away,

"Fraid the food might be a little cool now, but you still hungry?" Dean asked

I nodded and he stood up and grabbed a couple of small bags of fries from a brown paper bag, then walked over with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up fairly early, my head still a bit cloudy, but feeling a lot better, I stretched and Deans arms tightened around me

"how you feeling?" He asked me

I rolled onto my stomach and kissed his shoulder

"better thanks" I smiled

He kissed the top of my head and stroked his fingertips down my back.

"you know, we really should go get the car washed" I smiled

"yeah your right?" Dean replied kissing the top of my head,

"well, i'll head for the shower, just to help ease the last bit of cloudiness in my head, I'll be bout 10 minutes, car will take...what?... 15 minutes, Will you phone Zo and tell her we'll meet them in the diner in an hour" I said, climbing out of the bed, and heading towards the bathroom

"Wait?...that's only 25 minutes, why in an hour?" Dean asked

"well...I did promise you alittle fun in the car" I said over my shoulder.

"hmmm... your right, you did" he smiled.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

We waited around while the car was being cleaned, I leaned back on Dean's chest and he wrapped his arms around me, then tenderly kissed my shoulder

"here you go, Car's all done" a young guy said as he handed the keys to Dean.

"Nice car by the way" He added

"Thanks" Dean replied

Dean handed him an extra tip and then we climbed into the car, Dean pulled out of the car wash place and towards a secluded area.

"it's gonna be hard to find a secluded place" I said to Dean, but after about a 10 minute drive, we found a small quiet abandoned place.

"how's this place" Dean smiled at me

"perfect" I replied"

We pulled off the road and into the small abandoned area. He stopped the car and turned the engine off. I turned in my seat and lent towards him as I pressed a small kiss to his lips

"well...we still have 15 minutes" I smiled, as I began to slip Deans Jacket off his shoulders, our lips meet and Dean pulled me over into the back seat with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled my Jeans up and Fastened the button, then grabbed my top off the floor, as Dean started to tie up his boots. I smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss me

"just keeps getting better" he smiled

I laughed and Climbed into the front seat.

"you think Zo and Sammy will mind that we're late?" I asked

"Only by 5 minutes" Dean replied

"still, we can blame it on the car wash place" Dean Laughed, climbing into the front seat beside me.

He started the car and we headed off towards the diner to meet Zoey and Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrived at the diner Sammy and Zo were snuggled together in a booth at the back, her head on his chest, his arm over her shoulder, Dean opened the door for me and I stepped inside, closely followed by him. Zo popped her head up, Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in tightly

"So what took you two so long?" Zo asked, as we got s=closer and sat down opposite, Deans hand remained around my waist, holding me close

"car wash" I answered, smiling and looking at Dean, adding a wink as he smiled back, squeezing my waist.

I reached up and kissed his lips softly, stroking his cheek

"was it good?" Sam asked, making conversation

"was what good?" Dean asked still looking at me and smiling, pressing his lips to mine again

"the car wash?" Sam asked

Deans smiled got bigger and I laughed softly

"er.. yeah, it was" I answered

Dean laughed and stroked his hand over my shoulder and down my waist, till his hand rested on my thigh, then turned to face the other two

"so got anything, new hunt?" Dean asked

"Not yet, thought we could do some research on the road, if that's ok?" Zo Replied

"Sure, I'm up for anything" I smiled

"now that that's sorted, lets eat" Dean said, he picked up a menu and held it between us, We looked over the menu, as my head dropped to his shoulder

"pancakes?" Dean whispered to me

" mmm... sure, sounds good" I whispered back

"Coffee?" He then asked

I felt his head move to look down at me and I nodded,

"So can I take your order?" A petite waitress asked

Dean lowered the menu

"Sure, can I get two waffles with maple syrup and two orange juices please" Sam said, handing over the menu

She jotted down the order, then looked at Dean and I

"Can I get two short stacks, one with a side of bacon, and two black coffees please" Dean said

He squeezed my thigh as the waitress repeated the order back to us, smiling, then walked away.

I snuggled into Dean's chest, lifting my legs and draping them over his legs, he wrapped his arm over my shoulder I lifted my hand to his and entwined our fingers. I looked at our hands together, then looked up at him

"love you" I whispered

"love you too" He whispered back.

I looked up at Sam and Zo as he gently kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him, then looked at me, I smiled at her and she smiled back. I snuggled into Dean chest and little more as his arm tightened over my shoulder, our sides in full contact.

The waitress brought over our drinks, and with my free hand I took a sip of my black coffee, Dean squeezed my thigh again, then began to slowly stroke upwards. I smiled at him as he lent towards me and kissed me, stroking his hand even higher

slipping his hand between my legs and squeezing it again, I stroked his cheek our faces barely an inch away from each other, he tried to close the gap, tried to kiss me, and I lent back, smiling.

"Not now" I whispered

Just as our food arrived at our table.

He smiled and quickly kissed me, then lifted his hand from my thigh

Zo stood up, pulling Sammy with her

"Let's go pay" She said, starting to make their way to the cash register

I stood up and smiled at Dean, beckoning him to join me. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, I followed Sammy and Zo to the cash register

"we'll meet you by the car" I said to them, then Dean and I left the diner

As we approached the car, I turned and faced Dean, pulling him towards the car with me, I bumped into it and lent against it, pulling him with me, then kissed him, he turned so he was leaning on his side against the car,

"pity we don't have more time alone" he smiled

I playfully hit his chest

"if you had your way, we would never leave a motel, except for you to eat" I smiled

He smiled and raised and eyebrow

"we are not doing that" I replied

he laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling me close

I looked as Zo and Sammy approached, they walked straight to the trunk and opened it, pulling out her laptop

"come on Tiger" I smiled

I began to walk round to the other side of the car, Dean climbed into the drivers seat as I slipped into the passenger seat, as Sam and Zo climbed into the back seat. Deans hand rested on my thigh, he squeezed it lightly, then started the car and pulled out of the car park.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We stopped by the motel to grab our bags and hand in our keys, Zo stayed in the car, looking on her laptop, trying to find a new case. When we got back to the car, we hit the road again

"Found anything interesting?" Dean asked, looking up in the rear view mirror at Zo

"ummm... I think I might" She answered

"So, what is it?" I asked, I looked at Dean and entwined my fingers with his

"So this article dates back to over 50 years, about this family. The father went crazy, killing his whole family, then killing himself. He drowned their new born baby, set their daughter alight, hung their son, then hacked his wife to pieces before cutting his throat, killing himself" She said

I looked at Dean and pulled a face 'yikes' I mouthed

"Someone's got to be pretty messed up to turn on his family like that" Zo Added

"And this applies to a hunt how?" Dean asked, stroking my hand with his thumb

"let me finish" she said

Dean looked at me and smiled, I laughed gently

"Ok, so all this happened in Halloween of that year. But about 5 years ago, same thing happens, except it's only the father who dies, in Halloween. And again the year after, all the way up to last year. No one knows how the fathers die, they are found lying there, throats slit, and no knife or object of any kind to show suicide, but yet they're still dead" Zo said

"And Halloween's coming up in two days" She added, just as I was thinking it

"Ok, so what do you think it is?" I asked

"A vengeful spirit" Sammy suggested

"Seems likely enough" Dean said

"so where we headed?" I asked

Zo turned the laptop around , I read out the address, and looked at Dean

"other direction" I smiled

he looked at me, a half smile creeping on his face

"hold on" he said, as he made a quick, sharp u turn and headed in the right direction

His hand rested on my thigh again and he gave it a gentle squeeze

"you big kid" I smiled

he looked at me and winked.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

We had been on the road a few hours when we arrived near the town, we saw a motel and Dean pulled up into the parking lot.

We all climbed out of the car and I turned to look over the car at Dean

"we'll go check us in" Zo said, pulling Sam with her to the check in area

I smiled at Dean and motioned my head towards the trunk of the car, I began to walk to the trunk of the car as Dean made his way there too.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, I reached on my tip toes and kissed him

"you sure you're not into the idea of staying in a room, only to leave to get food?" He asked

"As tempting as that sounds, you'll soon get bored of it" I said

"and of me" I added

"I could never get bored of it, or you"he said, wrapping his arms tighter around me and pulling me into him, I placed my hand on his chest

"but we have work to do" I smiled

"ummm... true" he said, a little down hearted

"so I guess we should grab our bags and head off to the room and make the most of it" I smiled

Dean smiled and released me, opened the trunk and grabbed our bags, he held them in one hand as the other snaked around my waist and held me.

Zo and Sammy approached the car and Zo handed me a key

"thanks" I smiled

as she and Sammy walked to the trunk of the car, I turned to face Dean

"so do you want to head and get something to eat, or go straight to the room?" I asked with a smiled on my face

He tightened his arm around me and smiled down at me

"take that as a go straight to the room" I said

Dean kissed the top of my headmaster

"you know me too well" He replied

I laughed and kissed his chin

I heard the trunk slam shut and Sam appeared, Bags in hand, Zo over his shoulder. He started to head towards the motel. Dean locked the car and we began to follow. I smiled up at Zo as she looked back at both Dean and I.

I waved 'bye' I mouthed as Dean and I headed off to our room.

I unlocked the door and turned around before entering, I grabbed the bags from Deans hands and dropped them just inside the door. I grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the room, pulling him down slightly till his lips met mine.

He grabbed the back of my thighs, squeezing them, before lifting them up, I wrapped them around his waist. He held me up as I lifted my top off over my head and threw it to the floor. Dean smiled as he walked over to the bed, then sat down on the edge. I slipped his Jacket and shirt off his shoulders, then lifted his top up, throwing it to the side, I gently let my fingertips glide down his chest,. Dean laid his hands on top of mine and lent forwards, kissing me softly, he stroked up my arms, over my shoulders and down my back, holding me tight as he stood up again.

I dropped my legs and reached for his belt buckle, tugging at his jeans, I pulled them down and stood up as he stepped out of them.

Dean wrapped his arms around me again and began to kiss my neck, he turned me round, my back to him as he stroked down my arms, still kissing my neck tenderly. His hands stroking across my stomach as he reached for the button on my jeans. He pushed them down as far as his hands would allow. Still kissing my neck.

I used my feet to pull my jeans down the rest of the way, kicking them off the end of my toe, then turning to face Dean. We kissed passionately as I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

He kisses me softly, stroking his fingers through my hair, his other hand stroking my thigh. I smiled down at him

"love you" I whispered

"Love you more" he smiled

I lent down and kissed him as his hands wrapped around me and he flipped me over, onto my back

"Hey Gorgeous" Dean said as he began to kiss my shoulder

I turned my head to look at him and smiled

"What's up Tiger?" I asked

"wanna waste a little more time before we call the other two?" He asked

I smiled at him and lifted my hand, and begin to stroke his chest

"i guess we could waste abit more time" I smile

I lent forwards and kiss him tenderly, as he rolled on top of me, our kiss getting more and more intense, our lips separate I smile up at him and stroke his cheek, then touch his lips with my thumb, he smiles at me and kisses my thumb. I laughed and moved my hands down his back, feeling the muscular contours of it beneath my fingers. I move my hands to his cheat and lay them flat on his chest, then smile.

"shall we get started?" I tease, Pushing him over and climbing on top, putting a leg either side of him

he smiled up at me and placed his hands on my thighs, as I lean forwards and press my lips to his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I listen to Deans heartbeat begin to gain normal rhythm again, as my head rested on his chest, my fingers running over the outlines of his tattoo, as his hand strokes up and down my arm.

"wanna see if the others want to get something to eat?" I asked

Dean rolled on to his side to face me

"i guess" He said, stroking my cheek

I smiled and rolled on top of him, reaching for my jeans on the floor. Dean began to kiss my neck, his hands resting on my bum

"you're making this difficult" I smiled, as I reached for my jeans and pull my mobile out the pocket.

I push off the floor so my body is completely on top of Deans

"what are you smiling for?" I asked, a smile spreading on my face as his remains unmoved

"just smiling" he replied

I lent forwards and kissed him

"well stop it's kinda creepy" I laughed, joking at him

he wrapped his arms tighter around me and rolled me on to my back

"sorry, the smile stays, that's what you do to me" He said, pressing his lips to my neck.

I placed my hand on the back of his head and hold him tightly

"so am I going to make the call or not?" I asked

I felt him shrug, as he continued to kiss my neck

"well if you don't stop, you won't get any food" I said smiling

I felt him shrug again, he then lifted his head and smiled at me, I stroked his cheek and gave him a quick kiss

"shall we?" I asked, lifting the phone and shaking it slightly

"alright" He replied

he rolled onto his back, pulling me with him, I sat up, my legs either side of him, he placed his hands on my waist as I dialed the phone and called Zo's mobile. It rang for a while then...

"Hello" Sam answered

"Oh hey Sam" I said, surprised to hear him answer

"Where's Zo?" I asked

"She's right next to me" Sam replied

I smiled down at Dean, his hands stroked my thighs and he smiled up at me

"Why didn't she answer the phone then?" I asked, slightly confused,

Dean's stomach rumbled, and I laughed softly at him. I heard Sam take a breath to talk, but I cut him off

"You two hungry?" I asked

"Yeah... we were thinking of calling you actually" Sam said

"well... how about we meet at the car in half an hour to go and get some food?" I suggested

I stroked a finger up Dean's chest, continuing to smile down at him, he winked back

"Sure, we'll see you in half an hour" Sam said, then hung up.

I looked at my phone, surprised he hung up so quickly, then tossed it onto my Jeans, still on the floor.

"Shower?" I asked Dean as I climbed off his lap and began walking to the bathroom


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around my body, I grabbed another towel and handed it to Dean as he also stepped out of the shower, he took the towel out of my hands and wrapped it around his waist, then wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to the hollow just below my ear.

"Fraid to say tiger, but we need to get changed" I smiled

"Sammy and Zo are gonna expect us near the car soon" I added, reaching on my tip toes to kiss him gently

"which means we need to get changed" I whispered

"yeah, I know" he said, he pulled me in a little tighter, then kissed me again

He unwrapped his arms from around my waist and took my hand and led me through to the bedroom

He grabbed our bags by the door and carried them over to the bed, still holding my hand. He then turned to face me and pulled me into his chest, and kissed the top of my head, his fingers gently gliding over my shoulder blades

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean locked the door to our room then turned to face me, he cupped my cheek and kissed me tenderly

"lets go get some grub" Dean whspered

I stroked my hands up his chest, and as I reached the hem of his top, I slipped them under and stroked the bare skin of his stomach

his other hand cupped my other cheek and we stared into each others eyes, for what seemed like an eternity, but was only seconds

"come on tiger" I said softly

he dropped his hands and reached under his top for mine, he held one hand and pulled me along, then swung one over my shoulder, as I tucked my hand into his back pocket, while entwining my other hand with his hand dangling from my shoulder.

We began to walk to the car, Sam was leaning against the Impala, Zo leaning on Sam's chest, her hands running through his hair, Sam shifted slightly as they heard us approach, but soon relaxed when Zo whispered in his ear. She turned in his arms and smiled at us

"Hey Guys" She said smiling, as Sam pressed a kiss to the back of her neck

"Hey Zo, are you allowed to talk now?" I asked smiling, teasing them slightly

Zo laughed slightly

"Yeah, I can talk" She replied smiling, she turned to face Sam and kissed him

"So let's go eat" Dean said, he walked me round to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, I pressed a quick kiss to his lips and slipped into the passenger seat.

He then walked road the front of the car and got into the drivers seat

"guess being behind the wheel means i'm in charge again" he said quiety, smiling

"only for a while" I teased back

The back door opened and Sam and Zo got into the back seat. Dean started the engine and we headed off towards the diner.

As we pulled up outside the diner, dean looked at me and squeezed my thigh, Zo got out of the car and walked to the truck, Sam followed. I smiled at Dean and laughed when I heard his stomach grumble again

"let's get food" I said, leaning towards him and kissing him.

We both climbed out of the car, I walked round to join Dean and he swung his arm over my shoulder, I linked my fingers with his, and tucked my other hand in his pocket. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. We walked into the diner, heading for a small booth at the back. I slipped my hand out of Dean's pocket, as he dropped his hand from my shoulder, still holding onto my fingers. I slipped into the booth and his arm went over my head and back to where it was before, pulling me tight beside him, every inch of our sides touching.

Zo and Sam slipped in opposite us, Zo placing her laptop on the table infront of her, as Sam lifted a menu and they hid behind it.

Dean reached across me and held out the menu, I swung my legs over Deans and kissed his jaw, feeling the rough prickle of his stubble against my lips

"you decided what you want?" He asked me

"Erm... whatever your having" I whispered, kissing his jaw again. I lifted my free hand and stroked his chin, feeling the stubble under my fingertips.

Dean raised the menu and hid our faces, I continued to stroke his chin and press soft kisses to his jawline

"told you we should just stay in a room alone together all day" He whispered, turning to face me and kiss me

"no, we still have things to do, but it doesn't stop me from doing this" I replied, pressing another kiss to his jaw

"you're gonna be the death of me Alice" He whispered

"And what a way to go" I whispered back

Dean smiled, then laughed softly

"True" he whispered background

"what can I get for you?" A voice said from the head of the table.

I turned to look at the young waiter, as Dean lowered the menu to the table and looked up at the waiter too

"Can we get two cheeseburgers and fries, with two cokes" Sam said ordering for him and Zo

Dean looked at me as if to ask 'that ok?' I nodded

"Can you make that four of each, as well as a slice of apple pie please" Dean said

I looked at him

"mmm... apple pie, is that for both of us" I asked quietly

"course it is, wouldn't dream of getting pie and not share it with you" he replied

I smiled and kissed him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are we starting with this hunt?" I asked, as a placed another forkful of Apple pie in my mouth

"not sure" Zo replied , pulling her laptop onto her lap

she began to type, looking at the screen intently

"Found anything?" Dean asked after a while, his hand still holding onto my fingers, the other hand shoveling in pie, and kissing me between bites.

He looked down at the last bite and nudged me, a sign to say I could have it, I kissed him and picked up the last piece with my fork

"Yeah, we should go to the town centre to find out more about the family and home that they lived in, that may help us figure out what is going on" Zo said, shutting her laptop

"Ok, we'll make a start on that in the morning" I said, finishing off the pie

"Ok then" Zo replied, nudging Sam. He stood up and stepped to the side, allowing Zo to get out. She walked over to the till and followed behind her

"so... we don't have to do anything till the morning" Dean whispered

"Guess that gives us some alone time" He added, as he pulled me close and kissed my neck

I giggled softly and stroked down his chest with my fingers

"I guess that does" I smiled, I reached up and kissed him

"gives us several hours alone" I whispered against his lips

I felt him smile against them

"is that right?" He smiled

I pulled back and smiled

"yep, just you and me, and an empty bed" I whispered

I heard Zo approaching the table and looked over Dean's shoulder to see her, Sammy stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck

"Night you two, we'll see you in the morning" She said to us, then picked up her laptop and walked out the diner

I lent forwards and kissed him

"So we're alone" I smiled, pulling his arm that hung from my shoulder so we were close, barely an inch apart

"Shall we head off to the room?" I asked, leaning forwards again, my lips mere millimeters from his, I felt his warm breath play on my lips, I smiled

"Thought you'd never ask" He whispered back

I pressed my lips to his

"Come on then" I said, swinging my legs out and slipping out of the booth, I began to walk to the door, Dean joined me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We walked to the car, where Dean opened the passenger door for me, I turned to face him

"Can I drive back to the motel?" I asked, giving him a little puppy dog eye look

"I promise not to crash" I added

he smiled and kissed my forehead, then dangled the keys infront of me

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him

"you will not regret it, I promise, i'll make it upto you" I whispered in his ear

his hands slipped to my bum and I kissed his cheek

"not here, back at the motel" I laughed

Dean laughed and squeezed my bum slightly


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

I pulled into the motel parking lot and turned to face Dean

"feels strange being in the drivers seat" I smiled, leaning forwards and kissing him

"thought you would be used to being in control" He teased, placing his hand on the back of my head

I laughed against his lips

"i've never heard you complain yet" I smiled

"oh trust me, i'm not" He mumbled against my lips

I pulled back and opened the car door, feeling Dean staring at me as I did. I turned to look inside the car, straight at him

"well, if you enjoy it that much, why don't you follow me to the room" I told him.

I stood up straight and closed the door, then waited for Dean to climb out the passenger seat. He walked round to my side as I locked the Impala. He grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. He kissed me, then bent down slightly and lifted me onto his shoulder and carried me off to our room.

When we reached the door, Dean opened it and stepped inside, kicking it closed with the heel of his boot, he carried me over to the bed and slowly lowered me off his shoulder, so I was standing on the bed in front of him. I pushed my fingers through his hair, hearing him moan slightly under my touch.

He lent forwards, wrapping his arms around me and kissed my stomach. lifted my top of and threw it to the floor. He reached for my jeans and began to undo them, as I went back to pushing my fingers through his hair, I lifted his chin up to look at me. He gave me a slightly wicked grin, then grabbed my legs. Pulling them out from underneath me, so I landed hard on the bed on my back.

He continued to pull my jeans down and tossed them over his shoulder, as he placed a knee on the bed between my legs and bent over me, kissing me. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and smiled against his lips

"Maybe it's time I take charge" He whispered, as his lips trailed down to my neck, making my whole body tingle with goosebumps

"No complaints" I smiled

he stood up and pulled his top off over his head as I sat up and reached for his belt, pulling his jeans down. He lifted my head and kissed me again, placing a knee between my legs on the bed again and gently pushing me back onto the bed. Our lips never losing contact. His fingers glided over my arm gently, as his body pressed against mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled off of Dean and looked up at the ceiling as he rolled onto his side and kissed my shoulder. I turned my head and smiled at him

"one of the many reasons I call you tiger" he told him

he smiled and stroked his hand across my stomach, then lent down and kissed my collar bone, moving his lips up my neck, leaning on me slightly. I reached and stroked his back, while my other hand touched his chest

"take you don't want to go to sleep yet" I laughed

I grabbed his arm and pulled him, rolling him over onto his back. My legs either side of him as I sat up and smiled at him

"we will eventually have to sleep, or we'll be useless in the morning" I smiled

he stroked his hands up my thighs and up my waist

"yeah, but not just yet" he smiled back, pulling me down till our lips met again, rolling me back over onto my back and grabbing my thigh, pulling my leg up.

"still have alittle too much energy" He laughed

I laughed with him and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

I woke up as the sun shone brightly in my eyes, I mumbled slightly and rolled onto my other side, facing Dean, who was still asleep, his arm draped over my body. I smiled as I watched him sleeping, then gently stroked his chin

"your staring" He mumbled

Making me jump slightly

"so!" I replied

he opened his eyes and stared back at me, smiling slightly, then leaning forwards and kissing my nose.

"you have the most beautiful eyes" he mumbled

I smiled at him and stroked his chin, then down to his chest

"well you have the sexiest eyes" I smiled

he wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me on top of him

"so, know we're awake, wanna continue where we left off last night?" I asked

Dean smiled and reached to kiss me, but I lifted up slightly, my lips slightly out of reach, and smiled down at him

"Is that a yes?" I asked, as he placed his head back on the pillow.

I moved my head closer again, but when he tried to kiss me, I moved back again, teasing him.

He grabbed my wrists and pushed me back, climbing on top of me, pinning me to the bed

"Take that as a yes" I smiled

he smiled back and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled my hand out from under his and grabbed the back of his head., wrapping my legs around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"your sister's probably gonna call soon" He said, looking over my shoulder at the clock to check the time.

I looked too, then back at Dean

"Probably, so we should make the most of the time we have" I smiled at him

"fancy a shower?" I asked

I moved to the edge of the bed, grabbed the bed covers, wrapped them around me, and stood up. I began to walk to the bathroom and looked back at Dean

"coming?" I asked

He smiled and slowly sat up in the bed

"sure, just enjoying the view" He said

I smiled at him and motioned for him to join me. He stood up and walked over to me, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his chest and we kissed passionately, he bent down slightly and swept my legs out from underneath me and carried me into the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at dean, who was sitting on the bed, a towel around his waist. I walked upto him and sat on his lap, I twisted my fingers in his hair and kissed him tenderly

"love you" I whispered against his lips

"love you more" He replied, stroking my shoulder and down my arm

my phone began to buzz on the floor. In my Jeans pocket. I got up and reached for my phone, then sat back on Dean's lap

"Hey Zoey" I answered cheerfully, twisting my fingers in Dean's hair again

"Hey Alice, want to meet by the car in say 15 minutes so we can get some breakfast" she said

Dean began to kiss my neck, I tried not to giggle

"Sure, we'll see you soon then" I replied, then hung up

I lifted Dean's head and he smiled innocently at me

"why do you do that when I'm on the phone?" I asked laughing

"you know that's my weak spot" I continued

"Exactly" He replied

"Always works to get you off the phone" he beamed

I playfully tapped his chest, but he wrapped his arms around me and lowered back onto the bed, pulling me with him. I laughed and tapped his chest again

"We haven't got the time Dean, we're meeting Zo and Sammy in 15 minutes" I said smiling, then shifting my weight so I was lying completely on top of him

He placed his hands at the hem of my towel and stroked up my thighs

"really? 15 minutes huh?" He asked

"Don't even think about it" I warned him

I slipped off of Dean and stood up, but as I walked away, I felt a tug on my towel hem. I grabbed the top, holding it to my body and turned to see Dean holding onto it

"Dean" I laughed

he smiled and stood up, still holding the hem

"I'm sure we..." He began

"No...No Dean, we haven't got the time, we need to get dressed and meet the other two" I said

I pulled the hem from his hand and began to walk away

"Not so fast" he said, grabbing my waist and pulling me into his chest

I laughed

"No really, not now, later... but not now" I told him

I unwrapped his arms and quickly stepped away, but he followed. I ran round the other side of the bed, holding tightly onto my towel as he ran after me. I stepped onto the bed and Dean ran round the other side, I stood in the middle, holding my towel, looking down at him

"I told you no" I said, trying to be serious, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face

He reached for me and I stepped back.

"Dean, seriously" I said, trying to keep a straight face

he stepped up onto the bed, and grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me, holding me still, I laid my hands on his chest and smiled up at him

"we really haven't got the time" I said softly, staring into his eyes

"you sure?" He asked, in tone that was to try and persuade me otherwise

"i'm sure" I told him

"but, we'll be back here tonight" I told him

he smiled at me, then pressed his lips to mine

"but we really have got to go, get dressed and start this hunt" I said, smiling, trying to make him agree with me

"I guess so" he said

"i know so" I replied

he kissed me again and unwrapped his arms, then climbed off the bed, holding his hand out for me to help me down.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out fresh underwear and a pair of black skinny jeans. Then rummaged through for a grey fitted v necked tshirt.. then got dressed


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"Let's get some food" Dean said as we approached Sam and Zo by the car.

He climbed into the car and I walked round the other side, slipping into the passenger seat Sammy and Zo got into the back and we headed off to the diner.

Once we arrived Dean and I were the first out the Impala. Dean walked round to join me and we headed towards the entrance. Zo and Sammy followed.

We walked over to a table near the corner of the diner and we sat down.

Dean reached for the menu and we began to look over it

"what do you want for breakfast baby" I asked Dean, hiding behind the menu with him.

He smiled at me and kissed my neck

"but seeing as that's not the menu" he added,

he held the other side of the menu and began to look over it

"What can I get you?" A young, curly haired blonde asked

"Can I get a toasted bacon and egg sandwich, and an apple juice please" Zo said, smiling

"make that two of each" Sam added, handing the menu over to the blonde girl

"Can I ger an all American fry up, and a black coffee" Dean said, pushing the menu my way slightly to get a better look

"Can you make that two, but i'll have an orange juice instead on the black coffee thanks" I smiled, handing my menu over.

She smiled and looked at us all, then walked off to hand in our order.

I place my head on Dean Shoulder and he swung his arm over mine, in his usual fashion. I linked my fingers with his hand dangling from my shoulder. I place a quick kiss on the back of his hand and then smiled up at him, staring him straight into his beautiful eyes 'love you' Dean mouthed to me, before gently kissing my lips.

I lifted my other hand and stroked his chin 'love you too' I mouthed back, before reaching for another kiss, he smiled against my lips. As our lips parted, I rested my head back on Dean's shoulder, then looked over at Zo and Sammy. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finished the last bite of my breakfast and pushed my plate away

"So I guess we should head into town then?" I said

Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in close, kissing the top of my head, I looked up at him and smiled

"Guess we should" Zo said, answering my question, she nudged Sam and they got out of the booth

Dean and I got out of the booth and walked towards the register

"we'll see you by the car" Sam said, pulling Zo out of the diner with him

Dean wrapped his arm around me and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, he paid for our breakfast then kissed my forehead again. I looked up at him and smiled

"Come on Tiger, we've got some work to do" I whispered to Dean, reaching up and kissing his lips softly.

We walked out of the diner and towards the car. Zo and Sammy were leant against the car, in a tight embrace, kissing. We walk up behind them and Dean coughs loudly

"Hope we're not interrupting anything" Dean says, a smile on his face, laughing slightly

Sam turned to face us, a slight grimace on his face, not liking that we interrupted him

Dean and I got into the car, as did Zo and Sammy got into the back seat. Dean reached for my hand and pulled it to his lips, placing a tender kiss on the back of it. He then started the car and headed for the town, placing his hand on my thigh, squeezing it slightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled into a parking space and headed into the towns centre. We walked upto the information desk

"Hello, can you tell me where we could find some information about 245 station street, and the Millar Family?" Zo asked polietly

"Sure, follow me" The kind elderly man said, he walked out from behind the desk and led us towards several book shelves, and pointed towards a particular shelf

"Hopefully you can find all that you need in these two shelves" He said, and began to walk over to his desk.

We searched through the books, not finding out anything new except that the house was rebuilt 15 years ago. Once finished we walked back towards the info desk

"did you find what you need?" The kind man asked

"Not exactly, do you know of anywhere else that may hold any information about this" Sam asked

"only place I can think of is the old town hall. It's abandoned now though, so there may not be a lot left of it" He said smiling weakly.

"Thanks anyway" I replied, smiling back.

We walked out of the large building and towards the car, I got a slight twinge in my head. I watched Zo stop suddenly, her face showing a clear sign of pain

"Zo are you ok?" I asked, I could tell she wasn't absorbing the words I was saying.

Her knees gave way and she began to fall to the floor, Both Sam and I caught her, lowering her to the floor gently, I suddenly got a sharp pain in my head, Dean's hand touched my shoulder as I knelt on the floor beside Zo, massaging my temples

"babe, you alright?" Dean asked, Kneeling beside me

"Yeah, just the usual Zo induced Headache" I said with a weak smile

Sam turned to face me

"Alice, what is she seeing" Sam said, loudly

"Shhhh...Sammy, not so loud, I can't see anything. Whatever it is, i'm not able to see it" I said quietly

Dean began to stroke my back gently as I massaged my temples again.

Sam cradled Zo, and watched her as her eye lids flickered.

The pain intensified and Dean wrapped his arms around me, gently kissing the top of my head, trying to help soothe the pain

"It's ok Baby" He whispered.

I tried to push the pain to one side and focused on Zo

"it's alright, she's fine" Dean was saying to passerby's who were looking at Zo.

Dean continued to hold me, and pressed another kiss to my head. The pain began to settle, the sharp pain decreasing to a dull ache. I looked down at Zo and her eyes fluttered open. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Zoey? Baby are you ok?" Sam asked her, his voice thick with worry and concern

"Zo, are you ok? Tell me what did you see" I asked

Zo tried to sit so, Sam wrapped his arms around her to steady her

"take it easy Zo" Dean said, he reached out and helped Sam keep Zo balanced, as one of his hands reached for me. She looked around at us all

"I'm ok" she said

"What did you see Zoey?" I asked again

she looked at me

"Dad" she replied

My breath got caught in my throat and my hand reached for Dean, gripping tight onto his wrist

"I saw Dad" she said again, pulling me towards her and hugging me tightly, as tears ran down her face.

As the words sunk in, tears began to run gently down my cheek, I wrapped my hands around Zo and held her tightly

As I pulled back, keeping my arms around her Zo smiled weakly 'i'll tell you about it later' she mouthed, I nodded and looked at Dean. I got up and moved out the way, wiping the tears from my cheeks

Sam started to help Zo up, Dean helped him, trying to help Zo get on her feet. As soon as she was standing, Dean stepped back . Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Zo.

Dean walked upto me and lifted my chin

"you ok babe?" Dean asked concerned

I nodded and wiped my eyes again

"yeah, just the usual headache" I said

I rested my head on his chest and his hands gently stroked my back, his lips pressing to the side of my head.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

I sat in the passenger seat, Dean's hand resting on my thigh, every so often Dean would look at me, a look that read 'are you sure your ok?' I lent towards him and kissed his cheek, then turned in my seat to face Zo, Dean's hand still very much on my thigh

"So what did you really see Zo?" I asked

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and the car pulled to a stop. Zo sat forwards slightly

"Well at first I saw mum, you , Dale and me. We were standing by dad's grave and then it flicked back to when I was four playing in the park with Dad before he died. And then I was standing in dad's arms at the age I am now and he told me he was proud of me and that he loved me" she said

"Really?" I asked, wanting...no needing to know more, I was sure she was holding back.

"yes really" she said, she reached forwards and squeezed my hand

"Honestly Alice, that's everything. Now can we get back to the hunt?" She asked, she looked at everyone. Sam smiled, Dean nodded and eventually I sighed

"Ok" I agreed

"so I guess our next best move is to go check out the old abandoned town hall" I said, trying to move on from the subject, not really wanting to let it go.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but when should we check it out?" She asked, leaning back, obviously happy that we had changed the subject.

"just after it gets dark would be the best time, without causing any un-needed suspicions" Sammy said, pulling Zo close

"good, now lets go eat" Dean said, pulling the car back out of the motel and heading towards the diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and I walked into the diner, Zo and Sammy following behind, Dean's arm wrapped tightly around my waist

"ok, there's no point in telling me your fine, I know your not" Dean said

I looked up at him and smiled weakly

"can I tell you later?" I said motioning back at Sammy and Zo

Dean looked over his shoulder at them, then back at me, he smiled and kissed my forehead

"no problem babe" he whispered back,

I smiled up at him again, and led him over to a table in the corner of the diner. I sat down and Dean sat beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, I stroked his chest and kissed him

"i'm so lucky to have you" I whispered.

Sammy sat opposite us, patting the seat beside him

"i'm going to head to the bathroom, Sam will you order for me?" Zo smiled, then headed off to the bathroom

I sighed deeply and Dean squeezed me tight, I looked up at him and he smiled at me, I smiled back, then rested my head on his shoulder.

Dean reached across me and grabbed the menu and opened it up for us to look over. He kissed the top of my head

"i'm sure everythings ok, she's probably just freaked by the vision" Dean said softly

"what was that?" Sammy asked

Dean lowered the menu

"just discussing with Alice about what to do till we go check out the place tonight" Dean smiled

I laughed

"guys.. really? We're in public" Sammy said, looking slightly disgusted

"ha, your one to talk Sammy" Dean laughed

he tightened his arm around me and I breathed him in. He was probably right about Zo, I just couldn't quite shake the feeling she was hiding something, I guess I just didn't need to know it,

A young blond male stood by the table

"what can I get you all?" he asked

Sammy quickly picked up a menu and looked over it

"can I get a BLT thanks, and a vanilla milkshake" I smiled

"um... sounds good, can you make that two, but with a chocolate milkshake" Dean added

he put the menu down and kissed my forehead again

"er...can I get two chicken salad wraps, one with a er... vanilla milkshake, and one with a coke thanks" Sammy ordered

"no problem guys, i'll put those orders in for you" He replied before walking away

Zo appeared at the table and sat down next to Sam, he pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear, before kissing her neck.

"so what did you order me?" Zo asked Sam

"I ordered you a chicken salad wrap and a vanilla milkshake. That ok?" He asked

I turned to Dean

"we really should discuss what we're doing later, any plans?" I whispered to Dean, smiling up at him

His grin grew bigger, but before he could answer I heard Zo's voice interrupt us

"so what's the plan for tonight then?" She asked

Dean looked at her

"well just after dark, we're going to sneak into the old abandoned town hall and see what we can find out about the family and the house" Dean replied

"Ok, that sounds good to me" She replied, snuggling into Sam chest

Dean looked back down to me

"now to answer your question" he whispered

"i have big plans for you" He smiled

I laughed softly and reached up, I pressed my lips to his while my fingers stroked up his chest

"really? I like the sound of that" I whispered back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took the last sip of my Vanilla milkshake and pushed my plate and glass away, sitting back in Dean's arms. I rested my head against his shoulder as he finished off his drink. He looked at me and stroked my chin lifting it up. I looked straight into his eyes

"so it looks like we've got a bit of time to waste. How about we meet back here for a late dinner then head off to the old town hall" Zo said

I smiled at Dean then looked at Zo

"i like that idea" Dean said, wrapping his arm tighter around me, hugging me close to his chest, and kissing my neck

"I bet you do" I laughed, I turned in my seat, draping my legs over his and wrapping my arms over his shoulders

Zo mumbled something to Sam and they both got up from the table. I pressed me lips to Deans, as he smiled against them

"i guess it's time to show me those big plans you have for me" I mumbled

"ummm... think your right" Dean replied

His hands stroked down my back, he lifted me up onto his lap squeezed my bum

"we'll meet you two by the car when your ready" Sam said, as he and Zo walked out of the diner

"in that case, we really should be getting to the car so we can get back to the motel" I whispered

Dean's lips pressed to my neck, he mumbled something that was unrecognisable, I laughed and stroked his chin, then lifted it

"Dean, I really think before you get too carried away, that we need to go to the car, then we can head off to the motel" I smiled

Dean smiled back then squeezed my bum again

"you're right babe" he replied, He quickly pressed a kiss to my lips and lifted me up and out of the booth, then climbed out himself.

We started to walk towards the car , Sam and Zo were leant against the car, kissing, Zo turned at the sound of our footsteps and smiled at us

"should we get going then" I suggested, Sam didn't move, he held Zo tight in his arms.

"lets" Zo said as she pushed off of Sam and opened the back door and slid into the Impala.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at the motel and Zo and Sammy got out of the car

"oh look where we are" Dean said with a smile on his face

I smiled back, lent forwards and pressed my lips to his

"hmmm... time for those big plans" I replied

I smiled and climbed out the car, closing the door behind me, Dean was instantly by my side, his arm over my shoulder, I entwined my fingers with his and we headed off to our room

"We'll meet you guys in a few hours" Dean shouted over his shoulder to Sammy and Zo as we continued to walk to our room.

As we reached our door, Dean rummaged through his pocket for the key,

"where the hell did I put it" He asked searching his pockets

I laughed and reached inside my pocket, pulling out the key

"looking for this" I smiled

Dangling the key infront of him

Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around me, taking the key from my fingers

"exactly what I was looking for" He replied

he opened the door and pulled me into the room, slamming the door shut behind us.

He wrapped his arms around me, tossing the key to the bedside table and pressed his lips to my neck, his hands ran down my back and grabbed my thighs, lifting me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked over to the bed, gently kneeling on the edge and lowering me down backwards. He pressed his lips to mine again and we kissed passionately as he pulled off his jacket. Our lips parted for seconds as he pulled his top off over his head. I smiled at him and we continued to kiss.

My hands stroked down his bare back, as I unwrapped my legs and pushed him up , rolling him onto his back as I climbed on top, I sat up and pulled my jacket off, then my tshirt. Dean smiled up at me as his hands stroked my waist, then moved round the front to undo my jeans.

Dean then sat up and wrapped his arms around me as we continued to kiss again, I stroked my hands down his chest and reached for his belt buckle and began to undo it

"so when do you show me these big plans?" I askedagainst his lips, smiling.

Dean smiled and stood up, lifting me with him, he turned and threw me down onto the bed, pulling at my jeans till they were completely off, he knelt on the edge of the bed between my legs and smiled

"I guess now's the time to show you" He smiled, lowering down ontop of me.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

I rested my head on Dean's chest, stroking the outlines of his tattoo as he stroked my arm, I looked up at him and laughed

"what?" He asked smiling

"you have the goofiest look on your face" I smiled, reaching up and kissing his lips

he wrapped his arms around me

"guess you make me goofy" he replied

"either that, or you've really enjoyed how we've wasted time today" I laughed

"we;ll that too" he answered

I pressed my lips to his again

"have to admit, I did enjoy those big plans you had for me" I added as I stroked my hands down his chest and stomach

"any chance of getting those big plans again some time?" I asked

Dean laughed looked down at me

"just say when" He replied

I smiled, and kissed his lips again

"when" I said

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around me, rolling on top of me

"thought you'd never ask" He smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean absent-mindedly stroked my arm again, then placed a kiss on the top of my head

"oh, so you were gonna talk about why you seemed down earlier" Dean said,

I looked up at him

"its probably nothing really" I said

Dean looked at me and stroked my cheek

"come on, it had to be something if it affected you the way it did" Dean added

I sighed deeply

"i'm not sure Zoey is telling me everything she saw, what with these nightmares she's had recently, and well, when I saw dad, there was a reason. It wasn't just to tell me he loved me, he was there to comfort me, give me hope , he was there to help me continue to be strong. He would do the same for Zoey, so she must be troubled over something" I said

Dean pushed my hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear

"when did you see your dad?" Dean asked

"well, remember when we first met, you had to rescue me from the factory?" I said

he nodded

"well before you guys showed up, he was there, when I thought I was on the brink of death, when I worried how Zoey would cope, he came to me, He always was a peaceful man, someone who could take your worries away, someone who, no matter how sad, tired or fed up you were, when you saw his smile, all that melted away" I told Dean

"and well, that sort of Vision, the type Zo told us about, it wouldn't of caused the headache or pain that it did" I said

Dean smiled gently then stroked my cheek again

"Alice babe, you know Zo wouldn't intentionally lie to you, if she is hiding the full truth, it's either to protect you, or she isn't ready to tell you, she loves you, you know that, and she's only doing what she thinks best. After all, you should know about that, hiding something because your not ready to tell the other one...not that long ago you were doing the same. She's protecting you, just like you were protecting her" He smiled

I sighed and rested my chin on his chest

"you're right" I sighed

"how did you get to be the smart one in this relationship" I laughed

Dean pinched me lightly on my arm, as I continued to laugh

I lifted my head

"but you are right, I know you are... so... I guess I just have to give her time, wait till we're both ready" I smiled

I kissed him

"anyway, I guess we're gonna get a phone call soon, fancy a shower?" I asked

but before he could answer, I rolled over and out of the bed, and started to walk to the bathroom. I stopped in the doorway

"coming Tiger?" I asked, turning to face him

He smiled, but didn't move, clearing enjoying the view

"or do I have to say when again" I smiled

Dean's grin got bigger and he jumped from the bed, he walked quickly over to me and wrapped his arms around me

"shower sounds great" He mumbled against my neck as he pressed his lips to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the bathroom, the towel tight around my body, as Dean walked out behind me, a grin on his face, humming ACDC.

I looked at him and smiled, then pushed my fingers through his hair, as I kissed him softly

"guess we should get dressed, its starting to turn dark and we should head out soon" I said, before kissing Dean again

He wrapped his arms tightly around me

"guess we should" he agreed

he pressed a kiss to my forehead

"Love you babe" He said, squeezing my bum

I laughed

"love you too tiger" I smiled back. I unwrapped my arms and walked over to my bag and began to rummage through it

After pulling out fresh underwear and pulling it on, I gathered up my jeans and tshirt from the floor

"very nice" Dean said

I turned to face him. He was sitting on the bed, in his jeans.

"what's nice?" I asked smiling, walking closer and tossing my clothes onto the end of the bed, and standing in front of him

"the underwear" he smiled

He placed his hands on my hips and stroked them round to my bum, pulling me closer, he rested his chin on my stomach and looked up at me.

"you look amazing in them" He added

"thanks" I replied

I pushed my fingers through his hair and placed a knee on the bed, climbing onto the bed, my legs either side of his, as I sat on his lap

"you the only one who gets to see them" I smiled

I kissed him, still stroking the back of his head. When my phone went off, I pushed Dean back and reached over him to the bed side table to reach my phone,

"Hey Zoey" I answered, Deans hands stroked up and down my back, I smiled down at him

"Hey Alice, you and Dean ready to head out" She asked, I lent down and kissed Dean

"Sure, we'll meet you by the car in 5" I replied, Dean smiled and ran his fingers down my spine

"Ok, see you in a bit" She said, then hung up

I threw my phone onto the end of the bed, on top of my clothes

"We gotta finished getting dressed, we're meeting the lovebirds in 5" I smiled, as I pressed another kiss to Deans lips

I sat up and climbed off his lap, grabbing his top from the floor and chucking it at him. Then began to put the rest of my clothes on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean closed the door and I took the key from his fingers and pushed it into my back pocket.

"don't want you to lose it" I smiled, as I kissed him tenderly

he wrapped his arm around my waist and we headed towards the car,

"you know, I really do love you in these skin tight jeans" Dean whispered in my ear, placing his hand on my bum

I laughed

"trust you to notice" I whispered back.

He pressed a kiss to my neck, as his hand gently squeezed, then wrapped both arms tightly around my waist

"can't help but look" He whispered in reply.

I looked at him and smiled, then back in the direction we were walking in.

Lent up against the car was Sammy and Zo, his hands on her bum, as he kissed her neck

"what is it with you Winchester boys?" I whispered with a smile

Dean looked up and I nodded towards Sammy and Zo, he smiled then coughed loudly. Sammy lifted his head slightly, as Zo turned her head and smiled innocently

"Are we interrupting you?" I asked, laughing slightly again

she continued to smile innocently and I laughed harder

"Should we get going then?" Dean asked

"We shall" Zo replied, she tried to move but Sammy wouldn't let her at first

I turned to face Dean and wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"i seriously think you Winchester boys have a problem controlling your hormones" I laughed

Dean kissed my neck again and pushed my hair over my shoulder

"i think its more what you Mayland girls do to us" He smiled

"and before you say anything, your the only Mayland girl that does anything to me" He smiled

I lifted his head and kissed him

"get in the car" I smiled

Dean let go and walked round to the driver side of the car, I opened the door and slid into my seat, as he did his. While Sam and Zo got into the back of the car.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Dean pulled up outside the diner and turned the engine off. I smiled at him, opening the door, then climbed out. As I pushed the door shut, Deans arms wrapped around me and he kissed my shoulder, I turned my head to look at him

"shall we go in?" I asked

Dean and I started to walk towards the diner, as I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

I pulled Dean over to an empty table and sat down

"if those two aren't here when the waitress comes i'm ordering without them" Dean laughed

I nudged him

"hey, be easy on them, think of all the times they've waited for us, plus their here now" I smiled

Sammy and Zo sat down beside us

"so what do you guys fancy eating?" Zo asked looking down at a menu she picked up

"whatever is fine with me babe" Sam said kissing zo's neck

"what about you two?" Zo asked me and Dean

"I was thinking something light, don't want to overload before our investigation" I answered, looking over a menu

"I was thinking a little differently" Dean smiled, winking at me

I laughed and stroked his thigh

"maybe later" I whispered

"what can I get you then?" A waitress asked as she stood at the head of the table

"Can I get the tomato and basil ravioli and a glass of lemonade please" Zo asked

"oh.. make that two of each" I chimed in

Dean smiled at me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder

"can I get the steak mozzarella cheese melt and a coke" Dean asked

he pressed a kiss to my cheek. And I smiled up at him

"Okie dokie, I'll be back with your orders shortly" the waitress said then walked away

"Ha, Okie Dokie" Dean whispered smiling

"I like Okie Dokie" He said quietly

I laughed softly and ran my hand over his toned stomach

"Okie Dokie" I whispered

"i like how you say it" He smiled down at me

I walked my fingers up his chest and lent closer

"Okie Dokie" I whispered seductively in his ear again

Deans smile grew bigger and he wrapped his arm across me, hugging me tight.

"very Sexy" He mumbled

I pushed my plate away and snuggled into Dean, I linked my fingers with Deans as they dangled from my shoulder, he kissed the side of my head and I smiled up at him

"love you" He mumbled at me

"love you too" I replied, kissing his Jawline.

"can't wait to get back to the motel later" I whispered

"ummm... guess we better get this job sorted for tonight then" He smiled

"Guess we should head over to the town hall then" Zo said suddenly interrupting us

"Lets" Dean and I said simultaneously, as did Sam

Dean stood up and Began to walk over to pay. Sam and Zo got up and headed for the door

"see you in a minute" I said to them, slipping out of the booth to join Dean.

I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, I reached on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. Dean turned around and lifted my chin. Kissing me softly

"shall we go out to the car?" He asked,

I nodded in response and let him go, he swung his arm over my shoulder and I linked my fingers with his as we headed out to the car

Dean parked the car outside the town hall. Zo and Sammy got out of the car first and walked tot he trunk

"Ready Tiger?" I asked leaning forwards and kissing his cheek

"ready to ditch these two and head back to the hotel" He smiled jokingly

I playfully tapped his chest and climbed out of the car. I walked round and stood beside Zo, I grabbed my gun and lifted my leg up onto the car and tucked it into my boot

"You ready?" I asked Zo, smiling

"Born ready" She smiled back, then nudged me slightly. Sam wrapped his arms around her and I moved aside to let them have their privacy

"hey Tiger" I smiled as Dean came out and joined me. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, then wrapped my arms around over his shoulders as he placed his on my hips

"don't do anything stupid ok" I smiled at me

he smiled back

"i won't if you won't" He replied, pressing a kiss to my neck

I laughed softly and unwrapped my arms

"lets get going" I whispered

"The sooner we go in, the sooner we go back" I smiled

Dean smiled and kissed my lips softly, then looked at Sammy and Zo

"you take the front, we'll take the back" Dean said, pointing to them, then at the front doors.

Dean took my hand and we headed round the back of the building

"what is it about an abandoned buildings that always make the hairs on the back of my neck go up?" I asked Dean

He looked back at me and squeezed my hand

"Oh I know what it is... I got tortured in an abandoned building" I said

Dean stopped and placed his hand on my cheek

"nothing like that is gonna happen again, not as long as i'm around, ok Baby" He said, pressing a kiss to my jawline

"i'm never gonna let you go in any abandoned buildings alone" He continued

I smiled at him and stroked the back of his head, my fingers twiddling his hair

"come on" I smiled, pulling him towards the back door

As we reached the door, I stopped, reached for my gun and flash light then motioned for Dean to get closer, he pressed his body against mine, his arm around me

"Doors open" I said quietly, nodding to the door

Dean looked puzzled and pulled his gun out from the back of his jeans.

He stepped in front of me, protecting me as he pushed the door open a little more, stepping in and staying close to walls, I followed, never more then a foot away from Dean. We walked down a narrow corridor, peering into each room we passed

"DEAN" Sammy's voice called, reverberating down the corridors

Dean looked at me and we headed off into the direction of Sammy's voice. Dean ran fast, making a bit of space between us

"Holy Sh..." I heard Dean say

"what are you two Yahoos doing here?" He asked

I walked in behind him, I looked at the two faces that Dean and Sam's flashlight beams rested on

"Oh Shi..." I said, recognising them

"Alice...is that you?" I heard.

"er..." I mumbled, still shocked to see him

"Wait what are you doing with there two donuts" He then said

I was still in shock, of all the people to bump into, why did it have to be him

"I mean come on Alice, seriously. These Guys! You could do so much better, I maen..." He continued, before he was nudged in the side by the other Yahoo.

"Ed" He mumbled, looking at me, then at Dean

"You know him" Dean asked turning to face me.

I looked up at him, he looked slightly hurt. I stepped closer and reached on my tip toes, I cupped his cheek

"i promise to explain later, just please don't leave me with him, whatever you do" I whispered, stroking his cheek

"but" He started to whisper

"please, I promise I only have eyes for you if thats what you're worried about" I smiled, I kissed his cheek and lowered onto my heels, he smiled back, and squeezed my hand

"Hello... can anybody tell me what the hell is going on here? And Sam a little help please" Zo moaned

I pointed my flashlight in the direction of Zo's voice, to find her in the arms of the other guy. Sam noticed too, then pulled her up roughly

"Thanks... but oww" she mumbled, he rubbed her arms gently, pulling her close to him

"Ok.. now someone tell me what is going on and how you all know each other and I don't know a thing" Zo asked, turning to face me, then look back at the two she considered strangers.

I looked at them again, Ed Winked at me. I squeezed Deans hand again and moved closer to him

"Zoey Baby..." Sam began

"Wait, you're Alice's Baby sis Zoey. I didn't realise your sister was so hot Ali bear" He said, smiling at me

I felt Dean stiffen

"What did you just call her?" Dean asked angrily

I moved closer to Dean and wrapped his arm over my shoulder, I guess for protection, but also a warning to Ed

"I don't know" Ed responded.

"you should be careful with what you say, ED" Sam said, pulling Zo closer and wrapping his arms around her protectively

I looked up at Dean and smiled weakly, he pressed a kiss to my forehead 'love you' he mouthed, I smiled up at him and entwined my fingers with his that hung from my shoulder, stroking them .

"anyway Zoey, this is Ed and Harry" He told her

"they are ghostfacers" he continued laughing slightly

Dean joined in with the laughing and I smiled

"that's nothing to laugh about, we're serious Ghost Hunters" Harry said

"why are you two here anyway?" Dean asked

pulling me closer and stroking his thumb across my hand

"We're here looking for a ghost" Ed said, still smiling at me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end

"you're looking for a ghost...In here?" Zo asked

"Yeah, why are you here?" Harry asked, he looked at Zoey, eyeing her up

I felt my free hand curl up into a fist, Dean kissed the top of my head, obviously noticing my body tensing up.

Zo turned in Sams arms, so her body was in full contact with him

"We're here to find my bag" She said off the top of her head

"Yeah, we were here earlier, and Zo lost her bag" I added, joining in on her story

"So that's why we're here" She answered, looking up at Sam, he smiled down at her

"Where did you lose your bag again Zoey?" Dean asked

He dropped his arm and wrapped it around my waist

"I think it was in one of the back rooms, but i'm not one hundred percent sure" She replied, looking over at us

I tucked my hand in Deans back pocket and squeezed his bum lightly


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

"Well I would like to say it was nice meeting you, but they're not the right words to use" Zo said smiling

""Too right" I mumbled

Dean smiled down at me and squeezed me tight into his side

"Guess we should get going, I want to find my bag and go to bed" Zo said, she looked over at us, insinuating for us to move

Dean and I got the hint and turned and headed for the door

"i promise I'll explain later Tiger" I whispered

"no problem Babe" Dean whispered back

I heard Sam and Zoey begin to follow us, then Harry and Ed began to move with us

"That wasn't an invitation for you to join us" Dean said looking over his shoulder at them

"We know" Ed said, he pulled his head torch down and zipped up his jacket, Harry copied every movement Ed made.

They continued to walk and passed Sammy and Zo, as he passed me Ed stroked his hand down my arm, trying to be soft, caressing it slightly. Dean stiffened.

They walked past us, Ed looked back and winked again. Dean looked back at Sam, obviously making it clear to him that he wasn't happy we had bumped into them 'watch them' Zo mouthed to them both. They nodded and Dean let go, and began to follow them.

Zo grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room, linking her arm through mine

"So what's the deal with you two?" Zo asked

"well... you know those 4 months I went away?" I asked

"Yes" She replied, clearly not happy to be on the subject

"Well... during those four months I met Ed and to say the least he got a crush on me, and I mean not just a little crush, I mean over the top obsessive crush" I started

shivering at the thought of it

"So I left, And I haven't spoken to him since, well until today" I continued

Cutting the story short, not needing to tell her everything

"Oh ok" She replied

I looked around the room we had entered, it was full of boxes

"So where do we start?" I asked, continuing to look over the stacks of boxes

"It's like Bobby's but with boxes instead of books" I commented, smiling slightly

Zo pointed towards a stack of boxes at the back of the room

"you start there and I'll start the other side and we'll work our way in" She said

I nodded and headed over to the boxes, I held my flashlight between my teeth and pulled the box from the top down onto the floor and opened it, I began to rifle through its contents skim reading anything I came across

"remember we're looking for anything to do with 245 station street or the Millar family" Zo said, I looked at her and nodded, then continued to look through the box.

I pulled out a large file '245 Station street 1800-2005' printed on the front I opened it up and began to look through the pages, it was full of police reports, newspaper reports, photos of crime scenes and other notes on all the house and the families that had lived there, I was just reading down a police report of one of the incidents when I heard Zo's voice interrupt my thoughts

"Think I found something" she said

I closed the file, and took my flashlight from my mouth

"Yeah, me too" I replied, holding up the file, the pages peeking out from the file

Zo stood up and walked towards me, she ran her flashlight over the cover and read the title, then noticed one of the papers falling loose from the file, a reconstruction permit

"Let's go find the guys and get back to the motel" Zo said, looking around the floor, obviously looking for something more secure to put the files in.

"I'm gonna ring Sam and ask him to grab my bag from the car and bring it back to me" She smiled, she handed me the file she found and I tucked it into the one in my hands.

Zo turned and pulled her phone out and began to ring Sam

I stood up and opened the file again, looking at its contents, while Zo rang Sam

"Ok, lets close up those boxes and wait for Sam to drop off the bag" Zo said

I closed the file and walked over to the box, as Zo went and sorted out her boxes. I placed the file ontop of a nearby box and placed the one I rifled through, back in its original place

Zo's phone Beeped and I stood up, grabbing the file again. She smiled up at me and we walked out the room together, Zo walked into the room next door and grabbed her bag from the floor, pulling it over her head and onto her shoulder. I lifted the flap and placed the files inside.

We headed out the room and began to make our way around the building finding Sam and Dean.

"Hey Sam, I got my bag, where's Dean?" Zo asked as we approached Sam

"Yo Dean" Sam called, turning to look at Sam

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, strong warm arms, making me jump slightly

"Hey" I said, turning my head to look at Dean.

I looked at Zo as she turned to face me, Dean pressed a kiss to my neck and I smiled. Zo laughed slightly at us

Zo faced Sam again and kissed him gently

"lets go back to the motel" She said. Sam wrapped his arms around Zo's waist, in agreement

"So you found your bag then" Dean said, winking at Zo

"Oh good, you found your bag" Ed said, walking towards the exit

Deans arms tightened around me and I placed my arms on top of his

"Yeah, I found it" Zo replied

Ed looked at me

"Well it was nice seeing you again" Ed said, he began to walk towards me.

Dean shifted on the spot, obviously tense and angry. I stroked his arm, not only to try and calm him, but to soothe me also

Ed stopped just infront of me, and lent forwards, kissing my cheek.

That was it, Dean had obviously been pushed to the limit, he unwrapped his arms and grabbed a handful of Ed's shirt, pushing him away slightly, before lifting him off the floor

"you touch her again and you're dead, you understand me" Dean growled at him, before throwing him back. Harry instantly ran to his side. As Dean walked back towards me, I wiped my cheek and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around me and I reached up and kissed his cheek

"my hero" I whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"that was some quick thinking and a great story" Dean smiled,

He opened the Car door and slipped into the driver's seat, as I slipped into the passenger seat. I turned to face Dean and stroked the back of his head, twirling my fingers in his hair again, then leaning forwards and kissing his cheek.

Sam and Zo got into the back seat and Dean started the engine and headed back towards the motel. I continued to stroke the back of Dean's head on the journey back.

The journey was quiet, Sam and Zo were whispering in the backseat. Dean's hand rested on my thigh and he squeezed it, he looked over and winked at me and I smiled back.

We pulled into the motel Parking lot and Dean stopped the car, cutting of the engine. Sam and Zo got out of the car and I lent towards Dean again

"guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?" I asked Dean

He looked at me

"and then... I guess I have to repay my Hero" I whispered, still stroking the back of his head.

Dean smiled

"sounds about right" He replied, a cheeky grin on his face

I turned and climbed out the car

"when do you want to look over the files we found?" Zo asked looking at me

"In the morning" I said as Dean came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck

"it's getting late" I added

"Ok then, we'll see you two in the morning" She replied, smiling at us, she tucked her hand in Sammy's back pocket and they headed off to their room

Dean and I stayed by the car, till they were out of view

"so,... you left me in the abandoned building" I said, turning in Dean's arms

"after you said you wouldn't" I smiled

A grin spread on Dean's Face

"i didn't leave you alone, you were with Zo, plus, what was gonna happen in their, the facers where in there, so it obviously wasn't going to be a haunted building" He replied

I laughed

"you obviously haven't been on the kind of hunts I have when they've been around. In my experience, they seem to always find trouble, but can't get themselves out of it" I said, still laughing.

Dean pulled me closer and placed his hands on my bum

"how many hunts have you been on with them?" He asked

"a few unfortunately, you know those 4 months I told you about?" I asked

Dean nodded

"well, about a month in, I bumped into geek and geekier, Ed started to get a big, OTT, uber obsessive Crush on, to the point where I was constantly getting texts and phone calls from him, and being followed. I helped them out with the case, more because I couldn't get rid of them, and when I moved on to the next... there they were, following me where ever I went" I said

Dean looked me straight in the eyes

"after a while, I managed to lose them, but I continued to get the texts, till one day, they stopped. Hadn't heard from them...till now that is" I said

"and that's it?" Dean asked

"pretty much" I replied smiling

"but you were never a couple?" He asked

I screwed my face up

"ewww.. no.. never, he seemed to think so, but no, I mean, I have taste" I laughed

Dean laughed and kissed my forehead,

"so shall we go to our room?" I asked

Dean smiled and bent down slightly, lifting me up onto his shoulder

"hey" I protested, but couldn't hold in the laughter

Dean laughed and headed off towards our room. I reached inside my pocket, and handed the key down to Dean

"think you're gonna need this" I said,

He took the key and patted my bum.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Dean opened the door, still holding me over his shoulder, once he kicked the door shut, he let me down.

"time to repay your hero?" He asked

I laughed and lifted his hand and looked at his watch

"oh look... so it is" I smiled

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and pressed my lips to his, he smiled against them and our kiss intensified, becoming more passionate.

My phone went off in my pocket. Our lips seperated

"if your sister is thinking we should look over those files now, say we're busy" Dean said

I reached in my pocket and pulled my phone out,

"it's Not Zoey's ringtone" I said, looking at the screen.

"yep, not Zoey!" I said

I turned the phone around and showed Dean the screen

"Ed?" Dean asked

"And so it begins" I sighed

Dean grabbed my phone and tossed it over to the sofa

"pity your busy" He smiled

I laughed as Dean pressed a kiss to my neck, slipping my jacket off my shoulders and throwing it ontop of my phone.

"now where were we?" He mumbled into my neck

I grabbed the loops in his jeans and pulled him over to the bed, turning round, I pushed him back, he fell onto the bed. I climbed ontop, a leg either side of him, as I pressed my lips to his

"i think I was about to repay you for hitting Ed" I smiled

Deans hand grabbed my thigh and he squeezed it. I sat up and pulled my top of over my head, and my hair out of its ponytail, shaking it loose as the waves cascaded down my back. Dean sat up to and began to kiss my neck, I moaned under his touch, enjoying the feel of his lips on my skin, I tipped my head back, smiling, running my hands over Dean's chest, and under the shoulders of his jacket, slipping it off. I tossed it onto the floor, as Dean's hands stroked over my shoulders and down my back. I tugged the hem of his Tshirt and pulled it off. Then walked my fingertips up and down his muscular chest. Dean stopped kissing my neck and gently held my chin and looked me in the eyes, He smiled at me and I smiled back. He grabbed my thighs and a wicked grin spread across his face. Holding my thighs tight he stood up, lifting me with him.

Dean tossed me onto the bed and grabbed my boots, and pulled them off, as I unbuckled my Jeans and began to unbuckle them. I shimmied out of them and Dean Pulled them, flinging them over his shoulder onto the floor, He then undid his Jeans and Dropped them to the floor, and climbed on top of me.

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and my legs around his waist as our lips met once again.

I rolled off Dean's body and tried to catch my breath, hugging the covers around my body, I turned my head and smiled at Dean as he rolled onto his side, and smiled back. He lent forwards and kissed my shoulder.

My phone went off again, slightly more muffled then before. Dean threw his pillow ontop of the pile forming over it

"He's really not giving in, is he?" Dean said

I looked at him

"this is nothing" I replied

the phone went quiet

"i mean, it's been non stop since we've got back" He said, stroking his fingertips up and down my arm and neck.

I turned to face him

"i pretty hard to forget" I smiled

Dean lent forwards and kissed my neck

"ummm... pretty hard to resist" He added

The phone went off again and Dean pulled back

"this is rediculus" He moaned, rolling onto his back.

I moved closer, pressing my body into him

"i would say why don't I turn it off, but that means getting out of bed" I smiled, stroking his chest and stroking my toe up his leg

"also, I wouldn't be able to say, we need to find a way to drown the noise" I teased

Dean looked at me and a wicked grin spread on his face. He grabbed my thigh and pulled me on top of him

"now I like that idea" He smiled

"thought you would" I replied. I placed a leg either side of his and sat up

he pushed his upper body off the bed and wrapped his arms around me as we kissed again. Our kiss deep and passionate.

I stroked my hands down his chest

"and by the sound of it, we're going to need to drown out the sound all night" I whispered in his ear, stroking a finger down his neck.

"ummm...liking this idea even more" he said against my neck.

I stroked Dean's tattoo with my fingertip.

"so... I think the ringing stopped about half an hour ago" I said, looking up at the clock as it ticked into the early hours of the morning.

"ummm... guess we should try and get some sleep then" Dean said, his hand on my arm as he reached across his body

"well... that sounds great, you have worn me out" I laughed

I lifted my head and propped myself up on my elbow. Dean smiled up at me, pushing the strands of my hair behind my ear.

I lent forwards and kissed him

"night then" I smiled

"Night" he replied

I lowered back down and rested my head on his chest, Dean stroked his hand down my arm and kissed my forehead, as I wrapped my arm over his stomach. My eyes slowly drifting shut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the sound of Dean singing in the shower, a sound that always made me laugh. I stretched and looked over at the clock 7.35am. I sat up and slowly climbed out of the bed wrapping the bed sheet around me. I walked over t sofa and moved the pile of pillows and clothes to reach my phone... '15missed calls, 13 texts messages' I rolled down the menu, all from one number ED!

As I looked at it, it began to go off again Ed's number flashed on my screen again. I tossed it onto the sofa and walked into the bathroom. Dean had his back to the door and I lifted my bum onto the sink edge. Watching Dean shake his bum as he sang. I laughed and Dean turned round

"hey Gorgeous" he smiled, he opened the door

"wanna join?" he asked

I slipped off the sink

"just so you know, Ed has started the calling again, think I might need a new phone, just to get his off my back" I smiled

Dean let go off the shower door handle, and reached his hand out for me

"lets forget him, and maybe drown out the noise again" He suggested.

I smiled and unwrapped the sheet, dropping it to the floor, before taking his hand and stepping into the shower. He wrapped his arms around me and I kissed his jaw

"i like that idea" I smiled

Dean stepped out of the shower

"i'm gonna call Sammy and arrange to meet for breakfast" Dean said, wrapping a towel around his waist.

I continued to shower for a bit, letting the warm water run down my back. I switched the shower off and stepped out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around my body. I picked up the bed sheet and stood in front of the mirror, wiping the condensation off the surface. Then walked into the bedroom.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, still in his towel, his phone to his ear. He nodded towards the sofa

"went off a second ago, Ed really can't get the hint can he" he said,

I walked up to Dean.

"seems like Sammy's phone's off, gonna try Zo" he said, dialling for Zoey.

I pushed my fingers through his hair and lifted his head, to look into his eyes. I pulled up my towel and climbed onto Dean's lap, leg either side of him. He waited for an answer. I heard Zo's voice the other end

"Hey Dean" the muffled voice answered

"Is sam's phone on, I've called it a couple of times" Dean said. He went quiet as she replied

I pressed a kiss to Dean's neck. His hand stroked my back. And down my thigh

"Why? Actually never mind. Meet us for breakfast by the car in about half an hour and we can discuss your findings" Dean said

I lifted my head and smiled at him. He hung up the phone

"please would have been nice" I teased

He smiled and placed his phone on the bedside table, wrapping his arms around me

"anyway, we gotta get dressed and make the bed" I said. Dean looked over his shoulder at the crumpled unmade bed and smiled

"worth it though" He said, then turned to look at me again.

"sure was" I whispered, before pressing a kiss to his neck again, then climbing off his lap and walking over to my bag.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

I sat on the bed and smiled at Dean, as he sat on the small sofa pulling on his boots. He looked up at me and winked. I stood up as he sat up straight. I sat on the edge of the small coffee table and lent forwards and pressed my lips to his. He grabbed my legs and pulled me closer.

"we should be going down to the car soon" I said against his lips

"mmm... really... I think we have 5 minutes of good kissing time" he smiled

our lips parted and I looked at him, stroking the stubble on his chin

"mmm... well in that case" I said, slipping off the rest of the table and onto his lap

"better make the most of those last few minutes" I said against his lips

a small growl rumbled in the back of his throat and I laughed, then kissed him again, pushing my fingers through his hair, as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

Afew minutes passed and I lent back

"ok, we really should head down to the car now" I said, stroking my hands down his chest

I bit my lip and smiled at him

"even though I really would prefer another half hour with you" I said

his hand stroked down my arm, then back up before cupping the back of my neck and pulling me in for another quick kiss

"ok, seriously, we should go" I mumbled against his lips

I began to climb off his lap, but he grabbed my hand

"really?" He asked

I lent forwards, centimeters from his lips

"yes, really" I teased, before standing up. I walked over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone and the keys to the impala. I looked at the screen of my phone, having turned it on silent

"how many missed calls?" Dean asked looking slightly annoyed suddenly

"15, not to mention... 12 text messages" I said

"all from him?" He asked

I looked at him and nodded, I tucked my phone in my back pocket

"lets not let Ed ruin the mood" I teased and dangled the impala keys from my finger

"come on Tiger" I said a half smile curling on my lips

he got up and slowly walked towards me. He reached for the keys and I pulled them back alittle out of his reach, his right brow raised and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in suddenly into his chest

"mmmm... is that how you're gonna play it?" He asked

"oh you love it" I smirked, he moved in to kiss me and I moved back slightly

"such a tease" He responded

I smiled again as he pulled me in tighter

"you know exactly how to get me going" He whispered

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders as he moved towards the wall pinning me slightly. I smiled as his hands stroked down my side and he grabbed my thighs, lifting me slightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist

"thought you said we had to go down to the car?" He asked

I reached forwards, my lips almost touching his

"5 more minutes" I whispered as I pressed my lips to his again and a small growl rumbled in his throat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder and kissed my neck as we made our way down to the car. I pressed my hand to his chest

"Dean!" I laughed

he lifted his head and smiled

"sorry baby" He smiled

"can't help it" he mumbled in my ear as he wrapped both arms round my waist and lifted me slightly

I laughed, and as he placed me back on the ground I stopped and turned to face him

"next time we're alone" I smiled

his hand moved down and squeezed my bum

"can't wait" he replied.

We continued to walk towards the car, his arm back over my shoulder. I saw Sammy and Zo leaning against the car, she was rested against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her

"It's not that I don't like Halloween... it's just... I don't know how to explain it" I heard Zo telling Sam

I suddenly remembered how close to Halloween we really were, Zo didn't have the greatest memory of Halloween. Her first real nightmarish vision happened on Halloween, just before she was 16. she saw a couple being gruesomely murdered. She wasn't sure what had really happened until she saw the news the next day. The couples faces flashing on the screen. She blamed herself for not being able to help them. And to this day fears she'll have another vision like that.

"Zo, you look as white as sheet. You're not worried that it's Halloween tomorrow are you?" I asked, knowing it had something to do with that

"I'm not worried, I'm just..." She stopped mid sentence and looked at the ground

"I doubt you're going to get a nightmare like you did last time, Zo. So stop worrying 'kay" I said stroking her arm

"guess you're right" she mumbled before turning to look at sam again

"she usually is" dean whispered. I nudged him and laughed softly. He wrapped his arm tighter around me

"let's go eat" He said, he unwrapped his arm and we climbed into the Impala

My phone continued to beep in my pocket and I just looked at Dean

"why aren't you answering it?" Zo asked

"because I know exactly who it is, and I really don't want to talk to him" I said

Deans hand touched my thigh and I squeezed his hand

"who is it?" Zo asked

"Ed" Dean replied through gritted teeth

"Ed?" Zo asked

"yep" I said,

I lifted my hand and stroked the back of Dean's head. I knew Zo could tel something was up, but i decided not to go into it

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a small diner

As Dean stopped the car, I climbed out and waited for Dean to join me. Zo and Sammy walked to the trunk of the car to grab the files

Dean wrapped his arm over my shulder and we waked into the diner, followed closly by Sammy and Zo. We headed towards the back, away from most people and sat around a table. Dean picked up a menu for the two of us to browse over.

My phone rang again and i placed it on the table

Dean looked, but didn't say anything. i snuggled into his chest and continued to look over the menu

"what can i get you guys?" a young waitress asked

"yeah, i'll take a Yankie doodle dandy please and an orange juice" Zo said, smiling at the waitress

"make that two of each" I added

"actually make that three but i'll take a black coffee with mine" Sam said, he pulled Zo closer into his side

"make that Four, i'l have mine with black coffee too ad an extra side of bacon" Dean said, he handed over the menu and wrapped his arm tighter around me

"so that's four Yankie doodle dandies, two orange juices, two black coffees, and a side of bacon" The young waitress repeated.

"thats it thanks" Zo smiiled

My phone once again beeped on the table, I looked at the screen and pushed it back alittle bit more

"Ed again" Dean mumbled

I nodded, sighing heavily

"You know i'm seriously thinking about changing my number" I said, getting annoyed. Dean squeezed my shoulder. I knew he was just as annoyed as me

"What's going on?" Zo asked

"well since last night. Ed hasn't stopped..." I began before i was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Morning all" Ed said approaching the table, followed closely by Harry. Then stopping at the end. Zo looked at them

"speak of the devil" she mumbled

Sam and Dean just nodded in acknowledgment, i shuffled closer to Dean nd he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I rested my head on Deans chest. Zo said nothing

Ed looked at me, and smiled. I felt so uncomfortable with him around

"ummm...Ed is it?" Zo suddenly asked

I looked at her, i knew she could tell i was uncomfortable

"Yes?" He answered, looking annoyed that she interrupted him

"Mind if we talk a moment? she asked

What was she doing, i quickly kicked her under the table, a little stop, what the heck are you doing kick. She shot me a look as if to tell me she knew what she was doing

"sure" Ed replied, he looked a little confused

She got up, Sam reluctantly unwrapping his arms. I looked at Dean confused and he raised his shoulders. ZO gestured for Ed to follow her. Harry began to follow

"Umm... Harry. This conversation really is just between Ed and i" She said kindly

Zo looked back at us

"mind entertaining him for a minute" She said. But before any of us responded she pushed Harry into her empty space and walked away. Ed following with a confused expressive on his face.

Harry sat up straight, placed his hands on his lap, then looked at us and smiled

"so..." he said

Dean kissed the top of my head and i placed a hand on his chest

"wow... you two really are together" Harry said

I looked at him

"what?" I asked

"well Ed thinks you are just with Dean to get over him" Harry said, he gave a small snort

I looked up at Dean and back at Harry

"Trust me, i'm way over Ed" I said

Harry nodded several times

Deans fingers absentmindedly stroked my arm

"So... Harry, Hows the ghostfacer business going?" I asked

"Yeah, really good, we've been getting some really good..." He started to say. I tuned off to him annd looked over at Zo.

Dean squeezed my arm. I looked at him and he nodded at Harry

"Sorry What?" I asked

"I said, how about you, you seem happier then the last time we saw you" He said

i nodded

"yeah, I am doing better" I said, looking up at Dean, i reached up and pressed my lips to his

"doing much better" I smiled

I looked at Harry again and his mouth hung slighty open.

"Harry you can get up now" ZO said as she returned

Harry stood up quicky and stood beside Ed. Zo took her seat and Sammy quicky pulled her into his chest. I looked up at Ed, who briefly looked at me, before he looked at Zo, then crnged. He quickly looked at Harry

"Ummm..." He said. then pushed Harry back the way they came

I looked at Zo

"What did you say?" I asked

"well let's just say he won't be bothering you anytime soon if he knows whats good for him" She smiled

"Zo?" I asked,

she sighed

"must you ruin my fun" She said. I continued to stare

"fine" She huffed

"Basically i told him to leave you alone unless he wanted to loose his little friend, among other things" She said

"you threatened you'd kill Harry?" I asked, slightly shocked

So Yeah, Harry is annoying, but not enough to kill him

"I mean Ed is annoying but Zo even that's pushing it a little far" I said

"No...not Harry" She said

"Ed Junior" she continued

I felt Dean cringe slightly

"Well i know not to get you angry" Sam said

I tried not to laugh

"Ditto to that" Dean added

"It was an empty threat, but it worked" She said shrugging

I looked at her, trying to think what to say. Sam pulled her in close and i looked up at Dean

"Remind me to never cross her, or upset you in anyway" Dean said

"you think she's the tough one do you?" I asked

I reached up, my lips barely touching his

"let me tell you, she has nothing on me" I whispered, then smiled

"hmmm... remind me to never cross you either then" he replied with a little smile

i pressed my lips to his,


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

I pushed my plate away slightly and took a sip from my juice. Dean wrapped his arm over my shouder as he drained his coffee

"So are we going to get back to business" Zo said pushing her plate away. She bent down and reached for her bag, pulling it onto her ap so she coud remove the files. She placed them on the table as Sam and Dean moved the plates to one side

"so what files did you find?" Dean asked

She flicked open the fies and began to spread them on the table

"Well...Alice found a file about the house" She said

"and if you look here" she said, pointing to piece of paper

"A reconstruction permit" Sam said

"Yes, which means the house must have been rebuilt at some point" she said

I looked at the sheet for awhile

"It looks like the building was reconstructed just over six years ago. They rebuit it 3 weeks before Halloween and they finished work the day before Halloween, but they didn't get approval to move people into it until five years ago" I said, stil looking over the sheet

"Hey wait" She said

"Isn't that when this all started to happen. Five years ago" she said

"like out of the blue...maybe it wasn't out of the blue afterall" she finished

"What are you thinking Zo?" I asked, i reached my hand up and entwined my fingers with Deans

She loooked at Sam

"Does it say anywhere in these files where they were buried?" She asked him

we all grabbed bits of the files and looked through them

"where did that come from?" I asked as Dean grabbed some paper from my hands and continued to look through them

"well if it's a vengeful spirit like we thought. I mean theres got to be cause for it. Maybe disturbed bones by the reconstruction or something, cause as you and i both know vengeful spirits don't just appear out of nowhere, theres always something or someone to cause." she said

"and what if its not a vengeful spirit. What if its something else?" I asked

"like what? a ghost with unfinished business" She replied joking alittle

I just looked at her, it was no laughing matter, you never know what could really be happening

"I think i've found something" Sammy said

we all looked up at him

"go for it" Zo smiled

"Ok, well according to their death certificates..." He began

" Can't believe a baby has a death certificate" He mumbled

"The baby was cremeted, as was the daughter having already been burnt alive. The son and father were buried in the same graveyard and the mother... well this may be what you're looking for. The mother was buried in the grounds of their home. So maybe the reconstruction of the home disturbed the bones, which probably made her either a vengeful spirit or a ghost with unfinished business. Which are both possibilities of what is happening" Sam finished

"Well that narrows it down" Dean said

"I say let's go fond the bitch's bones and burn this mother up" He continued

"Excuse the irony in that" He laughed, kissing my forehead. then beginning to stand up, pulling me with him. I grabbed my phone off the table and followed

We walked over to the cash register. i stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I reached onto my tiptoes and kissed his neck.

"seems we won't be getting more anymore interuptions from Ed, so maybe when we get back to the motel room we can do abit of a replay of ast night" I whispered, as i stroked my hands up his chest

he let out a small growl and i laughed softly, he placed his hand ontop of mine

"i like the sound of that" he whispered back.

He paid the waitress, then turned to face me, i linked my hands behind his back and looked up into his eyes. he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently on the lips. Our lips stayed connected for a while before i finally lowered back on my heels.

"we better go out to the car" I smiled

Dean unwrapped his arms and kissed my forehead, before we headed out to the car

"but isn't there a family living there?" Zo said as Dean and I approuched them and the car

"We'll go just as it gets dark then" I said

Zo looked at me and bit her lip

"Ok...umm Alice a moment please" Zo said, pulling me to oneside

I looked back and Dean 'one minute' i mouthed holding up a finger, once we were far enough away from the car, Zo turned to face me

"I was thinking that instead of me worrying over Halloween and my nightmares, how bout we actually do something for Halloween this year" She said, looking at me

"Like what?" I asked

"I don't know, dress up and have some fun with it" She replied

i looked at her, it sounded like a fun idea, its definitely something we've never done before

"Ok, sounds like a plan to me. But umm, lets not tell the guys till after we're done here. give them something to look forward too" I smiled, not to mention it would distract Dean, i thought.

"Sure thing" She replied, before walking back over to the car.

I walked towards Dean and he raised a finger and motioned for me to come over, i smiled and pressed myself against him

"close enough?" I asked

he smiled and wrapped his arms around me

"Well i guess it will have to do for now" He smiled

"So what was that all about?" He asked, nodding at Zo

"Oh, don't worry, its nothing you need to worry about yet" I replied, pressing my lips to his

* * *

We pulled up outside the motel and Sammy and Zo climbed out

"hmmm... motel! not Ed calling! guess its time for that replay" Dean said

I rested a hand on his chest and lent forwards, my lips centermeters from his ear

"bring it on" I said, before climbing out of the car.

Zo turned to face me

"Should we meet for lunch or an early dinner later on?" She asked

i quicky looked at Dean who wore a smirk on his face. He grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the staircase

"Early dinner later on" I said, as Dean continued to pull me towards our room

"Ok, Call me when you want to go" She shouted after me.

"Sure" I yelled back, as Dean started to run up the stairs me in tow.

Dean continued to drag me to our room, once outside our door, he finally turned to face me, he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me, his fingers stroked down my back, then he grabbed my bum

"What do you say we take this in the room?" I asked

he smiled and squeezed my bum again

"Sounds good" He let go and turned around to open the door, I placed my hands on his shouders and reached on my tiptoes

"Maybe show me how much of a tiger you are" I whispered

he smirked and hurridly unlocked the door, nearly pulling it off its hinges when he opened it. He pulled me in ad pushed the door shut. i wriggled out of his grasp and slipped my jacket off slowly and tossed it at him. I then slowly pulled my top off over my head and tossed that too him too. He caught it and smiled

"hmmm... like the look of this so far" He smirked

I walked upto him and pressed my hands to his chest, then pushed him back towards the bed. I pushed him down and climbed onto his lap. I pushed my fingers through his hair, tipping his head back. I pressed my lips to his neck

"I think i'm going to like wasting the next few hours" Dean said

his hands touched my hips and he stroked round, then up my back. I kissed up his neck and along his jawline

"Glad you think so" I mumbled against his skin, i continued to kiss his jaw, then up, till my lips met his. I tugged at his top and pulled it up. Stroking his toned defined muscles. before grabbing the top again and lifting it off completely

He stroked my cheek and then kissed me again, his hand cupping the back of my neck,

"I love you" He murmured against my lips

I wrapped my arms over his shouders as his lips moved to my jaw and neck

"I love you" I replied, stroking the back of his head. He grabbed my legs and stood up, turning and placing me gently on the bed, lowering down on top. We continued to kiss as his hand stroked my side.

* * *

Deans fingers stroked down my back

"So much better without the phone interuptions" he said, as he tenderly placed a kiss on my back. I giggled slightly and turned my head to look at him.

he kissed up my spine, then my shoulder, then once to my lips. he rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. I scooted closer and rested my hand on his chest, then kissed it.

"I think i might pop out and get us some food" I smiled

"Don't even think about it" He replied, stroking my hair, but pulling me closer

I stroked my fingers down his chest to his stomach

"you don't want anything to eat yet?" I asked

i sat up slightly and smiled at him, his hand reached across his body and stroked my cheek

"not really thinking food right now" he smirked

i raised an eyebrow and lent down and pressed my lips to his

"oh really? What are you thinking?" I said against his lips, smiling slightly

He wrapped his arms around me and rolled me onto my back, pushing himself ontop

"i was thinking we need to work up abit more of an appertite" He smirked, stroking my cheek.

"i have to admit, i like that idea" I whispered

he pushed his hand under my back and rolled back onto his back, pulling me with him, I pressed my lips to his and we began to kiss passionately as his hands stroked my back.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

I sat on the edge of the bed, Deans hand was resting on the base of my back

"i promise i won't be long" i smiled, just as he sat up and kissed my cheek

"you better not be, don't want the bed getting cold do we?" He smirked

I laughed and turned my head, kissing him gently.

"better keep it warm for me" I mumbled against his lips, i felt his mouth curve in a smile

"and i'll be back before you know it" i mumbled, before kissing him again

I stood up, grabbed my phone and took the keys to the room

"see you soon sexy" Dean said, lying back down on the bed, the covers covering his lower half

I smiled "you betcha" i winked

I closed the door and headed down the corridor and down the stairs, I caught sight of Zo heading back to her room with a bag from the local store. Sam must of stayed in the room.

She disappeared down the corridor and i headed across the street, As i made my way towards the store i saw the large white Van with 'Ghostfacers' printed on the side. Maggie had her hands full with boxes full of equiptment, she placed them in the back of the van and headed into the room they had used as a base. Just then Ed appeared, he stood, looked at me and smiled, he was about to raise his hand in a wave, but quickly looked around the street, obviously looking for Zo or Dean. He dropped his hand and headed back indoor, bumping into a bemused Harry. He saw me and looked back towards Ed, who was now inside, Harry looked back at me, raised both his brows and laughed slightly. I smiled too, and continued to head for the store.

* * *

I unlocked the door and headed back into the room, I pushed the door shut with my heel

"hey Tiger, back from the store" I smiled

Dean sat up

"bout time, was getting a little lonely here" He smiled.

I walked over placed my hand on the back of his neck and kissed him, placing the bag on the bed beside him

"Take a look" I smiled as i slipped my boots off.

Dean opened the bag, and pulled out a couple of Subs, while i pulled off my jacket.

I wiggled out my Jeans, leaving my Underwear and tank top on, and slipped under the covers next to Dean

"keep looking" I smiled, stroking my fingers across his chest and kissing his neck

he smiled and dug his hand back in the bag

"Pie" He said

"i know what my tiger likes" I replied, kissing his neck softly.

He placed it to one side and turned, he cupped my neck and kissed me, pushing me backwards onto the bed

"thought you wanted to eat" I said against his lips as his chest pressed against mine, his fingertips stroking up my thigh

"food can wait" He mumbled back

I smiled and pushed my fingers through his hair

"now what was the point of me going out to get you some food if you're not going to eat it" I smiled

"I asked you the same question" He smiled back, then kissed his way down my neck, to my shoulder

"I did tell you i wasn't hungry for food" He mumbled, i felt the curve of his smile against my skin and i held him tighter

"you really not going to eat?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

He mumbled a 'no' into my neck

I pushed him, rolling him back, and climbed on top, his hands rested on my thighs and he squeezed slightly

"oh I see" I smiled back

* * *

I rested my head on Deans chest, as his fingers gently stroked up my arm, i wrapped my arm tighter across his stomach and breathed him in.

"so you worked up your appetite yet?" I asked, smiling

He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head

"I guess we could finally eat" He said

I rolled slightly onto my stomach and looked up at him

"You sure about that, you're not going to suddenly change your mind and decide to do other things are you?" I asked with a smiled on my face

Dean half smiled at me, his little sexy smirk that showed he was always upto no good

"well unless you want to do other things" He said, raising an eyebrow

I playfully hit his chest

"i think we should eat alittle something" I said

I lent over him to the floor where the bag of food sat, his hand began to stroke up the back of my leg

"Dean watch the hands" I said, as I continued to reach for the food

"No offence babe, but you're not exactly helping with the "we should eat" argument" He said, smiling

I laughed slightly and sat up, pulling the bag with me

"what are you like?" I replied, leaning towards him and kissing him gently

"now come on, you need to eat to keep your energy up" I replied with a slight smirk

* * *

I tucked the rubbish into the paper bag and crumbled it up into a ball, I reached up and tossed it towards the bin in the corner of the room

"Very Hot" Dean said, his hand stroking up my back,

I laid back against him, as his hand wrapped over my shoulder

"Pie time?" Dean asked

I stroked my hand across his stomach

"sounds good to me" I replied

Dean reached for the plastic fork and the plastic pie container that sat on the bed side table, I cuddled closer to him as we shared the piece of pie.

"mmm... great pie" He smiled, as we finished, and he placed the empty container back on the bed side table

"really, I thought we've had better" I said, resting my head comfortably against Deans chest

"mm... probably, but its not often that I get to eat it with a naked you" He said

"trust you" I laughed

he wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me slightly on top of him

"hey, control yourself Tiger" I smiled

he let a small growl rumble in his throat, and he smiled at me

"you make it very difficult" He replied, pushing me back against the bed and rolling on top of me

"oh really?" I smiled

I stroked my hands up his arms slowly and kissed him, continuing to stroke my arms up till they reached the back of his neck and my fingers entwined.

"you know, we should phone Zo and Sammy soon and arrange when we're meeting up" I said as Dean started kissing my neck, not listening to anything I was saying

his hand grabbed my thigh and he squeezed it, pulling it up to his waist

"and we still have a hunt to sort out" I said

his lips left my neck and Dean looked at me

"you talk to much" he smiled, pressing his lips to mine. I smiled against them

"then maybe you should try to shut me up" I said against his lips, I felt his lips curve into a smile. My arms tightened around him,

"mmm... maybe I will" He replied

He rolled back, pulling me with him and wrapping his arms tightly around me, locking me in place, as our lips crushed together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Dean lips pressed to my back, then placed his head on his pillow, I smiled at him, as I laid on my stomach

"don't think you actually were quiet still" He said softly, stroking his fingers up my spine

I laughed softly and he smiled,

"but I didn't mind" He added

I untucked one arm from under my head and stroked Dean's cheek, while I continued to look deep into his beautiful mesmerising eyes.

"I think maybe we should phone the other two soon" I said finally

Dean smiled and moved his head closer on the pillow

"afew more minutes" He said

"well we don't have to meet them straight away, I was thinking more like an early dinner at 4" I said

Dean lifted his head and looked at the time, then smiled

"i could go with that" He replied, placing his head back on the pillow.

I lent forwards, reaching for my phone on the table behind Dean and dialed Zo's number

"Hey Alice. Just talking about you" Zo answered

"You alright Zo, just calling to say we'll meet you at the car at four for an early dinner" I replied. Deans hand began to stroke up my spine once again, and I smiled at him

he mouthed 'I love you'

"Okie Dokie, we'll see you then" Zo replied, closing her phone and hanging up

"sorted" I smiled. Reaching my phone back onto the table

Dean kissed me as I lent forwards and I smiled at him

"so seeing as we have alittle time to waste," I smiled

Deans hand stroked down my back, then down my leg, as his lips pressed to my shoulder and gently across my back.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

I pulled my boots on as I sat on the edge of the bed. Dean lay on top, fully dress, boots hanging off the end as his hand stroked up my back. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him. I turned slightly and stroked his cheek as he sat up on his elbow.

"love you" I said softly as I lent down and tenderly pressed my lips to his

"love you more" He replied

I smiled

"impossible" I said against his lips as I kissed him once more.

"come on then, we should go wait by the car" I said sitting up again.

Dean sat up and placed his hand on my hip as we grabbed the keys and headed out the room.

* * *

We waited by the car, for Sammy and Zo to arrive. Dean lent against the car and I rested against him, my head on his chest, my hands tucked into his back pockets, while his arms were wrapped tightly around me, holding me in place.

He began to hum a tune

"what are you humming?" I asked

"oh... er. Bon Jovi all about loving you" He said, then continued to hum it. I looked up at him and smiled, slightly confused

"It was on while you went out to the shop, sorta catchy" He replied

I laughed softly and placed my head back on his chest, as he continued to hum again. I smiled, listening to him softly humming the tune, then sway slightly.

I heard a noise and turned my head to see Zo and Sammy approaching

"You ready to eat?" I asked, standing up and turning round to face themselves

"I can eat" Zo replied smiling, she opened the back door and climbed into the impala.

Dean kissed my neck and then opened the passenger door for me, I slipped in, and pulled the door shut as Dean walked round to get in the drivers seat

"you ok baby?" Sam asked Zo

"I'm great" she replied, she didn't sound entirely convinced

"you're not still worring about having another nightmare about innocents are you?" I asked turning to look at her

"not anymore, I'm fine Honestly" She said shaking her head,

Dean pulled up into the car park of the diner and turned the engine off. Sam and Zo got out the car first, I turned to face Dean

"so when do I get to hear the words of the song you were humming?" I asked with a cheeky smile

Dean laughed softly and brushed my cheek with his fingers, I opened my mouth to speak, but he pressed his lips to mine

"not right now" he teased

I smiled against his lips, he moved closer to close the gap between us, but I opened the car door and slid out, leaving him in the impala looking at me

"Not right now" I teased back, he smiled as I pushed the car door shut and started to follow Sam and Zo into the diner.

* * *

We sat around a table together, my head on Deans shoulder as we looked over the menu

"So what can I get you?" a young waiter asked

"Can I get the fried Chicken with potato wedges with a lemon Soda" Zo said

"make that two thanks" Sam added, handing over the menu

"Er... Can I get a surf and turf with fries and a beer thanks" Dean ordered

I lifted my head

"Make that two, but i'll have a soda with mine thanks" I smiled, Dean took the menu from me and handed it over, then kissed my forehead

The Waiter walked off with our order as Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder, I ;ifted my hand so our fingers met and entwined together, and rested my head on his shoulder

I looked across the table and saw Zo resting against Sam and smiled slightly

"want to know why that song stuck with me" Dean whispered

I looked at him slightly, expecting him to say something funny, or unbelievable

"why?" I asked

He smiled down at me and squeezed my fingers

"it reminded me of you" He said softly

I looked into his beautiful eyes

"Really?" I asked

"yep, because everything you do, just makes me love you more" He whispered

I blushed slightly and looked away, his fingers stroked my cheek and lifted my head up again, so we made eye contact

"Because at the end of the day I'm all about loving you" He added

I smiled and stroked my hand up to his neck, I was actually speechless, I just continued to look into his eyes and Deans smile widened, as his lips pressed to my forehead.

* * *

"so you guy's ready to burn this mother?" Dean smiled, as we all sat back having finished our food

"Born ready" Sam replied

I got up as did Zo as we walked over to pay for the bill

"You sure you're ok Zo, got nothing you want to tell me?" I asked handing over money, thinking that she must still be hiding what her visions have really been about lately

"Alice you know me, if I had something to tell you that I thought you needed to know, you'd know by now" She said squeezing my arm

she walked back towards Sam but I stayed alittle behind

"So she was either telling the truth about her visions, or she was keeping something from me, but didn't want me to know. She was trying to sort it out herself.

I looked at her worried, I didn't want her to have to go through anything alone, i've been there, I know how it can slowly destroy someone, Plus we were stronger together, Our Aunt always told us that.

Dean looked at me when Zo approached Sam, who wrapped his arms around her waist. I walked to Dean and he gently stroked my back and kissed my forehead, he knew what I was worried about, he was like a mind reader with me. I smiled, trying to stop him from worrying about me, and kissed his jaw.

We headed out to the car, Sam and Zo slipped into the back seat as usual

"you're still worried aren't you?" Dean whispered

I nodded, I know she's keeping something from me, but she feels she doesn't need to tell me, I'm worried she'll try and work through it herself" I said.

Dean squeezed my hand and opened the passenger door for me and I slipped in. He walked round to the drivers side and climbed in, he lent towards me, pressing his lips to mine, Letting me know not to worry to much, then placed his hand on my thigh.

* * *

We pulled up to a curb, just a little bit away from the house we had to go to, we climbed out of the car, Sam opened the trunk and Dean started handing out flashlights and shovels. I stepped closer and placed my hand on his lower back as he grabbed the usual salt and burn essentials, making sure Sam had them also.

"We'll go round the front, you two take the back" Dean said, closing the trunk and taking the shovel from my hand.

Sam nodded and kept Zo close as they began to head round the back of the house.

Dean and I slowly walked around the front, most of it looked undisturbed, Dean grabbed my handwriting

"what was that?" He said, pushing me against a tree

I tried to look over his shoulder to see if anyone had noticed us, but when I looked back at him I noticed the smirk on his face as he pressed himself closer to me

"you only did that to get me against the tree didn't you?" I said

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to my neck

"We're supposed to be working" I said, trying to be serious

"I am" He replied, snaking his arm around my back, and continuing to kiss my neck

I bite my lip slightly and smiled

"On the case Dean" I corrected him

he lifted his head and smiled

"Just trying to get you to forget your troubles" He teased

I placed my hands on his chest and gently kissed him,

"I think you can do that after we've done the salt and burn" I smiled

He smiled and pressed me into the tree alittle more

"Dean, honestly"I laughed quietly

Just then my phoned started to vibrate in my pocket, Deans eyebrow raised

"Its my phone" I said, tapping his chest, trying to cool him off

"Hello" I whispered

"hey, I think we've found something. Come round the back" Zo replied in hushed tones

I hung up the phone

"time to cool down Tiger, Zo and Sammy have something" I smiled. I quickly pressed a kiss to Deans lips and took his hand, and began walking round the back of the house.

Dean and I turned the corner, just in time to see Zo flying into the distance.

"Dean finish this" Sam said, jumping out the hole with the remains in the bottom

"where's Zoey?" I asked as Dean and I ran closer to the hole.

Sam didn't answer, he just ran into the direction that Zo was flung into

I grabbed the matches from Deans pocket as he soaked the bones in lighter fluid. I saw a white mist appear infront of a shapeless figure, which must have been Sam crouched down infront of Zo

"Sam!" Zo yelled, noticing the figure.

I opened the book of matches and striked a few on the back of the packet

"You don't touch my sister without dealing with me bitch!" I said, tossing in the matches.

I looked over at the figure as the flames started at her feet and began to rose. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me backwards as the flames engulfed the remains and rose out of the hole. Lights began to turn on in the house as Shrieks pierced the still night air. Dean pulled me back alittle, hiding us from view of the house. Dean looked over his shoulder to check the coast was clear, then grabbed my hand as we ran over to Sam and Zo.

"we should get out of here. Looks like the family heard the screaming" I said, quickly checking over Zo and Sam helped her stand.

"Good, my heads starting to hurt" Zo mumbled, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her

"I'll take a look at it when we get back to the car" Sam said, pulling Zo towards the street, without being Seen.

Dean and I waited a few seconds, checking the coast was clear and gathering any evidence of us.

We carefully walked back to the car, keeping out of sight of anyone who may of looked into the street.

Dean and I headed to the trunk of the car and placed the shovels and flashlights into it, as Zo and Sammy climbed into the back seat.

"you ok?" Dean asked, pressing his lips to my forehead

I looked up at him and smiled

"i will be" I said, kissing him tenderly

he pulled me into his side and held me for a few seconds

"It'll be ok, I mean, you name it, Sam and I have been through it" He said with a slight smile

I looked up into his beautiful trusting eyes

"I Know" I replied


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

We pulled into the motel parking lot

Sam and Zo got out first, Dean squeezed my thigh and I smiled at him as I turned and climbed out the Impala.

"Night guys" Zo said, looking back at me, as Dean joined me.

"we'll see you in the morning. Lets meet for breakfast and discuss what we're going to do" I said, Quickly grabbing Zo and Pulling her into a hug. She squeezed me tightly background

"see you in the morning" Sam said, as Zo let go.

Zo wrapped her arms around Sam and he did likewise. Then they headed for their room

Dean wrapped his arms around me

"shall we go get some sleep?" Dean asked

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder

"sound good to me" I replied

Dean kissed the top of my head and helped me walk to the room.

Once in our room I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Dean pulled off his jacket and looked at me, he smiled, walked closer, he cupped my face and lifted it, bending over slightly, then pressing a kiss to my lips

"ummmm... I do love it when you do that" I smiled against his lips

I placed my hands on Deans hips and gently lowered back on the bed, pulling Dean with me, our lips staying connected the whole time.

Once back fully on the bed I wrapped my arms over Deans shoulders

"And I love it when you do that" He smiled

I laughed softly and looked into his eyes, it still amazed me how beautiful, kind and caring they were.

"I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you" I said

his eyes sparkled slightly, and he smiled

"never thought I would actually fall in love" He said

I pushed my fingers through his hair and smiled

"too much talking now" I smiled and pulled him closer. I pressed my lips to his and we kissed passionately

Dean rolled onto his back, pulling me with him, as we continued to kiss

Deans hand stroked down my side as his lips began to move to my cheek, then my jaw, as he then began to kiss my neck.

* * *

I rested my head on Deans chest as his fingers absentmindedly stroked up and down the top of my arm, I snuggled in closer and breathed him in, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath.

"you should get some sleep baby" Dean said, kissing the top of my head. I lifted my head and smiled at him, then reached up and pressed my lips to his.

"happy just being here" I replied

Dean wrapped his arms tighter around me and smiled

"same" He said softly, holding me tighter

I stared up the ceiling

"you know, I have a bit of a surprise for you tomorrow" I said, smiling

Dean was quiet, so I turned slightly and looked at him

"what sort of surprise?" He asked, his hand stroking down my back as he grinned

"you'll have to wait and see, but I know you'll enjoy it" I said softly, pressing my lips to his

"trust me" I whispered

Dean laughed slightly and kissed me again

"right sleep" I said, resting my head back on his chest and smiling

"wait! You just gonna leave it like that?" He asked

"I told you. Its a surprise" I said laughing slightly.

I snuggled closer into Deans side and his fingers once again stroked up and down my arm

"better be good then" He said, I looked up at him and laughed

"oh its worth the wait" I smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his chest then placing my head back down on it, Letting the soft rhythm of his heart beat help me drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my head still on Dean's chest, I stroked my hand across Dean's chest

"morning gorgeous" Dean said sleepily

"sorry did I wake you?" I asked

"No, I stirred about 20 minutes ago, but stayed still cos I didn't wanna wake you" He said

I smiled and wrapped my arm over his body, getting comfy as we cuddled together on the bed, He gently pressed his lips to the top of my head again, the way he always did, I loved how gentle and kind he was to me, when we were alone. When all that matter was me and him.

I smiled and breathed him in, relaxing completely in the position we were in.

"I Guess we should get up at some point today" I said after lying still for 15 minutes.

Dean mumbled something alittle incoherent. I smiled and lifted my head

"Didn't catch a word of that" I said Softly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips

"I said not yet, stay in bed" He mumbled

I smiled and kissed his cheek

"well you're gonna have to get out of bed eventually" I said

"As for me" I smiled, moving closer to whisper

"I'm gonna grab a shower" I said quietly

"and you can always come and join me" I said slowly

A grin started to spread on Deans face, he opened one eye

"Oh really?" He said

I tenderly pressed a kiss to his cheek then climbed out of bed, pulling the blankets with me.

Dean laughed

"So you can either stay on the bed, getting cold with no blankets, or you can join me for hot shower" I smiled, walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and smiled at me, I rinsed the last bit of shampoo from my hair then switched off the shower and stepped out. Into the warm waiting towel that Dean held open for me. He wrapped it tightly around me and hugged me close to his body.

"regret getting out of bed?" I asked with a cheeky grin, taking alittle step back to look at him

"oh I regret nothing" Dean smiled

"Especially of what's just happened" He laughed softly, motioning at the shower cubicle

I playfully hit his chest and he pulled me closer, kissing my lips, I smiled against them, but willingly surrendered to his lips.

His hands rested on the small of my back, pulling me in alittle tighter, my hands rested on his chest

"we should get dressed" I said against his lips

"but I like you dressed this way" He smiled

I laughed softly and gently pushed him back, then walked back into the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled on my jeans. Dean was sitting on the bed he was fully dressed now, he switched the TV off and looked at me

"Seems there's no news about the house" He said,

he smiled, and lent back on his hands and began watching me

"stop it" I laughed, throwing a cushion from the small sofa at him, he caught it and laughed

"Now where the heck is my Tshirt that I had out" I said, knowing I had pulled it out of my bag and put it down ready to change into

"You mean this one?" Dean asked, picking up and dangling my tshirt from his hand

I shook my head

"you stole my top?" I asked with a smile

"No, I moved it, so that you would have to come and get it" He smiled back

I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him

"give me my top" I said

"Come and get it" He replied, smirking

I started to walk closer, and as I reached for my top, Dean grabbed me and pulled me towards him, onto the bed

"you really want the top?" He asked, lying on his side, hoovering over me slightly

I smiled and placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, leaning in. When our lips were afew centimeters apart I smiled

"why thank you" I said, whipping the top out of his hands and pushing him back. I climbed on top of him and smiled down

"getting slow there" I smiled down at him

he placed his hands on my hips and smiled

"Oh I dunno, got you over here, got you still in my hands" He replied

I smiled

"not for long" I tried to move, but his hands held me in place

I laughed and looked down at him, he smirked and I lent forwards, pressing my lips to his

"Ok, I surrender" I mumbled into his mouth, his hands stroked up my back and we continued to kiss

I finally climbed off and sat on the edge of the bed, Dean sat up and kissed my shoulder, I smiled and looked at him, he then tenderly kissed my lips.

"i'll phone Sam, tell him theres no news, you finish getting dressed" He said

"okay" I smiled, pulling my tshirt on over my head as he reached for his mobile and dialed Sam's number

"Seems the Jerks not answering" He smiled

I looked at him and sat on his lap

"try Zo then" I said, pressing a kiss to his neck

he scrolled down to Zo's number and let it ring. I continued to kiss his neck and jawline, feeling the rough stubble on my lips

"Hey Dean" I heard Zo answer. Once she picked up her phone

"Hey Zo, Sam with you?" Dean asked,

"Yeah" She replied

I stroked my hand down Dean's chest and continued to kiss his jaw, loving every little tingle his stubble made on my lips

"Did you want to speak to him?" She asked

I sat back and looked at Dean and he smiled, his hand stroking my arm. And I began to kiss his neck again

"tell her" I whispered

"No, its alright. I'll tell you. News is all clear. No more mysterious deaths happening at 245 Station street." he told her

I lifted my head

"ask if they're ready for breakfast?" I asked, then once again pressed my lips to his jaw

"Oh... ummm..Alice wants to know if you're ready for breakfast?" He asked, as he smiled, as my lips continued to travel along his jaw and neck

"sure. We'll just get dressed and meet you at the car in 10" Zo replied

"See you then" Dean said, hanging up his phone and tossing it over his shoulder, he then pulled me and back onto the bed

I smiled and wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"10 minutes hey?" I asked

"Yep" He smiled down at me

"Hmm... what could we be doing for 10 minutes?" I smiled

Dean leant in closer and pressed his lips to mine, while his hand stroked up my side.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Dean and I walked to the Impala hand in hand, he casually let go, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in close and pressed a kiss to just below my ear

"so, you really know how to make 10 minutes fun" He whispered

I laughed and grabbed his hand and continued to pull him to the car,

"no sign of Sam and Zo yet" I said leaning up against the car

Dean lent against me, really pressing into me, I wrapped my arms over his shoulder and smiled

"we're in public" I reminded him

"i know, its the only reason i'm behaving" He smirked, then began kissing my neck

"This is Behaving?" I laughed

he lifted his head and grinned

"oh yeah, for me, this is behaving" He said

I pushed forwards and turned, pushing Dean against the car now

I unhooked my hands and stroked over his shoulders and down his chest, then reached up and kissed him

"i love you" I said against his lips

"Not as much as I love you" He replied

"Oh I dunno, try me" I smiled

just then I heard footsteps and turned

"thought you two would never show" I laughed, unwrapping Dean's arms and stepping away

"sorry"Zo mumbled, climbing into the back seat. Sam followed behind her.

Dean kissed my cheek and walked round to the drivers side, I climbed into the passenger seat and Dean placed his hand on my thigh as he started the engine and pulled out the parking lot.

* * *

We sat around the only available table left in the small diner we decided to eat at. The waitress had just walked off, having taken our orders

"So whats the plan today?" Sam asked, pulling Zo into his side

Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder

"Well Alice and I were talking yesterday" Zo began.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back, checking that it was still all ok to go ahead

"We hadn't made any exact plans. But I thought that maybe we could dress up and have some fun with Halloween for once. Rather than..." She stopped.

I knew what she was thinking. Halloween always seemed to plague her, a night off from worrying about Halloween and actually having fun with it would do her good.

"Sounds good to me" Sam replied, kissing her cheek, Obviously understanding the reasons behind it too

Dean lent in

"Was this the surprise, you dressing up in some sexy Halloween outfit?" He asked

I nodded and laughed slightly

"and alittle fun" I whispered quietly

Deans grin grew wider, his eyes sparkling slightly

"Good thinking Zoey" Dean said enthusiastically

"So should we go shopping and get some costumes and other bitw when we're done here?" Zo asked, looking at us all

I reached across the table and squeezed her hand

"sounds like a plan to me" I smiled, then rested back into Dean's chest, his arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck tenderly.

Sam and Zo began to talk quietly to each other and I smiled, She seemed so relaxed for the first halloween in years

"So what do you think I should dress up as?" I asked Dean quietly

he smiled

"I can think of a few ideas, most involve not wearing very much" He replied, pressing his lips to my neck again

"oh really? Even though we'll be with people?" I asked

"Anyone but me look at you and they'll see the end of my gun" He said with a smirk

I laughed softly and lifted his head and kissed him

"then afterwards we can have a little fun of our own?" I asked

his hand tightened around my waist, while his other began to stroke up my leg

"Already thinking about it" He smiled

"Really?" I smiled

"Yep, you and a little tight sexy outfit" he mumbled into my neck

I laughed

"only if you're good" I replied

"I dunno, that sort of thing you have to be naughty for right? And i'm very good at that" He smiled, kissing my lips again

"and you do always have that little outfit you brought and never worn yet" He smiled

Suddenly I remembered the little cop outfit I brought last time I went shopping with Zo, as a treat for Dean. I still hadn't got round to wearing it yet

"Here's your food" The waitress said, interrupting Dean and I. I looked up and smiled

"Enjoy" She said with a slight grimace, then turned on her heel and walked away

"Well ain't she s cheery one" Dean mumbled, as he pulled his plate towards him

I chuckled and Zo joined in. Sam rolled his eyes, and began to tuck into his breakfast

* * *

Dean pushed his plate away and wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer, I placed a hand on his chest and kissed his jaw

Sam and Zo stood up and started walking towards the cashier

"come on" I smiled, and started to push Dean out the bench and we followed

Sam Paid and we all headed towards the car,

"So where we going?" Z asked

"i'm sure any store will be selling Halloween stuff" I replied

Zo climbed into the back seat, pulling Sam in with her. Dean opened the passenger door for me, I kissed him gently then sat and slid into the passenger seat, turning to then face Zo

"So what you dressing up as Zo?" I asked

Dean then got into the drivers seat

"Not sure" She said resting against Sam

I turned in my seat to face the front and Dean smiled at me, then winked. I smiled and placed my hand on his thigh, then lent and kissed him gently.

* * *

I looked at Dean and he smiled, winking again and I laughed

"Hey Zo, Do you remember those costumes from the last time we went shopping. Have you used yours yet, Maybe you could use that. I know Dean wants me to use mine" I said, turning in my seat

Dean smiled and did a little dance to himself while he drove, I laughed then looked at Zo, she was thinking

"Great Idea" She finally said with a smile

"But we still need to get something for the guys" She added

she looked at Sam and Kissed him, I turned back in my seat

"hmmm... now what do I want you to wear?" I said quietly looking at Dean

he smiled

"A loin cloth maybe?" I joked Dean reached his hand for me and playfully slapped my thigh

"oh ok, so maybe not a loin cloth... how about a kilt?" I continued to joke

He poked my side playfully

"you'll pay for that" He said

"Oh I intend to" I replied

We pulled up outside a store. Sam and Zo slid out the back seat and Dean turned to face me, a smirk on his face

"Payback?" He asked

I started to laugh

"I think we should do the shopping first" I added

We climbed out the Impala and walked behind Sam and Zo into the store, we separated and Dean and I walked around the store, his hand tight around my waist as we joked with each other

I stopped and Dean continued a little

"Hey Dean" I called, holding up a small loin cloth and swinging it from my finger slightly

Dean turned and grabbed me, burying his head into my neck

"Don't think it will cover everything" He laughed,

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck

"maybe not, but I know i'll enjoy it" I laughed

he squeezed me slightly then let go

"How about something to go with your costume?" He asked, as he started to walk away

I turned, placing the loin cloth back and followed him. He held up a Swat costume and smiled

"Whatcha Think?" He asked

I smiled and stepped closer

"I think you'll look very sexy" I whispered

"you got anything/" Zo asked from behind me

I turned around and held up Dean's arm which held the costume

"sure have Zo" I grinned

* * *

We pulled up outside the motel, having got things for a fun night in, we planned to meet for lunch in a bit, then relax till we decided to together for halloween fun.

"We'll see you later then" I smiled as we Dean and I climbed out of the impala.

"Yeah, we'll ring you when we're ready" Zo smiled, Sam kissed Zoey's neck.

"They better not do any funny business in the back seat" Dean said, I nudged him and pulled him towards our room

"Leave them alone, i'm sure they won't, they know its already used" I laughed

Dean wrapped his arms around me while he carried the bags with his costume and a few other bits

"guess we'll have to do something to get my mind off it then" He said

I stopped and smiled

"oh I plan too, besides, don't you have to pay me back for the whole Loin cloth tease?" I said

"oh, I will" Dean said

He lifted me slightly off the ground and sort of push and carried me towards our room. He opened the door and I turned in his arms, unwrapping them from around my waist. I stepped in the room and smiled

"come on then Tiger" I smiled

Dean stepped over the threshold, tossing the bags to the seat and kicking the door shut as he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

I laid on the bed, my body in a tangle of sheets, as Dean laid beside me, but the other way round, so that his feet were by my head and his head by my feet.

I pulled the blanket up to cover myself, I then sat up on my elbows and smiled at Dean. He lifted his head and laughed

"well I think we can officially say that was payback" I said, turning my body around and crawling up to him. I kissed his lips and he slipped his arm under my body and held me close

"well that was fun"He smiled, pulling me onto his chest.

I kissed him and placed my head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"so what are the plans for tonight?" Dean asked

"not too sure, why you have a few ideas?" I asked

"well I was thinking of a good game of 7 minutes in heaven" He smiled

I laughed

"7 Minutes for you, would turn into the whole night, we might as well stay in our room all night" I said

"now theres a plan" he said

I playfully hit his chest

"Zo needs this, so we are going, but if you think of any other ideas" I said

Dean stroked his hands up my back , then back down

"hows this for an idea?" He asked, rolling over and pinning me underneath him

"another round?" He asked

* * *

I placed my head on Deans chest and breathed in deeply

"why does it seem that we spend like 90% of our time in a bed?" I laughed

Deans hand stroked up my arm

"I don't see a problem with that" He smiled

"no! You wouldn't" I laughed, lifting my head to look into his beautiful eyes,

he smiled up at me, and sighed deeply

"what?" I asked

"if anyone had told me a year ago that I would be doing this, right now, with someone I loved. I would of laughed at them" He said

"and is that a bad thing?" I asked

"the year ago me would of said yes, but you've changed me. For the better and right now, I can't think of a better way to spend my day" He said

I smiled and kissed him tenderly

"Nobody has every said anything like that to me" I said

"and i'm glad its you who's said it" I added, kissing him again

he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back

"Shower?" I asked

"you know, I don't think I have ever taken so many showers" He laughed

"Oh, but they're always good" I smiled

"Never said they weren't" He smirked back

"well then, get your sexy tiger butt out of bed and come on" I said, climbing out of the bed and heading for the bathroom

* * *

Dean climbed out the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"can you grab my towel?" I asked

He reached for my towel and I opened the cubicle door again.

"thanks tiger" I smiled, taking it and wrapping it around my body tightly

I heard his stomach growl slightly and I laughed

"Hungry?" I asked

he smiled, grabbed my hip and pulled me close

"Sure am" He said, kissing my jaw line, then down my neck

"I meant for food" I laughed, wrapping my arms over his shoulders

"maybe a little then" He smiled

I looked into his beautiful eyes as we stood together

"is that your phone?" I asked, interrupting the silence

Dean stepped closer to the bathroom door, then headed into the bedroom

"Hey Sam, What time is it?" He asked

"Oh ok" Dean replied and looked at me as I joined him in the bedroom

"er.. can you give us 20 minutes?" He asked

I walked closer and he wrapped one arm around me and pulled me into him

"great, yeah, see you then" He said, then hung up and tossed his phone to the sofa

he wrapped his other arm around me and held me tight

"20 minutes" Dean said, pressing his lips to my neck

"good" I replied, and pushed him back onto the bed

he smiled and I stepped closer

"get dressed" I smiled, picking up a pillow and hitting him playfully around the head.

He laughed and lunged forwards, grabbing me and pulling me closer

"now what was that for?" he asked smiling

"felt fun" I smiled

"oh really. I'll show you fun" He smirked

"I thought you were hungry?" I asked quietly

"Oh I am" He replied

* * *

Dean climbed out of the impala and walked round to join me as I climbed out of the passenger seat.

"hopefully they haven't had to wait too long" I said to Dean.

He pressed his lips to my neck and I smiled, he then wrapped his arm around my waist and we began to walk towards the diner

"Oh wait, just gonna get my Jacket its in the car" I said

I kissed Deans cheek, placing my hand on his chest

"Go on in, i'll be less than a minute" I smiled, pulling the keys of the impala out of Deans Jacket pocket

I quickly walked to the car, grabbed my Jacket, and pulled it on as I locked up the car. Dean was walking towards the small table that Zo and Sam were sitting at

"Hay Guys" I Heard him say, he began to sit down and I walked to the table, then sat down beside him

"I'm starving, what about you" Dean said, squeezing my thigh under the table, and picking up a menu for us to look at

I laughed softly and rested my head on his shoulder and looked over the menu with him

"so what you gonna have?" I asked from behind the menu

Dean looked at me and smirked

"on the menu" I added, nudging him slightly

he laughed and kissed the top of my head

"so can I get you anything?" A young male asked, he didn't seem to care about being there, his trousers were halfway down his legs and his hair was slightly scruffy.

Dean and I gave our orders and placed the menu back on the table, while Sam ordered for him and Zo. The young guy walked away, his trousers slowly descending abit more. I laughed with Dean slightly

"Oh, so i've had a few ideas for some games we can do tonight" I said, smiling cheekily as Deans arm tightened around me

I looked at Zo's slightly worried face

"Don't worry Zo" I smiled

She smiled back and rested against Sam

"That stuffs saved for when you and I are alone" I whispered to Dean.

* * *

"So Who's motel room should we meet back at?" Zo asked

"Yours" I quickly replied smiling.

Dean gave a little snorted laugh and squeezed my leg

"Should we meet up again in say an hour" I said

"So we can all get dressed up" I added, looking at Dean with a little grin on my face

He smirked and lent in, pressing his lips to mine

"I like the sound of that" Dean said

"thought you would" I whispered

"We'll meet you back there then" Zo said, nudging Sam as she stood up. They walked over to pay for the meal, while Dean and I stayed seated

"So what games have you got in mind?" Dean asked

"You'll have to wait and see" I replied kissing him gently

"see you guys later" Zo called back as she and Sammy headed out of the diner

"fancy some pie?" I asked Dean

"pie sounds good" He replied

Dean stuck up his hand to draw attention from the young male and ordered the pie

"Cream or Ice cream?" He asked

Dean looked at me

"Ice cream" I replied, smiling at Dean and kissing his Jawline.

* * *

We pulled up outside the motel. I climbed out of the impala and turned when I hadn't heard Dean open his car door yet. I bent over and looked inside

"whats up?" I asked

Dean smiled and lent forwards

"enjoying the view" He smiled, then opened his door and climbed out

I laughed and watched him walk round the car towards me. He grabbed my waist with one hand and pulled me in, then wrapped his arms around me tightly

"i guess we should go to our room to get dressed" He said

I stroked my hands down his chest

"Yep, we should" I replied

He tightened his grip, pulling me in tighter to his chest, his hands resting in the small of my back

"and only half an hour?" He asked

I grabbed his arm and looked at his watch

"more like 25" I smiled

he placed his arm back around my waist

"can't we call them and say we'll need another hour" HE asked with a smirk

I reached up onto my toes and pressed my lips to his

"we could, but i'm not going to. I promise i'll make it up to you after, and I thought you wanted to see my outfit" I said

he raised an eyebrow

"Oh I do, thats why i'm thinking the extra hour" He said

I playfully hit his chest and laughed, then unwrapped his arms from around me

"well i'll be going, with or without you" I said teasingly


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

I opened the Bathroom door

"you ready for this?" I asked, peeking through and finding Dean sitting on the bed in his SWAT outfit. I had to admit he looked incredibly hot in it.

"You bet" He smiled

I opened the door and stood in the doorway, Deans eyes widened as I stood there

"what do you think?" I asked

My Costume consisted of a short sleeved v neck top and a tutu style skirt of mainly netting, which was pretty short. Black fishnet stockings, my high heeled knee high boots, fingerless gloves and a small cop cap. It had detailing to make it look like a police outfit.

Dean said nothing he just continued to look. I put my hands on my hips and began to tap my foot

"Any words yet?" I asked smiling

Dean smiled and stood up and began to walk to me. I had to admit, Dean really did look good in that uniform

"Wow" He breathed, reaching for my hand and pulling me roughly towards me,

His hand began to stroke over my shoulder and down my back, as he took in the uniform, till he passed the net tutu and smiled as his fingers met bare skin just above the stockings

"I like it alot" He smiled

I placed my hands on his chest and smiled

"Well can I just say, we are totally keeping this too" I said pressing against Dean and kissing him tenderly

"Infact, you're never taking it off" I laughed

Dean laughed softly and kissed me again

"well, we should get going" I said

Dean ran his hands back up my back and pulled me in tighter

"Can't wait till later" He said quietly. I laughed slightly and grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

Dean knocked on Zo and Sammy's door, holding me close still. Every so often he would look me up and down and smile.

Zo Opened the door and stepped aside letting us in.

She wore a very cute white strapless dress with red detailing. The skirt part had tulle netting underneath to bulk it up. She wore knee high socks and high heels.

Dean didn't even notice her, he just pressed his lips to my neck, mumbling something about later that night

"wow Alice!" She said, looking at my costume,

"you look... amazing" She said

"Doesn't she just" Dean said, pressing his lips to my neck again. I nudged him lightly

"told you it was a good idea to get these" I laughed, trying to pull Dean off, or at least get him to behave,

I looked back at Zo

"you look stunning Zo" I said, I stepped forwards and kissed her cheek, hugging her

Dean and I walked in as Zo pushed the door shut

"nice costume Sammy" Dean said, looking at his brother quickly, then seating on the sofa and pulling me with him

"you too Dean" Sam said as he walked to join Zo

"you look really pretty Alice" He said, then kissed Zo's cheek, not having really looked at me at all, having eyes only for her

"Thanks Sammy" I replied smiling, seeing how gentle he was with her

"I see that you like Zoey's costume" I added

"have great taste don't I?" I laughed

Dean nuzzled into my neck again, placing small kisses onto it

"Yes you do" He replied

Deans hand began to stroke up my leg

"Ok, Enough of the lovey dovey stuff, let's get on to the games and Halloween fun" Zo said, interrupting Dean.

I laughed slightly, as Dean grumbled, but lifted his head. Sam pulled Zo over to the arm chair and sat, pulling her onto his lap

"So where's the grub?" Dean asked

I knew he was trying to think of other things, rather than my costume. I placed my hand on his leg, as his arm tightened over my shoulder

"Oh yeah" Zo said, reaching to grab a bag, then emptying it onto the small coffee table. Candy began to pile up in the middle, spilling slightly over the edge

"There you go, all you can eat Candy!" She smiled, then rested back against Sam

Dean lent forwards and grabbed a piece and began to eat. I stroked up his thigh slightly and squeezed it. He smiled and moved a little closer, wrapping both arms around me.

"So what are these games then Alice?" Zo asked

* * *

We had played a few fun drinking games and now all sat in a circle about to play Spin the bottle with one of the empty Beer bottles. I sat with my legs to one side, Dean hand on my thigh as I reached forwards and span the bottle

"It better land on me" Dean said, slipping his hand up alittle. Luckily it did.

I grabbed the collar of his tshirt that was visible above the SWAT vest and pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms over his shoulders and kissing him enthusiastically, while his arms wrapped around my body.

"Ok, I don't see how this game will work" Zo said, hiccuping slightly

Dean smiled against my lips

"I dunno, I think its going well so far" He mumbled

I laughed and let him go and we sat up again, his hand back on my thigh

"We could play Strip poker" Dean joked

"No, you can save that to when you two are alone" Zo Said, falling back into Sam

I laughed at her and Deans hand stroked higher, once again on bare flesh.

Zo began to stand up, and stumbled slightly, Sam grabbed her and steadied her, wrapping his arms around her. She laughed

"Seems your sister can't handle her beer" Dean whispered to me

I laughed and looked at her

"Well happy Halloween" She said Hiccuping again, which made us all laugh even more.

Dean chugged down the last of his bottle of beer

"Maybe we should leave Tipsy and Sasquatch" He smiled

"think you're right, then our own party can start" I smiled

The corner of Deans lips curved up and he squeezed my thigh

"lets go then" He said quietly,

I stood up and Dean watched, I turned and faced him

"hey, eyes up here" I said smiling

Dean grinned and stood

"well I think we'll head off and let you sleep this off" I said

I reached to hug Zo, but she fell into me slightly, Luckily Dean was behind me to steady me

"See you both in the morning" I said, kissing Sammy's cheek and heading to the door.

Once their Door was shut Dean wrapped his arms around me, I continued to walk to our room, pulling him along. I stopped as soon as we were outside our door. I turned to face Dean and Smiled. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders as he lent in and kissed me. His hands stroking down my back and grabbing my butt, lifting me slightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his neck while he unlocked the door.

The door clicked open and Dean stepped inside, pushing the door shut with his foot. His lips met mine again, my fingers pushed through his hair. I unwrapped my legs and gently lowered them to the floor. I took off the small cap and removed the small toy radio from my costume. I grabbed the collar of his top again and pulled him with me to the bed. We stopped and he pulled off his shoes with his feet. I turned him around and pushed him to the bed. Then climbed onto the bed, my legs either side of his, as I sat on his knees.

"time for our own fun to begin" I smiled

Dean smiled and stroked his hands down my back

"been waiting all night" He smirked

I lent in and kissed him grabbing the edge of his SWAT vest, pulling him closer into my body, so that we were in complete contact, as we both hungrily kissed each other, wanting more.

I stroked my hands down his sides and undid the Velcro to Deans SWAT vest, then lifted it off over his head, grabbing his tshirt once more, pressing our bodies together.

He grabbed the bottom of my top and lifted it off, then pressed his lips to my neck. His hands then grabbed my thighs, holding them tightly.

* * *

I smiled up at Dean and kissed him gently

"Wow" Dean breathed

I laughed and stroked his cheek

"I think we should try and get some sleep now" I said, kissing him again

his hand stroked up my spine and he smiled

"completely agree, you've worn me out" He smiled,

I laughed and looked into his beautiful eyes

"place is abit of a mess now though" He said, lifting up on his elbow and looking at the room,

Our clothes were all over the place, littering the floor. I looked also and laughed.

"we'll sort that out in the morning" I said

Dean laid back down and I rested my head back on his chest, and began tracing the lines of his tattoo.

"i guess we'll be hitting the road again tomorrow" Dean said

I murmured a 'yes' but continued to draw the lines of the tattoo. We both relaxed and his heart rate began to slow down to a soft steady beat, causing me to slowly drift off to sleep


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

My mind began to be filled with images, a body so twisted, mutilated and covered in blood. My head pounded as the images though blurry, kept flashing through my mind. My body was paralyzed with fear as felt Zo's agony, felt her pain. But it was the same images I had seen for a while, this wasn't the first time she had seen them, but they were more vivid.

I woke up screaming in pain. Deans arms instantly wrapped around me, comforting me

"shhh, its ok baby, its just one of Zo's nightmares, its ok..shhh... you're safe" He murmured into my hair

I wrapped my arms over his, feeling comforted by his warmth and wanting him in complete contact

"its ok baby" He kept saying over and over again as my heart rated tried to regain normal rhythm.

Dean gently rocked me back and forth in his arms. He reached the bedside table, grabbing a glass of water and the bottle of aspirin that we always kept by the bed, wherever we were, for these exact reason.

Even when Zo suffered from no pain in her visions, I did, I came to terms with that years ago, my aunt told me it was because I didn't have the ability of foresight like she did, and therefore would feel pain. No one should of seen her visions but her, but because we were so close so connected, by more than just blood, it was something I had to live with.

Dean handed me the bottle of aspirin, holding me tightly again. I emptied a couple of pills in my hand and tossed the bottle to the bedside table. I took the glass from Dean hands and took a sip. He took the glass and placed it on the bedside table once more then wrapped his arms around me again.

"is it the same thing she's been keeping from you?" Dean asked softly, his lips almost touching the back of my neck

I nodded slowly

"I think they're getting more vivid, because she's getting more scared of them" I said quietly, then rubbed my head.

Dean pressed a kiss to the back of my neck

"i think I need to talk to her about it, the fear is going to over power her, she's not going to be able to do this alone" I said

Dean rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek

"it'll be ok, babe" He said softly

"i know you're worried about Zo, but she has Sam, if she really felt she needed to talk to someone, she'll talk to him" He said

I smiled slightly remembering how gentle Sam was with Zo earlier. He really did love her, he was so protective of her, and he would be there for her.

I turned my head and gently kissed Deans lips

"I know, but I guess after all these years of it being just me and her, i've been the one she comes to, the one she needs for protection and strength. I just find it hard to let it go" I said

Dean smiled

"you and me both babe" he replied simply

He was right, we were both the older sibling, both very protective of the younger one, but at the end of the day, we have to let them go sometimes.

"Head feeling better?" He asked

I nodded slightly

"wanna try and get back to sleep?" He asked

I gently pressed my lips to his again then nodded

Dean gently laid down, pulling me with him. I laid on my side, Deans chest against my back. He kissed my shoulder, wrapping his arm over my body.

* * *

I woke up and turned to face Dean

"Morning gorgeous" He smiled, keeping his eyes closed, and holding me tighter

"Morning" I replied

I rested my head against him and enjoyed the peace. Just enjoying being with him.

"whats the time?" I asked after a few minutes

Dean lifted his head

"Just after 9am" He said

"i think we can stay in bed a little longer before we start getting the phone calls from Sammy and Zo" He added with a smile

I moaned softly, content, and wrapped my arm under Deans arm and up on his shoulder, when suddenly my phone began to vibrate on he bed side table

"you were saying?" I said

Dean lent over me, rolling slightly on top and grabbed my phone, then back to our original position when he answered my phone for me

"Morning" He said sleepily

"wait, hold on Sammy, say that slower" Dean said

I looked at him and sat up slightly as Dean rolled onto his back

"what do you mean gone?" Dean asked, he looked at me, concern in his eyes

"where have you checked?" Dean said calmly, but he sat up and placed his hand on my back

"Ok, ok, calm down, we'll be over soon, stay there and calm down" Dean said

He hung up the phone and climbed out of bed

"we need to get dressed quickly" He said, pulling on a pair of boxers, then grabbing his jeans

"Sammy woke up awhile ago and Zo isn't there, her bag is missing" Dean said, trying to sound calm

I looked at him as it began to sunk it

"What?" I asked, almost unable to believe it

"what do you mean gone?" I asked panicking

Dean came over and sat on the bed, he placed his hand on my cheek and looked me straight in the eyes

"Sam woke up this morning, she wasn't there, he's looked around the town, but there's no sign of her" He said softly

My breathing began heavy as I began to panic abit more

"But we'll find her, I promise" Dean Said

"we just need to get dressed and try and get in contact with her" Dean said softly

He stood up as I stayed sitting on the bed, trying to absorb all the information. Dean came back to the bed, holding a pair of jeans, a tshirt and underwear.

"come on Baby, you need to get dressed" He said softly, handing over my clothes to me. He cupped my face again and pulled it to look into his eyes

"Alice, sweetheart, its ok, we'll find her. Come on get dressed" He said

I felt a tear roll down my cheek

"she's gone" I said

"not for long, we'll find her, there must be a reason she's gone. Come on, were hunters, we live off finding clues to come to conclusions, we'll find Zo" He said

I lent forwards resting my head quickly on Deans shoulder as he stroked up my back

"I'm not resting till we do" He added

* * *

I finally managed to get dressed, while Dean pack up our belongings and tidied the room and we headed over to Zo and Sammy's room. It was still littered from the fun from the night before. The beer bottles littered the table. The rubbish on the floor.

"Right Sammy, clear up, get pack, our bags are pack and we're ready to leave. Gets your sorted" Dean said taking control.

"Babe" He said looking at me, and stroking my cheek

"try Zo's mobile" he said softly, kissing my forehead gently and guiding me to the sofa

Sam began to clean up the room, packing his bags and clearing up anything Zo left behind, while Dean gathered up the bottles and tossed them in a bag.

I pulled out my mobile and began to dial Zo's number. It rang, no answer... it just kept ringing.

Dean was trying to say something to Sam

"Shh" I quickly said

I stood up and walked over to the bedside table, opening the drawers, searching as I heard a strange noise, then looked down the back of the cabient, where I saw a small flashing light.

"Dean" I said, calling him over and getting him to help me move the small cabinet out the way, where Zo's mobile fell all the way to the floor vibrating with the screen flashing. I hung my phone up and saw the screen go blank. I picked up her phone

I said nothing, instead I looked at her caller list and noticed the number before mine.

"Mr Stevenson called" I mumbled

"Who?" Dean asked

"Hank Stevenson, he's the owner of the small store in my old hometown, he was the father of mine and Zo's friends, before they were killed" I said, looking at the small screen

"he phoned really early this morning" I added

I pressed the redial button and held the phone to my ear

"Hello Stevenson residence" The familiar husky voice said

"Hi Hank, its Alice. Alice Mayland. Did you ring Zo this morning?" I asked

"Oh Alice dear, yes I did. I'm so sorry for your loss" He said

my heart got caught in my throat

"wait what?" I asked, thinking the worse, thinking I had lost my sister, when it was my job to protect her

"Your Mother" He said softly

It wasn't Zo, she was alive, But it still hit me like a ton of bricks

"What?" I said weakly, trying to hold back the tears, I staggered back and Dean held me, helping me to the edge of the bed

"Didn't Zo tell you?" He asked

"Zo's Missing" I said quietly, almost a whisper,

"She was gone when we woke up this morning" I said

I couldn't speak anymore, my mind was filled with Zo's nightmarish vision, as the blurriness began to clear I saw my mothers face, my grip on the phone loosened and Dean took it and began to talk. I couldn't hear what he was saying, my mind was still clouded with the vision, as tears began to run freely down my cheeks.

"Ok, Thanks" Dean said Hanging up the phone and then kneeling infront of me

He placed one hand on my leg, as the other cupped my face

"Alice, babe" He said softly

I looked into his beautiful eyes as the tears ran freely from mine

"Alice, we're gonna go back to your hometown ok. I think that maybe Zo's headed that way, thats where we'll find her ok?" Dean said

I slowly nodded

"my mom" I said

"I know babe, I know" He said softly, trying to comfort me

"she was killed" I whispered

Dean quickly looked at Sam, then moved to sit on the bed next to me

"Zo's visions" He asked

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder

"that's why she didn't say anything, it was mom, and she was scared" I said into Dean shoulder

"Dean, maybe you should call Cas?" Sam finally spoke

Dean lifted his head and looked at his brother

"please Dean" Sam said

I lifted my head and Dean stood

"Cas, Cas its Dean, we need to talk, i've er... gotta ask a favour" Dean said, I looked at him confused

"What do you need Dean?" a monotone voice said from behind me

I turned, surprised as a man in a trenchcoat stood next to Sam. I looked quickly at Dean again

"Sam, you talk to Cas" Dean said, as he knelt infront of me

"Cas?" I asked

"As in Castiel? As in the angel that pulled you from hell?" I asked

Dean nodded and stroked my cheek

"He might be able to help" Dean said,

"i can't Sam" The monotone voice said

I turned slightly

"Dean, I can't i'm not able to" Cas said

I looked at Dean and he squeezed my hand

"there's absolutely nothing you can do?" Dean asked

Cas looked at me, and stared for ages

"i'm afraid there is nothing I can do" Castiel said

"Can't or won't?" I asked quickly, getting annoyed

Castiel looked at me again but said nothing

"i will see what I can do" He finally said disappearing suddenly

"Is he always like that?" I asked

"sorta" Dean replied

He looked at Sam again, who was standing still

"Sammy, pack those bags faster, we're hitting the road now" Dean said forcefully.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

We had been on the road for several hours now, Dean hadn't stopped. I was so drained, no more tears came, my head was still full with the image of my mothers face. I picked up my phone and dialed Dales number

"Hello" His voice said down the phone

"Day!" I spoke softly

"Allie, Hey, i've been expecting a call from you and Zo." He said

"Mom's..." I began

"I know" he said quietly

"We're about to leave and head home" He said softly

"Day, i've failed" I said, feeling the tears run down my cheeks once more

"What do you mean Allie" Dale said

"Mom died naturally" He said

"No, No she didn't. I think she was killed, but not her. Zo" I said

"Zo! I've failed her" I said again

"Allie, calm down, don't be Silly, you haven't failed her" He said trying to sound supportive

"Yes I have" I replied

Dean pushed his foot to the gas pedal and pushed the impala to go faster

"Allie, you haven't failed her" He said, I heard him say something to Ellie, then close a door softly, almost like he went into another room

"Dale, I failed to do my job, Zo's gone, we woke up this morning and she wasn't there, no note, no nothing, she just was gone" I said

Dale was quiet for a moment

"She's gone home hasn't she?" He asked

"I dunno, but I hope so, but she left, without saying anything, without telling us what was happening" I said

"that doesn't mean you failed her Allie, you're the strongest person I know, you raised her when the rest of us couldn't, you taught her everything when everyone else was to absorbed in other thing" He said softly

"If anything Allie, you've protected her too long" He then said

"Alice, you've been more than just a big sister to here, when Dad died and moms emotions were all over the place, you become her guide. You comforted her and supported her. Then when our Aunt died and I left, you continued to protect her, you became more than just a big sister" He said

I wiped my eyes and rested my head on Dean's shoulder

"Remember! Thats why we all thought you could see her visions, because when you took over raising her, you two became so connected, a bound that no matter what happened would be there... you just need to look inside yourself, you know she's safe. You know it" He said

Dales words calmed me down,

"Thanks Day" I said softly, knowing he was right

"she's old enough to look after herself, she'll be fine" He said

"look Allie, I better go, we have one heck of a journey ahead of us, i'll see you soon ok" He said

"Ok Day. Thanks again" I said

"Love you sis" He said. I smiled

"Love you too" I replied

I hung up my phone

"Maybe you should pull over and get something to eat" Sam said from the back seat, it was the first time he spoke since we got in the car

"We need to get..." Dean began

"Dean" I said Softly, placing my hand on his knee

"we should eat" I said

he looked at me and his face softened

"you sure?" He asked

I nodded and smiled

"i'm sure" I replied

Dean smiled and I lent in kissing his cheek. Dean slowed down and drove at a steady speed till we saw a sign for a small diner up ahead.

As we approached it, Dean pulled into the parking lot

* * *

We didn't stay long at the diner, we ate quickly, and in silence, then headed back on the road, the closer we got to home the more angry I actually felt about her leaving and not telling me. I felt angry for both Sam and I. I could tell he was worried sick over her not being here.

"we'll be there soon" Dean said, he looked over and noticed my change in appearance

"Be gentle on her babe" He said softly

I looked at him and his warm eyes comforted and calmed me.

We pulled up outside the old house, and I just looked up at it. Sam climbed out the car and began to slowly walk to the door.

"Dean" I said softly

he smiled softly and reached over and kissed me

"come on" He said

I climbed out the car and headed for the door, I knocked loudly on the door, if she was asleep, she would soon wake up. I had to see her

Zo opened the door, I looked at her for a second, and a scared angry filled me

"ZOEY REBECCA MAYLAND, What the Hell are you doing?" I said quickly

she began to cry, I could feel the dears stinging behind my eyes and tried to push them away

I didn't care how upset she was, she had me worried sick, I thought she was dead, I had no idea what had happened to her, I wasn't going to let her stand there in tears expecting me to just feel sorry for her, she had to know what she did to me. How upset I was. How worried I was.

"Come in and sit down, i'll explain everything I promise" She said, the tears flowing freely

"I'm sorry" She sniffed

I walked inside, Dean right behind me and sat on the sofa. Dean sat beside me and I rested my back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder

"you ok?" He asked softly

I smiled weakly and placed my arms ontop of his, feeling his warmth.

Zo walked into the room with Sam, who seemed to of had a weight lifted off his shoulder

"I'm so sorry, sincerely" She began

"I haven't been truthful, to any of you. I mean the bit about me having a nightmare that was true. But what the nightmare was about, not so true" She continued

"I mean I did have a nightmare about a women being mutilated and murdered" She said

She knew... she knew all along that it was mom

"but when I said I didn't know who the woman was, that was a lie. The women in my night mare..." She began

I squeezed Deans hand

"It was Mom" She finished.

My breath got caught in my throat. She knew mom was in danger and said nothing to me. Dean's lips moved closer to my neck, barely touching the skin

"Its ok" He whispered

"and the reason I didn't say anything, or tell anyone is because the nightmare scared me" she said

I wanted to tell her that it was ok, she should of said something, we would of helped, we were stronger together. I touched my necklace, feeling the tiny engravings of the words under my thumb

"It scared me because it was different from my other nightmares. I didn't know when it was going to happen, where it was going to happen. I just knew who it was. I didn't even know the cause of deth, she was just dead" She said

"But I didn't want it to be true, I didn't want to believe it. I wanted it to go away, and I thought by not saying anything that it might just go away and not happen" she finished

I looked at her, still twiddling with my necklace

"Zo?" I said

"I'm so sorry Alice" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks, I lent forwards reaching for her and placed my hand on her arm, the tears began to roll down my cheeks again. She slipped off her chair and knelt down infront of me, pulling me into her arms, hugging me tightly

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just... I didn't want it to be true. I t happened again Alice, it happened again" She cried

I pushed her back gently holding her at arms length

"you can't blame yourself for this Zoey" I said, I gently touched her cheek, and brushed my thumb across it, wiping away the tears. I kissed her cheek

"This isn't your fault" I said looking straight into her eyes.

Zo nodded and stood up, and went to Sam

"Well now that we've found you, we can head back on the road again" I said, I wanted to get away from this town again, even though it was home, I had so many bad memories here

"No Alice" She said looking at me

"We can't, we're staying for mum's funeral. We owe her that much" She said

I knew she was right

"Call Dale, and tell his the funeral is Sunday. I seemed to of lost my phone" She said.

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out her mobile

"you left it at the motel" I said

"and Dale knows, he's on his way here with Ellie, oh and Zo" I said

"Anyone tell you, you talk to much" I smiled, trying to diffuse the atmosphere


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

People dropped by the house all afternoon with casseroles and pies, paying their respects. Anyone who came by, we invited to the funeral on Sunday

I Placed what seemed like the 100th Casserole in the fridge

"seems news travels fast that we're back home" I said, squeezing it in

Dean placed his hand on the small of my back

"feels odd?" He asked

I laughed softly, closing the fridge then turning and leaning against it to face Dean

"Very" I smiled

"but seems you have a lot of food to work through" I smiled pulling him closer

"you feeling better now though?" He asked

I nodded and kissed him gently

"Er. Alice, do you think you could go to Mr Stevenson's place and sort out afew funeral things with him?" She asked

"sure" I smiled

"want me to come?" Dean asked as Zo headed back out the room

"Please" I replied

* * *

We had been a few Hours at Mr Stevenson's, he was very hospitable, and had really thought of everything, we discussed music, and speeches and the order of service

"i think i'm overloading your brain now aren't I?" He said softly

"um.. sorry, yeah, just a bit. Its been a long day" I replied apologetically

"it's ok, I understand, why don't you go home and get some rest sweetheart" He smiled, standing up

I smiled and hugged him

"thank you, for everything" I replied

"its no problem" He said back

I let him go and he shook Deans hand, he let us to the door and watched as we climbed into the car and headed back home.

When we arrived back at the house another car pulled into the driveway behind us. I climbed out the car and smiled softly as I saw Dale climb out the car.

Zo opened the door and saw Dale, her eyes began to swell with tears again and I motioned to Dale to go see her. Dean and I walked over to Ellie, who now had alittle bump forming under her top.

"Ellie are you...?" I began

she smiled

"4 months" she replied

I smiled and hugged her

"congratulations" I said quietly

"how are you?" She asked

I let her go and looked at her

"been better" I said

Dean and I walked to the house with her while Zo hugged Dale, she then turned and hugged Ellie

"Hey sis" Dale said to me, I grabbed him and hugged him tightly

"thank you for earlier" I said quietly, the tears beginning to roll down my cheeks again

"No problem, and I meant every word. You've been the rock of this family" He said, stroking my back

"You remind me so much of dad" he said

"if you guys don't mind, but i'm going to head to bed. I'm really tired and its been a really long day" Zo said

"night Zo, See you in the morning" I said, walking over to her and hugging her gently

Everyone said god night to her and she walked up the stairs, Sam with her

"so you two need to stay here?" I asked Ellie and Dale

"We can stay at a hotel near by" Dale said

"Oh no... don't be silly, we have a spare room, you can stay here, i'll put the kettle on, Dean will you help dale bring in their bags?" I asked

Dean kissed my cheek and he and Dale headed to the car to get their bags while Ellie came into the kitchen with me.

* * *

We spoke for a while. I told Dale and Ellie the plans that Mr Stevenson had gone over with me, but it was now extremely late

"well I think perhaps we should head to bed now, its been a really long day, and we're bound to have one tomorrow" I said, yawning.

I hugged Ellie and Dale again. Then walked up the stairs with Dean to my old bedroom.

I pulled open my drawer

"well at least I can get fresh clothes" I said lightly.

Dean wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder

"how you feeling?" He asked

"not sure, it seems all alittle too surreal at the moment, i'm not sure its really sunk in" I said, wrapping my arms over his and smiling

"well, you know i'm always here for you" he said softly

"I know" I smiled, turning in his arms and wrapping mine over his shoulders

I pressed my lips to his, tenderly at first, but our kiss grew passionate.

"i Remember the last time we were here" Dean said into my neck

I smiled and lent back slightly

"First night I met you" I said

"Yep, and I knew instantly, the moment I looked into your eyes that I loved you, and I would of spent the rest of my life trying to get you if you didn't feel the same way" he said softly

"even through all that dirt and blood?" I asked

"Yep, because I saw past that, and saw you" He said

he stroked his hands up my arms and took my hands and looked at them

"and I remember seeing your hands heal fully before my eyes" he said, looking carefully at my palms where no sign of any injury showed

"My little magic trick" I said

"its not the only magically thing about you" He said kissing me tenderly

"but i'm happy to be under your spell" he whispered

* * *

I heard a gentle knock and I snuggled in closer to Dean, who was out cold beside me

"Alice?" I heard softly at the door.

I stirred slightly

"you ok?" Dean asked, noticing my movement

"Go back to sleep" I said, kissing his cheek and climbing out of bed

"Alice" I heard again with the gentle knocking

I sleepily walked to the door and opened it, rubbing my eyes, seeing Zo standing in the hallway

"Zoey? What time is it?" I asked,

"Ummm" She responded, clearly not sure

"I have something to tell you" She said

"Umm.. Can't it wait till later?" I asked Yawning, looking back in the room at Dean who was sitting up slightly on his elbows to see if I was ok

"No" She replied, pulling me out the room

I pulled the door too, not closing it fully and joined Zo in the hallway

"I know who killed mum" She said

"What?" I asked shocked, my body suddenly thrown into shock

"I saw who killed mum, now this is going to sound weird" she started

"It was an old woman, but her eyes and her face, they looked young, her eyes were also un-human" She finished

"Means we may have a hunt" I muttered, absorbing all the information

"Let's discuss it further later" I finished, touching her arm to let her know I understood

I opened the door again. Dean was still up on his elbows

"everything ok?" He asked as I joined him on the bed

I kissed his cheek, as he laid back down and I rested my head on his chest

"I think we have a hunt, whatever got mom, wasn't human" I said

Dean stroked my arm gently

"so we have a hunt" He agreed, kissing the top of my head


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

"So you can't kill it with Guns or Knives" Zo said, as we all sat at the breakfast bar.

Dean was digging into a stack of pancakes. I gently stroked his back, then tucked my hand into the waist band of his jeans as we discussed our possible hunt of a Rakshasa

"No, Just slows them down abit, but doesn't kill them" Dean said between mouthfuls

"So, its a salt and burn thing then?" I asked, leaning in closer to Dean

"No, the only way to kill it, is with pure brass, we used a brass pipe last time, but a knife of pure brass is best." Sam said

"guess we should make a start on it soon then" Zo said

Dean finished his last mouthful of Pancakes and placed his hand on my thigh

"you all ready?" He asked

Sam and Zo nodded, I lent in and kissed Deans cheek, then slipped off my stool

"Let's go find this freak and turn it's world upside down" Dean smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck lightly.

Sam and Zo headed for the car, when we reached the front door of the house I stopped Dean

"thank you" I said softly, kissing him gently on his lips

"For what?" He asked

"Everything, for being a support, and for saying what you did last night" I said

"its the least I can do" He said, stroking my cheek.

I smiled and pulled him out the door to the car

"Sam and Zo were already in the car, and I slid in the passenger seat

"hey, what about Dale and Ellie?" I asked

"I left them a note, told them that we would be out for a few hours and be back as soon as we could" Zo replied

Dean started the engine and we headed into town

"Do we even know where this thing is going to be?" I asked

"We'll just scope the area and see what we find" Dean said, turning the corner and smiling at me

* * *

We sat in the car, driving around for a while, talking about what we were going to do to try and find the Rakshasa

I saw a women walking down the street, she semmed familiar, but I wasn't sure who she was

"Who's that?" I asked. Zo looked in the direction I was looking and spotted the women

"That's her" She said, just then the women turned to look at us, her eyes piercing

"you sure?" Dean asked

"She looks Harmless" He added

"But Dean, that's what we thought about that old blind guy" Sam said said

"That's right, that ond guy was a tough Bugger" Dean replied

"so what's our next move?" I asked

"Guess we find out who the woman is, find out where she lives and keep an eye on her, see if she tries to kill anyone else." Sam said

"sounds simple enough" Zo replied

"Why don't Dean and I, watch the woman while you two do the research and we'll meet up if anything happens." I suggested

"Sounds good to me" Zo said, smiling up at Sam

we pulled up to the curb and Sam and Zo climbed out.

Dean and I watched the old lady go in and out of a few of the shops, we kept close, but made sure she wasn't aware of us.

We had been following her awhile when we noticed something unusual

"Wait, has she been following that Lady the whole time?" I asked Dean

As a young women went into another shop, followed by the old lady

"Crap!" Dean said

I pulled out my mobile

"Hey Alice" Zo said cheerfully down the phone

"Where are you?" I asked

"Sitting out the woman's house" She replied

"you might want to get over here and soon" I told her

"What's going on?" She asked

Just then, the young Woman came out the shop, Our Rakshasa was on her tail still

"She's on the move" Dean said

"Wait! What?" Zo asked

"Do you mean Beatrice?" Zo asked

"Zoey, just get your butt over here and fast" I said hanging up.

* * *

Zo and Sam slid into the back of the Impala

"So where did she go?" Zo asked, pulling the back door shut

I pointed out the window towards an alley way, just as Beatrice was disappearing.

"let's go then" Dean Said, he climbed out the Impala and to the trunk

I followed him and placed my hand on his back, just a s Zo and Sam came round to join us. Dean pulled out a brass knife and his gun, then handed me mine. I tucked it into the back of my jeans, making sure my jacket hid it

"Gun's won't kill her, but they might slow her down a bit" Dean said, tucking his own gun into the back of his jeans and covering it with his top.

"Just until we get close enough to use this" Dean added, holding up the brass blade.

* * *

"Be careful" Dean whispered as we headed to the alley way

I smiled and quickly kissed his cheek

"you too tiger" I replied

we slowly and quietly crept down the darkening path, when I heard a strange noise

"Did you hear that?" I asked, looking back at Zo and Sam

"Hear what?" Zo replied

just then a loud scream pieced the air

"That!" I said, running towards the scream

As I turned the corner, a woman lay on the floor, Beatrice near by, she snarled and I continued to run after the not so frail old lady.

As I turned another corner Beatrice stood by a wall, blocking her way, her only way out of here now, was through me. I stopped and stood about 10ft from her

"hi there" I smiled

she lunged for me, her nails going for my neck, she scratched the surface of my skin. She smiled seeing she had drawn blood

"gonna have to do better than that" I smiled, wiping my neck, which had already healed

Her eyes widened in disbelief

"How?" She snaled

"a magician never reveals their secrets" I teased

Just then Dean came round the corner, almost running into me, his hands rested on mt hips

"Bet he's not so lucky" She snarled, She ran at us, pushing me to the floor and grabbing Dean, pushing him against the wall.

I grabbed my gun and began firing at her, knowing that the bullets weren't going to kill her, but they sure as hell would hurt

Zo appeared then round the corner than, Almost running into Beatrice and Dean. Beatrice's focus turned to Zo and she thrashed her arm at her, throwing her background, releasing Dean and Running over to Zo as she wrapped her long bony fingers round Zo's throat

"Oh Hell No!" I Yelled, standing up at last

Zo tried grabbing for her throat, trying to release the tight grip from around it. Dean stood up and ran over to me.

"I'm out" I said. Trying to fire my gun

He grabbed the blade from the back of his jeans and stroked his hand down my back, tucking it into mine

"take her down" Dean said softly.

Beatrice noticed us and threw me backwards, trying to keep me away from her. Dean began to fire his own gun, trying to weaken her, and get her focus onto him.

Zo was growing weak, I could feel it, and see it in her eyes. Dean continued to fire at Beatrice as I quietly got up and walked up behind her, driving the brass blade into her back and out through her chest. Beatrice screamed, dropping Zo as she fell to the floor

* * *

I pushed the lifeless body with my foot, just to check, then pushed her out the way slightly, stepping over her to get to Zo. Sam ran round the corner, having been alerted by the scream

"Zo?" He asked

"Over here" I said, kneeling down beside Zo. Sam ran over and lifted her head and shoulders, he gently shook her, and her eyelids began to flicker

"Zo..Zo.. Can you hear me?" I asked

Her eyes opened andshe slowly looked around

"Did we get her?" Zo asked

I laughed

"Yeah, we got her" I said, smiling as she looked at me

Dean bent down behind me

"you got her" He whispered, correcting me

I stood up as Sam helped Zo to her feet

Dean stood behind me, placing his hands on my hips,

"might wanna get that" I said, looking at the Raksasha's body with the blade still sticking up

Dean walked over, pulled the blade out and flicked off the blood.

"right, back to the car?" I asked, kissing Dean's cheek

* * *

Once at the Impala, Dean took my Gun and went to the trunk, putting the blade and guns away. Sam took Zo's and helped Dean. I opened the passenger door, and as Zo opened hers, and was about to climb in, when her phone began to buzz in her pocket

"Hello?" Zo answered

I climbed into the passenger seat and watched as Dean closed the trunk and got in the drivers seat.

"Oh ok, We'll pop by there on our way back, we'll see you soon Dale" ZO said, hanging up her phone

"What's going on?" Dean asked, starting the car and pulling away from the curb

"Mr Stevenson has been trying to get in contact with me, can we go by his store on the way back to the house." Zo replied

* * *

We pulled up outside Mr Stevenson's store

"we'll stay here" I said, as Dean turned off the engine

"ok" Zo smiled, as she climbed out and headed into the store

I rested my head on Dean's shoulder, as his hand stroked my thigh slightly

"you alright babe?" Dean asked

"mmm hmm" I replied

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam

"i'm er... gonna wait outside" He said, climbing out the car and then leaning against the side

"What was that all about?" I asked, lifting my head and looking at Sam.

"dunno" Dean replied, laughing slightly

I looked at Dean and smiled. I gently stroked his cheek and lent in, pressing my lips to his. As our lips parted, Dean placed his hand ontop of mine and brought it round so he kissed my palm

"the hunt took longer than we thought" Dean said, quickly looking at the clock

"well we'll eat dinner at home, we have lots of casseroles to choose from" I smiled

he laughed slightly and let go of my hand, I placed it on his chest

"Plus, we have an apple pie that someone brought round this morning" I smiled

"Pie sounds good" He replied

"Maybe we cen get some ice cream and take it to bed" I whispered

"Mm... sounds even better" He said, as we lent in closer our lips centimeters apart.

We were about to kiss just when the backdoor opened up. I pulled back

"Later" I said quietly to Dean, then turned to face Zo as she climbed in

"What's going on?" I asked

"Mr Stevenson is sorting everything out for mum's funeral, He said he was doing it, so we didn't have to" Zo said

"really" I replied, knowing he was sorting out most of it, having spoken to him yesterday. But still surprised at his generosity

Zo nodded. I turned in my seat again as Dean started the engine

"Guess we should head back, we have a long day tomorrow" Zo said from the back seat


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

We came home to the smell of one of the casseroles heating up in the oven

"something smells good" Dean smiled

I took his hand and walked into the kitchen to find Ellie making Dinner

"Ellie, you should be relaxing" I said

"Oh don't be silly, i'm not that pregnant yet, plus with all that you lot do, you could do with a nice home cooked dinner" She smiled

Dean sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and pulled me between his legs, his arms around my waist. He kissed my shoulder gently.

"also I got some ice cream in, just incase you wanted to have some of that apple pie later" She smiled as she rested back against the counter and stroked her little bump

I looked over my shoulder at Dean, a smirk on his face as he made eye contact with me, and raised one eyebrow. I laughed slightly and kissed him gently

"so is there anything you guys don't eat?" She asked

"Nope, Dean will eat practically anything" I said smiling

"good" She smiled, the walked over to the fridge again.

* * *

We sat at the table, having just finished our dinner,

"that was lovely thank you Ellie" Zo said,

Ellie sat back and stroked her stomach lightly

"its no bother, honestly" She replied

Zo yawned and stretched

"why don't you go to bed, Dean and I will wash up" I smiled, stroking Deans leg under the table

"you sure?" She asked

I smiled and nodded, squeezing Deans legs, he smiled and lent in and kissed my cheek

"well ok, if you guys don't mind" Zo said, yawning again

"i guess passing out really tires you out" she laughed

I smiled and stroked her arm

"go on, we have a long day tomorrow" I said

she got up and kissed my cheek, then Dales, saying good night to us all

"think i'll go with her" Sam said, following her out the room and into the hall.

* * *

we sat round the table alittle longer, talking to Dale and Ellie, they were telling us about their honey moon. Deans hand gently stroked up my thigh, as my head rested on his shoulder.

"I think I might go to bed now actually" Ellie said, she stroked her little bump again and I smiled. Dean squeezed my thigh, noticing my little smile

"night guys" She said, getting up from the table

Dale got up as well,

"i'll be up in a minute sweetheart" He smiled

He began to clear the table, Dean and I got up and helped

I turned the tap on and let the sink fill with warm water. Once the last dish was through from the table, Dale smiled

"right, think i'm going to hit the hay too" He said

* * *

I stood at the sink, the dishes nearly done now, a pile forming as they dried on the side. Dean stood behind me, his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck. I smiled as his grip tightened. I pushed out my bum, nudging him with it

"you gonna help?" I asked

Dean kissed my neck again

"when I have to" He mumbled, pressing against me once more

I scooped up a few bubbles on the end of my fingers

"Dean!" I said, he lifted his head from my neck and I wiped the bubbles on his nose.

I laughed softly, as he unwrapped one hand and wiped the bubbles off his nose

"oh this calls for retaliation" He smirked

"don't you dare" I smiled

His hand moved to the sink as he grabbed a handful of water and splashed it up to my face. I laughed and ducked out of his grip, grabbing the sponge and throwing it at his face. He laughed and splashed the water at me again. I ducked behind the breakfast bar. Dean grabbed the sponge and pushed it into the water, he began to slowly walk round as I crawled on the floor back towards the sink in the opposite direction. I looked round the corner of a counter to check if the sink was free. Dean had moved round the corner alittle more. I jumped up, ran to the sink, just as Dean started to run for me. He grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around me, lifting me off the floor slightly He then took the sponge and pressed it to my chest, releasing all the water.

I laughed and splashed water from the sink again, I lowered my feet to the floor and turned in his arms. We were both soaking wet and I smiled up at him. He tossed the sponge over his shoulder and pulled me into his chest tighter, then pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms over his shoulders. Our kiss intensified and Dean slipped his hands down to my bum, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, getting lost in his kiss.

Deans hands stroked down my thighs

"should we dry the dishes?" he asked, as his lips moved to my neck

"nope" I replied, entwining my fingers in his hair

"I have a better idea" I smiled

Dean lifted his head and smirk

"Bedroom?" He asked

I smiled and pressed my lips to his

"Bedroom" I mumbled against them.

* * *

I shut the bedroom door as Dean pulled his tshirt off over his head and sat on the edge of the bed. I smiled and walked up to him, pushing my fingers through his hair and lifting his head up. His hands rested on my hips and he pulled me close as our lips met again.

I placed my knees either side of his body and sat on his lap, as our kiss intensified once again. His hands stroked my thighs, then up my back. I lent against his hands, tipping back slightly as his lips pressed to my collar bone, moving with me. I always loved the feel of his lips against my skin, I felt invincible whenever he kissed me, whenever he touched me really

"Babe?" Dean asked Sitting up straight again

"mm hmm" I smiled, stroking his cheek tenderly

"you want kids don't you?" He asked

I looked at him

"what?" I replied

"i saw the way you keep smiling whenever Ellie would stroke her bump" He said

I unwrapped my hands from behind his neck and looked at him

"i'm just happy for them" I said

Dean stroked my cheek

"Babe?" Dean said, he could tell I was hiding the truth

"Dean, I would love the idea of kids, but its not going to happen" I said climbing off his lap and walking over to my dresser.

I began to take off any make up as Dean stayed seated on the bed

"why not?" Dean finally said

I looked at him in the mirror

"it doesn't matter" I replied

Dean stood up and placed his hands on my hips, he looked in the mirror trying to get my attention

"Alice?" He said, I knew he wasn't going to drop the subject

"Dean, we're hunters, we live our life on the road, always putting ourselves into danger, thats no way to raise a baby" I said, tears softly beginning to fill my eyes

"put the hunters life to one side for a moment...would you want kids?" He asked

I looked at my hands which were entwined together infront of me, Dean turned me around and lifted my chin

"Well?" He asked

"but..." I began

he placed one finger on my lips and smiled

"no buts, if you weren't a hunter...?" He asked

I nodded

"well then, we'll work around it" He said

I looked at him, and opened my mouth to say it wouldn't be right

"babe, we can do this, who says this is the life we're always going to have. Think on it. And I mean really think" I said

"We put our lives in danger everyday, if something happened to either of us. I can't do that" I said

"Alice, babe, think of the good things about it. Having a child together, you and me, seeing that child start to walk, to talk, grow up. Their first day at school. You can't honestly say its not all worth it" he said

I looked into his beautiful eyes and he smiled

"i would give up everything for that" He said

I smiled weakly

"especially with you" He added, gently pressing his lips to mine


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

I stood in front of the mirror the next morning, in my Black Pencil skirt, a navy blue blouse and my black waistcoat. I brushed though my hair and pinned it up slightly, leaving a few stray hair down to frame my face. Dean came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"you ok?" he asked, resting his head on my shoulder

"about as ok as i'm going to be today" I said

"i'm worried about Zo, i'm not sure she really remembers dads funeral, so I think this will be really hard on her" I said

Dean kissed my cheek

"she'll be ok, she has all of us with her" He said softly

I smiled and turned around to face him,

"what would I do without you" I said

he stroked my cheek and kissed me softly

"shall we go downstairs" He said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I grabbed my black peep toed shoes and slipped them on. I headed out my room and down the stairs, Dean following closely behind. I reached my hand back and he took it,

Once at the bottom step he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in tightly to his side, we walked into the living room and said morning to the others

"should we get going then?" Dale asked, standing up and helping Ellie

Sam and Zo stood and walked towards the front door. Dean kissed my forehead as the others walked past us and out to the cars.

Zo pulled Sam over to her car, and Dale and Ellie slid into the back.

"we'll follow you" Dean said, as we both got in the impala.

Dean started the engine and we followed behind Zo closely all the way to the church. His hand rested on my thigh and he stroked it gently.

* * *

Dean pulled the impala along side Zo's car. I climbed out and walked over to Zo and squeezed her hand gently, she squeezed back, then pulled me in for a hug. I kissed her cheek and as we broke the hug I smiled gently.

I let her go and walked back over to Dean, who wrapped his arms around me tightly. Dale Squeezed Zo's shoulder. Then headed into the church. Dean and I followed Zo and Ellie and Sam and Zo followed behind us.

Hank stood at the door of the church, Dale and Ellie hugged him. They then continued into the church. Hank then shook Deans hand.

"good to see you son" He smiled

he let go of Deans hand and looked at me

"Alice, sweetheart" He took me in his arms and hugged me

"Thank you so much Hank, for doing all this, it looks beautiful" I smiled

Hank squeezed me then let me go

"its the least I can do for your family, after all you've done around here" He smiled

"well I doubt we can repay you for all you've done for today" I smiled

I headed further into the church. Dale and Ellie took a seat on the second row of Pews leaving the first one for me, dean, Sammy and Zo. I placed a hand on Deans back, prompting him to go first so that I could sit next to Zo. She looked green when she finally came to sit on the pews with us. She fell onto it and Sam pulled her into his side. I rested my head on Deans shoulder, his hand rested on my lap, facing up, I placed my hand in his and he squeezed it

"thank you" I whispered to him, he kissed my forehead

As the service started I reached over to Zo and took her hand, every so often Dale would stroke our backs slightly. Zo began to tear up instantly and I could feel her pain and sorrow, it was so hard to see her looking like the little girl once again who stood by her fathers grave, not understanding why she had lost a parent.

My eyes began to swell and tears began to slowly roll down my cheek. Dean squeezed my hand alittle more. Hank spoke so peacefully, his words were beautiful and heartfelt. Zo squeezed my hand then, I looked at her and smiled gently, she looked back at Sam and he tightened his grip on her.

Mr Stevenson then invited anyone to come up to say a few words. Dale stood up, he stroked Zo's back, then squeezed my shoulder, I smiled up at him as he made his way to the front.

He took a deep breath

"what can I say about Maria Mayland, or mom to me and my sisters" He said

Dean switched which hand he held mine with, and wrapped his now free arm around my shoulder and held me tightly

"She was an amazing woman, very caring and always eager to help others" He said, he took another deep breath

"Its hard to say that i'm going to miss her, because she will always be with me, But I will miss her and I will love her forever" He finished, his eyes wet and red

I snuggled closer to Dean and thought on my brothers words, he was right, my mom, however unsettled she was after dad died, she was always caring, I may of seen the bad side of her after Dale left, and our Aunt died also, but she was only that way because she lost people she loved. I may have not been the most supportive person to her, because I focused my energy on hiding it from Zo.

But at the end of the day, she was my mom, and she loved me. Even through my rebellious stage.

Zo looked at me, and I shook my head, there was no way I could go up there and speak. Zo nodded, clearly feeling the same. I stayed in my seat, watching people go up to speak about her.

Deans fingers stroked my arm, his warmth was a huge comfort to me, I knew I wouldn't of been able to cope with out him here.

The service ended and we stood up slowly. I kissed Deans cheek and let go of his hand, Zo and I went up to the coffin together and placed flowers gently down on the hard wooden box. Zo headed back to Sam with tears in her eyes

"I'll miss you mom, love you always" I whispered softly

I walked back towards the others

"i'm just glad that her killer can't kill anyone else" I said, squeezing Zo's hand and taking Deans, resting my head on his shoulder again.

* * *

Dale and Ellie left shortly after the funeral, He had to get back in time for work the following morning. It was getting dark now and we headed home from the wake.

I climbed out of the impala, Sam and Zo were still standing outside, Sam had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Dean and I walked past and she smiled

"see you two in the morning" I said, kissing Zo's Cheek gently

"Try and get some sleep tonight zo" I added.

I began to pull Dean towards the front door

"i Will" Zo replied

We left them outside hugging alittle more as Dean and I headed upstairs

As soon as were in my old room, Dean Pulled off his jacket and tie and flopped onto the bed. I smiled and walked over to him and kissed him softly. I sat on the edge of the bed

"thank you for today" I said quietly lying down next to him, flicking my heels off and resting against him

"Don't thank me, of course I would be there for you" He said

We lay on the bed for a while, just relaxing from the last few busy days

"think I might grab a shower to unwind" I said to Dean, kissing his cheek as I slipped off the bed and pulled my waistcoat off. I tossed it over the large mirror and shook my hair loose. I began to unbutton my shirt and slip it off my shoulders onto the floor. I heard Dean move on the bed and I looked over my shoulders. He was sitting up on his elbows and smiling. I slowly unzipped my pencil skirt and slipped it off, then walked towards my bathroom

"i'll be out in abit" I smiled

"unless you wanna join" I added, disappearing round the door,


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

**2 Years later...**

Dean and I walked hand in hand down the small quite street, all the shops were now closed, and everyone was tucked up in bed, except the things that go bump in the night.

I rested my head on his shoulder, my other arm reached across my body to hold his arm.

"maybe we should head back to the motel" I said

Dean was quiet, I lifted my head and looked at him, he seemed to be focused on something else

"Dean, is everything alright?" I asked

he quickly looked at me and smiled

"yeah i'm fine" He said, kissing the top of my head

"so back to the motel then?" I asked again

He nodded and we began to walk through the park back towards the motel.

"its so beautiful tonight" I said softly, looking up at the clear night sky

Dean stopped walking

"its perfect" He replied gently

"perfect?" I asked, looking at him slightly confused

He just smiled, he placed his hand in his jacket pocket

"Alice, babe. I love you so much" He said

He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. I smiled and stroked his cheek

"i love you too" I said

"I've been thinking when to do this, the perfect time, perfect place, heck i've had this thing for afew weeks now" He said, pulling out a small box

My eyes widened as I looked at the box

"Dean?" I said, not taking my eyes off the box

"I've known for years that i've wanted to do this, but like I said, perfect time, perfect place, but right now, I can't think why I waited so long" he said

He opened the small box, inside sat a beautiful white gold ring, with a pearl shaped diamond set perfectly in the centre,

"Alice Mayland, Will you marry me?" He asked

I said nothing at first, but it wasn't from confusion, or panic. I just couldn't find the words to say how much I wanted this. I looked up into his beautiful eyes, I stroked his cheek

"of course" I smiled, reaching up and kissing his lips.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, lifting me off the ground slightly and spun me. I laughed and threw my head back alittle till he stopped and placed me on the ground again. I held out my left hand as he delicately took the ring from the box and slipped it on my ring finger. I admired it alittle then smiled back at Dean. I stroked his cheek again

"i love you so much" I whispered

I woke the next morning, my head on Deans chest. I moved slightly, he was clearly still asleep. I picked up my left hand and looked at my beautiful engagement ring, I smiled and placed my hand on Deans chest, still admiring the ring on my finger. I sat up slightly and looked at Dean then stroked my fingers down Deans chest to his stomach and back up, a smile began to form on his face

"Morning soon to be Mrs Winchester" He said

I laughed and lent in and kissed him tenderly

"morning Tiger" I replied

"we still have to tell Zo and Sammy" I said, resting my head back on his chest

"mmm... we do, but how about we grab a shower first" he said

I pressed tighter to his body

"sounds perfect" I smiled

I pulled on a pair of jeans, practically dressed except a top, and sat on the bed as I pulled a brush through my hair. Dean sat on the other side of the bed, and flopped back, wrapping his arm around my waist. I turned to look at him and stroked his cheek

"whats up tiger" I smiled

he sat up and crawled to my side of the bed and sat beside me, pulling me onto his lap. I had a leg either side and smiled, one hand rested on his chest, while the other rested on the back of his neck. My fingers playing with his hair slightly. He rested his hands on my hips and laid back on the bed.

"nothing, just so glad you said yes" He smiled

I bent over him and kissed his lips softly

"you really think I would of said no" I said

he thought for a second

"strange thing is, I knew you would say yes, but I still feared you would say no" He said

I pressed my lips to his again

"i would never say no to you" I said against them

"Oh really?"he smirked

"not to everything" I laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking

I sat up, and reached back for my mobile, his hands stayed on my hips. I dialed Zo's number, then lent back over Dean and kissed him

"Alice?" She answered

"Hey Zo, is Sam with you?" I asked, kissing Dean once again

"No. he's getting coffee" She replied

"Oh, ok, well when he gets back, do you want to head over here?" I asked

"Sure, any reason?" She asked

I smiled down at Dean and he stroked his hands stroked down my thighs and he squeezed them

"Dean and I have something we want to tell you" I replied

"Oh ok, we'll be over as soon as we can" She answered, then hung up.

I tucked my phone in my jeans pocket

"guess I should put my tshirt on" I smiled

I sat up again and climbed off Deans lap and over to my bag, where I grabbed a fitted tshirt and pulled it on.

"right, now you can get back here" He smiled, leaning up on his elbows

I laughed and turned away from him, picking up a few things from the floor of our motel room floor, I walked round to the side of the bed, picking up a few items of clothing. Dean sat up and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me down on the bed. I laughed as he took the clothes from my hands and threw them over by our bags. His body was halfway ontop of mine and he stroked my side, his hand slipping under my tshirt. He kissed me softly,but our kiss intensified, as his hand wrapped under my back. I smiled against his kiss, enjoying our intimate moment.

There was a little knock on the door

"that will be the other two" smiled, pushing Dean off and walking over to the door, I tucked my left hand behind my back and opened up the door

"Hi" I smiled, opening the door wider and letting them in

"Hey Guys" Dean said from the bed

I walked over to him and nudged his knee with mine, then held out my hand and pulled him up. Then led him to the sofa, with Sam and Zo following.

"take a seat" I smiled, Dean sat on the armchair and pulled me onto his lap, he kissed my neck tenderly, and I smiled at his touch. Zo and Sam sat on the sofa together

"So what is it you wanted to tell us?" Zo asked, as Sam wrapped his arm around her

"well..." I said, my smile getting bigger,

"I guess it'll be easier to show you rather than tell you" I continued

I held out my left hand, it took a few seconds for Zo to look at my finger, but when she noticed, she beamed

"Alice are you engaged?" She asked

I nodded and smiled at her. Zo began to bounce up and down in her seat. She was so excited, eventually she jumped out her seat, and jumped towards me

"Congratulations guys!" She said, pulling me up from Deans lap and hugging me

"I'm so happy for you two" She said, then held me at arms length.

"and that ring. Alice its beautiful" She said

"I know, I love it" I smiled, then hugged her again

Zo let go and we looked as Sam hugged Dean, then as they let go Sam punched Deans shoulder

"Congrats Dean" He said.

Sam then walked over to me and hugged me tightly as Zo went to hug Dean

"bout time huh?" Sam said quietly

I laughed softly

"congrats Alice" He then said

"Thanks Sammy" I smiled, then let him go

Dean walked back over and pulled me into his arm, holding me tight. Sam walked back to Zo and wrapped his arms around her

"so have you decided when you're going to get married?" Zo asked

I smiled and laughed slightly

"Calm down Zo, we've only just got engaged give us a chance" I replied


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

We all calmed down abit from the news, I was sitting back on Deans lap, his arms around me again, holding me tight

"What's the plan for today then?" Zo asked,

"actually I think I might have found something" Sam said, puling a piece of paper from his pocket

He unfolded it and handed it to Dean. A Missing poster

"is it a hunt?" Dean asked, as we both looked at the photo

"the man in the photo is Roger Miles, he's a college student. He went missing over a week ago. I spoke to the manager who had the poster up, turns out he isn't the only college student to go missing" Sam said

"Turns out there's been 6 other missing students in the last 4 months, all from the same college" Sam continued.

"Looks like we may have something then" I replied, resting against Dean

"when did you find all this out?" Zo asked

"When I went to get coffee this morning, the poster was on the store window" Sam replied

"so should we interview the family?" She then asked

"We could also interview his friends and college teachers" I suggested

"Ok, how about Sammy and I take the family, and Alice and Zo, you take the college friends" Dean said, kissing my neck again

I smiled and lifted a hand and stroked his cheek

"should we meet outside in about half an hour?" Zo said, standing up and pulling Sam up with her

"sure, we'll meet you at the impala then" Dean smiled

Zo and Sammy walked to the door and headed off to their room. I stood up and closed the door after them.

"so it's not going to take you half an hour to get ready right?" He asked, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me

"why do you ask?" I smiled, turning in his arms

"well I was thinking we could do alittle more of what we were doing before we got interrupted" He smiled

"well, I do have to get into a skirt" I said, teasing him as I pushed him towards the bed

"but I guess I have a few minutes to waste" I smiled

He fell backwards onto the bed, pulling me with him and our lips met

* * *

Dean stood behind me in the mirror in the bathroom, having just pulled my hair up into a bun, he pulled up the zip of my pencil skirt, then kissed my neck

"you look gorgeous" He said

I smiled at his reflection and turned to face him

"don't look too bad yourself" I smiled, pressing my lips to his.

I grabbed his tie from the towel rail and wrapped it around his neck, lifting his collar up and doing up his tie. Once done, I lent in and kissed him

"perfect" I smiled

he ran his hands down my body to my hips and round to my bum.

"better get my shoes on and head down to the impala" I said, stroking my hand down his chest, feeling the fabric of the shirt underneath my fingers

"guess you're right" he said

he turned and headed for the room, I smiled as I watched him walk, and followed

"you know, you really should wear a suit more often. I know your not big fan, but your butt looks fantastic in those suit trousers" I smiled

he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me,

"i think the same about you in your skirts" He smiled

He grabbed his suit jacket as I grabbed my peep toed shoes. I lifted one foot up and slipped one shoe on, then did the same with the other. I smoothed down my skirt and grabbed my jacket too

"ready?" Dean asked, grabbing the car keys and opening the door.

I nodded and headed out the door, kissing his cheek as I passed. He gently smacked my bum, making me jump and laugh at him

"hey, hands off the merchandise" I joked

he laughed, placed his hand on my hip and kissed my cheek

"sorry soon to be Mrs Winchester" He whispered in my ear.

We walked down to the car, Zo and Sam were already waiting

"you ready Zo?" I asked

"you bet" She smiled, slipping into the back seat of the impala.

I kissed Deans cheek as he opened the passenger door for me, I slipped in, as he walked round to the drivers side.

"so i'll drop you two off, then Sam and I will head over to the family's address" Dean said

He started the engine

"Then we'll come back and pick you up when we're done" Dean said looking at me then Zo. We both nodded

* * *

Dean pulled up outside the college, just round corner

"see you later tiger" I smiled, kissing Deans lips gently and stroking the back of his neck

"see you gorgeous" He smiled

I climbed out the car and headed towards the college, finally being joined by Zo. We walked inside and were greeted by the head

"Hello, I'm Mr Philips and you are?" He asked

"I'm Agent Mills, and this is Agent Scott" Zo said, introducing us, I pulled my fake Id badge from my inside jacket pocket and flashed it at him, before placing it back

"we're here to find out what happened to Roger Miles" Zo smiled

"the Police have already been to investigate" He replied

"I'll think you'll find that the FBI are a little more thorough when it comes to investigating these sort of things" I smiled

He looked at us both

"Right this way, if you'll follow me to my office" He said, and began to walk down the Hall,

Zo and I followed closely behind. I looked around taking in the surroundings. We reached his office and he led us in, he took a seat in his chair and invited us to sit. I sat down and crossed my leg over my knee

"So What can you tell us about Roger Miles?" I asked

"He was a very quiet boy, kept to himself if you know what I mean." He began

"He didn't have a lot of friends, but he was very bright, I mean incredibly smart. Never missed a day of college and then out of the blue he missed three days in a row." He said

"I mean this kid came in even when he was ill. So when he didn't turn up three days in a row with no explanation, I called his parents." He continued

"what did they tell you?" Zo asked

"It just gets stranger, apparently he told his parents he was going to the library to study and that was on the Friday before and he hasn't been seen since then. His parents warranted a missing person with the police on the Sunday." He replied

"its been 10 days since then" He finished

"Is there anything else you can tell us about him, did he start acting differently before his disappearance, start hanging with different people anything like that?" Zo asked

"No, he was the same as he was before. Nothing different" He said

"Well thank you for your time" I smiled standing up. I shook his hand we left the office and began to head down the hall again

"so I guess interviewing his friends is out of the question" Zo said

"so the teachers then?" I asked

"The teachers" Zo confirmed

* * *

We went around interviewing the teachers, trying to get any information about Roger, but they all said the same thing. I pulled out my mobile

"hey gorgeous, we're on our way" Dean answered

"Ok Tiger, we'll be just round the corner from the college" I replied

We walked just round the corner, out of sight from any of the teachers and college students. Zo sat on some steps and I walked over to join her, and stood beside her

""So from what we've found doesn't sound like it's our kind of thing, so the kid's not been home in a couple weeks, maybe he really is studying" Zo said, thinking it through

"Do you really believe that Zo?" I asked

She looked up at me

"No, but I'm racking my brain trying to come up with an explanation for this" she replied, she sunk her head into her hands

"Calm down Zo, maybe Dean and Sam found out something we didn't" I said, sitting down beside her

"maybe you're right" She said lifting her head.

Just then the impala pulled up against the curb. I stood up pulling Zo up with me. Sam got out of the passenger door and walked towards us. I smiled at him and headed towards the impala. I climbed into the car and grabbed Dean, kissing him passionately

"missed you" I said, as my lips parted from his.

He smiled and stroked up my thigh, pulling me closer

"No where near as much as I missed you" He replied, kissing me again.

I sat back slightly

"what did you find out?" I asked

"that he was abit of a loner. Very smart, perfect school record, went missing 10 days ago, after telling his parents he was going to the library to study. Not been heard of since" Dean said

His hand stroked further up my thigh and he pulled me close again,

"as basically what we've been told then" I said

His hand continued to stroke up my leg, making its way to my bum, he smiled and looked down at it

"Do love this skirt" He smiled, circling his hand on my bum

I laughed and stroked his cheek

"Keep it Pg, Zo and Sammy are on their way back" I smile. I quickly kiss his cheek as I sit properly in my seat

"save it for when we're alone" I added


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 85**

We all calmed down abit from the news, I was sitting back on Deans lap, his arms around me again, holding me tight

"What's the plan for today then?" Zo asked,

"actually I think I might have found something" Sam said, puling a piece of paper from his pocket

He unfolded it and handed it to Dean. A Missing poster

"is it a hunt?" Dean asked, as we both looked at the photo

"the man in the photo is Roger Miles, he's a college student. He went missing over a week ago. I spoke to the manager who had the poster up, turns out he isn't the only college student to go missing" Sam said

"Turns out there's been 6 other missing students in the last 4 months, all from the same college" Sam continued.

"Looks like we may have something then" I replied, resting against Dean

"when did you find all this out?" Zo asked

"When I went to get coffee this morning, the poster was on the store window" Sam replied

"so should we interview the family?" She then asked

"We could also interview his friends and college teachers" I suggested

"Ok, how about Sammy and I take the family, and Alice and Zo, you take the college friends" Dean said, kissing my neck again

I smiled and lifted a hand and stroked his cheek

"should we meet outside in about half an hour?" Zo said, standing up and pulling Sam up with her

"sure, we'll meet you at the impala then" Dean smiled

Zo and Sammy walked to the door and headed off to their room. I stood up and closed the door after them.

"so it's not going to take you half an hour to get ready right?" He asked, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me

"why do you ask?" I smiled, turning in his arms

"well I was thinking we could do alittle more of what we were doing before we got interrupted" He smiled

"well, I do have to get into a skirt" I said, teasing him as I pushed him towards the bed

"but I guess I have a few minutes to waste" I smiled

He fell backwards onto the bed, pulling me with him and our lips met

* * *

Dean stood behind me in the mirror in the bathroom, having just pulled my hair up into a bun, he pulled up the zip of my pencil skirt, then kissed my neck

"you look gorgeous" He said

I smiled at his reflection and turned to face him

"don't look too bad yourself" I smiled, pressing my lips to his.

I grabbed his tie from the towel rail and wrapped it around his neck, lifting his collar up and doing up his tie. Once done, I lent in and kissed him

"perfect" I smiled

he ran his hands down my body to my hips and round to my bum.

"better get my shoes on and head down to the impala" I said, stroking my hand down his chest, feeling the fabric of the shirt underneath my fingers

"guess you're right" he said

he turned and headed for the room, I smiled as I watched him walk, and followed

"you know, you really should wear a suit more often. I know your not big fan, but your butt looks fantastic in those suit trousers" I smiled

he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me,

"i think the same about you in your skirts" He smiled

He grabbed his suit jacket as I grabbed my peep toed shoes. I lifted one foot up and slipped one shoe on, then did the same with the other. I smoothed down my skirt and grabbed my jacket too

"ready?" Dean asked, grabbing the car keys and opening the door.

I nodded and headed out the door, kissing his cheek as I passed. He gently smacked my bum, making me jump and laugh at him

"hey, hands off the merchandise" I joked

he laughed, placed his hand on my hip and kissed my cheek

"sorry soon to be Mrs Winchester" He whispered in my ear.

We walked down to the car, Zo and Sam were already waiting

"you ready Zo?" I asked

"you bet" She smiled, slipping into the back seat of the impala.

I kissed Deans cheek as he opened the passenger door for me, I slipped in, as he walked round to the drivers side.

"so i'll drop you two off, then Sam and I will head over to the family's address" Dean said

He started the engine

"Then we'll come back and pick you up when we're done" Dean said looking at me then Zo. We both nodded

* * *

Dean pulled up outside the college, just round corner

"see you later tiger" I smiled, kissing Deans lips gently and stroking the back of his neck

"see you gorgeous" He smiled

I climbed out the car and headed towards the college, finally being joined by Zo. We walked inside and were greeted by the head

"Hello, I'm Mr Philips and you are?" He asked

"I'm Agent Mills, and this is Agent Scott" Zo said, introducing us, I pulled my fake Id badge from my inside jacket pocket and flashed it at him, before placing it back

"we're here to find out what happened to Roger Miles" Zo smiled

"the Police have already been to investigate" He replied

"I'll think you'll find that the FBI are a little more thorough when it comes to investigating these sort of things" I smiled

He looked at us both

"Right this way, if you'll follow me to my office" He said, and began to walk down the Hall,

Zo and I followed closely behind. I looked around taking in the surroundings. We reached his office and he led us in, he took a seat in his chair and invited us to sit. I sat down and crossed my leg over my knee

"So What can you tell us about Roger Miles?" I asked

"He was a very quiet boy, kept to himself if you know what I mean." He began

"He didn't have a lot of friends, but he was very bright, I mean incredibly smart. Never missed a day of college and then out of the blue he missed three days in a row." He said

"I mean this kid came in even when he was ill. So when he didn't turn up three days in a row with no explanation, I called his parents." He continued

"what did they tell you?" Zo asked

"It just gets stranger, apparently he told his parents he was going to the library to study and that was on the Friday before and he hasn't been seen since then. His parents warranted a missing person with the police on the Sunday." He replied

"its been 10 days since then" He finished

"Is there anything else you can tell us about him, did he start acting differently before his disappearance, start hanging with different people anything like that?" Zo asked

"No, he was the same as he was before. Nothing different" He said

"Well thank you for your time" I smiled standing up. I shook his hand we left the office and began to head down the hall again

"so I guess interviewing his friends is out of the question" Zo said

"so the teachers then?" I asked

"The teachers" Zo confirmed

* * *

We went around interviewing the teachers, trying to get any information about Roger, but they all said the same thing. I pulled out my mobile

"hey gorgeous, we're on our way" Dean answered

"Ok Tiger, we'll be just round the corner from the college" I replied

We walked just round the corner, out of sight from any of the teachers and college students. Zo sat on some steps and I walked over to join her, and stood beside her

""So from what we've found doesn't sound like it's our kind of thing, so the kid's not been home in a couple weeks, maybe he really is studying" Zo said, thinking it through

"Do you really believe that Zo?" I asked

She looked up at me

"No, but I'm racking my brain trying to come up with an explanation for this" she replied, she sunk her head into her hands

"Calm down Zo, maybe Dean and Sam found out something we didn't" I said, sitting down beside her

"maybe you're right" She said lifting her head.

Just then the impala pulled up against the curb. I stood up pulling Zo up with me. Sam got out of the passenger door and walked towards us. I smiled at him and headed towards the impala. I climbed into the car and grabbed Dean, kissing him passionately

"missed you" I said, as my lips parted from his.

He smiled and stroked up my thigh, pulling me closer

"No where near as much as I missed you" He replied, kissing me again.

I sat back slightly

"what did you find out?" I asked

"that he was abit of a loner. Very smart, perfect school record, went missing 10 days ago, after telling his parents he was going to the library to study. Not been heard of since" Dean said

His hand stroked further up my thigh and he pulled me close again,

"as basically what we've been told then" I said

His hand continued to stroke up my leg, making its way to my bum, he smiled and looked down at it

"Do love this skirt" He smiled, circling his hand on my bum

I laughed and stroked his cheek

"Keep it Pg, Zo and Sammy are on their way back" I smile. I quickly kiss his cheek as I sit properly in my seat

"save it for when we're alone" I added


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

I lent up on my elbow and faced Dean

"So tiger, worked up an appetite now?" I smiled, walking my fingers up his chest

he smiled and rolled onto his side too, his hand stroked my cheek and he lent in and kissed me

"I guess we could go out for dinner now" He smiled

I reached back, grabbing my phone, and dialed Zo's number, then faced Dean again

"hey Alice" Zo said cheerfully down the phone

"Hey, Dean and I are about to head out for food, want to join us?" I asked,

Dean wrapped his hand around my waist, pulling me on top of him slightly

"We're already out, just about to finish" She replied

Dean began to kiss my neck, stroking his hands up and down my body

"No problem, we'll see you two in the morning then" I said, smiling, as Dean smiled against my skin

"ok, Have fun" She replied, then hung up

I placed my phone on the other bedside table then looked at Dean

"seems the two of them couldn't wait for us" I smiled, kissing him

"Does that mean we get to stay here alittle longer?" He asked

I laughed

"guess it does" I replied

A smirk grew on his face and he rolled over, pinning me underneath him. His hand stroked down to my thigh and he pulled it to his waist. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and smiled up at him

* * *

We headed out of the motel and walked to a nearby diner, Deans arm hung over my shoulder, my fingers entwined with his his, my other hand was tucked into his back pocket

"think they'll have pie?" I asked, my stomach rumbling slightly

Dean laughed

"ha... definitely marrying the right girl aren't I?" He said, rolling me in slightly and pressing his lips to mine

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder

"you wouldn't want me any other way" I smiled

"too right" He replied

I laughed softly, looking up at the man I loved so much, knowing he felt the same way about me. I then looked at my hand that entwined with his and smiled at my engagement ring.

We walked into the diner and took a small booth near the back. His arm was still over my shoulder, my fingers entwining with his. He pulled my arm slightly and looked at my hand

"What?" I asked looking at our hands together

"maybe we should discuss when we're going to tie the knot" He said

I looked at him and smiled

"i didn't think it was possible to love you anymore" I said

"but you seem to prove me wrong everyday" I added, kissing him softly

"however, I think we need to get this hunt out the way first" I smiled

he kissed my forehead

"well if I had my way, I would marry you right here, right now. Just so I could know you were mine" He said

"I'll always be yours, even before I take Winchester as my surname" I replied

"can I get you two anything" A middle aged woman asked, interrupting us

"umm.. sure" Dean said, quickly picking up the menu

"2 Cheeseburger and fries, extra onion rings on one, and one beer and a lemonade thanks" I said

Dean smiled down at me

"sounds perfect" He said placing the menu down again

"okay dears" She smiled, tilting her head to one side as she looked as us both, before she left with our order

I entwined my legs with Deans, and rested my head on his chest

"I can't wait to call you Mrs Winchester" He said quietly

I smiled and sighed contently

* * *

it was getting quite late, the staff were clearing up ready to close when we finally got up to pay for our meal

"was everything ok dears?" The middle aged woman asked

"it was lovely thanks" I smiled, wrapping my arms around Deans waist as he wrapped his arm over me

"good, so we have some of the apple pie you had left over, we can't really keep it over night, fancy taking it of our hands... free of charge" She asked

Dean looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back

"we sure can" Dean replied

she disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a plastic container

"there you go" she smiled, placing it on the counter

Dean paid for our meal and left a good tip for the woman

"oh thank you" she smiled

"do take care, its not always safe at night" She said, walking with us, so she could unlock the doors, then lock them up behind us

"oh we know" Dean smiled

I laughed

"thank you" I said as we walked out the door and back towards the motel

we walked slowly, enjoying just being with each other, till we reached our room.

"i'm going to get ready for bed" I said, kissing Dean softly, then walking over to my bag and taking it into the bathroom with me.

I pulled out a pair of Pj shorts and a tank top from my bag and began to change out of my clothes and into my pajamas. Then brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked back into the bedroom. Dean was lying on the bed, flicking through the channels. I dropped my bag and walked over to the bed. I pulled back the duvet and climbed under

"night tiger" I smiled.

He flicked the tv off and smiled

"night gorgeous" he smiled

he slid off the bed as I rested my head on the pillow, turning onto my side and watching Dean pull off his jacket. He then took his top off and I admired my gorgeous mans body. He walked into the bathroom for a little while, finally emerging in just his boxers and walking round to the other side of the bed.

He climbed in behind me and kissed my shoulder

"sleep well gorgeous" he whispered, wrapping his arm over me, and pressing close against me

"night" I whispered back, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep

* * *

I knew we had slept in when I felt the heat of the sun high in the sky on my back. But I didn't care, I was happy to be in bed with Dean. His lips gently touched my back where the sun hit it.

"morning gorgeous" He said.

I turned my head to look at him, still lying on my stomach

"hey tiger" I replied

his lips then touched mine, as his fingers tucked my hair behind my ear. I pulled my arm out from under my body and stroked Deans cheek

"looks like we overslept" I said

Dean reached across me and grabbed my phone from the bed side table, kissing my back as he did.

"yep, looks it" He smiled, turning it so I could see the time on it

"gone half 12!" He added

I turned onto my side to face him

"oh well" I smirked, pressing my lips to his,

My phone began to buzz and I took it from Deans hand

"hey Zo" I answered, after just one ring

"Hey Alice, Sam and I have been doing a bit of research, and turns out that we don't need to scope out the Library. Instead we have an address where this girl supposedly is meant to live at, so we thought we should check it out seeing as that was where they were going after the Library." Zo said

"When do you want to go?" I asked

Dean looked at me, his fingers began to gently stroke my arm

"Oh umm... that's why I called. To find out when you'll be ready" Zo replied

I smiled at Dean and pressed my lips to his quickly

"How about we meet for lunch at the diner in about an hour, then head over there after we've eaten" I suggested

"sure, we'll see you there" She said, hanging up her phone.

I lent back, placing my phone of the bedside table behind me

"so we have an hour till we're meeting the other two for lunch, then heading to an address they've found for the girl" I told Dean

"which means we get to waste alittle time before we have to shower" I smiled

Dean placed his hand on my waist, and rolled on top of me

"now I like that idea" He smiled, pressing his lips to my neck, while his hand stroked down my body

"like that idea alot" He mumbled against my skin

* * *

I climbed out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my body. Dean turned the shower off and climbed out too, I passed him his towel and he wrapped it around his waist. I turned to face the small mirror and toweled my hair, drying it slightly. I then looked at Dean and smiled. I slipped a finger into the top of the towel and pulled Dean towards me. He smirked and stroked his hands down my back.

"i guess we should get ready to go meet the other two at the diner, but I just can't seem to let go of you" Dean smiled

I stroked my hands up the muscular plains of his chest, and interlocked my fingers behind his neck, I pressed my lips tenderly to his, smiling against them

"well you're gonna have to try, because we have a hunt to go on" I said

I stroked my hands back down his body to the towel again, and smirked

"we'll just have to make the most out of tonight" I said

I pushed him back slightly and walked into the bedroom, picked up his bag and peeked my head round the door into the bathroom, then tossed him his bag

"maybe we should get dressed in different rooms so we actually get dressed, rather than fool around again" I laughed, tossing his bag at him

Dean laughed aswell, grabbing his bag

"don't think that will stop me from trying" he smirked

I continued to laugh and pulled the bathroom door slightly, leaving Dean in there to change while I walked over to my bag and pulled out clean underwear and clothes. I began to change. I had just pulled on my jean shorts, when Dean appeared at the bathroom door

"Safe yet?" He asked

I turned to look at him, he had his jeans and a tshirt on, and a big grin. I smiled at him

"not exactly" I smiled, still not having pulled my tshirt on,

"but you can come in" I added

Dean walked over to the bed, grabbing his boots as he began to pull them on. I pulled my tshirt on and walked over to Dean. He lifted his head and smiled

"like the shorts" He said

I stepped closer, running my fingers through his hair, then bent over him, my lips less than an inch from his

"thought you might" I whispered, before I pressed my lips to his.

His hands stroked up my legs, as I slowly pushed him back against the bed, and climbed on top of him

"thought we got dressed in different rooms to stop this sort of thing from happening" He mumbled against my lips

"i don't think anything will stop this sort of thing from happening" I smiled against his, as my lips then began to kiss his jaw line and down his neck.

My legs moved to either side of his,

"i'm sure we have a few minutes to do this before we have to leave" I smiled against his neck


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

We drove down to the dinner, running a few minutes late, Dean had a grin on his face which wouldn't move. We pulled up outside the diner and headed inside. Zo and Sammy were sitting at a booth, a waitress walked towards them

"You two ready to order?" She asked

"Umm... " Zo replied, just as we arrived at the table

"Couldn't give us a few more minutes" Dean said, as I slid into the booth, pulling him with me

"Sure" the waitress smiled, and walked away

Dean picked up a menu and held it between us, hiding our faces from view

"i really do like those shorts" he smiled, reaching to kiss me

I placed a finger on his lips and smiled

"i know" I replied

"but I think e should concentrate on the hunt for alittle while" I smiled.

I removed my finger and pressed my lips to his quickly

"i love you" I whispered, stroking his cheek

"I love you more" he whispered back, smiling, then quickly kissed me again

he lowered the menu slightly and I rested my head on his shoulder, as we looked over the menu again

"Oh, so what did you find out about this girl?" I asked quickly looking at Zo and Sammy.

Sam lowered their menu and Zo smiled at me

"Well..." She began

"she's called Tiffany Clover, she had been keeping on contact with Roger for a while, it started out as using code names with each other, but she then eventually told him her name" She said. She took a deep breath and continued

"They were going to meet at the library the night he vanished, and she suggested they go back to her place, so I think that's where we need to look" Zo finished

"sounds good" Dean and I said in unison

Zo laughed at us, and looked at the menu again. I looked at dean and kissed him gently again

* * *

Dean and I had finished our lunch and sat together. His arm was over my shoulder, stroking my arm softly. My head rested on his chest I looked down at my hand which was on his leg, still admiring my engagement ring. We had been here a few hours now, coming up with a plan and discussing the case alittle further

"so you guys ready to go?" Sam asked, noticing it was starting to get late

I lifted my head and smiled

"Yeah, I'm ready to find out what on earth is actually going on" Zo replied

"Well lets go" Dean said, he unwrapped his arm from my shoulder and pulled me up, we began to head for the register to pay

"we'll meet you out by the car" I smiled over at Sam and Zo,

Zo smiled as she and Sam walked out of the diner. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. He handed over the money to the waitress

"thanks" Dean smiled, then we headed out to the car

we headed out to the car, Sam was leaning against it with Zoey in his arms. Dean and I climbed into the front, as Sam opened the door for Zo and they both climbed into the back seat.

* * *

We had been driving a little while now, when Dean looked over his shoulder quickly

"Where exactly is this place meant to be?" He asked, then looked at the road again

"Ummm..." Zo said to herself, reaching into her pocket to pull out a piece of paper,

She looked out the window and tried to find her surroundings

"the next left, number 374" She answered

Dean nodded and turned left. Slowing the car down so we could find the right number

"Must be a little further down" Sam said

I placed my hand on Deans leg

"maybe we should pull over and go on foot from here" I smiled

Dean pulled the car up against the curb and cut the engine, he tucked the keys into his jacket pocket and climbed out the car.

I climbed out and joined him at the trunk. He propped it open and grabbed his gun and a flashlight, I placed my hand on Deans back as He grabbed my gun and handed it to me, Sam reached into the trunk and grabbed his and Zo's guns, he handed Zo her gun and she tucked it into the back of her jeans, while Sam grabbed a flashlight.

Dean turned to face me, tucking his gun into the back of his jeans

"be careful" He said quietly

I smiled

"believe it or not honey, this isn't my first hunt" I said

Dean smiled at me, cupped my cheeks and kissed me

"yeah, I know, but you've never been engaged to me before, and I really don't want my soon to be wife to get hurt2 He said

I stroked his arm

"hey, I can heal, its you I should be worrying about" I said, reaching up and kissing him

"we'll take the back, you guys take the front" I said to the others, tucking my gun away in the back of my shorts.

Sam and Zo both nodded and we walked together down the street, trying to find number 374. Sam noticed the house and pointed it out to us. Dean and I started for round the back. We found the back gate to the garden was locked with a bolt on the otherside

"Ummm.. could you give me a knee" I smiled to Dean

He got on one knee and I placed my boot on his knee. I placed my hands on the top and pulled myself up and over the gate. gracefully landing on my feet the other side. I stood up straight, then turned to the gate, slowly and quietly, I undid the bolt on the gate and opened it up for Dean

"very hot" He smiled

I smiled and quickly kissed him. Then pulled him towards the house. There was a huge basement door by the back door, I reached down and tried to lift it, but it was locked

"we'll try the house first" I said

Dean walked up the few steps to the back door and tried to open it, it was locked too. He reached into his pocket, then bent down infront of the lock and began to pick it. I placed my hand on his shoulder and kept watch as he unpicked the lock

"Ta Dah" He whispered, looking over his shoulder at me

I laughed softly, and as he stood, my hand stroked down his back

"i know you think my climbing over the gate was hot, but that was extremely sexy" I whispered in his ear.

Dean reached his arm back, touching my leg slightly and smiled at me, I kissed his cheek

"lets check it out then" I whispered

Dean slowly turned the handle and we stepped inside the house. We slowly began to check around for any clues of what was happening around here, dean scanned the room with his flashlight, we stayed close together, his hand on my back, his way of protecting me. I began to walk to a dresser in the dining room and began to rifle through papers, Dean stood beside me, shining the torch on the papers, but keeping watch, so that no one could sneak up on us.

"Dean, have you found anything" Sam's voice whispered to us

"No. You?" Dean asked

"nope" Sam replied

I pushed the drawer shut and turned

"where's Zo?" I asked, suddenly noticing she wasn't this Sam

"Upstairs!" Sam stated

"You didn't go with her?" I asked, quickly making my way to the hall

"why did you let her go alone?" I whispered, nudging him out the way

I saw the flashlight scan the Hall

"Zoey?" I said softly up the stairs from the bottom

"where you going?" I asked, starting to walk up the stairs

"Tiffany is up here, I need to check something" She said, wondering away from the stairs again.

I quickly walked up behind her and kept an eye out for any movement. Zo pulled her gun out from the back of her jeans and pointed it towards a room. I pushed open the door. Where there was an empty bed, the covers thrown back, Zo walked into the room, she walked towards a closet, running her light over it, there was several blades, a few missing.

She walked back out of the bedroom and looked around the hall, she pointed towards another room, the door was open and I nodded. We both headed for the door, and walked inside. It was clearly her study, there was a book open on the table, as we both got closer I noticed a key shaped hole cut into it

"She heard us" Zo whispered to me

"She's gone to finish Roger off, he's still alive, barely most likely, but alive." Zo continued

"We found a door near the back, might be a basement or something, we didn't have time to pick the lock though" I said

"It might be open now" She replied, picking up the book to show me

"I also found this" Zo continued, she pulled some papers and handed them to me

I looked down at the papers, noticing names, with personal details of each one beside the name. Against some of the names the word 'Deceased' was scrawled. I then looked at the desk were the top was littered with photos of mens faces, some had ink scrawled all over them. So much so that the face was barely visable underneath

"She's human right?" I asked quietly, feeling disgusted

"i think so" She mumbled back

"thats sick" I said

"you didn't see what was inside her closet" Zo mumbled, pulling a slight face

"lets go check out whats hidden behind those doors out the back" I said, leaving the study.

"should we get Sam and Dean?" Zo asked

"lets leave them to look around, if we need them we'll call" I replied, walking down the stairs.

Once at the bottom of the stairs I saw Dean and Sam out the front of the house, they must of heard a noise and went to investigate. Zo and I walked through to the back of the house and into the back garden. There was a small muffled sound. I tried to listen to it carefully

"did you hear that?" Zo said quickly

"yeah" I replied, leaning towards the large wooden basement doors.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

I tugged at the basement door, and it came loose easily. I rested it against the floor and made my way slowly and carefully down the stairs, pulling my gun out from the back of my shorts. The further in we got the louder the noises grew, till I recognised them as muffled screams.

I noticed a door at the bottom and I stood one side of it, my gun ready in my hand,

"On the count of three" I whispered, holding up three fingers

Zo nodded

I slowly counted down with my fingers

"three" I said, pushing open the door with my foot, my gun held steadily infront of me.

My eyes immediately landed on a tall woman, a blade in one hand, needle in the other, she looked straight at me. She looked normal, with angelic features. I scanned the room, noticing a male kneeling in front of her, he was badly beaten and bruised, but I recognised him as Roger.

"i'm so sorry to interrupt" I said, my gun pointing at Tiffany

"but we're gonna have to take Roger with us" I said

"I don't think so" Tiffany squeaked

"my collection isn't complete yet" She said turning towards a door near the back of the room

"I still need more" She exclaimed normally, then looked back at us

"What collection?" Zo asked

"Art" She replied, with a slight smile

"I've collected art" She added

She walked over to the door and yanked it open, body parts fell onto the floor. Some of them framed.

"that! That is not art. Thats murder" I said, my gun still aimed perfectly at her.

"you say murder, I say art" She smiled

"Its beautiful" She said, turning slowly back at Roger

He pressed against the wall, trying to stay away from her.

"come to me Roger" She said softly, expecting him to do as she willed

"help me finish my collection, you wanted to help me didn't you?" She said, taking a step closer to him

"Take another step, and I swear I will shoot you, you dirty little tramp" I said, taking a step towards Roger also.

Tiffany turned her attention on me now, and took a step in my direction

"you move any closer and i'll kill you myself" Zo said

Tiffany laughed as I slowly edged towards Roger again

"Oh what prize pieces you two will be in my collection" She smiled

Roger had managed to wriggle his hands out of the rope that once tied them together, he was suddenly on his feet, removing the gag from his mouth, clutching at his side. He pushed off the wall, towards Tiffany, knocking her back and against the door she just opened. Roger got back on his feet and ran towards Zo, still near the exit

"There's two guys out front, they'll help you" She said

Tiffany was already pushing herself off the floor, wiping her mouth

"you're gonna pay for loosing me my art piece" She squealed

"i'd like to see you try" I replied

Tiffany began to run towards me, I was waiting for her to get closer when I heard a gun shot. She fell to the floor, clutching her stomach as fresh blood began to stain her top. Quickly tucking my gun into the back of my shorts again I moved over to Tiffany grabbing and twisting her arm behind her back and pulling her up. I pushed her towards the door, still firmly in my grasp, forcing her out the basement.

Once outside I threw her to the ground, she screamed in pain, clutching at her stomach once more

"nice shot" I said to Zo as she came and stood beside me

"anything for you" She smiled

I nudged her in the side playfully.

Tiffany began to move, she pulled herself up onto her knees. Both Zo and I instantly had our guns on her again

"You move again and i'll shoot you again" Zo said

Sam came into view from around the side of the house, having obviously heard the screams

"where's Dean?" I asked, tucking my gun back into my shorts

"taking Roger to the hospital, he'll be back soon" Sam said

"Human?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Zo replied, keeping her gun on the young girl

"She's bleeding" Sam said taking a step closer to Zo

"Yeah, I shot her" Zo said, with a slight smile

"So what's the plan now?" He asked

"I guess we call the police, then leave...maybe one of should stay behind make sure Tiffany doesn't try to make a break for it" she said, then looked between me and Sam

"sounds good" I replied, keeping my eye on Tiffany, and watching her every movement

"Ok, so I'll stay behind until the police get here, I'll call once they're gone for someone to come get me" Zo said, finally tucking her gun away

"i'll stay with you" Sam said

"No, you've got to go with Dean and Alice, I'll be fine" Zo said,

"you sure?" I asked

"Yeah" Zo replied

* * *

Dean arrived just as we began to hear sirens in the distance

"i'll see you in the morning" I said, kissing Zo's cheek and hugging her

I climbed into the front of the impala, tucking my gun in the glove compartment and kissed Dean, Leaving Zo and Sam a few seconds alone before he climbed into the backseat. Dean started the engine and we started to drive away

"so back to the motel?" Dean asked, when we had been in the car awhile

"yep" I replied with a smile and placed my hand on his thigh, and began stroking it

we arrived back at the motel. Dean cut the engine and turned to face me and smiled

"ummm... guys, before you do anything, remember i'm here" Sam said smiling slightly

I faced Sam and smiled

"haven't forgotten" I replied

"heard anything from Zo yet?" I asked

Sam shock his head

"well, should we wait in the diner?" Dean asked

I looked at Dean and raised a brow

"um. Maybe I should get her myself" Sam said

"you're not taking the car" Dean said

"what, you still don't trust me with the car?" Sam said

Dean opened his mouth to say something, I placed a finger on his lips and looked at Sam

"Sammy, can you give us afew minutes" I smiled, and winked at him

Sam climbed out the car and I waited till the door had shut. I took my finger off Deans lips and lent in

"now, do you really want to wait around till we get a call from Zoey, asking to pick her up? Or do you want to go to our room, have alittle fun and see them in the morning without being disturbed?" I said

the corner of Deans mouth curved up

"well then, give me the keys" I said

Dean handed over the keys and I kissed his cheek

"Right, shall we go to our room then?" I asked

I climbed out the car and placed the keys in Sams hand, he looked at me shocked at first, then saw the grin on Deans face

"you can thank me later Sammy" I smiled

Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck

"but not too early" Dean said against my neck.

I laughed, said goodnight to Sam, then pulled Dean to our room


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

**A few months later...**

I woke up, a smile instantly on my face. I sat up and looked towards the window, it was beautiful outside, the sun was rising and already it was worn. I threw back the covers and walked to the sofa of the luxury hotel room that I had stayed in

"Zo, wake up... i'm getting married today" I said, shaking her

We had left the boys at a motel, having said goodnight to them the night before. Dean wanted this day to be perfect for me, so he decided that Zo and I stay at the hotel we were going to be getting married at for the night before the wedding, then he and I would stay here for our wedding night.

"Come on Zo" I said shaking her

she rolled on her side and tried to swat me away, I grabbed her hand and smiled at her beautiful engagement ring

"Zo, come on, get up " I said

she smiled

"alright i'm up" She yawned

"i'm going to grab a shower, i'll be out soon and then you can get showered before we get ready" I smiled

* * *

I looked in the huge mirror in the large bathroom and smoothed down my dress. It was beautiful, when I first saw it, I knew it was the dress for me. It was a light flowing v-neck dress, cinched in at the waist slightly, with a thin overlay of voile over the skirt. It was low cut in the back, showing my back alittle.

My make up was all done, the dress was on, all I needed now was my hair, and Zo had offered to do that

I checked Zo's bridesmaid dress and shoes, then placed a small box with it, which had a small delicate silver necklace with her name on.

I slipped on my white peep toe heels and headed into the bedroom

"So?" I asked Zo, turning slightly on the spot, then stopping to look at her

"Alice..." She began

"you... stunning" She said, looking lost for words

"Umm. Thank you" I replied smiling

"Come. Sit" Zo said

She pulled me over to the bed, and I sat on the edge, she stood to one side and pulled my hair into a side chignon, pinning it in place. I touched my necklace, almost unable to believe that this day was already here. Zo pressed her lips to my forehead

"you make a beautiful bride" she smiled

"thanks Zo" I replied

"right, your dress is hanging up in the bathroom, with your shoes too" I smiled

"you mean I can't wear my converse" She laughed

I laughed and smiled up at her

"i'll be out in a little while" she said and headed to the bathroom

my phone beeped and I got up carefully, not wanting anything to happen to my dress. I walked over to my phone, and looked at the screen, where a message from Dean flashed up

_I can't wait to marry you today, soon to be Mrs Winchester xx_

I smiled and put the phone down. Then sat back on the bed and waited for Zo

She finally emerged from the bathroom in her knee length lotus purple dress, with silver strapped heels, placing her folded clothes on the sofa. Her hair was in a loose side plait and her make up was minium.

"i see you found the necklace then" I smiled

"thank you, its beautiful" She replied

"it was nothing" I said

"I have something for you too" she then said, pulling out a small bag from her bag

"here" she said, handing it over

"something borrowed, something new and something blue" She said,

I opened the bag, inside was a blue garter

"thanks Zo" I smiled, slipping it up my leg, and high on my thigh,

"come on, its time" She said looking down at her watch

I stood up and walked to the dresser and picked up my bouquet of mini plum coloured calla lillies and purple tulips, tied together with a white ribbon. I then picked up Zo's slightly smaller bouquet of light purple tulips.

"Ready?" Zo asked as I handed her the bouquet

"you kidding me, i've been ready since the day I met him" I replied

* * *

we walked towards the gardens. The large doors opened out straight onto the aisle. Zo and I stood behind the doors and the music began to play.

"wait about a minute, then follow behind me2 Zo smiled, as she made her way down the aisle

I waited, then finally stepped into the doorway, there wasn't many people, just a few friends, mostly hunters. The gardens looked beautiful, the aisle decorated with white lilies and Purple tulips, then my eyes looked up to the archway, where underneath stood Dean.

He looked at me and smiled, his whole face lit up when our eyes met. He wore a black suit, white waist coat and purple tie. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and as I got closer, I got more excited. No one else seemed to be there to me, just him and me.

His hand reached out for mine and I delicately placed it on top of his

"you look stunning" he whispered

I smiled, seeing the love behind his eyes

"you look very handsome" I whispered backg

we both turned and face Cas, who was conducting the ceremony

"good to see you out the trenchcoat" I smiled at him

his face remained the same, but Dean laughed slightly with me

"Ladies and gentlemen if you'll be seated" He said

* * *

I never let go of Deans hand, every so often I would look at him, his eyes never looked off me, I smiled at him, blushing slightly

"i love you" he mouthed

"i love you too" I mouthed back

"the couple before you would like to shared their own vows" Cas said in his usual monotone voice

"Dean!" Cas said, stepping back slightly

I turned to face Dean, and smiled

"Alice, I love you more than words can express, and I'm not good at the whole chickflick moments but I can't stop myself from telling you exactly how I feel about you now, chickflick moment or not. I can't imagine, no wait I won't imagine my life without you because it is something that is hard for me to even think, to spend a single moment, a single second apart from you tears me in two. Alice before I met you I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you, never thought that I could think about someone more than myself, more then food" He smiled

I laughed slightly, As did some of the congregation who knew about Deans love of food

"But it happened the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew my life would change forever and change for better. Alice, baby I love you" Dean finished, he lifted my hand, that he never let go of and kissed it gently

"Alice" Cas said leaning forwards, then back again

I smiled at Cas, then looked back at Dean

"Dean" I started

"I never thought that one person could make me as happy as you do, someone who I love with all my heart. I never believed for a second that my life would be changed so completely when I first met you, beaten and broken and yet you still fell for me as I did for you. The moment I looked into your eyes for the first time I knew I was in love. And I can't imagine a life without you, to me that life would be dark and boring. And I don't think I would be able to cope a second without you." I said

"I love you Dean Winchester with all the love that I can possess until the moment my last breath leaves, infact even after" I said softly, smiling gently, feeling my eyes well up slightly

Cas stepped forward again

"the rings please" he said to Sam, who handed them to Dean, as I turned and handed my bouquet to Zo

"Dean you could place the ring halfway onto Alice's finger" Cas said

Dean slipped the ring onto my finger, holding it halfway, I smiled at him and he smiled back

"Do you, Dean Winchester, take this woman, Alice Mayland, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree, do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Cas asked

"you bet I do" Dean smiled, then gently pushed the ring on fully

"Alice if you will place the ring halfway onto Dean's finger" Cas said.

I placed the ring on, just below his knuckle

"Do you, Alice Mayland, take this man, Dean Winchester, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree, do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Cas asked

"i do" I said quietly, smiling

then pushed the ring fully on Deans finger

"so with great pleasure and by the power invested in me by the Almighty, I now pronounce you husband and wife" Cas said

"You may..." He began

"yeah I know" Dean smiled, pulling me forwards and kissing me

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and kissed him back, smiling against his lips


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

Dean and I stood outside the doors to where our reception was being held. I kissed him softly, never letting go of his hand his the beginning of the ceremony

"you really do look so beautiful" He whispered, kissing me once again

I stroked his cheek and smiled

"I'd like to introduce to you the newly wed Mr and Mrs Dean Winchester" Bobby said, opening the door

"you hear that, its official" He said

I kissed him again and we both walked into the room, it was beautifully decorated. I was shocked about how much effort had gone into the hall.

We sat at the large table which everyone was sitting at, and ate while we chatted.

Once we finished the meal, we went over to cut the cake. I laid my hands on Deans and we slowly sliced the cake. We both picked up a piece, ready to feed each other, Zo was ready waiting with her camera when I pushed the cake into Deans mouth, as he did with me. I laughed at him as he wiped his mouth then kissed me, caking some of the cake off my mouth.

Sammy handed me a napkin, smiling. As I wiped the rest of the cake off, then kissed Dean again.

Music began to play softly, and the singer walked to the microphone

"we'd like to welcome the newly weds to the dance floor for their first dance" He said

Dean looked at me and held out his hand, I gently laid mine in his and he led me to the floor

"We didn't pick a song?" I said to Dean

"Erm.. actually I did" He smiled

he lifted my hand and placed it behind his neck, then picked up my other hand and did the same, wrapping his tightly around me. The music began to play and I smiled as I recognised the song as Bon Jovi's All about loving you. I smiled up at him and kissed him gently

"reminds me of you" Dean said softly

the singer began to sing ans Dean and I swayed gently with the music. I didn't take my eyes of him, I didn't want to

_Looking at the pages of my life_

_Faded memories of me and you_

_Mistakes you know I've made a few_

_I took some shots and fell from time to time_

_Baby, you were there to pull me through_

_We've been around the block a time or two_

_I'm gonna lay it on the line_

_Ask me how we've come this far_

_The answer's written in my eyes_

"Everytime I look at you, baby, I see something new

That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more

I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time

When I look at what my life's been comin' to

I'm all about lovin' you" Dean sang along with the words

I smiled up at him, loving the way his voice sounded, singing these words to me, my fingers played with the hair and the nape of his neck

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby_

_We've been to hell and back again _

_Through it all you're always my best friend_

_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

Other couples began to join in, but to me, it was was just Dean and I. Everytime the chorus was sung, did would sing them to me gently. I looked into his beautiful eyes, wanting to remember this moment for ever.

"i love you" I said

the music changed and they began to play another song

"May I dance with my beautiful sister" Dale said.

I looked at him and smiled

"as long as I get her back" Dean said, kissing my cheek

Dale held out his hand and I placed mine on top of his, as Dean walked over to Ellie. Dale and I began to dance

"i'm so proud of you Ali" Dale said

I smiled and looked over my shoulder at Dean, he noticed me looking and winked at me, I smiled and looked back at Dean

"you really do look beautiful, you have a sort of glow about you" He said

I laughed softly

"Dean does that to me" I replied

Dale lent in slightly

"i've noticed" He whispered and smiled at me

the song changed again and I watched as Dean walked over to Zo, Sam smiled, kissed the top of Zo's head then walked my way

"Congratulations" Dale said, heading back to Ellie

"my turn now" Sam smiled

I laughed and took his hand as we danced, slowly

"so I guess this officially means your family now

"Sure does Sammy" I smiled

"Means you can't keep Dean all to yourself now" I teased

Sam laughed

"oh your welcomed to him" He replied

I playfully hit Sams arm and we both laughed

"you know, he really does love you" Sam then said in a serious tone

"I know, and I love him" I said

"I can't imagine my life without him" I added

Sam looked towards Zo

"you better take good care of her too" I told him

"You know I can kick your ass, so if you hurt her, expect a good ass kicking, Brother in law or not" I said

Sam smiled

"I don't plan on doing anything but love her" He replied

just then, Dean kissed Zo's hand and made his way back to me

"guess this is it" he smiled, kissing my cheek and heading over to Zo

* * *

I noticed Zo disappeared for a little while, I walked upto Sam

"wheres my baby sister?" I asked smiling

"Oh, so's er... just getting her bag from the suite you were in last night and taking it to the car" Sam smiled

I looked at him slightly suspiciously, then turned to Dale

"Ok, mine turn at Tyler cuddles" I smiled

Little Tyler, my nephew held out his arms. I picked him up and sat on a chair

"hello Handsome" I smiled

Tylers face lit up and he clapped his hands, Dean crouched beside me and Tyler wrapped his little hand around Deans index finger. Dean was giggling with Tyler, he looked so perfectly cute with him. I kissed the top of Deans head

"you'll be a fantastic daddy one day" I whispered

Dean smiled up at me and I kissed his lips softly

"well I guess we could make a start on the baby making tonight" Dean smirked

I playfully nudged him with my elbow and laughed

"sorry about that" Zo smiled, appearing again and sitting next to Sam

"Ok, i've danced with every member of my family but one" I smiled

"May I have this dance?" I said to Tyler.

He clapped his hands and I kissed Dean quickly, before standing up and carrying Tyler to the middle of the dance floor and bouncing him on my hip and I swayed to the music.

Tyler was giggling, and I looked at Dale and Ellie, who were smiling. Zo and Sam were talking to each other and then there was Dean, sitting on the seat I was just on and staring at me, with a gently smile on his lips

* * *

Dale and Ellie were the first to leave, having to take Tyler home who was starting to get tired, Cas just disappeared shortly after. Then we gradually said goodbye to the other hunter and friends. Bobby came upto us

"fraid I should be hitting the road" He said

I smiled and hugged him tightly

"Thanks Bobby, and its good to see you in a suit" I teased

he smiled and kissed my cheek

"good to see you happy" He replied

I smiled and he cupped my cheek

"i haven't seen you this happy in a very long time" he then whispered

"take care, and come and visit soon" He smiled

I squeezed him one more time, then let him go, he hugged Dean, whispering something to him, then they both looked at me and smiled.

"seems those two are talking about you" Zo said, coming over to hug me

"seems it" I replied

I hugged Zo tightly

"so take it you and Sammy are headed off now?" I asked

"Yep, fraid so, thought we would leave you two alone now so you can spend the rest of the time in the room" She said with a slight wink

I laughed and hugged her tighter

"not long till you're in this position" I teased

she laughed and kissed my cheek, then walked over to Dean and hugged him

"see you guys, have fun tonight" She called over to us

Dean wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder

"will do" Dean mumbled into my neck

* * *

We headed towards our room, I unlocked the door and pushed it open

"wait!" Dean said, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him

"what?" I asked

He smiled and kissed me

"have to carry my new wife over the threshold" He said

I smiled and he scooped me up in his arms, I laughed and placed an arm behind his neck, my fingers entwined in his hair at the nape of his neck. Dean stepped into the room and pushed it shut with his foot.

He stopped and looked around the room

"wow" He breathed

I stopped looking at him and looked at the room, Dean gently lowered me to the floor and I looked around shocked, there were rose petals scattered over the bed cover, candles, ready to be lit. and a bottle of champagne chilling with two glasses beside it

"did you get the hotel to...?" Dean began

I shook my head

"no" I replied

I then smiled and looked at Dean

"Zo" I said simply

I noticed a small note by the champagne and walked over to it

_Enjoy the champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries in the mini bar. Zo xxx_

I smiled and looked at Dean

"seems we have chocolate dipped strawberries to enjoy to" I laughed

Dean walked upto me, taking his jacket off and pulling his tie off, and tossing them onto the sofa. He wrapped his arms around me

"so wifey, what shall we do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

I smiled

"Wifey?" I replied

he stroked his hands down my back

"well thats what you are now" He smiled

"I prefer Mrs Winchester" I Whispered, kissing him gently

"um.. I like the sound of that" he replied

Dean looked over my shoulder and smiled

"um. Babe. Seems Hunters like a good wedding" He said, turning me round, but keeping his arms around me then resting his chin on my shoulder

I smiled as I noticed a small collection of wrapped gifts on the coffee table, all the presents were fairly little

"i thought we said no gifts?" I said to Dean

"when have hunters ever listened to rules" Dean laughed kissing my neck

I smiled and turned to Dean again and kissed him

"so I hear theres something a little customary to weddings" I smiled, letting go of Dean and sitting on the edge of the bed, I crossed my leg over my knee and began to raise the hem of my skirt to uncover my thigh, where the pretty, delicate garter still clung

Dean smiled and he walked over to join me. He delicately lifted my leg, slipping my heel off my foot, then stroked his fingers up my calf, then to my thigh, he slipped a finger under the garter, then pressed his lips to my leg, following the same route his hands made.

He then slowly pulled the garter down, slipping it off over my toes, he reached up and kissed me gently

"How about I slip into something a little more comfortable and we open that bottle and get the strawberries" I smiled

"then move onto the baby making?" Dean asked with a smiled

I laughed and kissed him again

"anything my husband wants" I whispered


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

**Two Months later...**

I stepped out the shower and pulled a towel around me, quickly drying before pulling on clean underwear and a pair of clean shorts and a tank top. I headed into the beautiful hotel bedroom and picked up Zo's things and carried them into the bathroom, hanging them up and smoothing them down.

I picked up the little box with the little blue Garter for Zo inside, and placed it under a towel, so she would only find it when she grabbed a towel. I then walked to the bed where a sleeping Zo still laid

"come on sleepy, Wake up. You're getting married today" I said leaning close to her

"Huh?" She mumbled

"come on, get up" I said, pulling back the sheets

"Ok, ok, I'm up" She said sitting up

"Everything you need is in the bathroom, you need to start getting ready, once your dressed, come out and I'll do your make up and hair" I said, waving my hand infront of her face making sure that she was listening to what I was saying

"Zo?" I questioned

"Bathroom, dressed, you, make up, hair. Got it" She smiled, then pushed herself up and walked to the bathroom.

I walked over to the small dressing table and began to do my make up, and pull my hair into a loose bun. My phone buzzed and I skipped over to it, then walked back to the dressing table

"Morning Tiger" I answered, sitting down again

"hey sexy, how are you this morning?" Dean said down the phone

"going well so far, make up and hair is done. Zo is getting ready, but I missed my sexy husband last night" I said flirting with him down the phone

"missed you too, can't wait to see you" He said

"well at least we'll be together tonight" I said quietly

"um. Sounds good" He replied

"so hows things going there?" I asked

"not too bad, we'll be leaving soon" He said

"good, can't wait to see you" I smiled

"i better go babe, love you" Dean said

"Love you more" I replied as we both hung up the phone

"Alice?" I heard

I stood up, placing my phone on the dressing table and walked to the bathroom

"Yeah Zo" I said, peering in the door, she stood in her dress, a full skirt, with the sleeves set slightly off the shoulders, it was empire waist with a blue ribbon separating it from the skirt. With beautiful detailing

It wasn't my style, but very Zo, and she looked beautiful in it

"Can you help me?" She asked, turning and showing the back of her dress

"Ok, Breath in" I smiled

I began to pull in the ribbon of her corseted back and tied it off at the bottom

"Ok, i'll let you finish" I smiled, leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind me

I grabbed my bridesmaids dress and unzipped it, pulling my shorts down, and lifting my tank top off. I slipped into my dress. It was a light blue strapless aline dress. The bodice was boned and on the waist was a small bow. The shoes matched the dress and were high heeled Peep toed shoes.

The bathroom door opened and Zo appeared

"What do ya think?" Zo asked, looking at me

"Zo, you look beautiful" I smiled

she lifted one side of her dress to show she was wearing the garter

"so you found that too" I smiled

"well you didn't hide it very well" She smiled

I laughed slightly

"come, let me do your hair" I said, taking her hand and leading her to the dressing table

I curled her hair and pinned her hair back slightly. I then turned her round and began to do her makeup, covering her dress so I didn't get any on it

"you ready?" I asked, standing up having finished

"you bet" She smiled

Zo picked up her bouquet of light blue hydrangeas and white Gerber daisies, then picked up my smaller bouquet of just blue hydrangeas. We headed downstairs, and walked to the garden where the ceremony was taking place

* * *

I smiled back at Zo,

"wait a minute, then start to follow" I smiled, reminding her of what she said to me on my wedding day.

I walked up the aisle to a small wooden gazebo, I noticed my brother with Ellie and tyler and smiled, then looked up at the gazebo, where a smiling Sam stood, waiting for his bride to join him. I looked then at Dean and he winked at me. I smiled and stood to one side as we waited for Zo to join us

She looked so beautiful, once she joined us, I took her bouquet as Cas stepped forwards

"Ladies and gentlemen you may sit" Cas said, still in his usual monotone voice

"the couple before you would like to share the vows thay have come up with for eachother" Cas said

"when you're ready Sam" Cas said, taking a step back

Sam and Zoey took each others hands

"Zoey, from when I first met you I knew that there was something different about, something that I wanted to find out about you. I don't think I've fully found it yet, but I can't wait to continue my life with you and learn your secret. You continue to surprise me, You amaze me Zoey, your special and unique and not at all like anyone I've met before. I love you with all my heart, you are my best friend and my soul mate. And from this day on I promise to make you as happy as I am this very moment." Sam said, looking straight at her

"Zoey" Cas said, leaning forwards

"Sam, never before did I think that I could love someone as much as I love you, but it's happened. You make me more happy than I have ever been before, every moment we spend together it's like the first time, I am so madly in love with you that I can't contain it. Every second of every day is like the greatest ride in the world, except it never has down moments, it only gets higher and better. Sam you are the other half of me, you complete me fully. There is no one else for me but you" Zo said softly

"the rings" Cas said, stepping forwards again

Dean handed Sam the rings, while Sam then handed one to Zo

"Sam if you can place the ring on Zoey's finger" Cas said

Sam did, hoovering it at the tip of her finger

"Do you, Sam Winchester, take this woman, Zoey Mayland, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree, do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Cas asked Sam

"I do" Sam replied, pushing the ring on her finger

Cas then looked at Zoey

"Zoey if you can place the ring on Sam's finger" Cas said

"Do you, Zoey Mayland, take this man, Sam Winchester, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree, do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Cas asked her

"I do" She smiled, pushing the ring on Sams finger

"By the power given to me by the Almighty, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" Cas said, then turned to Sam.

"you may now kiss the bride" Cas said

Sam took a step closer and cupped her cheek, pressing his lips to hers gentle

"see they waited for me to finish" Cas said, looking at Dean

I thought I could sense a smile in his voice and Dean looked at me and winked

"Sams a lot more patient then I am" Dean whispered

* * *

I sat next to Dean, his hand on my thigh, I lent in and kissed his jaw

"Missed waking up next to you this morning" I whispered

"not as much as I did, I woke up with a snoring Sammy in the bed beside mine," Dean smiled

I laughed and touched his cheek, kissing him again

Sam and Zo walked into the hall, looking so happy and cheerful.

"if you'll be seated, we'll begin to serve the food" A waiter said

Zo came over to us, and sat beside me

"congratulations my beautiful baby sister" I whispered, kissing her forehead


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

Once we finished our meal, and Zo and Sam had cut the cake, the band began to play music. Sam and Zo were invited onto the floor for their first dance. Sam took Zo's hand and led to the middle of the floor. Always by Bon Jovi began to play and they gently swayed to the music. Dean took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my shoulder, as we swayed in our seat to the music. Deans lips pressing to me neck every so often

"Ucky" Tyler laughed

I turned to Tyler and smiled

"too much kissing for Tyler?" I asked

he nodded and laughed again

"sorry kiddo, Uncle Dean is a kisser" I laughed

Tyler stuck his tongue out and shook his head

"Ucky" He repeated

Dean laughed

"you won't think that one day" Dean told him

Dean tapped my bum, making me stand, and then led me to the floor, I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and his hands gently rested in the small of my back, we got lost in the music and I looked up into his still twinkling beautiful eyes as we slowly danced to the music

The next song started and Dale went to dance with Zo, Sam walked over to Ellie and danced with her, leaving little Tyler with Bobby, who loved having Tyler on his lap

"now thats a funny sight" I said to Dean,

he followed my gaze where Bobby was sitting with Tyler and pulling funny faces at him. Tyler clapped his hands, then looked at Cas. For the first time I saw Cas smile,

"seems kids changes even angels" I smiled, resting my head on Deans chest

"We'll have our own soon" Dean said

I looked up at him and kissed him gently

"I can't wait" I replied

I slipped my hands down to Deans chest and rested my head down on his chest too, he pulled me in closer, holding me tight, as if he never wanted to let me go.

* * *

I kissed Deans cheek

"better get my stuff from the room, wanna help set up for the newly weds?" I asked Dean

we disappeared upstairs quickly as I grabbed my bag, packing my things up. I pulled out a small little bag of rose petals that I had brought the day before

"wanna call down for champagne for me?" I asked Dean.

I started to scatter the rose petals over the bed, on the floor, and on the sofa

when I had finally finished there was a knock on the door, Dean answered it. Then joined me in the bathroom where I tided up a few of my things.

"seems they think we're having the honey moon suite" Dean laughed, wrapping his arms around me

I smiled and turned in his arms

"don't even think about it, i've worked hard on this room, its for Zo and Sammy" I smiled

I walked back into the bedroom, tucking my toiletries in my bag. There was a bottle of champagne chilling and next to it a selection of chocolates

"you?" I asked

Dean nodded,

"they don't do chocolate strawberries, but i'm sure they'll like these" He said

We headed back down stairs, Dean took my bag out to the Impala as I went back to the Hall

"Tyler, do you want an aunty dance?" I asked him

He clapped his hands and nodded

"Dance!" He shouted

I laughed and picked Tyler up and took him to the middle of the dance floor, swaying with him on my hip. I saw Dean sneak back into the Hall, he saw me, winked and walked over to Bobby. Dean picked up a camera and began to take a few pictures of me dancing with Tyler.

I smiled at him and motioned for him to join me. He put the camera down, patted Bobby's back, then came over and joined me and Tyler.

* * *

It was starting to get late and people started to go home, I hugged afew of the hunters that I had gotten to know really well over the years

"see you soon folks" one of them said, waving as he left

I noticed Dale and Ellie with little Tyler hugging Zo. I took Deans hand and began to walk over

"Its a Tyler Sandwich" I joked

Tyler poked his head up and held out his arms

I hugged my gorgeous little nephew goodbye

"we'll see you soon" Ellie said, kissing my cheek and taking Tyler from my hands

"Bye" Dale said, hugging me tightly

"keep in touch" Dale whispered

"i will" I said softly, hugging him close

I walked out to their car with Dean and waved as I watched them go. Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head

"I love you" Dean whispered

I placed a hand on his chest and turned into him

"love you too" I whispered back

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Zo and Sam got married, we all sat in mine and Deans motel room discussing a case. The boys were out interviewing, while Zo and I did research, when I suddenly felt sick again

"excuse me" I said, running into the bathroom and throwing up

I had been feeling a little nauseous the last few days, but today was worse. I cupped my hand under the tap and sipped some water, then came out of the bathroom, wiping my mouth

"i don't feel so great" I said

"What was in that sandwich again Zo?" I asked, looking at her

"Umm.. it was a tuna salad sandwich" She replied

"well I no longer eat tuna" I said quietly

"i'll be back" I said, covering my mouth and running back into the bathroom

there was a gentle knock on the door

"Alice can I come in?" Zo said softly

"uh huh" I answered

Zo quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind her

"I think I've got a stomach bug...or food poisoning... it can't be food poisoning cause it doesn't happen that fast. It must be a stomach bug" I said, sipping some more water, then brushing my teeth

"Are you sure?" Zo asked

"Well what else could it be" I said picking up the mouth wash and now swishing it around my mouth

Zo Smiled at me

"What are you smiling at?" I asked

"Come on Alice think" She said

"what?" I said confused

I thought back on the last few days, feeling nauseous, even at the sight of blood

"No, I can't be" I said, looking down at my stomach

"When was your last period?" Zo asked

I started thinking back

"oh" I said, looking at my stomach again

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked

she tapped at her head

"I had a vision of you and Dean with a baby the day of my wedding" She smiled

"Oh" I replied

"Why don't you wait here, and I'll go out and get you a test, the guys will be back soon. I won't be gone long" Zo said,

"ok" I replied as Zo slipped out of the bathroom

I waited in my room, when there was a knock on the door. I opened it up to see Dean standing there

"Sams getting take out" Dean said, kissing my cheek, and slipping out his jacket

"you feeling any better?" he asked

"Alittle" I replied with a little smile.

I stroked his cheek tenderly

"glad you're back though" I said

I took his hand and led Dean to the sofa, feeling slightly dizzy again

"you sure you're ok?" He asked, sitting down and helping me down. He then began to stroke my back softly

Zo opened the motel door, obviously having taken my room key

"Hey" Dean said

"Sam's gone to get take out" He added

"Ok, Great, ummm Alice" She said, I looked up and she pointed to the bathroom

I squeezed Deans leg

"be out in a bit" I said to him, following Zo into the bathroom

She pulled out a small pregnancy test box from under her top

"here" She smiled

She then held out a bottle of water

"Oh, and this might help" She said

I smiled gently taking the pregnancy test then the bottle of water

"thanks" I said as she disappeared out of the bathroom

* * *

I sat on the sink counter looking at my watch, the time seemed to have slowed down, this was killing me waiting here for this result. I wanted so much to be pregnant, to be able to tell Dean that we would be having a child together, and right now, time seemed to want to get me to wait even longer.

I looked at my watch, time was up. I slowly pushed myself off the sink counter and turned slowly, taking a deep breath.. I looked down at the small white stick and picked it up. I had to speak to Dean

I walked out of the bathroom, my right arm behind my back and looked at Zo, she smiled and I nodded. She was right, I was pregnant, I was actually pregnant!

I looked at Dean, who was sitting ack on the sofa, he was so relaxed, he looked and smiled and suddenly the doubt crept back into my mind

"How long till Sam gets back" as soon as I said it, Sam was at the door

"Oh good, ummmm. Dean can I speak to you in private for a moment" I said,

"sure" Dean said, standing up and walking towards me

I turned my back on Zo and looked into Deans eyes

"Dean, you remember that night before my moms funeral, we spoke about our future, and have practically every day since?" I asked

he looked at me worried

"yeah?" He said

"do you still mean every word?" I asked

"Of what?" He asked, placing his hands on my hips

"Babe, whats wrong?" He asked

"Dean, do you still want kids?" I asked worried

he stroked my cheek tenderly

"Yes, I meant every word, I meant it then, and I still mean it now, why, whats wrong baby?" He said, looking really worried now

"ok, well i'm hoping, you'll like this then, but promise not to shout with joy or anything" I smiled

I pulled out the small pregnancy test into view and showed Dean

"its positive" I smiled

Deans smiled got bigger,

"really?" He asked quietly

I nodded, he lent in closer

"you're pregnant?" He asked again

I nodded and he kissed me tenderly

"we're having a kid" He said,

I placed a finger on his lips and motioned my head to Sam and Zo

"we should tell them now" Dean said

I smiled and stroked Deans cheek and nodded again. Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked over to them both

"Ok, so we have something we want to tell you" I said, Dean tightened his grip

"we're gonna have a baby?" I said

Dean kissed my neck and I smiled, loving the feel of his breath on my skin

"What?" Sam asked

"Sammy, I'm pregnant and your gonna be an uncle" I said

"Come on Sammy, I'm gonna be a dad" Dean said lifting his head to look at Sam.

Sam stood quickly and hugged Dean. Dean smiled at me and looked at Zo

"Zoey?" Dean said, just as Sam let him go

"Oh, I already knew" She smiled

I laughed and kissed Deans cheek as he started laughing with me


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

**22 Months later...**

I hugged Dean tightly

"Miss you" I said, kissing him softly

"I'll be back as soon as possible" He said

"you better be" I smiled, kissing him again

"Hey kiddo, come give your daddy a hug" Dean said to Adam who was playing in the front garden

"Dada" He smiled, standing up and running over,

Dean picked him up and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek

"you'll be ok?" Dean asked

"i'll be fine, we'll be fine. Plus we're going to see Aunty Zo and baby Mariah tomorrow, aren't we handsome" I said to my little boy.

Adams whole face lit up

"Baby" He repeated

Dean laughed and pulled me in for a hug, kissing the top of my head

"love you both" He said

"love you too" I replied

I took Adam from Dean and we waved Goodbye as he drove off I the Impala to go pick up Sam ready for a hunt.

I bathed Adam and finally put him to bed, I walked into mine and Deans bedroom and picked up a plastic bag, unwrapping the contents and then walking into the bathroom.

* * *

I put Adam in his car seat and headed over to Zo's

"baby?" Adam asked

"Yep cutie, we're going to see Aunty Zo and Baby Mariah" I said, looking in my mirror at my beautiful boy

I continued to drive, then pulled up against the curb by Zo's house. I grabbed Adams bag and pulled him out of his seat and placing him on the floor. He held out his hand and I took it and walked up the path to the house, knocking gently

Zo opened the door, Mariah on her hip

"Hey Adam" She smiled

"Aunny" He beamed, grabbing her leg and hugging it

"I see he's getting better at the talking" Zo smiled

"Just about" I replied

"Come on, Adam. Aunty Zoey needs to walk too" I then smiled

Adam let go of Zo's leg and came back to holding my hand before we walked inside

"what a cold drink?" Zo asked, placing Mariah in her high chair

"Mariahs growing up well" I smiled, stroking my little nieces cheek

"Me, me" Adam chimed

I picked up my beautiful boy and he touched Mariahs cheek

"soff" He smiled up at me.

I smiled back and kissed my little boys cheek

"And yeah Zo, i'll take a cold drink thanks" I smiled

We all sat down together in the living room as Adam played by himself in the middle of the carpet, Mariah on Zo's lap, watching her older cousin play. Every so often, Adam would pick up one of his toys and show Mariah

"you" He would smile, giving the toy to her

Mariah would smile and gurgle each time Adam went near here

* * *

I left Zo's house around 6 so I could feed Adam and get him ready for bed. I had just put him don to sleep when the phone rang

"Hey gorgeous, i'll be home in a couple of hours. Sam and I have just pulled over to get some gas" Dean said down the phone

"good, I can't wait to see you" I smiled

I heard Sam's voice in the background

"Gotta go, Sasquatch wants to hit the road again, i'll see you at home in a bit, can't wait to be in my own bed again" He laughed

I laughed softly, knowing he still found it strange that he actually had a bed of his own, when for years he was in a different one every few days

"Love you gorgeous" he said

"Love you too tiger" I replied

I hung up the phone and went and drew myself a bath, relaxing in the hot bubbles and relaxing. I was looking forward to seeing my husband. I hated worried so much when he was on a hunt, the sooner I got him back, the better.

I dried off and changed into my shorts and tank top, then went downstairs and cleared away Adams toys and doing the washing up. I finally went to sit down on the sofa when I heard te front door open. I Jumped up and slowly walked to the hall, checking it was safe, a hunters old habits are hard to get rid of. I saw Deans smiling face and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck

"missed me that much?" He asked

"you have no idea" I replied

I took his hand and led him to the sofa, snuggling up against him

"So I found out something interesting yesterday" I told Dean, interlocking my fingers with his

"oh ok" He smiled, kissing my neck

"yeah" I replied

I sat forwards and turned to face him

"Dean, honey. Looks like Adam going to have a younger brother or sister" I smiled


End file.
